El Destino del Caballero Kitsune
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Dicen que una familia siempre debe estar unida, bueno: yo fui ignorado por mis padres, durante un largo tiempo y de no ser, por mis personas preciosas, yo me hubiera decidido por desertar de mi aldea. Pero me enseñaron: me enseñaron a valorar lo que tenia, me enseñaron a confiar en otros y me enseñaron: A CONFIAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Nota 1 (Laura): Las Shinobi Godaikoku y Fiore quedan en el mismo "universo". Se llega a Fiore embarcándose desde Kiri y tras dos días navegando hacia el norte, se llega sano y salvo.**

 **Nota 2 (Diego): Este es un Fic muy antiguo y formaría parte de "Los Archivos Oscuros", fue escrito en el 22 de Diciembre del 2012 (yo ese día estaba feliz, porque no había ocurrido el fin del mundo), pero borre el archivo original, tome las notas sobre lo importante, anotándolas de una libreta (la encontré antes de ayer) y cambiamos algunas cosas del Fic, para no realizar solo un "Copiar y Pegar"**

 **::::**

 **01**

 **::::**

Cuando Kyūbi fue liberada de Kushina, fue gracias al parto de la Uzumaki. Tras el nacimiento de sus hijos, un enmascarado controlo a Kyūbi y le obligo a atacar la aldea.

Minato llevo a Kushina y a los niños a un lugar seguro, luego fue a combatir a Kyūbi, encontrándose con que el enmascarado no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente y tuvo que hacerle frente, pero cada golpe que lanzaba, solo atravesaba a su enemigo, asi que se alejó.

―Veamos… ―murmuro, mientras que realizaba posesiones de manos y movía hacia un lado su máscara― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―exclamo el hombre, lanzando una gran llamarada.

― **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento)** ―exclamo Minato, liberando una esfera de viento, que voló rápidamente, hacia su enemigo, cuando el Katon no Jutsu toco el Fūton no Jutsu, este fue recubierto por la esfera de fuego y ahora se dirigía hacia su enemigo, pero este solo empleo su Jutsu y no salió herido.

―Nada mal, por esto eres el Yondaime ―dijo su rival enmascarado, tomándolo por sus ropas y dándole un puño en el vientre a Minato, quien salió despedido, pero empleo un Fūton no Yoroi y pudo quedar en pie.

― _Su fuerza se compara a la de Tsunade_ ―pensó Minato ― _Además: Está ese extraño Jutsu, que le permite volverse intangible_ ―Minato vio su Kunai del Hiraishin enterrado a algunos metros detrás del hombre y lanzó otro par de Kunai's (también del Hiraishin) _._

Su enemigo saco una barra Bō de metal y repelió uno de los Kunai's, mientras que el otro, voló en una dirección distinta ―Te estás haciendo viejo, no estás apuntando bien ―Pero su enemigo sonrió y sin poder emplear el Kamui, fue herido en el costado― _¡Fūton y Senjutsu!_ ―pensó alarmando, antes de intentar escapar con el Kamui, pero Minato ya estaba detrás de sí, imprimiendo en el cuerpo de su rival un Kuchiyose, que le impediría controlar a Kyūbi ―Un… un movimiento inteligente… ―admitió, mientras que activaba el Kamui ―Algún día… yo obtendré a Kyūbi y destruiré Konoha ―su enemigo desapareció usando el Kamui.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So no Kuni (País de los Antepasados)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Está hecho, Hagoromo-Sama ―dijo Obito ―Coloque el Fūin que usted y Mayu-Sama me otorgaron y se lo coloque a Sensei ―Obito se quitó su máscara y extendió su mano a Hagoromo, dándole al Rikudo Sen'nin, la otra mitad del Fūin ―No entiendo porque razón sacar a Kyūbi del cuerpo de Kushina-San.

―Para que una nueva profecía sea escrita ―dijo Hagoromo ―Y para que uno de los hijos del Yondaime, específicamente: Naruto. Pueda lograr lo que yo no logre… ―Minutos después Hagoromo realizo sellos de manos― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shinigami! ―Hagoromo coloco su mano en el suelo y tras una nube de humo, apareció Shinigami: Una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, labios rojos y Kimono negro ― _Siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo: Shinigami-Sama, se parece a Mayu-Chan, excepto por los ojos_ ―pensó Hagoromo ―Shinigami-Sama, necesito un favor.

― **Si ese favor incluye mirarme los pechos, Hagoromo-Kun…** ―dijo ella con un torno burlesco, haciendo que el hombre palideciera y Obito se sorprendiera― **¿Qué deseas?**

―Deseo que vaya a Konoha y encierre la consciencia de mi hija Akane, dentro de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto ―dijo Hagoromo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para seguir mirando los ojos azules de la Megami, mientras que los ojos del joven Uchiha también se desviaban ―Además… **¡In'Yōton: Banbutsu Sozo! (E. Yin-Yang: Jutsu Creación de todas las cosas)** ―En manos de Hagoromo, apareció una hermosa chica: cabello blanco largo, ojos dorados, llevaba una chaqueta roja y un pantalón negro ―Deseo que conviertas a esta chica en un espíritu acompañante, para Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los hijos de Uzumaki Kushina…

―… **Quien es descendiente de tu hijo Ashura** ―dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa, quien pasó su mano sobre la chica y está se transformó en una esfera blanca: un alma. Antes de sentir como era invocada por Minato y desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

― **Shiki Fūin (Jutsu Consumidor de Shinigami)** ―exclamo Minato y ante él, apareció Shinigami ―Shinigami-Sama: Deseo que por favor, selle a Kyūbi, dentro de mis hijos ―Shinigami bajo su mirada ―El alma en mi hijo Naruto, el Yōki en mi hija Misaki y el Chakra en mi hija Megumi.

― **Tienes suerte de que tenga una deuda que pagar, Ningen** ―dijo Shinigami, quien encerró a Celine dentro de Naruto, antes de mirar a Kyūbi y dividirla en **3** esferas: Una de ellas era roja, otra era roja/negra y la última era roja/blanca, cada una fue a uno de los hijos de Minato y Kushina: La roja fue a Naruto, la roja/negra a Misaki quien grito de dolor y la roja/blanca fue a Megumi, quien también grito.

―Minato ―murmuro Kushina, quien fue encontrada por una pareja de Iryō-nin― ¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros hijos? ―Minato solo le miraba sorprendido, pálido y asustado por partes iguales.

Así mismo, un escuadrón ANBU, llego para curar a Minato y Kushina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Mi nombre es Sumiko, Akane-Neechan** ―dijo la mujer de cabello blanco largo, ojos dorados, llevaba una chaqueta roja y un pantalón negro.

― **¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?!** ―Grito la Kitsune, asombrada ante tal declaración, por parte de la mujer.

― **Soy una creación de Hagoromo-Oto-Sama, por parte del Bambutsu Sozo y fui transformando en un espíritu, para acompañar a Naruto-Kun en su travesía Ninja y apoyarlo** ―dijo Sumiko.

― **Interesante** ―dijo Akane, quien realizo sellos de manos― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Ante Akane y Sumiko, apareció Hagoromo quien fue rápidamente agarrado de su barba por su primogénita― **¿Quién es ella y porque dice ser tu hija, Oto-San?** ―pregunto furiosa la Kitsune, ante un aparente caso de infidelidad del Ōtsutsuki mayor.

― **¡ESPERA AKANE-CHAN!** ―Rogo el Rikudo Sen'nin― **¡No es lo que piensas!** ―Pero la Kitsune de algún modo aun podía manipular Chakra y estaba a punto de darle un flameante puño en el rostro a su padre, no solo fue un golpe en el rostro, sino también en el vientre, pecho, ruptura de huesos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6 Horas Después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Entonces: Sumiko-Chan, fue creada por ti, hace más o menos 6 horas y es un espíritu, que puede manifestarse en el mundo humano, en forma de un arma** ―recapitulo Akane, mientras que Hagoromo usaba el Banbutsu Sozo, para curar sus heridas.

―Exacto ―dijo Hagoromo, quien estaba enfadado con su hija, pero la entendía perfectamente ―Bueno… yo me voy ―el hombre desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7 años después; Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dicen que una familia siempre está allí, para apoyarse unos a otros y que a nadie debería de faltarle el amor de un padre o una madre. Sin embargo, esa no era la realidad vivida por Uzumaki Naruto. Quien a pesar de tener padres veía como ellos lo ignoraban y solo parecía existir para sus hermanas.

Ellas eran entrenadas en el Chakra, en Ninjutsu y en Taijutsu; mientras que él, jugaba con juguetes y leía libros de la biblioteca.

Ellas aprendían sobre estrategias Ninja, mientras que Naruto dibujaba o pintaba.

Ellas pasaban cada día de sus vidas en el patio de entrenamiento Namikaze, Naruto pasaba sus días jugando en su habitación o divirtiéndose con su amiga Tenten, con Akane y Sumiko.

Naruto visitaba a la madre de Tenten, quien les instruía sobre el Shuriken no Jutsu, Kunai no Jutsu y Senbon no Jutsu.

Naruto, cuando deseaba entrenar Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu, iba en busca de un trio de Kunoichis ANBU, quienes eran sus amigas: Neko-Chan (Yugao), Hebi-Chan (Anko) y Uchiha Mikoto.

Así mismo, entrenaba Taijutsu con Akane. Sumiko asumía su forma de espada ***** y enseñaba a Naruto a esgrimirla, aunque Mikoto también ayudaba con la esgrima.

Yugao le instruía sobre el control del Chakra.

Anko le enseñaba sobre infiltración.

Por ellas 6, era que él no se deprimía, por sus amigas y sus figuras maternas (Mikoto y Anko), era que Naruto entrenaba y era por ellas que día a día, él no solo era un mejor Shinobi, sino también: un mejor ser humano.

 **Era a ellas a quien Naruto defendería, no al Hokage, no a Konoha. Solo ellas: Mikoto, Anko, Yugao, Tenten, Akane y Sumiko.**

 **Por ellas, Ōtsutsuki Naruto siempre seguiría adelante.**

 ***La forma espada de Sumiko, no es una Katana, es una espada larga.**

 **N/A: Aunque no lo parezca por ahora, este Fic fue hecho, como una utopía o bueno: Que Naruto esté con sus padres, porque ya tenemos muchos Fic's donde es ignorado por ellos. Por ahora, no parece una utopía: ¿verdad?, parece un Fic más de "Naruto ignorado por sus padres" pero no se preocupen, pronto la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki, estará junta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **02: Contrato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Ocurre algo, Megumi-Neechan? ―pregunto Misaki.

―S… si, eso creo ―dijo Megumi, pasando una mano por su cabello rojo y miro a Misaki ―Misaki-Chan, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra, Niisan? ―pregunto, pero la rubia miro hacia varios lados, en un intento por recordar y luego negó con la cabeza, Misaki apretó sus labios ―Cuando lo veas, por favor, avísame.

― ¿Porque? ―pregunto Misaki.

―Para darle su regalo ―dijo una sonriente Megumi, mientras que la rubia parpadeaba, ocasionando que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño ―Hoy es **10** de Octubre y no es solo nuestro cumpleaños, también es de él. Es nuestro hermano, por si lo estas olvidado: Namikaze Misaki ―la rubia se encogió de hombros, como si acabaran de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de la Muerte; Hogar de Anko**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―De acuerdo, Naru-Chan ―dice Anko ―Lo que haremos, será lo siguiente: cada persona posee una afinidad animal y al realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, esta persona puede ser transportada al reino de alguno de los muchos clanes de invocación existentes, alrededor del mundo ―Naruto asintió ―Asi que: bloqueare al 100% el Chakra de Kyūbi, realizaras el Kuchiyose y tendrás que lograr que ese clan te acepte, volverás aquí y proseguiremos el entrenamiento.

―Hai, Anko-Chan ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que veía los sellos de manos de parte de Anko.

―Solo… omite la sangre, porque aun no has firmado ningún contrato ―Naruto asintió, repitió la secuencia de sellos y estrello su mano contra el suelo, para después desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en un valle de montañas, rodeado de nieve y pronto sintió una fuerte ventisca, que le obligo a cubrir sus ojos con su brazo derecho― **¡** **Kyōben: Yasashi-sa yūki** **! (Enseña: bondad y coraje)** ―exclamo Naruto y en su mano derecha se manifestó en su forma de Espada, enterrándola en el suelo, antes de que un fuerte viento se formara y ante él, apareciera un dragón de grandes patas, brazos largos, alas anchas, escamas negras y su cabeza tenía **3** cuernos.

―Ashura ―pensó el dragón ―Oye, pequeño: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta este lugar?

―Yo… ―el niño trago saliva, no se esperaba ver a un dragón que pudiera hablar, aunque bueno: era una invocación ―Yo… utilice el Kuchiyose no Jutsu y, aparecí en este lugar.

― **Ya veo** ―dijo la dragona ― **Soy Liva y este es el páramo de los dragones. Si deseas ganar nuestro contrato, tendré que llevarte con mi superior y ella te pondrá a prueba** ―Naruto asintió y Liva le permitió "cabalgarla", la dragona tomo vuelo y tras un largo paseo, llegaron a una cueva, donde se encontraban otras 7 dragonas, 6 de ellas se hicieron hacia un lado y le rendían pleitesía a una dragona dorada ― **Aman-Sama… este pequeño, fue quien llegó a nuestro paramo y desea ver, si es merecedor de nuestro contrato.**

― **Ya veo** ―dijo Aman, siendo rodeada por un aura blanca y asumiendo forma humana: Cabello rosa atado en una cola de caballo, ojos negros, piel blanca y llevaba un abrigo rojo, junto con un pantalón negro ― **Soy Aman. Te pondré una prueba, para ver si mereces ser nuestro contratista, pequeño… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

―Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Aman-Sama ―dijo Naruto.

― _ **Uzumaki… un descendiente de Ashura**_ ―pensó Aman ― **Tendrás que esquivar mis ataques…** ―Naruto asintió ― **Alexa-Chan, por favor: agranda la caverna.**

― **Hai, Aman-Sama** ―dijo la dragona de escamas doradas y castañas― **¡** **Enchō Tochi: Ryū no Dōkutsu** **! (Extensión de Tierra: Dragona de la Caverna)** ―La caverna aumento de tamaño.

― ¡ **Mizu Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido de la Dragona del Agua)** ―exclamo Aman, liberando una gran cantidad de agua a presión, que Naruto esquivo ―Muy bien, Naruto-Kun ―sonrió y junto sus manos, creando una esfera entre ellas― **¡** **Shōjō Reigai: Mizu no Ryū** **! (Manifestación de lanza de la Dragona del Agua)** ―La esfera se dividió en 4 esferas más pequeñas, que fueron hacia Naruto.

― **¡Kawarimi!** ―Naruto se reemplazó con un tronco, el cual fue destruido ―Eso estuvo cerca, Naruto miro a Aman, quien también le sonreía.

― **¡Mizu Ryū no Tsume! (Garra de la Dragona del Agua)** ―exclamo Aman, lanzando su garra recubierta de agua, hacia Naruto.

― **¡** **Kyōben: Yasashi-sa yūki** **! (Enseña: bondad y coraje)** ―Naruto manifestó a Sumiko y bloqueo la garra de Aman, quien por tercera vez se sorprendió, así como todas las dragonas habitantes del lugar.

―Muy bien, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Aman ―No huiste, sino que me enfrentaste. Eres valiente y se puede ver en tus ojos, que día a día, luchas por ser mejor y más fuerte…

―Para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, Aman-Sama ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

― **Eso lo puedo ver** ―dijo Aman, quien saco un pergamino de su busto, pero realizo movimientos exagerados para que el niño pudiera ver "algo más" y puso algo más que solo el pergamino ante Naruto ― **Eres digno de ser nuestro contratista. Necesitas tu sangre, para firmar, Naruto-Kun** ―Naruto se hirió el dedo índice con el filo de Sumiko y escribió su nombre, tras esto, Aman, Liva y Alexa, tomaron formas humanas y realizaron un extenso Jutsu, que hizo a Naruto desaparecer.

―Aman-Sama ―dijo Liva ―Usted intento hacerle algo a Naruto-Kun.

―Claro que no, Liva-Chan ―dijo la dragona blanca sonrojada.

―Ya claro ―dijo otra dragona ―A lo mejor, intentara que Naruto la embarace, asi como intento con Ashura ―Todas las presentes comenzaron a reírse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la academia,Naruto no tardo en comenzar a dar a conocer, su extenso conocimiento en campos como el Bukijutsu (gracias a Sumiko y Mikoto), la composición del Chakra (Akane), formas de infiltración (Yugao y Anko), Venenos (Anko) y la historia de los fundadores de Konoha (Biblioteca).

Esto, le hizo acreedor de su propio club de Fans y de la amistad de algunas niñas, además de la profunda admiración de sus hermanas. Al ver esto, mediante la bola de cristal de Hiruzen, sus padres se sorprendieron y se sintieron mal, por el abandono a su hijo, durante casi **9** años, pero bueno: aún faltaban 4 años, para que él saliera de la academia y podrían ayudarle con las cosas que fueran importantes, además del aprendizaje teórico.

 _ **(N/A Diego: Laura me dejo a cargo de los OC y los nombres de dragones, fueron sacados de un generador de nombres (para dragones), algunos apenas y son pronunciables o la gran mayoría suenan femeninos asi que serán dragonas)**_

 _ **(N/A Laura: ¿Colocamos a Naruto en el equipo 7 o lo colocamos en solitario y con un Sensei?, ¿Cuál Dragón Slayer les gustaría para Naruto?)**_

 _ **Dragón Slayer de Agua.**_

 _ **Dragón Slayer de la Caverna.**_

 _ **Dragón Slayer del Purgatorio (Quien se haya leído el Manga de Fairy Tail, que por favor, nos diga de dónde saca su elemento este mago, porque los Dragones Slayer, pueden comer su elemento)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **03**

 **:::::**

Durante **3** meses, Uzumaki Naruto había estado trabajando en su control de Chakra y había conseguido un fantástico control de su elemento Chakra: **Raiton**.

Tenía un gran control de su magia: **Dragón Slayer de Agua**.

Misaki se había vuelto una gran amiga y un gran apoyo, enseñándole a controlar las **Kongō Fusa**.

Megumi se había sorprendido al verle manipular Magia de agua y prometió guardarle el secreto, pero a cambio, Megumi estuvo literalmente todo un mes, agarrada de la pierna de Naruto, rogándole para que le ayudara con su Suiton.

Cuando Naruto se cansó de que la rubia le rogara, solo le dijo que lo mejor, para ella, seria aprender sobre: "La manipulación de la forma" y así sería más fuerte.

Además Minato le había propuesto enseñarle el Hiraishin, pero Naruto dijo que algo así les aprovecharía a Megumi y a Misaki, cosa que le partió el corazón a Minato y que él pensó se debía a que ellas eran mejores para el Fūinjutsu, pero pronto entendió que simplemente, Naruto no quería nada que viniera de él.

―Eres su padre, Minato ―dijo Jiraiya ―No te desanimes, seguramente podrás enseñarle algo en algún momento ―Minato suspiro.

―Solo espero, que no sea muy tarde, Sensei ―dijo Minato deprimido, en eso, Kushina entró en la habitación ―Hola Kushina-Chan, ¿Qué deseas?

―Deseo tu ayuda, Minato-Kun ―dijo Kushina ―Quiero formar un nuevo equipo 11 ―Minato y Jiraiya, tuvieron un escalofrió y un recuerdo del sufrimiento de Itachi, Shisui y Kurenai, siendo perseguidos por Kitsunes por toda la aldea y la aldea incendiada por los Katon no Jutsu de las Kitsunes― ¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes dos?

―N… nada, Kushina-Chan ―dijo Minato riéndose, como idiota ―Muy bien… ¿A quiénes deseas, en tu equipo, querida?

―A Naruto-Kun y a Megumi-Chan ―dijo Kushina, mientras que se retiraba, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la tomo y asomo su cabeza ―Minato-Kun, más te vale colocarle una orden de restricción al hijo de Mikoto-Chan… no me gusta que ande cerca de Misaki-Chan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron 3 meses y finalmente, llego el gran día, en el que los equipos fueron escogidos.

Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai

Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Equipo 9: Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuga Neji.

Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.

Equipo 11: Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Megumi y Namikaze Misaki.

―Equipo 11, vengan conmigo ―dijo Kushina, apareciendo repentinamente y salvando a sus hijos de morir a causa del largo y lento discurso de Iruka.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Zona de Entrenamiento #11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bueno, ya que somos un equipo familiar, pasaremos directamente a la prueba ―dijo Kushina ―Distribuidos por el campo, encontraran varios Fūin; tendrán que descubrir como desactivarlos, sin caer en las trampas y luego, pasaremos a control de Chakra, Ninjutsu y finalmente a Fūinjutsu ―los hermanos Namikaze asintieron.

Kushina les enseño a escalar arboles con Chakra en sus pies y luego a caminar sobre el agua. La tarea que retirar los Fūin no fue difícil; luego, cada uno mostro algún Jutsu elemental. Con esto, pudieron retirarse y sin embargo, Naruto había demostrado poder hacer TODO ESO, sin esfuerzo. Cosa que solo lograba que sus hermanas se pusieran más felices y colocaran más empeño ante el avance que les llevaba su hermano mayor, si su hermano era tan asombroso, entonces ellas tenían que ser iguales.

De un momento a otro, Naruto se había convertido en su inspiración para seguir adelante.

Kushina se sorprendió, ante la facilidad de Naruto para los Fūin y varias semanas después, mientras que sus hijos y ella entrenaban, un **Kage Bushin** de Kushina, entraba en la habitación de Naruto, encontró varios pergaminos de **Fūinjutsu** y reconoció algunos de los **Fūin** : **Shishō Fūin (Sello de los cuatro trigramas)** , el **Hakke Fūin Shiki (Sello de los ocho trigramas)** o el **Kekkei Shihō Fūjin** **(** **Jutsu de Sellado: Barrera de las Cuatro Esquinas** **)**.

Cuando vio la calidad en cada **Fūin** , tuvo una mezcla de emociones: por un lado se sintió feliz de que uno de sus hijos se interesara en el legado del Clan, por otro lado entristeció al ver que era Naruto. Era su hijo, ella tendría que estar feliz, pero no lo estaba: lo había abandonado, no sabía prácticamente nada de la vida del rubio y que él a su edad, pudiera realizar Fūin tan avanzados, solo la hacían sentirse peor.

Había sido estúpida. Había ignorado y casi abandonado a uno de sus hijos, lo había hecho a un lado. ¿Y todo, para qué?

Por una estúpida profecía.

 **Cuando viera a Jiraiya, ella renacería su apodo de: La Habanera Sangrienta.**


	4. C x 2

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **04: C x 2**

 **:::::::::::::::**

―Bueno, los 3 han tenido un gran avance, eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa ―dijo Kushina, mirando a sus hijos ―Megumi-Chan: tu Doton es fantástico y puedes ofrecer una defensa sólida y un contraataque directo ―Megumi sonrió, Kushina miro a Misaki ―Misaki-Chan: Tu Shuriken no Jutsu y Kunai no Jutsu es sorprendente, pero necesitarás algo más que solo eso ―la chica de cabello rojo asintió. Finalmente, miro a Naruto y entristeció, pero pudo recomponerse ― y Naruto-Kun: tu Raiton se ha fortalecido y puedes ofrecer un ataque a distancia grandioso, así como los Fūin que has estado practicando.

― ¿Qué sigue ahora, Okasan? ―pregunto Misaki.

―Iremos y le pediremos una misión a su padre ―dijo Kushina, mientras que sus 3 hijos, la seguían. Kushina iba al frente y vio de reojo como Megumi agarraba el brazo de Naruto y lo colocaba entre sus nada modestos senos. Kushina solo suspiro y miro como Misaki se ponía celosa, sonrió y siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la oficina, entraron sin hacerse anunciar, pues Kushina no lo vio necesario; al entrar, se encontraron con Minato, rodeado por **7 Kage Bushin** , quienes rellenaban el papeleo ―Hola Minato-Kun, vinimos por una misión.

―Hola querida ―dijo Minato, colocándose de pie y besando los labios de su esposa, luego busco entre las cosas y les entrego un pergamino ―Aquí tienen.

― ¡¿OTRA MISIÓN RANGO D?! ―Gritaron Naruto, Misaki y Megumi; quienes intentaron saltarle encima a su padre, pero un escuadrón ANBU, intentaba impedírselos. Luego de una corta pelea de palabras, Minato les entrego otra misión.

―Será… será una misión rango C ―dijo Minato asustado, ante la reacción de sus hijos ―Este… este pergamino, contiene un jarrón con… con joyas… estas joyas, son valiosas para… para Kumo y… es uno… uno de los punto que… aseguraran nuestra nueva alianza con ellos ―Un tembloroso Minato, entrego el jarrón a su esposa, quien lo tomo.

―Equipo 11, hora de realizar nuestra primera misión rango C ―dijo Kushina sonriente, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin, en compañía de sus hijos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras tomar el jarrón, Kushina y sus hijos aparecieron en su hogar, para tomar armas y pergaminos, luego se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea.

―Espera, Kushina-Sensei ―dijo Naruto, provocando un sentimiento extraño en el pecho de la dama ―Creo que podremos llegar más rápido a Kumo de otro modo, las chicas vieron a Naruto morder su dedo y sacar sangre, cosa que las hizo preocuparse, luego lo vieron realizar sellos de manos― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Ante Naruto, aparecieron una pareja de dragonas.

Una de ellas tenía escamas rojas, 3 cuernos sobre su cabeza (Liva) y la otra tenía escamas doradas y castañas (Alexa)

― **¿En qué podemos servirle, Naruto-Sama?** ―preguntaron Liva y Alexa.

―Chicas, necesito llegar a Kumo rápidamente ―dijo Naruto.

― **Entendido, Naruto-Sama** ―dijeron ambas, mientras que Naruto y Megumi se subían en Liva, mientras que Kushina y Misaki se subían en Alexa, quienes alzaron vuelo y para evitar que alguna cosa mala ocurriera, ambas dragonas volaron tan alto como pudieron, ocultándose entre las nubes e impidiendo ser vistas.

― **Liva-Senpai** ―dijo Alexa ― **Estamos cerca de Kumo, creo que lo mejor sería descender y permitir que Naruto-Sama y su equipo camine hasta Kumo.**

―Alexa tiene razón, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina ―No sería bueno que conozcan a uno de los **5** contratos divinos.

― **Vaya, asi que Kushina-San, sabe sobre nosotros** ―dijo Liva sonriente ― **Es curioso que Ritsuko-San, le informara sobre nosotros** ―Tras algunos minutos, Liva y Alexa descendieron y permitieron al equipo **11** caminar, hasta las puertas de Kumo.

― ¿Qué se les ofrece, Shinobis de Konoha? ―pregunto uno de los guardias.

―Venimos a entregar algo, que su aldea pidió a Hi no Kuni ―dijo Kushina, quien mostró el pergamino y luego deselló el jarrón.

― ¡Oh, cierto! ―dijo uno de los guardias apurado ―Pasen por favor, Raikage-Sama los espera.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunto su compañero.

―Raikage-Sama, había pedido que en cuanto llegaran con el cargamento, se les hiciera pasar ―dijo el primer guardia.

― ¡Esperen, por favor! ―pidió el segundo guardia y el equipo 11 se detuvo, el segundo guardia saco de entre sus ropas una vara de metal y dibujo algo en el suelo― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―De una nube de humo, surgió una hombre Kunoichi de cabello rubio largo atado con vendas, ojos negros, lápiz labial rojo. Vestía una blusa negra/violeta, pantalón negro, guantes sin dedos y llevaba un su Hitai-ate de Kumo en la frente.

―Hola, mucho gusto ―dijo la rubia sonriente ―Soy Nii Yugito, yo los guiare ante Raikage-Sama.

―Mucho gusto, Yugito-Chan ―dijo Kushina ―Soy Uzumaki Kushina y ellos son mis hijos.

―Namikaze Misaki ―dijo la joven de cabello rubio, ojos violeta, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul.

―Namikaze Megumi ―cabello rojo, ojos azules, llevaba una chaqueta verde, camiseta negra y pantalón negro.

―Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto ―cabello rubio, ojos azules, chaqueta naranja/negra, camiseta negra y pantalón naranja.

La Jinchuriki de Kumo, comenzó a caminar seguida por el equipo Genin de Konoha. Fue un largo trayecto hasta la oficina del Raikage, un trayecto en el cual Naoko (Nibi), aprovecho para robar el Chakra e Yōki de su hermana de los cuerpos de Megumi y Misaki y traspasárselo a Naruto y Ritsuko.

―Ya llegamos ―dijo Yugito, tras un camino serpenteante de 2 horas, hasta encontrarse ante una torre aún más grande que la del Hokage y que efectivamente era UNA torre, contaba con unos 10 pisos.

― ¡Yugito-San! ―chillo Megumi― ¡¿Por qué razón nos hiciste dar ese camino tan largo, que buscabas?! ―pero Kushina le golpeo en la cabeza.

―Por si no te diste cuenta, están haciendo reparaciones en la aldea, no somos una aldea aliada o por lo menos, aun no lo somos; por eso, ella tuvo que desviarnos, para que no diéramos posible información valiosa a tu padre, en caso de que una guerra estalle y el tratado de paz no se lleve a cabo oficialmente ―dijo Kushina, con una mirada fría hacia su hija, Megumi suspiro y se apartó de sus hermanos y madre.

―Por favor Yugito-Chan, guíenos hacia Raikage-Sama ―pidió Naruto, sus modales sorprendieron a sus hermanas y madre, Yugito asintió y los hizo subir escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar a la oficina del Yondaime Raikage, donde todo fue bastante técnico y protocolario. Ǣ firmó el tratado y recibió las joyas, que en realidad no poseían mucho valor, solo eran para entrenamiento Raiton, pero lo verdaderamente importante, era el pergamino que Kushina llevaba con ella y que sus hijos en ningún momento se percataron de que esté le fuera entregado por Minato. El pergamino, para sobre una alianza, entre ambas aldeas.

Tras esto, los Ninjas de Konoha volvieron a su aldea, con un nuevo tratado firmado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Equipo 11, reportándose ―dijo Kushina sonriente ―La misión fue un éxito.

―Me alegra que les haya ido bien ―dijo Minato ―Desgraciadamente, necesito que acepten otra misión.

― ¿De qué se trata? ―pregunto Kushina.

―Es otra misión rango C o eso se suponía que era ―dijo Minato ―El equipo 7, fue enviado a una misión de proteger a un constructor, él mintió y ahora sabemos que Gatō contrato a un mercenario: Momoshi Zabuza y que desea matar a Tazuna-San.

―Bien, nosotras nos haremos cargo ―dijo Kushina, los 3 Genin asintieron.

― _ **Naruto-Sama, posiblemente, pronto podamos poner a prueba su Kenjutsu**_ ―dijo Sumiko, con ganas de una batalla.

― _ **Así es, Gatō debe tener muchos Ronin o quizás Nukenin a su cargo, posiblemente algunos sean de Kiri**_ ―dijo Akane.

―Mi Raiton y mi Dragón Slayer, podrían ser de gran eficiencia, durante una batalla ―pensó Naruto, mientras que el equipo 11, volvía a partir a nada más de un minuto de volver a su aldea.

Pagaron por un bote y cruzaron hasta Nami no Kuni, una vez allí, pidieron indicaciones y llegaron a casa de Tazuna, donde fueron atendidos por una bella mujer de nombre Tsunami, quien tenía un gran parecido con Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai se veían asustados y el Shock, mientras que Kakashi tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo.

― _**¿Qué les paso?**_ **―se preguntaron los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki.**


	5. El Gran Puente Uzumaki

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: El Gran Puente Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Entonces… ―dijo Kushina ―Dices que fueron atacados por los hermanos demonio, ¿Y luego por el mismísimo Kirigakure no Kijin? ―Kakashi asintió― ¡¿Y AUN ASÍ DECIDISTE PONER A TUS ALUMNOS EN PELIGRO, LUEGO DEL ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA LOS HERMANOS DEMONIO?! ―El grito de Kushina, asusto a Kakashi.

―Tenía… teníamos que completar la misión ―intento excusarse el Hatake, quien repentinamente se sentía como un Genin, ante la esposa de su Sensei.

―Vengan, iremos a entrenar ―dijo Kushina, quien inmediatamente fue seguida por sus hijos y tras una rápida mirada, también fue seguida por los alumnos de Kakashi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¿Podría por favor decirnos, que hacemos en el bosque, Kushina-San? ―pregunto Sai y Kushina asintió.

―Entrenaremos el control de Chakra ―dijo Kushina ―Al menos, es algo que necesitan Sasuke y Sakura ―luego, miro a sus hijos ―Ustedes ya han hecho este ejercicio en la aldea, pero deberán pulirlo y luego, cuando puedan caminar en el árbol sin partirlo o caerse, sigan las banderillas que iré dejando por el bosque, para llegar al lago, donde los estaré esperando. Los 6 Genin vieron a Kushina desaparecer y para su sorpresa: los banderines aparecieron mostrando un camino.

Sin perder tiempo, realizaron el ejercicio de escalar los árboles, pero caían cada poco y la única que pudo realizarlo, fue Sakura.

Luego de 3 días extenuantes llenos de gritos, gruñidos y maldiciones, consiguieron hacerlo.

Sai había fingido no poder, Sasuke porque no escuchaba las indicaciones; Naruto y Misaki, lo lograron tras entender el ejercicio: no podía ser mucho Chakra, pero tampoco poco; Megumi solo se arrojó contra el árbol y por esto, no paro de caer, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de su madre y decidio obedecerle.

―Ya que todos saben escalar en los árboles, pasaremos a Taijutsu ―dijo Kakashi, quien acababa de llegar.

―Ni lo pienses, Kakashi ―dijo Kushina apareciendo ―Vengan conmigo ―Los 6 Genin fueron guiados hasta un lago ―Aquí, ustedes harán lo mismo que con los árboles, pero ahora es un líquido, así que estabilizarse en el agua, será más difícil ―No fue más que decirlo, que los **6** cayeron al agua, cosa que le produjo a Kushina, una gota tras su cabeza o eso fue, hasta que vio a Naruto sobre el agua, luego de algunos minutos ― _Sorprendente_ ―Sus hermanas y compañeros, lograron el ejercicio, luego de 2 días.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después; Puente**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar al puente, encontraron a los trabajadores sumidos en un Genjutsu, Kushina intento romperlo, pero no pudo.

―Yo me hare cargo ―dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a su madre y a Kakashi― **¡Sakkaku Midori no Michi! (Ilusión del Camino Verde)** ―Todos vieron como hojas de arce comenzaban a caer desde el cielo y despertaban a los trabajadores, quienes no entendían que había pasado ―Hola, mucho gusto: venimos desde Konoha, para ayudarles a completar el puente.

―Disculpe, Shinobi-San ―dijo uno de los trabajadores― ¿Usted nos podría explicar, porque estábamos desmallados?

―Ustedes estaban sumidos en una ilusión, que yo acabo de romper ―dijo Naruto ―Y: aquí está, la persona responsable del Genjutsu, deberían de irse ―Los trabajadores no lo dudaron, ni un segundo. De entre la niebla apareció un hombre de cabello negro, vendas en la boca, correas en el pecho, una Zanbatō en la espalda y un pantalón blanco.

A su lado una persona enmascarada de cabello negro, que llevaba un suéter azul y un pantalón negro.

―Kushina-Sama y yo, iremos por Zabuza ―dijo Kakashi ―Naruto, Sasuke y Sai: ustedes por el enmascarado. Sakura, Megumi y Misaki; cuiden del constructor.

― **¡** **Sensatsu Suishō** **! (** _ **Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte**_ **)** ―exclamo el enmascarado, creando agujas de agua.

― **¡Suijinheki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Muro de Agua)** ―exclamo Megumi, creando un escudo de agua, el cual pronto se diluyo― **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** ―exclamo la rubia, liberando desde su boca un chorro de agua a presión.

― **¡Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve)** ―exclamo el enmascarado, creando Senbon's con forma de golondrinas, que volaron hacia los 3 Genin.

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―Naruto estiro su mano y desde las puntas de sus dedos, surgieron rayos que destruyeron el **Hyōton no Jutsu.**

― **¡Ninpō:** **Zōfuku ken** **! (Arte Ninja: Puño Amplificado)** ―exclamo Misaki, golpeando con su puño desnudo, el pecho de su enemigo y lanzándole al suelo.

― **¡** **Hyōton: Jisarenhyō** **no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Hielo** **: Jutsu Cadenas Consecutivas de Tierra de** **Hielo** **)** ―exclamo su enemigo, creando cadenas que ataron a Misaki, Megumi y Naruto.

― **¡Dragón Force!** ―exclamo Naruto, liberándose de las cadenas de hielo, sorprendiendo a su rival y a sus hermanas, pues los brazos de Naruto se recubrieron de escamas blancas y azules, para luego ver a Naruto detrás de su enemigo y dándole un golpe en la nuca, que le dejo inconsciente, liberando de este modo a Misaki y Megumi. Se escuchó un sonido eléctrico y los Uzumaki, junto al Uchiha, la Haruno y Sai, miraron a Kakashi corriendo hacia Zabuza con su **Raikiri** ― **¡Suiei Mizu no Ryū! (Natación del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, quien se deshizo en agua, para luego aparecer entre Kakashi y Zabuza, sorprendiendo a ambos― **¡Kiba Mizu no Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, rodeando su puño derecho de agua y lanzando a Kakashi a la distancia.

―Naruto, ¡¿Qué haces?! ―pregunto Kushina.

―Zabuza y Haku, ya no son nuestros enemigos ―dijo Naruto para luego señalar al lugar donde estaba Gatō, con un ejército Rōnin.

―Te has vuelto muy caro Zabuza ―dijo Gatō con una sonrisa ―Así que ellos te mataran ―Los Ronin, corrieron hacia los Shinobis de Konoha, Zabuza y Haku.

― **¡Hyōton: Hyōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** ―exclamo Haku, lanzando un dragón que tomo desprevenido a una parte de los Ronin.

― **¡Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** ―exclamo Zabuza, creando un tiburón, el cual fue hacia sus enemigos y barrio con una parte de ellos, para después tomar a Kubikiribōchō y lanzarse en una batalla de Kenjutsu.

― **¡Raikiri!** ―Kakashi amplifico su Chidori y se lanzó contra sus enemigos.

― **¡Katon: Kongō Fusa! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** ―Kushina activo las cadenas y luego las rodeo de fuego, para finalmente, dirigirlas contra sus enemigos, fue imposible para los Ronin esquivar las cadenas de fuego, que los atrapaban por la cintura y luego los carbonizaban.

Los aldeanos, también intervinieron en la batalla, armados con cuchillos de cocina o herramientas de labrar.

― **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamo Sasuke, liberando **3** esferas de fuego con forma cabezas de dragón.

― **¡Mizuryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón de Agua)** ―Los brazos de Naruto, se recubrieron de agua, para luego batirlos hacia el frente y golpear a sus enemigos, pero tras algunos minutos, los Ronin quienes habían sido golpeados por Naruto, fueron cortados por la mitad.

― **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** ―exclamo Mitsuki, liberando una ola de presión desde su boca, que decapito a sus enemigos.

Al ver a sus Rōnin muertos, Gatō intento escapar, pero fue rodeado por los aldeanos de Nami no Kuni, quienes no dudaron en lincharlo.

Tras el linchamiento de Gatō, los aldeanos ayudaron en la construcción del puente, también los Shinobis de Konoha.

―Esta pudo haber sido una larga y extenuante empresa, de no ser por los Shinobis de Konoha ―dijo Tazuna y todos aplaudieron, sonrojando a los 3 hermanos― ¡Gracias por devolvernos la esperanza de vivir! ―los gritos fueron aún mayores― ¡Deseo nombrar este puente: El Gran Puente Uzumaki!, ¡Y agradecer una vez más a los Shinobis de Konoha, por su ayuda, al salvarnos de Gatō! ―dijo Tazuna, todos vitorearon y aplaudieron.

Para el descontento de Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai; Naruto convenció a Zabuza y Haku de acompañarlos. Fue un viaje largo, donde Sasuke comenzó a exigirle a Naruto, que le dijera como podía realizar "Suiton no Jutsu" sin sellos de manos y sin una fuente de agua, pero Naruto solo lo ignoro.

Tras llegar a Konoha y contar lo ocurrido, Minato no tuvo problemas en darles un hogar a Zabuza y Haku, al despedirse de los Shinobis de Konoha, Haku beso la mejilla del rubio, cosa que hizo enfadar a Misaki y Megumi, pero no dijeron nada.

― ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ―Grito un ANBU― ¡MIZUKI, HA ROBADO EL PERGAMINO DE SELLOS DEL SHODAIME HOKAGE!

― ¡ORDENA A TODOS LOS ESCUADRONES ANBU, ENCONTRARLO! ―Gruño Minato, quien despidió a los equipos Genin.


	6. Mi hermosa Akane-Chan

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **06: Mi hermosa Akane-Chan**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Mierda! ―gruño Mitsuki, quien huía con el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage y ahora se veía perseguido por Minato, Hiruzen y un escuadrón ANBU.

― ¡DETENTE MITSUKI! ―Gruño un ANBU, desenfundando su Tantō― **¡Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri no Jutsu! (E. Nube: Jutsu Corte Frontal)** ―El ANBU, tomo velocidad, lanzándose contra Mizuki.

― _¡¿Cómo puede él, conocer un estilo usado en Kumo?!_ ―se preguntó Mitsuki, quien tomo una de las Shuriken's de su espalda y bloquear el Tantō del ANBU, le arrebato el arma y la enterró en el cuello de su enemigo― ¡Maldita sea! ―gruño furioso, pues ahora estaba rodeado de Shinobis de Konoha.

― ¡Mitsuki! ―gruño Iruka― ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

―Me fue prometida una gran suma de dinero, con tal de entregar el pergamino a alguien muy influyente ―dijo Mitsuki, quien rápidamente sacó un tubo de ensayo con una bebida negra, la cual consumió. Su cuerpo se ensancho y la masa musculosa se hizo visible para todos, además de que su piel adquirió la forma de un tigre de bengala, consiguiendo un nivel de Chakra digno de un Tokubetsu Jōnin― **¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Piedra)** ―exclamo el Chūnin Nukenin, liberando un dragón de tierra de gran tamaño, quien golpeo a un grupo Jōnin, quienes estaban distraídos.

― **¡** **Konoha Kaiganshō** **!** **(** **Destructiva Roca Ascendente de la Hoja** **)** ―Guy apareció detrás de Mitsuki, antes de golpearle en la espalda con su codo y lanzarlo al aire.

Naruto tomo el pergamino y desapareció en un Shunshin.

― ¡MALDITO SEAS, GAKI NAMIKAZE! ―Gruño Mitsuki, liberando un aura de Chakra gris― **¡Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Hormiga León)** ―Todos los Ninjas presentes, vieron como el suelo comenzaba a ser aspirado hacia un agujero, mientras que Mitsuki perseguía a Naruto, quien huía con el pergamino en manos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Doton: Ishizuchi no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Martillo de Roca)** ―exclamo Mitsuki, cuando encontró a Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, mientras que el martillo iba hacia él― **¡Raiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―Un nuevo Naruto apareció.

― ¿Qué? ―se preguntó Mitsuki desconcertado― ¿Cuándo creo el Kage Bushin? 

― **¡Raiton: Raiken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Puño de Rayo)** ―El puño del **Kage Bushin** , se rodeó de rayos y con este, pudo destruir el martillo de roca, mientras que el **Kage Bushin** le sonreía ―estas en una clara desventaja elemental, Mitsuki: entrégate.

El KB: Naruto estiro su mano derecha ― _Arigato… Ashura-San_ ―pensó el rubio― **¡Raiton: Tanken no Kōsen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Rayos)** ―La mano de KB: Naruto se rodeó de rayos y una línea de rayos surgió de su mano.

―Curioso: eso se parece al **Raikiri** de Kakashi ―murmuró Mitsuki con una sonrisa― **¡Doton: Doryō Dango no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Esfera de Graves)** ―cuando los demás llegaron, encontraron a Mitsuki lanzando una esfera de tierra gigante, hacia KB: Naruto, quien la cortó con su **Tanken no Kōsen** , como si fuera mantequilla.

― _Será más sencillo recubrir a Sumiko de_ _ **Raiton**_ _, en lugar de alargar el_ _ **Raiton**_ _en mi mano, como si de un_ _ **Chidori**_ _a distancia se tratara_ ―pensó el Naruto **KB**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Naruto original siguió huyendo, mientras que era rodeado por un aura azul a causa de que el **Shiki Fūin** , se estaba desintegrando, por el continuo contacto de Naruto y el pergamino. Naruto cayo de rodillas, se quitó el pergamino de la espalda y acabo desmayándose, a su lado apareció Akane.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **KB Naruto** aprovecho el aturdimiento de su rival, para agarrar firmemente a Sumiko y así, cortarle los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha a Mitsuki, impidiéndole generar cualquier otro Jutsu, con un Kunai atravesó levemente el vientre de su enemigo, pero sin poner en riesgo su vida, con la sangre del propio Mitsuki rápidamente realizó un Fūin en su pecho― **¡Fūinjutsu:** **Gochō Keimusho** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Prisión Corpórea)** ―exclamo **Naruto** , activando el **Fūin,** el **Chūnin** quien parecía estar en trance.

Cuando acabó con Mitsuki, el **Kage Bushin** se desvaneció, los Shinobis aparecieron, encontrando a Mitsuki sellado y una dragona apareció de entre la espesura del bosque, con Naruto desmallado, en compañía de una chica de cabello rojo (también desmallada).

―Encierren en prisión a Mitsuki y traigan a mi hijo y a la Kunoichi ―ordenó Minato y así lo hicieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y la Kunoichi misteriosa (Akane), pasaron una semana en coma. Una semana en la que Naruto mejoró su dominio del **Raiton** , pudo contactarse con Aman, quien le ayudo reforzando su enlace con el elemento agua y reforzando asi mismo, sus técnicas de batalla Dragón Slayer; además de que Sumiko demostró poder transformarse en una Espada Jian incluso en el paisaje mental del rubio.

Naruto y la Kunoichi despertaron y a ambos casi les da un ataque cardiaco, cuando Misaki le informo al rubio de que faltaban 2 días, para que el examen Chūnin iniciara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegado el día del examen, conocieron a un chico llamado Kabuto, superaron un examen escrito, examinado por un miembro de IT (Departamento ANBU: **I** nterrogación y **T** ortura) y ahora mismo, estaban ante las puertas del infierno.

― ¡Bien gusanos: la segunda etapa del examen Chūnin: El Bosque de la Muerte, dará inicio ahora mismo! ―grito Anko, mientras que cada equipo entró en el bosque y se preparaban para dar a caza a otros equipos, con tal de conseguir el pergamino faltante y salir de ese bosque, lo antes posible.


	7. Sumiko vs Kusanagi

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Sumiko vs Kusanagi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Misaki y Megumi, se adentraron en el bosque de la muerte, intentando alcanzar el centro del bosque para luego…

― ¡Cuidado! ―grito Megumi, mientras que una leve brisa cubría sus rostros― **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)**.

― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** ―exclamó una voz, mientras que la briza se transformaba en un cañón de viento, que no perforo el Suiton no Jutsu de la Namikaze― ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que podrías sentir mi Chakra, pequeña Namikaze? ―dijo la Kunoichi de Kusa.

― ¿Quién eres? ―pregunto Misaki, empuñando un Tantō.

―Es un Nukenin de Konoha, uno de los Densetsu no Sen'nin: Orochimaru ―dijo Naruto.

― ¡Vaya! ―murmuro el Nukenin sonriendo de forma perturbadora― ¿Quién diría que uno de los hijos del Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, podría reconocerme? ―Orochimaru se pasó la lengua por la cara― ¿Además de tratarse del mismísimo Kyūbi no Yōko no Jinchuriki?

― ¿Qué deseas, Orochimaru? ―pregunto Megumi.

―Deseo aprender todos los Jutsus del mundo y… destruir Konoha ―dijo el hombre― **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** ―Orochimaru creo un dragón de viento que fue contra los **3** Genin.

― **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** ―exclamo Naruto, lanzando un dragón de rayos, que acabo ganándole al dragón de viento de Orochimaru.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** ―exclamo Megumi, lanzando una bala de agua, que golpeo a un electrificado Orochimaru.

― **¡Uzushio-Ryū: Chakuramu Kasai no Jutsu! (Estilo del Remolino: Jutsu Chakram de Fuego)** ―Exclamo Misaki, tomando un par de Chakram en sus manos y lanzándoselos a Orochimaru, para luego activar las notas explosivas que había colocado previamente y mandar a volar al Nukenin, cuyo cadáver cayó al suelo, entre los arboles destruidos por los **3** Jutsus.

Naruto se acercó a la Kusanagi y para su sorpresa, Sumiko se transformó en un Chakra dorado, el cual entró en la Kusanagi, transformándola en una espada occidental, cuyo guardamano era ahora dos alas y la hoja de la espada tenia estrellas negras a lo largo de la hoja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Que fastidio ―dijo Shikamaru ―Tuvimos que escapar de ese equipo de Kusa y aun no tenemos… ―Una explosión se vio al oeste, los 3 se miraron y decidieron ir a ver que ocurría.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo 7, estaba rodeado por 14 Doton: Kage Bushin de un Shinobi de Ame, que sinceramente los ponía muy nerviosos, nada que lo que hicieran lo afectaba.

―Escuchen ―dijo Sai ―Tengo una idea.

―Cállate pálido, yo también tengo una idea ―dijo Sasuke.

―Sasuke-Kun, tenemos que trabajar juntos ―dijo Sakura.

―Si al menos pudieras usar un Kunai, sin el temor de ir a apuñalarte a ti misma, confiaría en ti ―dijo Sasuke, lastimando los sentimientos de la Haruno ―Solo eres una inútil ―Sasuke realizó sellos de manos rápidamente.

― **¡** **Fūinjutsu: Koshi Tandan** **! (Jutsu de Sellado:** **Jutsu de Sellado: Lanzamiento de Depredadores Acechantes** ) ―exclamo Sai, dibujando un tigre en el pergamino. El tigre surgió del pergamino y se lanzó contra Orochimaru.

― ¡Ten no Jūin: Kassei-Ka! (Sello Maldito del Cielo: Activación) ―exclamo Orochimaru, intentando usar su propio Juinjutsu, para evitar ser sellado en el pergamino.

― " _Maldito Orochimaru"_ ―Susurro Sai ― _Activo su propio Fūinjutsu en su cuerpo y eso evito que mi Fūin funcionara, pues él ya tenía un Fūinjutsu, en su cuerpo_ ―fue el pensamiento del pelinegro.

― ¡Sai, cuidado! ―grito Sakura, el ANBU de NE, subió su mirada pero fue muy tarde, pues fue apuñalado en el hombro derecho por Orochimaru quien empuñaba en ese momento su Kusanagi.

―Hora de morir, ANBU de NE ―dijo Orochimaru, lanzándose para dar el golpe final, Sasuke se paralizó y Sakura cerró los ojos, pero el metal resonó y todos vieron, como junto a Sai se encontraba Naruto empuñando su espada Jian. Al ver esto, Orochimaru se alejó.

―El Hebi no Sen'nin de Konoha: Orochimaru ―murmuro Naruto― ¿Qué haces tú, de todas las personas en un Examen Chūnin en Konoha?

―El hijo de Namikaze Minato ―dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa en sus labios ― padre me arrebato mi puesto como Yondaime Hokage, así que supongo que esto es una… Vendetta ―Orochimaru se lanzó contra Naruto.

Pero Naruto esperó a Orochimaru y desenfundo su espada, sin embargo: Orochimaru estaba muy cerca de él― **¡Dōryūsen! (Rayo del Dragón de Tierra)** ―exclamo Naruto, golpeo el suelo y los escombros de la misma saltaron, yendo contra Orochimaru― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―exclamo Naruto liberando rayos desde sus dedos y electrocutando a su enemigo― **¡Ryūshōsen! (Rayo del Dragón Ascendente)** ―Naruto golpeo a Orochimaru en la barbilla y segundos después le corto el rostro, quedando su cadáver en el suelo.

Sakura se acercó al cadáver y tomó el pergamino, para luego mirar a Sai y a Sasuke quienes le sonreían.

Así, los equipos 7 y 11, se dirigieron hacia la torre del bosque.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Reuniones**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hokage-Sama? ―preguntó Shikaku.

―Orochimaru está en la aldea ―dijo Minato.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―grito un civil aterrorizado.

― ¡Rápido! ―dijo otro civil― ¡Debemos enviar a todos los Shinobis a matarlo!

― ¡No! ―dijo una civil ― ¡Lo que debemos hacer, es usar a los Shinobis disponibles y que nos protejan!

― ¡Cállense, montón de imbéciles! ―grito Kushina, liberando su instinto asesino.

―Anko lo encontró y él aseguró haberse enfrentado a Naruto en Kenjutsu ―dijo Minato ―Al parecer, Naruto posee un alto número de movimientos de Kenjutsu, pero dijo que la espalda de mi hijo era una espada Jian y no una Katana, cosa que hacia su Kenjutsu aún más peligroso. Dijo que lo reconoció como el **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū (Estilo del Dragón que Vuela en los Cielos)**.

―Es un estilo de Kenjutsu legendario ―dijo Shikaku ―Al parecer: solo unos cuantos lo han poseído a lo largo de la historia, teniendo en cuenta claro: A Himura Kenshin y su hermano: Himura Battōsai.

―En ese caso, Hokage-Sama ―dijo el primer civil ―Namikaze Naruto, deberá de entregar enseñar ese estilo de Kenjutsu a Sasuke-Sama.

― ¿Y Sasuke cuenta con la resistencia de **50** humanos en su cuerpo o con el Chakra de **50** hombres en su cuerpo, para poder resistir la tensión muscular y el desgaste de Chakra, que supone el **Hiten** **Mitsurugi** **Ryū**? ―pregunto Kushina y todos se quedaron en silencio ―Además: La leyenda cuenta, que solo un dragón puede enseñar ese estilo de **Kenjutsu**.

―Por lo pronto ―dijo Minato ―Kakashi entrenara a Sasuke, ya que en el caso de que su equipo y el de mis hijos, hayan llegado en un solo día, tendrán 4 días de entrenamiento, a partir de mañana. Pueden irse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi entrenó a Sasuke en su propio estilo de Taijutsu y también le enseño otro par de **Katon no Jutsu**.

En la 5ª noche y exactamente a medianoche, Orochimaru se presentó en la habitación de un agotado Sasuke y le inyecto una versión mejorada del Ten no Jūin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de los 5 días, los presentes en el campo de batalla de las semifinales eran: los novatos de Konoha, dos equipos de Oto, un equipo de Suna y un equipo de Kumo.

― ¡Para dar inicio a las semifinales! ―dijo Minato― ¡Se enfrentaran entre ustedes, hasta que su número se vea reducido! ―todos miraron la pantalla.

― ¡Tsuchi Kin de Oto vs Sabaku no Temari de Suna! ―dijo Hayate.

Kin lanzó un par de Senbon's, los cuales tenia atados un par de cascabeles y sonaron, distrayendo a Temari, el tiempo suficiente para que Kin pudiera lanzar otro par de Senbon's, en el hombro de la Sabaku no Nin.

Temari se llevó una mano a la boca, se sintió muy mareada, su abanico le pasaba y lo dejo caer a su lado.

― _Mierda… veo_ _ **3**_ _abanicos_ ―pensó Temari, pasando su pierna derecha y tomado su abanico en manos― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ― **3** tornados rodearon a Kin, la golpearon, laceraron su cuerpo y la elevaron en el aire. Temari solo colocó su abanico en posición y sonrió, mientras que esperaba ver a Kin caer.

― **¡Ninpō: Senbon Hana no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Flor Senbon)** ―Kin lanzó Senbon's hacia el lugar donde estaba Temari y la rodeo con sus Senbon's, finalmente, lanzó una Senbon roja, la cual al tocar el suelo, cargó de Chakra las otras, produciendo un sonido, que hizo a Temari caer mareada y vomitar.

― ¡La ganadora es Tsuchi Kin de Oto! ―dijo Hayate, mientras que veía a Kin caer junto a Temari y levantarse, como la ganadora de la primera batalla.

 **El primer combate del torneo de las Semifinales, había terminado.**


	8. Combates Preliminares

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: Combates Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha vs Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate.

― ¡No podrás vencerme Shikamaru, ríndete! ―dijo Kiba sonriente.

―Esto es muy fastidioso… ―dijo Shikamaru suspirando ―…Eres muy problemático, Kiba.

― ¡Una vez que te derrote, estas perras sabrán quien es el alfa! ―dijo Kiba, logrando que Shikamaru lo mirara con cierto fastidio― **¡Jūjin Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Hombre-Bestia)** ―Akamaru se subió a la espalda de Kiba y se transformó en su clon.

― " _ **Kagemane no Jutsu" (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)**_ ―Susurro Shikamaru, con mucho sueño.

― **¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** ―exclamo Kiba con una sonrisa, pero nada paso ¡¿He, que pasa?! ―pregunto Kiba, quien intento mover sus brazos― ¡¿Por qué mis brazos no se mueven, porque no puedo moverme?!

―Se debe a mi Jutsu: Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra) ―dijo Shikamaru, quien retrocedió un paso. Kiba se vio jalado del suelo, se puso de pie y retrocedió ―Si yo me muevo hacia la derecha, tu también lo harás; si me muevo en cualquier dirección o realizo cualquier gesto con mis manos… ―Kiba y Shikamaru, movieron sus dedos ―…también lo harás.

― ¡No me puedes derrotar de un modo tan patético, Shikamaru! ―gruño Kiba.

―El ganador es… Nara Shikamaru ―dijo Hayate aguantándose la risa, pero también asombrado por la velocidad del encuentro. La pantalla mostró dos nombres― ¡Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! ―Ambos bajaron al campo de batalla.

― **¡Ninpō: Suna no Yari no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Lanza de Arena)** ―exclamo Gaara, con una voz calmada, mientras que la arena salía de la calabaza, tomaba una forma alargada e iba hacia Lee.

― **¡Konoha Senpū! (Huracán de la Hoja)** ―exclamo Lee, lanzando un combo de **10** patadas: **5** altas y **5** bajas, pero al finalizar, vio que todo lo que había golpeado era una pared de arena.

Pared que se deshizo, transformándose en una mano de arena que lo atrapó y lo lanzó al aire, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo del campo de batalla o ese era el plan de Gaara, pues Lee utilizó la fuerza de sus brazos para no salir herido.

― **¡Konoha Shōfū! (Corriente de la Hoja)** ―exclamo Lee, pateando a Gaara y elevándolo en el aire― **¡Konoha Jitensha! (Bicicleta de la Hoja)** ―exclamo Lee, lanzando patada tras patada, al vientre y pecho de Gaara, alzándolo y manteniéndolo en el aire― **¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la apertura abierta)** ―la piel de Lee se volvió roja y dio paso a un combo de 10 puños, que elevaba a Gaara, cada vez más.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Imposible! ―grito Kakashi asombrado― ¡Guy, no me digas que le enseñaste a hacerlo!

―Asi es Kakashi ―dijo Guy sonriente ―Él es capaz de abrir hasta la 5ª puerta.

― ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ―pregunto Kakashi alterado y asustado― ¡Eso puede matarlo!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Aire)** ―exclamo Gaara, lanzándole una bala de air comprimido a Lee, quien cayó desde la altura, sin permitir que Lee usara su Omote Renge.

― ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! ―dijo Hayate, impidiendo que Gaara, lance su Jutsu y en cambio caiga sobre un colchón de arena. Los nombres volvieron a barajarse― ¡Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi! ―dijo Hayate.

―Sasuke, hagas lo que hagas, no uses Chakra ―dijo Kakashi, Sasuke quería contestarle, pero Kakashi presionó levemente su hombro ―Sé que Orochimaru, te colocó un Jūinjutsu. Lamento no haber podido impedirlo, pero te aseguró que esto no es positivo de ningún modo.

Sasuke e Yoroi se encontraron en el campo de batalla.

Yoroi se lanzó contra Sasuke.

El Uchiha saltó hacia atrás y lanzó una patada, que Yoroi recibió en el rostro y cayó al suelo.

Yoroi tomo la pierna de Sasuke y el Uchiha gruñó, antes de lanzarle otra patada, que alejo al extraño sujeto de él.

― ¿Qué hizo? ―se preguntó Sasuke― ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado?

Pronto, Sasuke se encontró esquivando los intentos de Yoroi por agarrarle y lanzando patadas o puños para lastimar a su rival. Pero el Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a usar Taijutsu, así que acabo siendo agarrado por el cuello y estampado contra el suelo, mientras que su enemigo tenía una mano en su cuello y la otra en su frente, mientras que su Chakra se iba.

― _Muy bien, Yoroi-Kun_ ―murmuro un emocionado Orochimaru ― _Ahora, el Ten no Juin, tomará posesión de Sasuke y tú serás asesinado._

Un tornado de Chakra lila surgió del cuerpo de Sasuke, quien lanzó una potente patada al pecho de su adversario, usando esta fuerza desconocida, se impulsó contra Yoroi lanzando un combo de puños, hasta tomar a Yoroi de su camiseta y lanzarlo contra el suelo, para luego estallar el cráneo de Yoroi pisando su cabeza. Sasuke lanzó un gruñido feroz a los cielos y el Chakra lila cubrió todo el lugar.

― ¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate, mientras que un Fūin era colocado sobre Sasuke, por parte de Minato.

―Hayate, continuemos el examen ―pidió Minato y Hayate asintió, los nombres pasaron a gran velocidad, hasta detenerse.

― ¡Haruno Sakura de Konoha vs Yamanaka Ino de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate.

―Intenta lo que quieras Sakura, querida ―dijo una sonriente Ino ―Pero no me ganaras. Yo al menos tengo un par de Jutsus, tú ni siquiera eso. Solo tienes tu frentezota.

Sakura se lanzó contra Ino.

― **¡Ninpō: Kizetsu no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Desmayo)** ―exclamo Ino, Sakura cayó al suelo, antes de poder alcanzarla.

― ¡La ganadora es: Yamanaka Ino! ―dijo Hayate, los nombres volvieron a barajarse― ¡Namikaze Megumi de Konoha vs Sabaku no Kankuro de Suna! ―dijo el hombre.

―Veamos si puedes contra esto ―Kankuro tomo el bulto vendado de su espalda y comenzó a desenrollarlo.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamo Megumi, lanzando una gran cantidad de agua desde sus labios, que fue contra Kankuro, cuando Megumi finalizó su Jutsu, miro instintivamente hacia arriba y realizo un Kawarimi.

6 varas de metal, destruyeron el tronco, resultó ser una marioneta, que Kankuro controlaba, mientras que estaba en el techo ―Nunca has enfrentado a un marionetista, Namikaze ―Megumi comenzó a retroceder, esquivando los Kunai's que la marioneta de Kankuro tenía, en lugar de patas.

―Quizás nunca he enfrentado a un marionetista, pero sí sé hacer esto ―murmuro Megumi, lanzando una Shuriken― **¡Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** ―La joven, lanzó una Shuriken, que pronto fueron miles, pero todas ellas fueron bloqueadas por la marioneta de Kankuro.

Kankuro ataco a la rubia, que comenzó a esquivar como podía e incluso realizo, más de un Kawarimi, intentando escapar del chico con traje de gato.

Megumi realizo sellos de manos, desde el punto ciego de Kankuro, estando ahora ella detrás de él; para al final descubrir a un **Kage Bushin** , el cual lanzó contra Kankuro.

Kankuro se giro sonrió, al ver al **Kage Bushin** , ir contra él, con un Kunai en mano; así que empleo a su marioneta para atravesar el pecho del **Kage Bushin** , solo para ser rodeado por una prisión a agua, comenzando a ahogarse, caer desde las alturas y finalmente: golpear el suelo con fuerza.

― **Suiro: Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sombra: Prisión de Agua)** ―dijo la rubia sonriente.

― ¡La ganadora es Namikaze Megumi de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate ― ¡Namikaze Misaki de Konoha vs Shirasaya Tenten de Konoha!

La rubia y la castaña, lanzaron 5 Shuriken's que chocaron mutuamente y luego se dispersaron. Ambas fueron a la carga nuevamente, con una Katana cada una, pero sin conseguir infringir ningún daño a la otra, pues su rival se agachaba cuando ellas lanzaban un corte alto o saltaba si ellas realizaban uno bajo.

Tenten pateo en rostro de Misaki, haciéndola trastabillar y luego arrojo una bomba de humo, al lugar donde estaba Misaki.

La Namikaze salió de la nube de humo negro y vio a Tenten con un par de pergaminos en sus manos― **¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** ―Tenten arrojo los pergaminos al aire, creando una doble hélice y luego se encontró girando alrededor de ambos pergaminos, mientras que desbloqueaba armas y se lanzas lanzaba a Misaki, quien se paralizó un segundo.

La rubia tomo un pergamino y paso sangre por encima del Fuin― **¡Fūinjutsu: Kami no Tate! (Jutsu de Sellado: Escudo Divino)** ―exclamo Misaki, mientras que el pergamino flotaba en el aire, luego vio el Fuin desprenderse del pergamino mismo y actuar como un escudo. La Namikaze aprovecho para tomar otro pergamino― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―Del segundo pergamino, surgió una Kusarigama. Tomo con sus manos, ambas guadañas y luego se lanzó contra Tenten.

Tenten tomo una Katana del suelo y bloqueo las guadañas de Misaki, para luego lanzarla hacia atrás.

Misaki soltó las guadañas y luego enredo la cadena en cuello de Tenten.

Tenten lanzo un rodillazo al vientre de Misaki, dejándola sin aire y aprovecho, para sentarse sobre su pecho y sostener su Katana contra el cuello de la Namikaze.

― ¡La ganadora es Shirasaya Tenten de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate ― ¡Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Yakushi Kabuto de Konoha!

― **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** ―exclamo Kabuto.

― **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** ―exclamo Naruto, lanzando un dragón de rayos, contra el Jutsu de Kabuto, deteniendo el Jutsu del Iryō-Nin.

― **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Choque de Rápidos)** ―exclamó Kabuto, creando una esfera de agua en su mano, para luego desaparecer en un **Shunshin** y golpear a Naruto con ella en la espalda.

El rubio literalmente salió volando, hasta caer al suelo y rodar. Naruto se puso de pie, tomo su cantimplora, la destapo y lanzo el agua al aire, para luego verla caer al suelo. Muchos pensaron que Naruto acababa de enloquecer. Pero pocos sabían que él planeaba algo― **¡Nami no Mizuryū! (Ola del Dragón de Agua)** ―Naruto coloco sus manos en el suelo y el agua, pronto se multiplico, yendo hacia Kabuto.

Kabuto utilizo un Kawarimi, para luego aparecer detrás de Naruto y patearlo, pero el agua pronto se reunió detrás de Naruto, amortiguando el golpe― **¡Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Colmillo de Agua)** ―exclamo Kabuto.

― **¡Mizu Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, rodeando de agua su puño derecho.

― **¡Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ocultación en la Tierra como un topo)** ―exclamo Kabuto, desapareciendo y luego aparecieron detrás de Naruto, golpeándolo en sus brazos y piernas, haciéndolo caer arrodillado ― **¡Chakra no Mesu! (Bisturí de Chakra)** ―murmuro Kabuto, mientras que su mano derecha se rodeaba de Chakra verde, golpeando a Naruto en sus brazos y piernas ―He desconectado la sensibilidad de tus brazos y piernas de tu sistema nervioso central, ahora no puedes moverlos.

― **¡Kaiji Chiyu Mizu Ryū! (Curación Marítima del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo el rubio y pronto, Kabuto y él, quedaron cubiertos por una bóveda de agua, mientras que Kabuto luchaba por respirar, Naruto permanecía suspendido en el agua, rodeado por una especie de ataúd de agua, pronto el agua desapareció e ingreso en la cantimplora del rubio, dejando a Kabuto jalando aire, antes de girarse y recibir una patada en su rostro.

― ¡El ganador es Namikaze Naruto! ―dijo Hayate.

Sasuke, Kin, Shikamaru, Naruto, Megumi, Tenten e Ino.


	9. Entrenamientos y Planes

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Entrenamientos y Planes**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato estaba feliz de que Naruto y Megumi hubieran superado el examen.

―Hola Minato ―dijo Jiraiya― ¿Qué haces?

―Estoy escribiendo una carta a Hi no Kuni ―contesto Minato, quien rasgo la hoja por la mitad y luego boto ambos trozos a la caneca de basura; antes de suspirar.

― ¿Se puede saber el motivo, para escribir la carta? ―pregunto Jiraiya y Minato asintió.

―Naruto posee Raiton y necesito alguien que lo entrene ―dijo Minato.

―Kakashi es un usuario de… ―pero Jiraiya fue interrumpido.

―Kakashi está tan enceguecido por el pasado, que ha decidido entrenar a Sasuke: no tiene caso ―dijo Minato, mientras que tomaba la 7ª hoja y buscaba las palabras indicadas.

― ¿Por qué razón, no escribir directamente a Daimyō-Sama? ―pregunto Jiraiya.

―Es un asunto Shinobi, Sensei ―dijo Minato.

― ¿Y sabes quienes vendrán, durante el mes de entrenamiento? ―pregunto Jiraiya.

―Una Kunoichi llamada Shijima, entrenará a Temari, Rasa-Dono entrenara personalmente a Gaara ―dijo Minato ―Ino entrenara con miembros de su clan, al igual que Tenten y Shikamaru.

―Entonces: Shijima-San entrenará a Temari, Rasa-Sama entrenará a Gaara, Inoichi a Ino, Tomoko entrenara a su hija: Tenten y Shikaku a Shikamaru ―dijo Jiraiya y Minato asintió.

―Puedo entrenar a Megumi-Chan o bueno: Kushina puede entrenarla, pues ella también tiene **Suiton** ―dijo Minato ―Pero yo no tengo **Raiton** , por eso estoy escribiendo esta carta ―El Hokage se puso de pie y realizo sellos de manos― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―De la nube de humo que se formó, apareció un Sapo azul ―Necesito que lleves esto, al templo del fuego.

― **¿A Hi no Kuni?** ―pregunto el Sapo ― **Sera fácil y rápido, Minato-San** ―El Sapo desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamo Sasuke, liberando un reptil largo de fuego, que carbonizo un par de árboles.

―Bien Sasuke, continúa ―dijo Kakashi, quien estaba más al pendiente de su libro que del Uchiha.

― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―exclamó Sasuke, liberando una llama de gran tamaño.

―Bien Sasuke, vamos a la parte dos del entrenamiento ―dijo Kakashi ―Activa tu **Sharingan** y copia mi Jutsu ―Sasuke asintió y activo su **Sharingan** y vio a Kakashi realizar los sellos de manos, luego vio algunos rayos surgir de su mano.

― **¡Chidori! (Millar de Aves)** ―dijo Kakashi.

― _Él… él está… ¡Está manifestando el Raiton en su mano!_ ―pensó Sasuke asombrado― _¡¿Qué tan poderoso puede llegar a ser ese Jutsu?!_

―Es tu turno, Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo. Sasuke asintió.

― _Buey, liebre, mono, dragón, rata, pájaro, buey, serpiente, perro, tigre y mono_ ―pensó el Uchiha, mientras que realizaba los sellos de manos― **¡Chidori!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _Su ingenio es muy elevado… ¡Shikamaru es un genio!_ ―pensó Azuma, mientras que era derrotado en el juego de Shōgi por Shikamaru ―Bueno Shikamaru, te entrenaré en Taijutsu o al menos, las Katas básicas.

―Que problemático, pero ya que ―murmuro Shikamaru poniéndose de pie e imitando los movimientos de Azuma.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Shinran Enbu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Danza de Perturbación de Mentes)** ―exclamo Ino, mientras que un miembro de su clan, caía al suelo confundido.

―Muy bien, Ino-Chan ―dijo Inoichi sonriente.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamo la rubia, lanzando una esfera de fuego de tamaño mediano.

― **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** ―exclamo un segundo miembro del Clan Yamanaka, realizando un muro de agua.

―Bien, es todo por hoy ―dijo Inoichi y todos asintieron, los ayudantes se fueron, pero cuando Ino deseo ir a su habitación, sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro ―Recuerda cariño: La mejor arma de un Shinobi y de una Kunoichi, siempre será tomar desprevenidos a sus enemigos ―Ino sonrió.

― ¿Hablas de que utilice mis Jutsus mentales y solo si me veo en peligro, utilice algún **Katon no Jutsu**? ―pregunto la rubia sonriente, recibiendo un asentimiento de Inochi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, se encontraban en el Valle Draconiano. Estaban siendo atacados por una ventisca, que les estaba siendo enviada por Liva, quien usaba viento y Aman quien usaba agua.

La primera fase del entrenamiento era que Naruto aumentara su resistencia física. Luego correría con unos Jūryoku no Fuin, después entrenaría Taijutsu con Aman, Kenjutsu con Liva y finalmente entrenaría su Raiton con Caba, una dragona de escamas amarillas y azules.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Entonces Orochimaru-Sama ―dijo Kabuto― ¿Usted no confía en Danzō, para llevar a cabo la invasión de Oto?

―No es eso Kabuto ―dijo Orochimaru ―Confió en él, para la invasión, asi como el asesinato de Hiruzen y Minato. Pero no confió en él para permitirme tomar el puesto de Hokage, que me corresponde.

― ¿Qué desea hacer? ―pregunto Kabuto.

―Ve y tráeme en una bandeja, la cabeza de Danzō ―ordeno Orochimaru, quien tomo una bandeja de plata de la mesa del comedor y se la lanzó a Kabuto.

― _Orochimaru-Sama, es muy literal_ ―pensó Kabuto.

 **Todo estaba listo para el examen: Las traiciones y los entrenamientos.**


	10. Un Examen Problemático

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Un Examen "Problemático"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto se introdujo en la base de NE, despistando a los ANBU's, hasta poder llegar a la oficina de Danzō, introduciéndose por el conducto de ventilación.

― _¿Qué estás haciendo, Danzō?_ ―Se preguntó Kabuto, quien veía como el hombre de cabello negro, con vendajes en su ojo derecho, escribía algo y casualmente realizaba sellos de manos, pronto pudo sentir un cañón de viento, que lo arrastró fuera de los conductos de ventilación― _**¡¿Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu?!**_ ―Se preguntó Kabuto.

―Yakushi Kabuto ―murmuro Danzō, quien apareció ante él, antes de chasquear sus dedos y mandar a sus ANBU's contra el sirviente de Orochimaru.

Kabuto salto por encima de ellos y activo su Chakra Mesu, reduciéndolos con Taijutsu y su bisturí de Chakra, rápidamente dejo las fuerzas de Danzō en un estado lamentable― ¡Suiton: Daibakufu…! ―Alguien cubrió la boca de Kabuto, fue Torune mientras que introducía sus insectos en el cuerpo del Iryō-Nin, quien se vio en la obligación de escapar en un Shunshin.

―Vamos ―ordeno Danzō a Torune, quien veía con ira como sus títeres habían sido masacrados ― _Tengo que replantear y recalcular la defensa de Konoha._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras el mes de entrenamiento, finalmente llegó el gran día, para odio de Danzō, pues él ya no contaba con su división ANBU, por culpa de Orochimaru. El día del examen Chūnin.

― ¡El día de hoy, a pesar de que solo tendremos 3 combates, esperamos que todos los puedan disfrutar y ver de lo que están hechos los Shinobis de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate, ante él estaban: Kin, Shikamaru, Megumi, Tenten e Ino. Anko paso entre cada uno y les pidió sacar una esfera, para luego dar el numero― ¡El primer combate será entre: Yamanaka Ino de Konoha vs Tsuchi Kin de Oto!

Kin lanzó 6 Shuriken's hacia Ino.

La rubia inmediatamente, realizó sellos de manos― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** ―exclamo la rubia y creo un muro, que la protegió, tomo un Kunai, se deslizo por el suelo, le coloco un y lanzó el Kunai hacia Kin, quien sonrió― **¡Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra Kunai)** ―El Kunai se multiplico y Kin, fue atrapada por la explosión, pues no vio los Kibaku Fuda, que la rubia había atado al Kunai.

Ino sintió un Chakra de nivel Chūnin tras ella, pero al girarse fue pateada en el rostro por Kin, antes de poder saber que había pasado, recibió varios puños y patadas en su vientre, que la hicieron caer al suelo.

―Me sigue sorprendiendo, que hayas pasado la etapa anterior ―dijo Kin, mientras que veía a la rubia de Konoha, hacer un intento inútil por levantarse ―Pero eso no te servirá ―Ambas se miraron a los ojos. La rubia se puso de pie con dificultad y espero a que Kin fuera hacia ella, cosa que la pelinegra hizo con un Kunai en su mano.

― **¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)** ―grito Ino, mientras que ambas caían al suelo, "Kin" se puso de pie y miro a Hayate.

―Me rindo ―Hayate y algunos Genin, Chūnin y Jōnin supieron lo ocurrido y sonrieron.

― ¡La ganadora es Yamanaka Ino de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate, mientras que Kin se enteraba de que acababa de perder― ¡La siguiente batalla será entre: Namikaze Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke! ―Para sorpresa de varios Chūnin, Jōnin y de los propios líderes de clan, una gran cantidad de aldeanos, comenzaron a pedir a "Sasuke-Sama", que asesinara a Naruto, llamándolo "demonio".

―Parece ser, que nadie quiere a un demonio como tú, Dobe ―dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

―Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sasuke ―dijo Naruto ―Quienes me llaman demonio son los aldeanos y no los Shinobis. Al menos la parte militar de la aldea confía en mí, en lugar de desconfiar de mí, como es en tu caso, pues gracias al Ten no Juin de Orochimaru, te estas volviendo cada vez más inestable… ¿Porque crees que Kakashi solo te enseño un Jutsu?

Sasuke se enfureció ante las palabras del rubio y corrió hacia él, lanzándole un puño.

Naruto sujetó el brazo de Sasuke, giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó a Sasuke contra el suelo.

El Uchiha se puso de pie lanzo una patada.

Naruto retrocedió un paso y la pierna de Sasuke paso ante su rostro, solo para recibir una patada en el pecho.

La patada de Naruto, le hizo retroceder y el Uchiha aprovecho, para buscar en su porta-armas lanzarle 4 Shuriken's a Naruto.

El rubio estiro su mano hacia el frente, la mano de Naruto brilló y Sumiko apareció siendo esgrimida rápida y certeramente, realizando un giro rápido con la espada, ante él y evitando que las Shuriken's llegaran a él.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―Sasuke lanzó su Jutsu hacia Naruto, quien parecía fastidiado.

―Aun sigues con ese estúpido Katon no Jutsu ―murmuro Naruto, haciendo enfadar al Uchiha, Sumiko se rodeó de agua y a Naruto le bastó con lanzar un corte ascendente y hacer desaparecer el Jutsu de Sasuke, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos― ¿Sabes algo, no usare Kenjutsu contigo?... **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―Para sorpresa de todos, los rayos rodearon la mano de Naruto y luego se alargó, apuñalando a Naruto desde la lejanía.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamo Sasuke, liberando un dragón de fuego.

― **¡Mizu Ryū Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, rodeando sus manos de magia de agua y lanzando un puño, con su brazo derecho, que causo una ola de vapor.

― ¡Hora de morir, Naruto! ―Sasuke se lanzó sobre él, con Kunai en mano, pero Naruto realizo un Kawarimi, con un Kage Bushin, el cual se disipo, luego de ser atravesado.

― ¿Se puede saber, porque quieres matarme, Sasuke? ―pregunto Naruto algo enfadado.

―Porque… te he llegado a considerar como un compañero y eso: me permitirá alcanzar el último nivel del Sharingan ―dijo Sasuke, quien realizo sellos de manos― **¡Chidori! (Millar de Aves)** ―Sasuke corrió contra Naruto, para sorpresa de todos, con verdaderas intenciones de matarlo.

― **¡Raiton: Bunsan Kosen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dispersión de Rayos)** ―Las manos de Naruto se rodearon de rayos, Naruto subió sus manos al cielo y los rayos saltaron de sus manos, para luego caer hacia Sasuke, quien fue alcanzado, quemado y electrocutado por los rayos, cayendo a algunos metros de Naruto.

― ¡El ganador es Namikaze Naruto de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate― ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Tenten de Konoha! ―ambos bajaron al campo de batalla.

Gaara liberó la arena de su calabaza creando un desierto no muy grande.

― ¡Toma esto! ―exclamo Tenten, lanzando 4 Shuriken's, las cuales fueron detenidas por una columna de arena, de la cual surgió mano de arena y seguido de esto, fue un clon― _¿_ _ **Suna no Bushin**_ _?_ ―Se preguntó Tenten ― _No puedo permitirme perder contra él._

― **¡Rendan: Suna Shigure! (Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena)** ―exclamo Gaara, mientras que la arena surgía de la calabaza, flotaba detrás de él y esferas de arena, salían despedidas hacia Tenten.

Tenten comenzó a retroceder, tomo un pergamino en su mano derecha, pero este salió volando a causa de una esfera de arena, Tenten giro evitando otro par de esferas, abrió el pergamino aun en el aire y saco de él una Katana. Tenten desapareció, para sorpresa de Gaara.

La arena no detuvo la Katana de la peli-castaña, Gaara se agacho y la Katana paso sobre su cabeza― **¡Ninpō: Sōsu Sabaku no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Fuente del Desierto)** ―El lugar donde estaba de pie Tenten, surgió un geiser de arena.

Tenten recibió el golpe, pero giro en el aire, cayó ante Gaara y se lanzó con su Katana, cortando por la mitad un muro de arena y deteniendo su Katana a centímetros del cuello del pelirrojo.

―El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara ―dijo Hayate, deteniendo el encuentro, Tenten inmediatamente protesto y Hayate le señalo sus pies: Estaba atrapada por montículos de arena.

Nara Shikamaru de Konoha vs Namikaze Megumi de Konoha

― ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! ―exclamó Megumi, lanzándose contra Shikamaru, con tres de Kage Bushin, siguiéndola.

Shikamaru lanzó 3 Kunai's, haciendo desaparecer a las 3 Bushin ―No está allí ―murmuró.

― **¡Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Látigo de Agua)** ―exclamo Megumi, lanzando un ataque con el látigo.

― **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** ―la sombra de Shikamaru se alargó, pero Megumi saltó, alejándose de la sombra.

― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―El Kage Bushin apareció ante ella y fue capturado por el Kagemane de Shikamaru. Megumi realizo sellos de manos **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** ―La bala golpeo a Shikamaru, quien se rindió inmediatamente, cosa que enfado a Yoshino y a Megumi, quien quedo como la ganadora.


	11. Adiós Orochimaru

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Adiós Orochimaru**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando todos aplaudieron por los combates, se vieron plumas caer desde el cielo y luego se escucharon estruendos por toda la aldea.

― ¡Kai! ―exclamaron unos pocos Shinobis: Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko; Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Megumi y Misaki.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunto Sakura― ¿Por qué un Genjutsu comenzó a caer de repente?

―Parece ser un ataque ―dijo Guy, viendo Shinobis de Oto entrar en el lugar y luego escucharon como la aldea era atacada a gran escala― **¡Dainamikku-Akushyon! (Acción Dinámica)** ―exclamo Guy, lanzándose desde las alturas y atacó a un grupo de sorprendidos Shinobis de Oto, con puños y patadas rápidas.

― ¡! (Liberación Expansiva) ―grito Kurenai, liberando casi todo su Chakra y liberando así a las personas del estadio.

― ¡Kurenai-Chan! ―grito Anko apareciendo a su lado ―Kushina-Sama, yo la llevare a un lugar seguro.

―Hazlo ―dijo Kushina― **¡Suiton: Taju Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Multiple Disparo)** ―Kushina comenzó a liberar esferas de agua, que golpeaban a los Shinobis de Oto, antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo.

― **¡Zankūkyokuha! (Ondas Extremas Decapitadoras)** ―exclamó un escuadrón de Oto, atacando a los Shinobis en el estadio, matando a muchos Shinobis de Konoha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ―preguntaron Rasa y Minato.

― **¡Sen'ei Tajashu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Manos de Muchas Serpientes Sombra)** ―gritó una voz conocida para Minato, Hiruzen y Jiraiya, quienes junto a Rasa, se vieron atados por serpientes.

― ¡Orochimaru! ―gruñó Hiruzen.

―Con su permiso, Hokage-Dono ―dijo Rasa, quien cerró sus ojos y concentro Chakra.

― ¿De que esta…? ―pero no pudo finalizar su pregunta, pues el Kazekage desapareció en un geiser de arena dorada, para luego aparecer ante Orochimaru, quien sonrió, antes de iniciar una batalla de Taijutsu entre el Kage y el Sen'nin.

El Sen'nin se concentró tanto en su batalla con Rasa, que sus serpientes liberaron a los Hokages y a Jiraiya.

― **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** ―grito Jiraiya.

― **¡Yōroi: Kyū no Kaze no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Esfera de Viento)** ―grito un sonriente Orochimaru, mientras que los dos Hokages, el Kazekage y el Gama Sen'nin, escaparon en un Shunshin y así, escaparon de la inmensa llamarada, formada por la fusión de Katon y Fūton.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Fūton: Kyōfū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Vendaval)** ―exclamaron un trio de Jōnin de Suna, guiados por Temari; su Jutsu golpeo a un trio de Shinobis de Oto, quienes intentaron ponerse en pie, pero cayeron al suelo por los insectos de una pareja de miembros del clan Aburame.

―Torune, debemos apresurarnos ―dijo otro miembro de su clan, el hombre asintió y saltaron hacia otro lugar del campo de batalla en el que su aldea se había convertido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku y Tenten se encontraban rodeadas por un grupo de Shinobis de Oto.

― **¡Hyōton: Hyōton: Jisarenhyō no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Cadenas Consecutivas de Tierra de Hielo)** ―exclamo Haku, mientras que varias cadenas de hielo salían desde la tierra y empalaban a los Shinobis de Oto.

― **Hitto Tentai! (Golpe de Celestial)** ―exclamo Tenten, Haku sonrió y saltó. Tenten cayó desde el cielo con un mazo entre sus manos y el terremoto causando por el Chakra y el Mazo de Tenten, mato a los Shinobis de Oto. Tenten desenfundo una Katana y decapito a un Shinobi de Oto.

Haku rodeo sus puños con guantes de hielo y se lanzó en una batalla de Taijutsu contra sus enemigos.

Tenten y Haku hacían una gran pareja, cosa que hacia feliz a Zabuza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por órdenes de Kakashi: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba e Hinata, estaban defendiendo los refugios, pero era casi imposible a causa de la gran cantidad de Ninjas de Oto que iban hacia ellos.

Hinata podía dejar a un gran número de enemigos incapacitados con su Jūken, Sasuke lanzaba Katon y Kiba empleaba su Gatsuga.

―Bueno… creo que podemos seguir así, por un tiempo ―dijo Sasuke― ¡Chidori! ―El Uchiha se lanzó contra un Shinobi de Oto atravesándole el pecho, resbalo y acabo atravesando a otro, con esa pequeña victoria sonrió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Naruto-Kun, al suelo! ―grito Tenten, empuñando una Fūma Shuriken y lanzándola con la fuerza suficiente, para que la Shuriken girara alrededor suyo, realizando un círculo letal, que acabo con una parte de sus enemigos.

― ¡Raiton: Shuriken! ―Naruto lanzó 6 Shuriken's imbuidas en Raiton.

― ¡Naruto, usa esto! ―Tenten volvió a lanzar la Fūma Shuriken hacia su amigo, quien doblo su espalda, la Shuriken le paso por encima y él tuvo que actuar rápidamente: dándole electricidad al rama, pero la vio actuar extraño, se giró y encontró a su amiga usando hilos ninja, para dirigir la Katana.

― **¡Sabaku Sōsō! (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena)** ―escucharon los presentes en el estadio, mientras que una llovizna de arena caía sobre los ninjas de Oto.

― ¡Escuchen! ―hablo Naruto― ¡Yo iré a ayudar a Otosan, Ojisan y a Rasa-Sama; ustedes acaben con los que están en el estadio y luego…! ― Naruto realizó sellos de manos― **¡Raiton Kaminari no Tanken! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Rayo)** ―Un rayo salió con una forma alargada desde su mano y atravesó el pecho de un Ninja de Oto― ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY DANDO ORDENES, IMBECIL?! ―gruño enfadado, para seguidamente girarse hacia sus aliados en el campo de batalla― ¡Y luego vayan a las puertas de la aldea, para detener a los que aún siguen entrando! ―se giró nuevamente y atrapo la mano de un ANBU de Oto― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―Naruto electrocuto al ANBU, vio a otro trio de ANBU's ir hacia él y el Chakra de Akane apareció rodeando su cuerpo, para que luego se sintiera un estallido de poder― **¡Denki Shokku: Mizu Ryū! (Choque Eléctrico: Dragón de Agua)** ―Naruto libero un Mizu Ryū no Hoko, recubierto de rayos, que aniquilaron a la mayoría de enemigos, mientras que los Genin, salían hacia las puertas de la aldea.

― ¡Niisan! ―gritaron Megumi y Misaki, quienes aparecieron junto a él, para apoyarlo, pues el rubio iba hacia la barrera que había aparecido en un tejado y desde la cual se sentían los Chakras de Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Rasa, Orochimaru y otro trio de Chakras, al llegar encontraron que los enemigos de los 3 Kages y del Sen'nin eran: Hashirama, Tobirama y el Shodaime Kazekage, quien estaba cubierto por la arena dorada de Rasa.

― ¡Rasa-Dono! ―dijo Minato ―Jiraiya-Sensei y yo, nos haremos cargo de los Hokages, por favor ayude a… ―la barrera cambio de color lila a color azul― ¿Qué está pasando? ―Todos miraron fuera de la barrera, como Naruto realizaba un Fūin con su sangre.

― **¡Kekkei: Shihō Fujin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Barrera de Cuatro Esquinas)** ―gritó Naruto, mientras que el Fuin se activaba y la barrera se quebraba, convirtiéndose en un Chakra lila que dispersó a los miembros de los cuatro del sonido.

― **¡Fūton: Ryū Tatsumaki Fū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón Tornado de Viento)** ―grito Misaki, lanzando un dragón cuyo cuerpo era un tornado y golpeo a Tobirama. Naruto y Megumi miraron molestos a la menor, pues ella no había demostrado su Fūton en el examen ―Esperaba el momento indicado.

― _Nota mental: darle un golpe a Misaki, cuando finalicemos esto_ ―pensaron Megumi y Naruto, para luego suspirar y mirar a sus enemigos.

― ¿Ven los Kunai's en los cuellos de los Hokages y del Kazekage? ―preguntó Misaki.

―Quitárselos: estamos en ellos ―dijeron Megumi y Naruto.

― **¡Raiton: Bunsan Kōsen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dispersión de Rayos)** ―exclamo Naruto, liberando rayos que fueron hacia el cielo y luego se precipitaron sobre el Shodaime Hokage, destruyendo el cuerpo.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Hojas del Vacío)** ―exclamo Misaki, siendo acompañada por Temari, quien acababa de llegar, lanzando cuchillas de viento, que destruyeron el cuerpo del Nidaime Hokage, pues estas cubrieron todo el espacio del techo, hiriendo accidentalmente a Jiraiya.

― **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd del Desierto)** ―exclamó Gaara, quien pensó que tenía a los ninjas de Oto capturados en su arena, pero estos desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** , algo imposible según el pelirrojo.

―Lo lamento, niños ―dijo Hashirama ― **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante)** ―Los brazos del Shodaime Hokage se transformaron en ramas que se ataron alrededor de los cuerpos de Naruto, Megumi, Misaki, Temari y Gaara, con una gran fuerza.

―Ga… Gaara… ―alcanzó a decir Temari.

―La… arena no… no es… solida… no… no funciona… ―dijo Gaara, quien veía su arena en el suelo.

― ¡R…! ―murmuro Naruto― **¡Raiton no Yoroi! (Armadura E. Rayo)** ―las ramas liberaron a Naruto, pues no eran oponentes para él― **¡Mizu Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, lanzándole al Shodaime un potente hechizo, que lo lanzó a la distancia, haciéndolo liberar a los restantes Shinobis.

―Gaara: ve con Otosan y los Hokages. Detengan a Orochimaru, nosotros nos encargaremos del Shodaime Hokage ―dijo Temari y le pelirrojo fue hacia su enemigo― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ―exclamo Temari empleando su abanico, contra el Shodaime.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokujōheki no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Bloqueo Muro de Madera)** ―exclamo el Shodaime, creando un grupo de árboles, que bloquearon el Jutsu.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―exclamaron Temari y Misaki, talando los arboles ante el Shodaime.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó Megumi.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragon de Madera)** ―exclamó el Shodaime, destruyendo el Jutsu de la rubia, quien sonrió.

― **¡** **Ichiji-tekina Tensō Fuin tenpu no sainō: Kai** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Traspaso Temporal de Habilidad Innata: Liberar)** ―El pecho de Megumi, comenzó a brillar en una luz dorada, mientras que un Fuin aparecía en medio de sus senos y se sonrojó al recordar cuando Naruto se lo prestó.

Recuerdo

― _Megumi-Chan ―dijo Naruto sonriente, al verla llegar a su habitación, tanto ellos dos, como la propia Misaki, estaban cansados tras el entrenamiento ―Escucha, he desarrollado un Fuin y deseo dártelo a ti._

― _¿Dármelo a mí, Niisan? ―preguntó ella y Naruto le sonrió― ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este?_

― _No es un Jutsu, es un hechizo de mi Dragón Slayer Mahō ―dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Megumi ―Solo podrás usarlo una vez y te lo estoy entregando a ti, porque tu manejas Suiton. Tendrás que elegir muy bien cuando usar este ataque ―Megumi asintió, Naruto respiro y la miro a los ojos, segundos antes de sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso ―Ne… necesito que… por favor te… te quites tu camiseta ―Megumi abrió los ojos muy grandes antes de sonrojarse y Naruto lo malinterpreto― ¡Te prometo que no es lo que estás pensando, es un Fūin y tiene que ir directamente en tu cuerpo! ―Megumi se desilusiono y se quitó su camiseta y su sostén con algo de molestia, pues ella deseaba darle su primera vez a su hermano, quería sacarle la ropa a él y besarlo, pero no lo hizo y dejo que Naruto actuara, sintió un cosquilleo al sentir los dedos índice y corazón del rubio justo por encima de sus pechos en desarrollo―_ _ **¡**_ _ **Ichiji-tekina Tensō Fuin tenpu no sainō**_ _ **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Traspaso Temporal de Habilidad Innata)**_ _―Un Fuin en forma de dragón muy pequeño apareció ―Listo… ya… ya puedes colocarte tu… camiseta, Megumi-Chan ―La aun sonrojada pelirroja se vistió, le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto, antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo solo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

― **¡Suiei Mizu Ryū! (Natación del Dragón de Agua)** ―Megumi se deshizo en agua, apareció detrás del Shodaime y le quitó el Kunai de su nuca, haciendo que este volviera al mundo de los muertos ―Vengan: tenemos que ayudar a Niisan ―los novatos se hicieron presentes y siguieron a la rubia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru sonrió, al momento de emplear su nueva Katana y atravesarle el pecho a su Sensei, dándole la muerte.

― ¡Hiruzen! ―grito Minato, quien estaba paralizado por el veneno de una serpiente.

―Es tu turno, Yondaime ―murmuró Orochimaru, quien rodeo su Katana con Fūton ―Tú me quitaste el puesto de Hokage y Naruto-Kun destruyó a Kusanagi, asi que esta venganza valdrá: x2.

― **¡Kongō Fūsa! (Cadenas de Diamantina)** ―Orochimaru fue atravesado por las cadenas de Kushina y Misaki, obligándolo a realizar su cambio de piel...

En mal momento― **¡Katon: Rasengan! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria)** ―exclamo Jiraiya, golpeado a Orochimaru y quemando su cuerpo, solo para que él volviera a surgir.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―grito Orochimaru

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―gritaron Jiraiya y Naruto.

Orochimaru apareció sobre Manda, Jiraiya sobre Bunta y ambos Sen'nin volvieron su mirada hacia la invocación de Naruto, la cual poco a poco se iba despejando, dejando aterrados a ambas invocaciones.

― **¡AMAN-SAMA!** ―gritaron horrorizados Bunta y Manda, Orochimaru y Jiraiya estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto poseyera semejante invocación.

― **¡OROCHIMARU!** ―Rugió un asustado Manda― **¡¿TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN DEMONIOS ES EL GAKI Y PORQUE MOTIVO ENFRENTAS A ALGUIEN CON UNO DE LOS 5 CONTRATOS SAGRADOS?!**

― **Cierra la boca Manda** ―ordeno Aman y Manda le obedeció, pues las serpientes eran hijas de los dragones y era como estar ante su madre o su abuela ― **Quiero que vayas con el líder de la caverna Ryūchi y cancele su contrato con este sujeto, asi mismo enviare a Liva para asegurarme de que mis órdenes sean cumplidas.**

― **Hai, Aman-Sama** ―dijo Manda desapareciendo y dejando a Orochimaru horrorizado al ver a su invocación partir dejándolo en desventaja.

― **¡Yamata no Orochi no Jutsu!** ―grito Orochimaru, transformándose en una serpiente de **8** cabezas, cosa que enfado aún más a Aman quien fue rodeada por una capa de agua.

―Naruto-Kun, invoca a Liva y a Alexa ―ordeno Aman, quien en verdad parecía furiosa.

―Hai, Aman-Chan ―dijo Naruto― **¡Nijū Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación Doble)** ―Una dragona de escamas doradas y castañas y otra dragona de escamas negras aparecieron.

Entre las **3** dragonas, despedazaron las **8** cabezas de la forma Yamata no Orochi del Hebi Sen'nin, al parecer: era algo personal pues Naruto notó como disfrutaron despedazándolo.

Ritsuko apareció junto a Naruto, cuando este se bajó de Aman, también aparecieron Haku y Tenten sonrientes; solo para ver como Aman se transformaba en una humana de cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel blanca, abrigo rojo y pantalón negro, y a continuación besaba a su invocador, para luego desaparecer junto a Liva y Alexa.

Esto dejo a unas enfadadas Ritsuko, Tenten y Haku, quienes sabían cuan poderosas eran esas invocaciones y solo por eso, no intentaron atacarlas, aunque ganas no les faltaba.

 **Escuchar en tus últimos minutos de vida como tu invocación obedecía a otra y como perdías el favor de tu clan, tuvo que ser un duro golpe para Orochimaru, ¿verdad?**


	12. Senju Tsunade

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Senju Tsunade**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis y ANBU's, se repartieron por grupos y eliminaron a los últimos invasores.

―Hiruzen y Minato, al parecer fueron infectados por el veneno de la espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru ―dijo Homura.

―Los Iryō-Nin, han dicho que no les queda mucho tiempo de vida ―informo Tsume, con mucho pesar por su amigo y Hokage.

―Una de las novias de Naruto-San, ha demostrado tener conocimientos en el campo del Iryō-Ninjutsu ―dijo Inoichi, en eso, las puertas se abrieron e ingresaron por ellas: Naruto y Ritsuko.

― **Intente todo cuanto sabia, pero… no puedo salvar a Minato-San** ―dijo Ritsuko, con gran pesar por su suegro.

―No solo ambos Hokages se encuentran malheridos, sospechamos que Uchiha Sasuke, salió severamente lastimado, durante la invasión ―dijo Koharu.

―En ese caso, sé que hacer ―dijo Jiraiya ―Durante mi época Chūnin, mientras que realizábamos una misión, junto con Orochimaru y Tsunade, los 3 nos vimos acorralados por ninjas de Kusa. Orochimaru los enfrentó en Kenjutsu y ganó la Kusanagi de manos de un rival. Durante su primer mes aprendiendo Kenjutsu yo resulté herido tras un corte accidental con esa espada y fue Tsunade quien sacó el veneno de mi sistema.

―En ese caso: traer a Senju Tsunade, puede ser lo mejor ―dijo Koharu ―Jiraiya, serás acompañado por Aburame Torune.

―Se los agradezco, pero no necesito a uno de los ANBU's de Danzō ―menciono el hombre de forma fría y mirando al tuerto, causándole escalofríos ―Llevaré al equipo 11 conmigo y no está a discusión ―el consejo asintió y mandaron a llamar al equipo de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze. Tan pronto como entraron en la habitación, se les notifico su misión e Inoichi nombró a los miembros del equipo 11, como miembros del equipo Kushina, dándoles el rango de Chūnin, entregando los chalecos tácticos y pasando una nota con las firmas del consejo Shinobi y civil.

Los miembros del equipo Kushina salieron de la sala e inmediatamente, inicio una discusión iniciada por los miembros del consejo civil, diciendo que ellos jamás habían firmado ese documento y que era adulterado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Oye, Ero-Sen'nin ―le llamo Megumi― ¿Sabes dónde encontraremos a Tsunade-San?

―Ella fue la Sensei de Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume ―informó Jiraiya, sorprendiéndolos a los 3 ―Además de eso, es mi compañera, ella también es una Sen'nin. Mi red espía, dice que probablemente se encuentre en Cha no Kuni.

―Bien ―dijo Naruto― ¿Alguno de los dos, sabe cómo luce dicho país?

―Yo lo visité recientemente, para mi investigación ―dijo Jiraiya.

―Bien, necesito que lo imagines y todas intenten mantener sus mentes en blanco ―El Sen'nin imaginó Cha no Kuni, Kushina y sus hijas mantuvieron sus mentes en blanco― **¡Senpō: Denki Dagūn Kuchiyose! (Arte Ermitaño: Invocación de la laguna eléctrica)** ―exclamó Naruto y todos sintieron como sus ropas se humedecían y una estática en el aire ―Listo ―murmuro un cansado Naruto, al abrir los ojos, se encontraban en Cha.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Niisan? ―preguntaron Megumi y Misaki, mientras que los adultos miraban al rubio fijamente.

―Estudie… muchos tipos de **Fūinjutsu** ―dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que se ponía de pie ―Alexa-San, también me ha enseñado el funcionamiento básico del **Kuchiyose** y como se pueden emplear algunos **Fūin** , con características similares, pero también distintas.

―Bien, vamos a la ciudad y comenzaremos a preguntar por ella ―dijo Jiraiya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cha no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade acababa de salir de un casino, en compañía de Shizune, pero no ganaron nada. La rubia se sentía confundida y su cabeza no le daba para nada.

 **Recuerdo**

― _Si curas mis_ _ **Tenketsu**_ _dañados, usare una mejora del Edo Tensei de Orochimaru-Sama_ _―dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa_ _―Traeré a Nawaki y a Dan de regreso… será como si jamás se hubieran ido._

― _Has mencionado a Orochimaru y has empleado el sufijo "Sama" ―dijo Tsunade― ¿Qué era él, para ti?_

― _Él fue mi Sensei y yo fui por un tiempo su Iryō-Nin personal, Tsunade-Sama ―dijo Kabuto ―Le daré tiempo hasta mañana, Sayonara ―el hombre de cabello gris desapareció en un_ _ **Shunshin**_ _._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

―Ven Shizune, vayamos a un restaurante… necesito algo de Sake ―dijo Tsunade, Shizune solo suspiró y siguió a la dama. Luego de entrar y pedir Sushi, la rubia agacho su cabeza.

―Sensei, ¿no lo estará considerando en verdad, o sí? ―pregunto Shizune asustada ―Por favor, le pido que piense en su hermano y en mi tío, ellos no habrían querido esto ―Tsunade levantó su cabeza y Shizune la vio derramar una lagrima.

―Shizune, ¿entiendes lo que ellos significaron para mí? ―pregunto la mujer, quien inconscientemente agarró con su mano el collar que colgaba de su cuello― ¿Por qué crees, que me fui de Konoha? ―Shizune agacho su cabeza― _"Ese Chakra"_ ―susurró la mujer rubia y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con Jiraiya, Kushina y los hijos de la Uzumaki.

―Tsunade, es algo importante ―mencionó Jiraiya, mientras que la veía llevarse una botella a los labios ―Orochimaru ataco Konoha y dejo a Minato y a Hiruzen en un estado de envenenamiento. Nuestros Iryō-Nin no han podido hacer nada, eres la única que puede salvarlos.

―No Jiraiya ―dijo Tsunade con algo de enojo ―No volveré a pisar la aldea.

―Sensei, por favor ―dijo Kushina ―Le pido, que salve al padre de mis hijos, por favor.

―No puedo… Kushina-Chan, por mucho que yo quiera, no puedo volver a la aldea ―dijo Tsunade.

―Bien, andando ―dijo Misaki, quien fue seguida por sus hermanos. La rubia volvió su mirada hacia atrás para mirar a su madre y a su padrino ―Si ella no desea curarlos, tendremos que encontrar a alguien más.

―Algún especialista en venenos que pueda identificar aquellos que fueron usados en ambos ―dijo Naruto ―Además… el consejo no solo quiere que Tsunade-Obachan, cure a Ojisan y a Otosan, sino que también desean convertirla en la Godaime Hokage ―dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Kushina y a Jiraiya ―Sin embargo… ella solo mancharía los recuerdos de los antiguos Hokages, pues claramente no puede controlar su alcoholismo ―Misaki y Megumi, sonrieron al ver lo que planeaba su Niisan.

―Naruto-Kun, no deberías hablar así sobre Sensei ―dijo Kushina asustada de lo que su maestra pudiera hacerle a su hijo.

―Tú y yo afuera, ahora mismo… Gaki ―dijo Tsunade molesta por las palabras de su ahijado, Naruto sonrió.

―Eso fue fácil ―menciono Naruto telepáticamente.

― _ **Ten cuidado Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Ritsuko ― _ **Tú no sabes, cuan poderosa es Tsunade-San.**_

―Y tanto tú, como Sumiko-Chan, saben cuan fuerte soy en realidad ―dijo Naruto, haciendo que ambas Ōtsutsuki asintieran a sus palabras.

―Solo usare un dedo para derrotarte, tu puedes usar lo que quieras ―dijo Tsunade sonriente y confiada de su victoria.

― ¿Lo que quiera? ―pregunto el rubio sonriente y también confiado de su victoria― **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra)** ―Los **Kage Bushin** aparecieron y concentraron Chakra, el suelo se ilumino por un instante con extraños Fuin donde ellos habían estado de pie y luego se fueron disipando uno, por uno― **¡Mizu Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―El puño de Naruto se rodeó de agua y el rubio desapareció, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

― _El_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _de Minato_ ―pensó Tsunade, dando vueltas sobre sí misma― _¿Por dónde atacara?_ ―Entonces notó algo en uno de los Fūin― _¡ES EL_ _ **HIRASHIN**_ _DE TOBIRAMA-ŌOJISAN!_ ―Pensó sorprendida, para luego ver a Naruto aparecer ante ella con su puño listo, pero Tsunade fue más rápida lanzando su puño estrellando a Naruto contra una pared.

―Parece ser… que he ganado ―murmuro Naruto sonriente.

― ¿De qué hablas, apenas y puedes ponerte en pie? ―dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

Naruto devolvió la sonrisa ―Si… si contáramos con agua, podría curarme ahora mismo pero… no es así ―el rubio cerró sus ojos un segundo, mientras que un manto de Chakra rojo lo rodeaba ― _Arigato, Ritsuko-Chan_ ―Naruto volvió a mirar a la dama ―Usted dijo, Tsunade-San, solo usaría un dedo, pero utilizó su puño… así que yo he ganado.

―Tienes suerte de que sea el tipo de mujeres que cumplen su palabra, Gaki ―dijo Tsunade ―Bien, vamos a Konoha.


	13. Naruto vs Sasuke I

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Naruto vs Sasuke I**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis y aldeanos, cantaron vítores al ver a la Namekuji Sen'nin, entrar junto a los hijos de su Hokage, la primera dama de Konoha y al Gama Sen'nin, en la aldea.

―Completaron la misión, muy bien Kushina-Chan ―dijo Homura, quien recibió una fría mirada de la Uzumaki.

―Bien, con permiso: iré a revisar a Sarutobi y a Namikaze ―dijo Tsunade, haciendo enfadar a los concejales civiles, quienes sabiamente no dijeron nada en el momento.

En el hospital, se vio agobiada por los Iryō-Nin, tras pedir información en recepción, fue en busca que la habitación 304, en la cual estaban Minato e Hiruzen.

―Reporte de salud ―ordeno Tsunade, apenas entró y un grupo de Iryō-nin la rodearon.

―Los músculos del cuerpo se están desgarrando y los músculos de su corazón, están cediendo, ante el veneno de Orochimaru ―dijo un Iryō-nin, Tsunade llevó una mano suya a su mentón y luego agacho un poco su cabeza ―Tú ― dijo señalando a un Iryō-Nin ―Ve al archivero del Hospital y trae el archivo 6-D-33 ―El Iryō-nin en cuestión desapareció en un Shunshin y volvió minutos después con el archivo en cuestión― ¿El veneno destruye sus células cada 4 minutos?

―Hai ―dijo el capitán Iryō-Nin.

― ¿La sudoración incrementa cada dos horas? ―pregunto, mientras que leía sus propias notas.

―Hai ―dijeron todos los Iryō-Nin, al mismo tiempo.

―Bien, necesito: Nortor deshidratado y les daremos 5 miligramos vía suero, en **2** horas emplearemos el **Dokumeki no Jutsu (Jutsu Extracción de Veneno)** y finalmente, en **4** horas empleare el **Raiton no Saisei (Regeneración de E. Rayo)** ―dijo Tsunade.

―Tsunade-Sama ―dijo uno de los Iryō-Nin, quien lucía muy apenado ―Lamento decírselo pero… ninguno de nosotros, maneja Raiton, lo lamento.

―No se preocupen, por favor ―dijo Tsunade, con una sonrisa en sus labios ―Yo tengo **Raiton** y conozco como emplearlo de forma segura ―Los restantes Iryō-nin, emplearon el medicamento Nortor a ambos hombres y ahora, solo les quedaba esperar 2 horas, para usar el **Dokumeki no Jutsu**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6 horas después; Sala del Consejo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade les había avisado a los miembros del consejo, que en **6** horas ambos hombres estarían bien y ahora mismo estaban esperando un reporte o alguna señal de vida. De todos modos: Homura, Koharu y Danzō, estaban esperando para ver si la mujer fracasaba y elegirían a Danzō para ser el Godaime Hokage.

Pasaron **30** minutos, las puertas de la Sala del Consejo se abrieron, permitiendo ver a Minato con un bastón y a Hiruzen en una silla de ruedas, para luego tomar sus respectivos lugares.

―Tsunade-Chan, nos ha dicho que un mes recuperaremos nuestra movilidad ―avisó Hiruzen y todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hola, Naruto ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Hola Otosan ―dijo Naruto, quien parecía estar muy calmado ―Gracias por sacarme del entrenamiento. Tengo una sorpresa que darte, por cierto.

―Bueno Naruto, creo que la sorpresa tendrá que quedar para otro momento ―dijo el rubio mayor y Naruto asintió ―Escucha, necesito que vayas al hospital y por favor le preguntes a Tsunade, por el estado de salud de Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi ―el rubio asintió y salió de la oficina. Era increíble que su padre lo mandara a echar un vistazo, en lugar de dejarlo entrenar.

― _ **Bueno, Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Ritsuko ― ** _Al menos, esto no es totalmente inútil. Puedes usar estos minutos, para reforzar el Jutsu_ ** ―Naruto asintió, a su derecha apareció un **Kage Bushin** quien le dio forma al Chakra que Naruto inconscientemente había reunido en la palma de su mano ― _ **El Rasengan no se diferencia mucho de la Bijudama. La diferencia principal, radica en que nosotras solo tenemos que concentrar nuestro Chakra y luego lanzarlo, pero los humanos no pueden concentrarlo al nivel requerido y la rotación se hace necesaria**_ ―Naruto asintió, al escuchar la explicación de la pelirroja, deshizo el Jutsu y entró en el hospital, para luego pedir indicaciones de las habitaciones de Kakashi y Sasuke. Seguía sin entender que les había ocurrido a esos dos, pero según los rumores que corrían por la aldea: Sasuke se había enfrentado a un gran número de ninjas de Oto y Kakashi de forma irresponsable, había enfrentado a una serpiente, mientras que permitía a su pupilo ser herido por los ninjas de Oto, para que este despertará su **Sharingan**.

Luego de ver a Kakashi leyendo las novelas de Icha-Icha, solo le quedaba ir y ver a Sasuke.

―Naru… Naruto… ―murmuro Sakura, al verlo acercarse, podía sentir que el Chakra de Naruto se había elevado y eso la asustaba ―Gracias... gracias por traer a Tsunade-Sama, para que curara a Sasuke-Kun ―Naruto en cambio le dirigió una mirada fría, que la asusto mucho.

―Sasuke se enfrentó solo a un grupo de Shinobis de Oto y a unas serpientes, todo porque tu Sensei, deseaba que Sasuke despertara el Sharingan completo ―Sakura se sorprendió ante estas palabras ―Si él se hubiera quedado protegiendo a los aldeanos, esto no habría pasado ―Sakura asintió y ambos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, quien estaba mirando hacia la aldea, a través de una ventana.

Sasuke se giró y vio a Sakura acompañada por Naruto. Sasuke creía que el Ten no Juin, creía que le exigía poder y él planeaba darle la razón a esa voz imposible. Esa voz que solo él escuchaba ―Vamos al techo, Naruto.

―Aun no te has recuperado, Sasuke ―dijo Naruto ―Quédate en la cama y recupérate. Luego podre aceptar un desafío, pero ahora mismo, no te encuentras en condiciones para batirte en duelo ni contra un Genin.

―He dicho: vamos al techo ―volvió a decir, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y acepto seguirlo. Sakura se asustó ante esto y fue a buscar a Kakashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Techo del Hospital**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Alguien como tú, no merece tener ese poder ―rugió el Uchiha furioso ―Luego de que te derrote, tendrás que entregármelo a mí, Dobe ―Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto, lanzo su puño derecho al frente.

Naruto retrocedió un paso y sostuvo el brazo derecho de Sasuke, con su mano izquierda.

Sasuke retrocedió y lanzó un golpe con su pierna derecha.

Naruto envió Chakra a su brazo derecho, para bloquearlo y luego envió Chakra a su pie, para patear a Sasuke, lejos de él.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamo el Uchiha soplando una esfera de fuego desde su boca.

― **¡Mizu Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, liberando un torrente de agua desde su boca, que no solo apagó el Katon no Jutsu de Sasuke, sino que lanzó al pelinegro contra las rejas de seguridad, causando una abolladura.

― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―exclamó Sasuke, lanzando una esfera de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón.

― **¡Kiba Mizu Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, rodeando su puño de agua y lanzándolo hacia el frente, golpeando la esfera de fuego de Sasuke.

Sasuke se molestó lo suficiente, como para activar el Ten no Juin― ¡Chidori! (Millar de Aves) ―Y correr hacia Naruto.

― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―los rayos aparecieron en la mano de Naruto y formaron una figura plana y alargada, asemejándose a una espada y con ella en mano, choco el Chidori de Sasuke, causando el sonido parecido a la estática de un TV, el Jutsu de Sasuke comenzó a perder poder y Naruto sonrió― **¡Mizu Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―Sasuke ganó una electrocución, a causa del agua que rodeo la mano de Naruto. Esa descarga eléctrica lo dejó tendido en el suelo ―Y aquí… tienes una pequeña muestra de mi poder ―murmuro Naruto, al Sasuke semiconsciente― **Dragon's Arm (Brazo de Dragón)** ―El brazo derecho de Naruto, adquirió un recubrimiento de escamas rojas y con él, tocó delicadamente el pecho de Sasuke e introdujo energía natural. En alguien como Sasuke, quien no podía controlarla eso provocó que fuera rodeado por un aura gris que le oprimía el pecho, con toda la fuerza del océano mismo.

Sakura y Sasuke entraron, solo para ver a Naruto salir de allí con un rostro serio.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a Sasuke, al igual que Kakashi, mientras que ambos, intentaban ver cómo ayudarlo. Sasuke destapó su Sharingan ―Naruto introdujo Chakra natural en su sistema, pero no el suficiente como para dañarlo gravemente, debemos esperar a que esté desaparezca y él estará en pie ―Sakura, tras escuchar a Kakashi, salió de la azotea enfada y dispuesta a dar una declaración falsa, para inculpar a Naruto de dañar sin ningún fundamento valido a su "querido" Sasuke-Kun.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Lo estoy viendo, Naruto ―dijo Hiruzen, quien a su derecha tenía una gran cantidad de pequeñas pantallas y en ellas el Sandaime y el Yondaime, pudieron apreciar la batalla, pues la aldea estaba llena de cámaras y ellos pudieron ver incluso cuando Sasuke retó a Naruto.

― ¡Taka! ―llamo Minato y ante él, apareció un ANBU de cabello rubio y con mascara de halcón ―Vigilarás a Uchiha Sasuke y a la menor muestra de intento de deserción, deberás aplicarle un **Fūin** en el pecho ―Minato sacó una hoja y en él, realizó el diseño del **Fūin**.

―Hai, Hokage-Sama ―dijo Taka, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin. Naruto también desapareció en un Shunshin.

―Hokage-Sama, vengo por algo importante ―dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Y de que se trata, Sakura? ―preguntaron el Sandaime y el Yondaime, quienes tenían las grabaciones de seguridad y sabían que Sasuke había propuesto la batalla. Ambos hombres escucharon de labios de la chica de cabello rosa, como (supuestamente) Naruto había atacado a Sasuke a traición y sin ningún motivo ―Puedes retirarte ―dijeron ambos.

― ¡¿QUÉ?!―Gruño la Haruno molesta e incrédula― ¡¿Y USTEDES, NO HARÁN NADA?!―Sakura pronto, se vio rodeada por un escuadrón ANBU, quienes apuntaban sus armas a ella, por cuestionar a los Hokages, así que no le quedo de otra, más que salir de la oficina de ambos líderes.

―Bien ―murmuró Minato, alzando sus manos por encima de su cabeza ―Hemos finalizado por hoy.

―Se te nota cansado ―dijo Hiruzen sonriente.

―Lo estoy ―aseguró Minato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Todos los habitantes de Konoha tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría, pero nadie sabía qué, ni como, ni cuándo.**


	14. Con tal de mantener la aldea a salvo

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **N/A Laura: Amigos míos, hemos llegado a la parte final de este arco argumental y ahora, sigue el arco en Fiore y por consecuencia, da inicio, verdaderamente este Crossover.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Con tal de mantener la aldea a salvo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El motivo por el cual decidieron vigilar a Sasuke y Sakura, era muy sencillo: Sasuke era muy inestable psicológicamente y Sakura era una Fan-Girl.

Si hacían algo, _(aparte del_ _ **Fūin**_ _que le seria colocado al Uchiha, en caso de desertar)_ que pudiera dañar a Sasuke, entonces él se rebelaría (cosa que no solo los Hokages esperaban, sino también los Shinobis).

Sakura, por otra parte era una chica que poseía una obsesión que no la dejaba pensar por sí misma, y creía que Sasuke en algún momento le haría caso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke tenía un problema entre sus manos: El **Katon** era un Jutsu de combustión, explosivo. A simple vista esto no era un problema, pero el mismo llegaba, cuando los Jutsus se volvían rango A. Pues Sasuke no tenía el Chakra suficiente, para realizar un Jutsu de tal envergadura y ya no tenía el Ten no Juin a disposición.

―Hola Uchiha ―murmuró una mujer detrás de él. Sasuke se giró para verla: era una chica de larga cabellera rosa, ojos castaños, tenía un sombrero de vendas, llevaba una túnica marrón, pantalones cortos negros, un cinturón de cuerda y sandalias negras ―Mi nombre es Tayuya, vengo de parte de Orochimaru-Sama ―Sasuke llevó su mano derecha a su cuello ―Si aceptas su oferta, entonces vendrás con nosotros, hoy mismo a media noche ―Tayuya desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba concentrando **Raiton** en sus puños y atacando con golpes veloces a Ritsuko, quien lo esquivaba, mientras que ella devolvía golpes con **Fūton** recubriendo sus manos.

Misaki entrenaba en Taijutsu y **Fūton** con Megumi y su **Suiton**.

―Bien niños, suficiente por ahora ―dijo una sonriente Kushina y sus hijos al instante, dejaron su entrenamiento―Vayan a descansar―los **3** asintieron y la Kitsune claramente fue con ellos ―Ritsuko ―la llamó Kushina, la Kitsune se giró hacia su ex – novia y actualmente suegra, la vio sentarse en un sillón de la sala y la Ōtsutsuki la siguió ―Oye, Ritsu, ¿tú has notado en estos últimos dos días, algo extraño en Naruto?

― **Sí, Kushina-Chan** ―dijo Ritsuko, sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki, pues ella pensó que sería cosa suya ― **Naruto ha desarrollado algo así como un… instinto para cuando algo va mal. Pero no sé qué sea, de todas formas: debemos prepararnos para lo peor** ―Kushina asintió y Ritsuko fue donde su novio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke tomo sus pertenencias o bueno, algunas de ellas: **3** camisetas, **3** pantalones, algo de comida, una docena de Kunai's, Shuriken's y una Katana. Luego, esperó hasta la medianoche y cuando abrió la puerta, decidido a irse, se encontró con Sakon y Ukon, quienes colocaron sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha, transmitiéndole un Chakra de color azul oscuro, que rodeo su cuerpo y destruyó el **Fūin** que tenía el Uchiha encima, un **Fūin Kanshu (Sello de Carcelero)**. Tras esto, Sasuke fue recubierto por un aura débil de color cian.

―Me siento más fuerte ―dijo el Uchiha sonriente.

―Vamos: Orochimaru te espera ―dijo Ukon, quien comenzó a saltar por los tejados, siendo seguido por el Uchiha.

Las alarmas sonaron y todos despertaron: Sasuke acababa de escapar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un equipo formado por Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate, Yamato, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Megumi, Namikaze Misaki y Namikaze Naruto, fueron enviados para detener a Sasuke.

― **¡** **Doton Kekkei: Dorō Dōmu** **! (** **Barrera de Elemento Tierra: Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica** **)** ―exclamo uno de los lacayos de Orochimaru, encerrando a los ANBU's y a los Genin dentro de un domo de tierra, el cual comenzó a quitarles su Chakra.

―Este Domo, comenzará a robar nuestro Chakra y no podemos emplear Jutsus ―dijo Yamato.

―Gracias, Capitán Malas Noticias ―dijo Hayate ―Si roba Chakra, entonces: usar un Kenjutsu pueda que sirva ―Hayate e Yugao, desenfundaron sus Tantō's.

― **¡Sairento Kiringu Hasangeki! (Asesinato Silencioso: Destrucción de Montaña)** ―exclamaron Hayate e Yugao, lanzando un corte circular en lados opuestos del Domo, sorprendiendo a Jirobo, quien aún no se daba por vencido.

―Sigan ―dijo Chōji, listo para la batalla contra Jirobo.

―Sigue el camino, Chōji-San ―dijo Yugao, pero una mujer, la cual vestían con una camiseta gris y un pantalón del mismo color, se hizo presente en el lugar. Tenía el cabello azul, ojos verdes y llevó sus manos a sus brazos, para liberar miles de Rinkaichū los cuales recubrieron su piel.

―Neko-San ―dijo Chōji ―Yo me encargaré de Jirobo y usted de la Aburame ―Yugao asintió, antes de ver como a Chōji le crecían un par de alas de Chakra a causa de la píldora de alimento, que se llevó a la boca.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Mateki: Mugen Onsa!** **(** **Flauta Demoníaca: Cadenas Fantasmas de Sonido** **)** ―Tras escuchar esas fantasmales palabras, los Genin y ANBU's, quedaron dentro de un Genjutsu. Tayuya, se acercó a Shikamaru para intentar decapitarle, pero Naruto se liberó gracias a Ritsuko y lanzó un puño al rostro de la chica, para que así está liberara a sus compañeros.

― **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** ―exclamó Shikamaru, atándola ―Sigan, yo me encargare.

―Me quedare contigo, chico ―dijo Hayate― **¡Kage Bushin!** ―Una pareja de Kage Bushin apareció― **¡Mikadzuki no Mai! (Danza de la luna creciente)** ―Sus **Kage Bushin** , él y el Jutsu de Shikamaru, les permitieron asesinar a Tayuya.

―Andando ―dijo Shikamaru, pero el Nara y el Gekko fueron atados por cadenas y al girarse, se encontraron con un hombre alto y fornido, el cual tenía sus muñecas cubiertas por muñequeras de metal, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón negro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku no Jutsu! (Arco de Guerra de Araña: Jutsu Ruptura Terrible)** ―exclamo Kidōmaru, lanzando una flecha hacia los Shinobis en tierra.

― **¡Suijinheki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Muro de E. Agua)** ―Exclamo Megumi, creando un muro, el cual detuvo la flecha de su enemigo.

― **¡Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku no Jutsu! (Arco de Guerra de Araña: Jutsu Ruptura Terrible)** ―exclamo Kidōmaru, lanzando otra flecha.

― **¡Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Espejo de Agua)** ―exclamo Megumi, mientras que del espejo salía otra flecha que chocaba con la lanzada por Kidōmaru ―No será tan fácil que nos derrotes.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante)** ―exclamó Yamato, mientras que estiraba sus manos y ataba los **6** brazos y las piernas de su enemigo, para evitar que huyera.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamó Megumi, lanzando una esfera de agua, que golpeo a Kidōmaru en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo y provocando un grito por parte de Megumi, quien pensó que lo había matado. Pero el ANBU y la Genin, vieron movimiento de su enemigo, así que seguía vivo y ahora tenían que capturarlo, pues seguramente tendría información de Orochimaru.

Antes de que pudieran capturar a Kidōmaru, para interrogarlo, apareció una mujer de cabello largo verde, ojos lila, la cual llevaba una camiseta gris y un pantalón negro, apareció, tomo del hombro a Kuromaru y realizó una **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa)** , pero ella no tuvo la misma suerte y fue capturada por Megumi, en un **Suirō no Jutsu**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se encontraron una vez más con otro miembro de los 5 del Sonido, ahora con Sakon y Ukon, pero Kiba dijo que se encargaría de él y que Misaki y Naruto siguieran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Sawarabi no Mai! (Danza de los Helechos) ―exclamó una voz desde la nada, Naruto y Misaki apenas y pudieron saltar hacia atrás, para esquivar los huesos que salieron de la tierra.

―Vete Niisan, yo me encargaré ―dijo Misaki, esperando a que su enemigo apareciera, lo reconoció por las marca de su frente ―Eres un miembro del clan Kaguya y al parecer... utilizas el **Shikotsumyaku**.

―Así es ―dijo ―Mi nombre es Kimimaru.

―Aquí voy, Kimimaru-San ―dijo Misaki sonriente― **¡Tatsumaki no Uzu! (Tornado del Remolino)** ―Misaki consiguió patear en el hombro a su enemigo y lanzarlo al suelo, para luego verlo rodar **¡Uzu no Mai! (Danza del Remolino)** ―Misaki se lanzó contra su enemigo de forma directa, saltó y lanzo una patada que lo alcanzo en el rostro, pero este se puso de pie.

― **¡Karamatsu no Mai! (Danza del Alerce)** ―dijo Kimimaru, antes de que huesos salieran de sus hombros, codos, antebrazos, palmas de las manos, rodillas y piernas ―Veamos cuanto resistes: Gaki.

―No estás sola, Namikaze Misaki ―dijo Gaara apareciendo ―Mis hermanos ya deben de haber salvado a tus compañeros.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llegó al Valle del Fin y vio a Sasuke en la cima de la cascada― ¡SASUKE! ―Grito el Uzumaki, para luego enviar Chakra a sus pies y escalar la pared. Tan pronto como Naruto llegó a la cima recibió una patada en el vientre, que le hizo caer al vacío― **¡Mizu Ryū-bin! (Vuelo del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto, para que un par de alas hechas de Chakra salieran de su espalda y él pudiera volver a la cascada, empleando Chakra en sus pies para no hundirse ―No dejaré que cometas un error... Sasuke.

―Ya veo ―murmuró Sasuke― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera de Fuego)** ―exclamo el Uchiha, lanzando su Jutsu el cual voló hacia Naruto.

― **¡Mizuryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―Naruto lanzó un puño recubierto de agua, que chocó con la esfera de fuego y la extinguió, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzó un puño al rostro de Naruto y consiguió golpearle.

Naruto lanzó un puño a Sasuke, quien retrocedió algunos metros e incluso cayó al agua.

Sasuke lanzó una patada, que Naruto atrapo, pero al estar siendo tomado de una pierna, no pudo hacer nada contra una patada barrida por parte de Naruto, que le hizo caer al suelo. Sasuke lanzó un puño ascendente, que golpeo a Naruto y le hizo volar nuevamente, hacia el vacío.

― **¡Mizu Ryū-bin! (Vuelo del Dragón de Agua)** ―Nuevamente las alas aparecieron en su espalda y el cayó al agua sin sufrir un golpe.

― **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)** ―exclamó Sasuke, lanzando múltiples esferas de fuego, hacia Naruto.

― **¡Nami no Mizu Ryū! (Ola del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto colocando sus manos en el agua, la cual creo una ola que no solo lo protegió del Jutsu de Sasuke, sino que también golpeo a Sasuke ―Sasuke, basta ya. Tengo la ventaja elemental, no deseo lastimarte.

―No por mucho, Dobe ―gruño Sasuke, mientras que el Ten no Juin recubría su cuerpo: su cabello se volvió gris, su piel se volvió gris oscuro, le crecieron un par de alas/manos en la espalda y una marca en forma de Shuriken apareció en su nariz― ¡Una vez que te mate, obtendré el **Mangekyō Sharingan**! ―Naruto no se movió de su lugar― **¡Chidori! (Millar de Aves)** ―Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto.

― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―exclamó Naruto, señalando a Sasuke, antes de que los rayos aparecieran en su mano y luego se alargaran hasta atravesar el hombro derecho de Sasuke, lo cual le hizo detenerse y deshacer el Chidori, pues el dolor no lo dejo concentrarse. Naruto cortó las alas/manos de Sasuke, con su Raiton, haciéndolo caer al suelo ―Deseas poder, ¿no es verdad? ―Sasuke lo miró, había gastado casi todo su Chakra con esos 3 Jutsus, que patético era―Dime: ¿No crees que una aldea que tiene Shinobis rango S como: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade; no pueden darte el poder que dices ansiar obtener? ―Sasuke no contesto ―Escúchame: puedo persuadir a Otosan, para que él mismo te entrene, sé que deseas vengarte. Deseas vengarte de aquel que asesino a tu clan y es por esto que has decidido huir, ¿realmente piensas que un Nukenin de Konoha, puede ayudarte?; deseas vengarte de un NUKENIN de Konoha, que en cualquier momento volverá para destruirla. Si te quedas en Konoha y entrenas aún más fuerte, entonces lograras, vencerlo y no te podrán culpar, pues estarías defendiendo a la aldea ―Sasuke le miró a los ojos, era verdad, no solo se haría más fuerte si se quedaba en Konoha, sino que podría entrenar para ser aún más fuerte y tarde o temprano, Fugaku iría a Konoha ― ¿Por qué continuas usando el Ten no Juin, es que acaso no puedes usar tu propio poder? ―Sasuke lo miró con ira ―Eres un Uchiha y con el Sharingan serías capaz de copiar Jutsus de los más talentosos Shinobis de Konoha ―Sasuke parpadeo dándose cuenta de que eso era verdad.

― ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ―pregunto el Uchiha.

―Este ―dijo Naruto, concentrando su magia― **¡Kaijin Chiyu Mizu Ryū! (Curación Marítima del Dragón de Agua)** ―Sasuke fue encerrado en una caja de agua formada por el rio y la cascada. Dentro de la caja, él fue curado de todas las heridas que Naruto le había causado, el agua cayó al suelo ―Cuando vuelvas, serás apresado, pero te prometo que estarás bien.

―No lo entiendo, me encerraran por traición ¿Y tú, a dónde vas? ―pregunto Sasuke―La aldea está para allá.

―Yo no volveré a Konoha ―dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ―Un pequeño dragón apareció, Naruto escribió una carta y la entregó al dragón ―Entrégale esto a Sarutobi Hiruzen. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

― _Espero que tu plan funcione, sea cual sea, Naruto_ ―pensó Sasuke, valorando el sentimiento de amistad que acababa de nacer entre ellos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 3 horas después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Uchiha Sasuke estará apresado algunos meses ―dijo Minato ―Por otro lado… casi todo el equipo de recuperación ha vuelto.

― ¿Casi? ―pregunto Tsume.

―Uzuki Yugao, Yamato, Namikaze Misaki, Namikaze Megumi, Hyuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru volvieron ―dijo Hiruzen ―Fueron auxiliados por los hermanos Sabaku. Hayate murió durante su batalla, pero no hay rastros de Naruto, excepto… ―Hiruzen mostró la chaqueta ensangrentada de Naruto, entregada por el ANBU que apreso a Sasuke.

― ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?! ―preguntó Kushina asustada.

―El Valle del Fin fue casi destruido completamente, solo encontraron la chaqueta de Naruto-San en el lugar ―dijo Shizune con pena. Cuando la pena no podía carcomerlos más, apareció un Dragon de escamas blancas con un pergamino en la boca, el cual dejo en el suelo, para poder hablar.

― **Hiruzen-San, traigo un mensaje de Naruto-Sama, para usted** ―dijo la dragona, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

― ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?! ―grito Kushina desesperada.

― **Naruto-Sama se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, luego de usar su tecnica de curación y el Chakra de Ritsuko-Sama, también le sirvió** ―dijo la dragona ― **Pero él no desea que lo busquen.**

Hiruzen tomo el pergamino y lo leyó ―Ojisan, conseguí que Sasuke viera que ir con Orochimaru era un error. He organizado todo para hacer creer que la batalla que tuvimos en el Valle del Fin fue mi culpa y hacer creer que yo soy el Nukenin. Solo puedo pedirles que lo entrenen, él los ayudará, así como yo lo hice en mi tiempo en la aldea. ATTE.: Uzumaki Naruto ―finalizo la lectura.

―Sensei ―dijeron Tsunade y Jiraiya.

―Sarutobi, mi hijo no será un Nukenin ―dijo Minato firmemente.

―Es la última voluntad de Naruto hacia la aldea, Minato ―dijo Hiruzen mirándolo con el ceño fruncido ―Deberías de respetar su última voluntad. Él sabe lo que hace, debes confiar en él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue una semana difícil para todos quienes conocían y apreciaban a Naruto y cada quien lo soporto de forma distinta.

Los más afectados fueron claramente Sasuke, Megumi y Misaki quienes inclusive formaron un equipo de entrenamiento.

No dejaban de entrenar si es que nadie les decía que se detuvieran, su argumento era sencillo: "Naruto/Niisan volverá y yo no puedo ser débil, tengo que ser más fuerte y defender la aldea, hasta que él vuelva"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba ahora mismo en un barco, camino hacia Fiore. Estaba mareado y en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber ido donde Tazuna y pedirle que le ayudara con un barco― _Quizás haberle pedido a Aman-Chan, que me llevara en su lomo hasta Fiore, hubiera sido mejor_ ―Pensó el rubio, antes de vomitar.

 **Luego de dos días de tortura para el rubio, el capitán advirtió que estaban por llegar a Fiore.**


	15. Nuevos Amigos

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Nuevos Amigos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras un largo viaje hacia Fiore, Naruto pudo llegar, sano y salvo, decidió estirar sus piernas, para relajarse y pensar en lo siguiente que haría― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―la dragona de escamas negras apareció.

― **Naruto-Sama, aquí está el pergamino que nos había pedido** ―dijo Liva, dejando el pergamino en el suelo, para luego ver a Naruto abrirlo, era un mapa de la ciudad ― **Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia** ―Naruto asintió ― **Creo que podrá guiarse desde aquí.**

―Muchas gracias, Liva-Chan ―dijo Naruto, para despues mirar el pergamino y buscar un restaurante; pero antes de entrar al establecimiento, ante él aparecieron **2** criaturas: Una rana de un color rojo opaco, camiseta azul, llevaba una pipa en su boca, un cuchillo atado a su espalda y un mono de piel oscura, largos cabellos y bigotes de color blanco, un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés, sobre un atuendo básico Shinobi que cubre sus brazos y piernas.

― **Saludos, Namikaze Naruto** ―dijo el Sapo ― **Soy Gamabunta, líder de los Sapos del Myōboku. Tus padres realizaron un viaje hasta Uzushio, con tal de impedir que Danzō y los consejeros intentaran algo, ahora que no te encuentras en Konoha y me pidieron traerte esto** ―Gamabunta entregó un pergamino el cual tenía el Kanji de Dinero, Naruto abrió el pergamino y encontró muchos fajos de Jewels.

― **Mi nombre es Enma y soy la invocación de Sarutobi Hiruzen, él pidió a los herreros de mi clan, crear esto para ti** ―Enma mostró un pergamino.

―Por favor: díganles a Ero-Sen'nin y a Ojisan que se los agradezco ―dijo Naruto sonriente, ambas invocaciones asintieron y desaparecieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad de Hargeon**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Si la información es correcta "Salamander", debería de estar aquí ―dijo un pequeño gato azul, quien acababa de bajarse de un tren, el felino estaba junto a un joven de cabello rosa, camiseta roja, pantalón corto negro, con borde dorado y zapatos café.

―Déjame descansar un minuto, Happy ―pidió el chico, antes de que el tren arrancara― ¡Sálvame!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una tienda, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, que llevaba una camiseta blanca, con una cruz azul estampada y una falda azul. La chica se encontraba enfadada y se lo estaba haciendo saber al vendedor― ¡¿Solo hay una tienda de magia en toda esta ciudad?! ―pregunto ella.

―Sí. Esta ciudad subsiste de la pesca, en vez de la magia ―dijo el vendedor ―Ni una decima parte de las personas en esta ciudad, usan magia ―la chica salió muy molesta del lugar, pero poco despues, mientras que atravesaba un puente algo llamo su atención: una gran cantidad de personas, las cuales rodeaban a alguien más, la chica sin dudarlo saltó desde el puente y cayó cerca de las personas, con tal de descubrir que pasaba.

En dicho lugar aparecieron: Naruto, Lucy y Natsu; los 3 se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre de cabello azul, capa roja, camisa de botones blanca y pantalón carmesí.

― ¿Quién se supone que es él? ―pregunto Natsu, consiguiendo romper el hechizo sobre las mujeres.

― _¿Anillos mágicos?_ ―se preguntaron Naruto y Lucy.

―Si me disculpan ―dijo el hombre ―Tengo algunos negocios que atender… esta noche, daré una fiesta en mi barco y todas están invitadas… **¡Red Carpet! (Alfombra Roja)** ―bajo los pies del sujeto se formó un circulo de fuego fucsia y él salió volando.

―Veo que también te diste cuenta ―dijo Naruto, sonriéndole a Lucy, la rubia asintió.

― _Ese es el tal Salamander_ ―pensó Natsu, antes de ser invitado por Naruto y Lucy a un lugar más calmado para hablar.

Una vez que los 3 se reunieron en un restaurante, Lucy decidió tomar la palabra ―Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, encantada.

―Soy Naruto… ―El rubio se detuvo a pensar un segundo: él era fuerte, deseaba una nueva vida y no podía darse el lujo de que Konoha o las Shinobi Godaikoku supieran de su existencia o la organización Akatsuki ―Aman Naruto.

―Soy Natsu Dragneel ―dijo el chico de cabello rosa, sin dejar de comer.

―Ese tal Salamander estaba usando un hechizo de encanto, un tipo de hechizo hipnótico ―dijo Lucy.

―Estas en lo correcto Lucy ―dijo Naruto ―De no ser por mi otro poder, quizás podría haber caído en su encanto ―Naruto sintió un escalofrió correrle la espalda.

― ¿Otro poder? ―preguntaron Natsu y Lucy, Naruto asintió.

―La magia se compone de la energía espiritual y la energía natural ―dijo Naruto y tanto Lucy, como Natsu asintieron ―El Chakra se compone de la energía física y la espiritual, fue gracias a eso que pude liberarme de su ilusión.

―Un hechizo hipnótico puede hacer incluso que una persona se enamore del portador y por eso, su venta fue prohibida hace años ―dijo Lucy.

―No solo es un mentiroso, sino que… hay algo que no me huele bien en ese tipo, trama algo ―murmuro Natsu, mostrándose serio.

― ¿Un gremio? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Un gremio es un lugar donde los magos se reúnen para compartir trabajos ―dijo Lucy ―Por cierto... ¿Por qué estaban ustedes en el lugar de Salamander?

―Buscaba a Igneel― explicó Natsu ―Él es un dragón de fuego y pensé que quizás podría tratarse de él.

―Así que buscas a un dragón ―murmuró Naruto y Natsu asintió ― _Podría preguntarle a Aman-Chan, si ella sabe algo de ese dragón._ ―Naruto finalizó su comida y miro a Lucy― ¿Qué hay de ti, Lucy?

―Deseo unirme a un gremio mágico, al gremio de Fairy Tail ―dijo Lucy sonriente.

¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Para salvar a un amigo y mantener mi hogar a salvo de unos criminales, quienes buscan… algo que solo yo puedo manejar, entonces tuve que irme y decidí salir del continente, para estar a salvo ―dijo Naruto, manteniendo su halo de misterio.

―Bien, me voy ―dijo Lucy ―Fue un gusto ―Naruto y Natsu asintieron, mientras que la veían irse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy llegó a un parque, mientras que pensaba en qué hacer para unirse a un gremio o qué clase de pruebas tendría que superar para ser aceptada. Mientras que pensaba, hojeaba una revista ―Fairy Tail, parece ser el mejor gremio ―pensó en voz alta.

― ¿Deseas unirte a Fairy Tail? ―pregunto una voz familiar para ella.

―S… ¡¿Salamander?! ―grito Lucy espantada, mientras que lo veía salir de entre los matorrales.

―Te estaba buscando ―dijo el sujeto ―Te quiero invitar personalmente a mi fiesta en el barco.

― ¡Tú encanto no funcionara en mí! ―dijo Lucy con gran coraje y valentía, mientras que apuntaba a su rostro― ¡El punto débil de esa magia es la consciencia, no funciona en personas que saben que está magia está siendo usada!

―Como lo pensaba, pude notarlo cuando te vi: eres una maga. No importa, cuando vengas a la fiesta…

―No iré a una fiesta organizada por un imbécil como tu ―dijo Lucy molesta, picando el orgullo del sujeto.

―Deseas unirte a Fairy Tail, ¿no es así? ―dijo el hombre ―Seguramente has oído que yo: Salamander soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, ven a la fiesta y te presentaré con el líder del gremio ―El sujeto salió volando nuevamente.

― ¡Muy bien! ―dijo feliz Lucy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Natsu volvieron a encontrarse en un mirador, para pasar el rato.

―Entonces Natsu, ¿eres un miembro de Fairy Tail? ―pregunto Naruto feliz.

―Así es, Naruto-San ―dijo Natsu sonriente ―Si lo deseas, puedo hablar con Ojisan, para que te unas al gremio.

―Parece bien ―dijo Naruto.

―Oigan ―dijo Happy― ¿Ese no es el barco de la fiesta de Salamander?

―Algo en ese tipo no termina por agradarme ―murmuró Naruto algo molesto.

― ¡Miren: es el barco de Salamander-Sama! ―grito una chica cerca de ellos.

― ¿Salamander? ―pregunto su amiga.

― ¿No lo conoces, es un miembro de Fairy Tail, uno de los gremios más fuertes? ―dijo la primera.

― _¿Fairy Tail?_ ―se pregunto Natsu ―Naruto-San, ¿deseas acompañarme a una posible batalla?

―Te sigo ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el barco de Salamander**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy deshizo otro hechizo del hombre de cabello azul― ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?! ―pregunto Lucy molesta ―Esa es una magia para dormir a las personas: Sleep.

―Eres muy audaz ―admitió el hombre.

―Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail, pero no tengo intención de volverme tu mujer ―dijo Lucy.

―Descuida: serás una más del grupo ―dijo el sujeto, antes de que un grupo de piratas aparecieran, con mujeres en sus brazos y uno de ellos capturara a Lucy ―Serás una buena esclava.

― _¡¿Es a esto a lo que se dedica Fairy Tail?!_ ―se pregunto Lucy asustada.

―Bienvenida a mi barco, por favor: se buena hasta que lleguemos a Bosco, Ojō-Sama ―dijo Salamander.

―Tu ―gruño Lucy, sacando sus llaves mágicas. Pero su rival movió levemente su mano y una llama hizo caer de la mano de Lucy, las llaves, antes de que el sujeto las lanzara al mar.

― ¡ALTO! ―Gritaron Natsu y Naruto sonrientes, apareciendo por el techo del barco― ¡¿Qué le has hecho a ella?! ―preguntaron ambos, rodeándose por auras de fuego y agua respectivamente, antes de sufrir un fuerte mareo. Mientras que Happy se llevaba a Lucy, pero la transformación de Happy se terminó y ambos cayeron al agua, donde Lucy recuperó sus llaves.

― ¡Puerta de la portadora de Agua: Yo te abro! ―exclamo Lucy, haciendo aparecer a una sirena de cabello azul claro, ojos negros, piel blanca y cola azul.

―La próxima vez que tires mi llave… ¡Te mato! ―gruño Acuario molesta y asustando así mismo a Lucy, antes de lanzar una ola que hizo encallar el barco y succiono a Lucy en un remolino marítimo.

Sobre el barco encallado y en la cima de la popa rota, estaban ambos Dragones Slayer.

―Me molesta que utilices el nombre Salamander, ¿Sabes? ―dijo Natsu, antes de que una pareja de matones se lanzaran contra él y el joven de cabello rosa los despachara con un golpe sencillo ―Soy Natsu de Fairy Tail y nunca antes te he visto.

― ¡Él es el verdadero, Bora-San! ―dijo uno de los lacayos.

―Prominencia Bora, fue expulsado del Gremio Nariz de Titán, hace algunos años ―dijo Happy.

― **¡Prominence Typhoon! (Prominencia del Tifón)** ―exclamo Bora, lanzando una ráfaga de fuego que giraba e iba hacia Naruto y Natsu.

―Déjame este ataque a mi ―dijo Natsu.

―Bien ―dijo Naruto, para sorpresa de Lucy y del Ninja Dragón Slayer; Natsu acabó literalmente masticando el fuego de Bora.

―Nunca he comido un fuego más asqueroso que este ―dijo Natsu ―Ahora que he comido: estoy cargado y listo… **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Natsu liberó una llamarada de fuego, que golpeo y lastimo a los hombres de Bora.

― **¡Mizu Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―Exclamo Naruto, juntando sus puños y dando un único golpe al suelo del barco, generando una ola y mandando a Bora y sus hombres a mitad del mar.

―Bora-San ―dijo uno de los lacayos ―He visto a uno de esos chicos antes… cabello rosa y bufanda blanca que parecen escamas… Él es el verdadero…

― ¡¿Salamander?! ―pregunto Lucy en Shock.

―Se habla del otro chico en las Shinobi no Godaikoku ―dijo un Nukenin de Suna ―Es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Naruto.

― ¡Esto significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail! ―gruño Natsu, mientras que sus puños se rodeaban de fuego.

― **¡Red Shower! (Ducha Roja)** ―exclamo Bora, lanzando esferas de fuego fucsia, pero Natsu los esquivaba y contraatacaba― ¡Hell Prominence! (Prominencia del Infierno) ―grito Bora, lanzando una llamarada de gran tamaño.

―Demostrémosle a este Baka… lo que los Dragón Slayer podemos hacer, Naruto ―dijo Natsu sonriente.

― **¡** **Karyū no Tekken** **!** **(** _ **Puño**_ **de Hierro** _ **del Dragón de Fuego**_ **)** ―exclamo Natsu con su puño derecho envuelto en fuego y golpeando a Bora en la quijada.

― **¡** **Mizu Ryū no ken: Denki** **! (Puño del Dragón de Agua: Eléctrico)** ―Naruto apareció encima de Bora, con su puño rodeado de agua y electricidad, golpeo al mago de fuego en la espalda, derrotándolo definitivamente.

― ¡No se muevan! ―gritaron un montón de personas con armaduras.

― ¡Salgamos de aquí! ―grito Natsu, tomando de las manos a Naruto y Lucy.

― ¡Puedo correr a tu velocidad, también tengo velocidad de Dragón! ―dijo Naruto corriendo junto a Natsu.

― ¡¿Por qué me llevan con ustedes?! ―pregunto Lucy.

―Bueno, querías unirte a Fairy Tail, ¿no es así? ―dijo un sonriente Natsu― ¡Vamos!

― ¡Vamos a Fairy Tail! ―dijeron Naruto y Lucy felices.

 **¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a Naruto y Lucy, ahora que son miembros de Fairy Tail?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ciudad de Era; Castillo del Consejo Mágico**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Esos bakas de Fairy Tal han vuelto a causar problemas! ―Gruño un hombre.

― ¡Ahora han destruido un puerto entero! ―dijo otro.

―A mi me caen muy bien ―dijo Siegrain, un hombre de cabello azul y que tenía un tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

―Sí, puede que sean unos idiotas, pero también son unos magos muy capaces ― admitió Shitō ―Las ventajas superan las desventajas en este asunto.

―Dejémoslos en paz ―dijo un calmado y despreocupado Siegrain ―Sin ellos, este mundo sería muy aburrido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu, Naruto y Lucy llegaron al edificio del gremio y el chico de cabello rosa, abrió de una patada― ¡HEMOS VUELTO! ―Gritó Natsu.

― _ **A pesar de que es tan gritón como Sakura, al menos él es fuerte y puede respaldar sus gritos**_ ―pensaron Naruto y Ritsuko al unisonó.

―Nuevamente hiciste algo de gran magnitud en Hargeon, ¿verdad Natsu? ―dijo uno de los miembros, antes de ser pateado.

― ¡EL TAL SALAMANDER NO ERA IGNNEL! ―Grito Natsu.

― ¡¿Y YO COMO LO IBA A SABER?! ―Gruño el otro miembro― ¡SOLO TE CONTÉ LO QUE ESCUCHÉ, TE ADVERTÍ QUE ERAN RUMORES! ―Estas palabras entre Natsu y el otro Mago, iniciaron una batalla más que acostumbrada entre los miembros del gremio.

― ¡¿Natsu volvió?! ―pregunto Gray, desnudándose inconscientemente.

―Gray: tu ropa ―advirtió Cana.

― ¡¿De nuevo?! ―gruñó Gray, quien paso a buscar su ropa.

―Ten cuidado, Lucy-Chan ―menciono Naruto, haciéndola a un lado, mientras que otra pareja de miembros del Gremio pasaban ante ella lanzándose hechizos mutuamente.

―Arigatō ―dijo Lucy sonriente, antes de señalar hacia un balcón que sobresalía― ¡Quizás allí arriba, estemos bien! ―Naruto cargó a Lucy y ambos subieron al balcón, para ver todo desde allí, permitiendo que la rubia reconociera a varios miembros del clan.

― ¡Bienvenidos! ―dijo una voz femenina detrás de ambos jóvenes, quienes se giraron. Quien les saludaba era una chica de cabello plateado, ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido rojo.

― ¡Eres Mirajane Strauss, la autentica! ―dijo Lucy emocionada, Naruto le quitó un segundo de las manos el libro que llevaba, mientras que Lucy estaba más ocupada adulando a Mirajane.

―Así es, ese es mi nombre ―dijo Mirajane sonriente.

―Soy Lucy Heartfilia, encantada ―dijo Lucy emocionada por conocer a su heroína.

―Soy Naruto. Aman Naruto, encantado ―dijo el rubio con caballerismo. La batalla siguió y cuando parecía que Elfman la detendría, salió volando por un golpe combinado de Natsu y Gray. Todo escalo en problemas, cuando los miembros estuvieron dispuestos a usar sus magias ― _Quizás funcione o quizás solo sea una pérdida de tiempo y Chakra_ ―pensó Naruto, antes de ponerse de pie― **¡Mizū Ryū: Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Dragón de Agua: Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―todos se giraron y vieron a Naruto multiplicado por **6** : **4** fueron a las paredes, uno toco el suelo y el original el techo― **¡Fūjikome no Kekkei! (Barrera de Contención)** ―Todo el lugar adquirió un leve brillo rosa.

― ¡QUEDENSE QUIETOS, AHORA! ―Grito una silueta gigante, consiguiendo que todos se detuvieran, para alegría de Lucy. Todo quedo en silencio.

―Hola maestro, ¿estaba usted, aquí? ―pregunto Mirajane calmada.

―Todos se quedaron quietos ―dijo un sonriente Natsu mientras que reía ―Me declaro como el vence… ―Natsu fue aplastado por la silueta gigante.

― ¿Dos chicos nuevos? ―pregunto el hombre, asustando a Mirajane, mientras que Naruto desenfundaba lentamente a Sumiko. La silueta se encogió hasta no superar la rodilla de ambos jóvenes, se encontraba vestido con un sombrero naranja, una chaqueta naranja de mangas naranja y azules, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón naranja ―Hola, es un placer conocerlos.

―Mucho… mucho gusto ―dijo Naruto ―Soy… Aman Naruto.

―Soy Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia ―dijo la chica aun sorprendida. Makarov saltó y dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, con la intención de posarse en la baranda del segundo piso, pero golpeo su espalda, rápidamente se recuperó.

―Lo habéis vuelto a hacer ―dijo Makarov, mostrando un folio de hojas ―Miren lo que el consejo me mando: ¡todas son quejas! ―todos miraron al suelo― ¡Por culpa de ustedes, siempre me están regañando! ―Ahora se sentían aun peores― ¡PUES MUY MAL PARA EL CONSEJO! ―Makarov quemó las hojas y las lanzó hacia un lado, mientras que Natsu saltaba para comer las hojas envueltas en llamas― ¡Hace falta valentía para salvar a los inocentes, como bien Fairy Tail sabe hacer: lo teman al consejo! ―Algunos minutos despues, Mirajane marcaba a Naruto y a Lucy con los sellos de Fairy Tail: Naranja en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y Rosa en el dorso de la mano de Lucy.

―Mira Natsu: ya tengo mi emblema de Fairy Tail ―dijo una sonriente Lucy.

― ¿A sí? ―murmuro el chico de cabello rosa desinteresado ―Me alegro por ti, Luigi.

― ¡SOY LUCY! ―Gruñó ella enfadada.

―Hola Lucy ―dijo Natsu sonriente como si nada pasara ―Este es el tablero de misiones y podemos escoger la que queramos ―Natsu siguió mirando, antes de tomar una― ¡160.000, por derrotar a unos ladrones!

―Hola chicos, disculpen ―dijo un niño, retornando todo a la calma― ¿Mi padre volvió?

―Tu padre es un mago, confía en que volverá y espéralo en casa ―dijo Makarov.

― ¡Pero dijo que volvería en 3 días y ya ha pasado una semana! ―dijo el niño.

―Creo recordar que tomo una misión en el monte Hakobe ―dijo Makarov.

―No está tan lejos, vayan a buscarlo ―pidió el niño, aunque Makarov lo malinterpreto como una orden.

― ¡Tu padre es un mago! ― dijo Makarov― ¡En este gremio no hay magos que no sepan cuidarse! ―nadie decía nada, solo escuchaban al maestro del gremio hablar― ¡Ve a casa y come algo! ―Makarov recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte del niño, que salió corriendo. Segundos despues, se escucho un golpe y todos vieron a Natsu salir con sus cosas en la espalda, siendo seguido por Naruto.

―Natsu perdió a su padre hace ya muchos años ―dijo Mirajane.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Ustedes no se llevan bien con los transportes, ¿verdad? ―dijo Lucy sonriéndoles a unos mareados Naruto y Natsu.

―Lo lamento, pero no puedo llevarlos más lejos ―dijo el conductor de la carreta. Los 3 se encontraron en un paramo.

― ¡Ábrete, puerta del reloj! ―exclamo Lucy, empleando una llave y usando a uno de sus espíritus celestiales― ¡Horologium! ―Un reloj antiguo con extremidades apareció y Lucy se encerró dentro de él― ¡¿Por qué ustedes están tan calmados?!

― ¿Por qué ustedes están tan calmados? ―pregunto Horologium ―Ella dice.

―Soy un Dragón Slayer de Fuego, digo ―le recordó Natsu sonriente.

―El agua tiene varios estados y ahora mismo, estoy empleando el agua en su forma gaseosa: en forma de niebla y también en forma de plasma, ambas son calientes ―dijo Naruto ―Soy un Dragón Slayer de Agua.

― ¡Quiero volver al gremio!... ella dice ―fueron las palabras de Horologium.

―Seguiremos solos la misión, le decimos ―dijeron al unisonó el rubio y el peli-rosado, burlándose del reloj.

― ¡Macao! ―grito Natsu.

― _**¡Naruto-Kun, arriba!**_ ―grito Ritsuko.

― ¡Natsu, cuidado! ―Naruto empujo a su compañero, mientras que el ser le caía a él encima y ambos caían al precipicio.

― ¡NARUTO! ―Grita Natsu, antes de lanzarse al vacío.

― ¡¿Eso era un Vulcan?! ―pregunto Happy asustado y ver como se llevaba a Lucy y a Horologium.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy estaba acorralada, Horologium se fue y definitivamente a la rubia no le gustaba la forma en la que ese simio (o lo que fuera), la estaba mirando.

― ¡Alto! ―Natsu y Naruto llegaron, pues el chico de cabello rosa acababa de atravesar el hielo.

― ¡¿Dónde tienes a Macao?! ―pregunto Natsu, el Vulcan llamó a Natsu con la mano y tras engañarlo, lo lanzó al precipicio.

― ¡ **Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno** ) ―Naruto recubrió su brazo derecho con rayos― ¡Sumiko! ―el rubio en su otra mano empuño una espada de hoja blanco, cuyo guardamano tenia forma de alas.

― ¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado! ―exclamo Lucy, mientras que un Minotauro blanco con manchas blancas, armado con un hacha, aparecía ―Es el espíritu más fuerte de todos.

―Estas igual que guapa que siempre ―dijo Tauro.

―Pero es un pervertido ―murmuró Lucy.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer! ―gruño el Vulcan.

― ¡¿Tu mujer?! ―bufó Tauro.

― ¡Tauro, el Dragón Slayer con capacidad de emplear Chakra, es tu aliado y también el Dragón Slayer de fuego! ―avisó Lucy, antes de que su espíritu hiriera a alguno de los dos.

El Vulcan se lanzó contra Tauro.

El Minotauro se preparo para atacar con su hacha; pero Natsu golpeo a Tauro y lo lanzó hacia un lado― ¿Más monstruos? ―pregunto Natsu.

La distracción funciono, pues Naruto pudo atacar por la espalda al Vulcan y herirlo.

― ¡ **Karyū Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, empleando fuego en sus pies e impulsándose hacia el Vulcan, pateándolo al estar frente a frente.

Las fuertes patadas de Natsu, hicieron retroceder al Vulcan.

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―exclamó Naruto, alargando su mano derecha y electrocutando al Vulcan.

― ¿Rayos azules? ―pensaron Happy, Lucy y Natsu, tras ver el Jutsu de Naruto.

― ¡No permitiremos que lastimes a Macao! ―gruño Natsu― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Natsu lanzó un puño rodeado de fuego, que fue detenido por…

― ¡EL HACHA DE TAURUS! ―Exclamo Lucy.

― ¡ **Mizu Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo Naruto atacando, pero el Vulcan detuvo su ataque, tomando al rubio del brazo y lanzándolo como proyectil contra Natsu.

El chico de cabello rosa, se puso de pie y detuvo el hacha. Natsu uso su fuego para fundir el metal y comerlo― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Natsu golpeo en la cabeza al Vulcan, con su fuego encendido.

― **¡Kiba no Mizu Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón de Agua)** ―El puño de Naruto se rodeo de agua y golpeo en el vientre al Vulcan.

― ¡Lo lograron! ―dijo una feliz Lucy ― ¿No le habían preguntado al mono, donde estaba Macao?

―Ah, se me olvido ―dijeron Naruto y Natsu, rascando las partes posteriores de sus cabezas.

― ¡Dragones Bakas! ―gruño Lucy, asustándolos a ambos. El Vulcan se rodeo de luz y resulto ser un hombre de cabello azul, barba de algunos, días chaqueta blanca, camisa negra y pantalón negro.

― ¡Macao! ―exclamo Natsu sorprendido.

― ¡¿No era ese el mono pervertido?! ―pregunto Lucy.

―El Vulcan uso un Take Over: una magia que cambio el cuerpo de Macao ―explico Happy.

― ¿Natsu? ―pregunto Macao, tras comer una carne que Naruto sacó de su maletín y que Natsu asó, el mago procedió a explicarse ―Derrote a **19** , pero el último uso su magia en mí y tomo mi cuerpo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Ya volvimos, hijo ―dijo Macao, antes de ser abrazado por su hijo.

― ¡Natsu, Lucy, Naruto: gracias! ―dijo el niño.

―Seguro ―dijo Natsu sonriente.

 **N/A Laura: Adoro esa escena: Cuando Makarov quema las hojas y Natsu se las come ˄˄**

 **N/A Diego: ¿Qué otra chica del anime/manga de Fairy Tail debería de estar con Naruto, además de Mirajane?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **17**

 **:::::**

―Buenos días chicas ―dijo Natsu, quien estaba comiendo un plato de arroz, mientras que Lucy y Erza, se mostraban extrañadas y... enfadadas.

― ¡¿Por qué estás en nuestra casa, Natsu?! ―pregunto Erza molesta.

―Gray es un mago que emplea Ice Make y Naruto es un Dragón Slayer de Agua… no me llevare bien con ninguno de los dos, a causa de nuestros elementos ―dijo Natsu mostrando un aura depresiva ―Me enteré que Erza te había dejado vivir aquí y vine para acompañarlas ―su aura depresiva, cambio a una sonrisa.

―Evita destruir la casa, no comas tanto y recuerda limpiar: tu ropa y los utensilios de cocina que uses ―dijo Erza.

―Aye ―dijeron Natsu y Happy sonrientes.

Erza fue a la cocina, colocó agua y minutos despues volvió con 4 tazas de té ―Vengan, vamos al gremio para… ―antes de que Erza saliera, Natsu habló.

―Oye Lucy, ¿podrías mostrarme, tus llaves de espíritus? ―pregunto Natsu y Lucy feliz, asintió.

― **3** son de plata y las otras **3** de oro ―dijo Lucy sonriente ―Las llaves de plata son aquellas que se venden en las tiendas: el Reloj "Horologium", La cruz del norte "Crux" y El arpa "Lira"; las de oro son raras y son las puertas del zodiaco: "El Toro Dorado" Taurus; "La Portadora del Agua" Acuarius y "El Cangrejo Gigante" Cáncer.

― ¡Cangrejo! ―gritaron Natsu y Happy felices, pensando en comida.

―Ahora que lo pienso: aun no he hecho el contrato con la llave que conseguí en Hargeon ―dijo Lucy ―Ya que están aquí: les mostraré como un mago celestial, hace un contrato con un espíritu.

―Suena interesante y educativo ―dijo Erza sonriente.

Lucy y se puso de pie y sostuvo la llave con su brazo derecho, extendido completamente― ¡Yo soy el vinculo hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales! ―exclamó Lucy ―Espíritu: responde a mi llamado y pasa a través de la puerta ―Un círculo de luz blanca apareció bajo los pies de la rubia― Puerta del Can menor, ¡Yo te abro: Nicolás! ―Un pequeño hombre de nieve apareció, Lucy lo abrazó ―Bien hagamos el contrato ―El hombre de nieve asintió ―Y Lucy comenzó a preguntarle, por los días en los cuales podía ser invocado.

―Parece fácil ―dijo Erza.

―Estamos de acuerdo ―dijo Natsu ―Es como: saber cuándo puedes llamar a alguien.

―Admito que parece fácil, pero pueden estar seguros de que no lo es ―dijo Lucy con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro ―Los Espíritus Celestiales, trabajan con ese contrato. En otras palabras: las promesas lo son todo para nosotros. Por lo tanto, no hay forma de que yo rompa una promesa.

―Lucy, formemos un equipo con Erza y Naruto ―dijo Natsu sonriente.

―Suena bien, tu y yo nos llevamos bien, Natsu ―dijo Erza sonriente. Escucharon golpes en la puerta y al abrir era Naruto, quien aceptó la idea del equipo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ―pregunto Natsu, el rubio sonrió y les mostró una misión.

―Supe que Lucy estaba falta de dinero y Natsu tiene fama de comerse todo en un día y quedarse sin nada, así que les traje una misión ―dijo Naruto ―Es hora de que Sumiko vuelva al juego.

― ¿Sumiko? ―preguntaron todos, para luego ver a Naruto desenfundar una Espada cuyo guardamano tenia forma de alas.

―Sumiko fue un obsequio de Shinigami-Sama ―dijo Naruto con orgullo, mientras que los otros palidecían ―La emplee en una batalla, contra una espada hecha a partir de la sangre de una gran cantidad de inocentes y cuando la espada de mi rival fue destruida, Sumiko asumió esta forma ―tras la explicación, el desayuno y que las damas se vistieran; fueron a que Naruto vendiera su magia de dados y comprara un par de pistolas.

―Ahora Naruto-Kun, se ha unido a Alzack y Bisca ―dijo Erza sonriente.

―Bien, vamos por una misión ―dijo Naruto ―Oye Natsu, ¿llevarás ese anillo? ―Natsu miró el anillo que acababa de colocarse en la mano y fue a dejarlo en su lugar, pero Naruto lo detuvo ―Tengo dinero que sobra, puedes llevarlo ―Natsu sonrió y tras las compras, fueron a tomar una misión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **200.000** , por un libro que el Duque Everlue, tiene en su mansión ―pregunto Lucy sorprendida ―Precaución: Es un hombre pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas.

―Lucy es rubia, ¿verdad? ―murmuro Natsu, sintiéndose culpable.

―Hagamos que entre en la mansión como criada ―dijo Happy.

―Yo tomaré otro trabajo ―aviso Erza, antes de equiparse con su armadura e irse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, en el edificio del Gremio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Alguien tomó una misión de **200.000** Jewels ―dijo Levy preocupada.

―Fue Natsu ―dijo un calmado Makarov ―Espero que puedan recuperar ese libro, porque la misión ha subido a **2.000.000** de Jewels.

― ¡¿ **2.000.0000**?! ―preguntaron todos, asombrados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Natsu, Naruto ―dijo Lucy― ¿Por qué me querían en su equipo?

―Eres muy dulce ―confeso Naruto ―Y se ve… que te preocupas por los demás ―Lucy se sonrojo, Natsu sonrió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Melón**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Cliente era un hombre de apellido Melón, quien pidió a los jóvenes magos destruir un libro, en posesión del Duque, un libro titulado: Daybreak.

Lucy se vistió como sirvienta y para sorpresa de Natsu y Lucy, Ritsuko hizo acto de aparición, vestida también como sirvienta; aunque a Lucy no le convencía, pues el aviso del periódico decía que tenía que ser rubia, pero luego de que Ritsuko se rodeara de un aura gris, su cabello se volvió rubio, dejando a Naruto con la barbilla por los suelos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Everlue**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Hola? ―preguntaron ambas jóvenes ―Venimos por el aviso de sirvientas ―Una mujer… robusta apareció.

― ¿Vinieron por el mensaje que dejo el amo en el periódico? ―pregunto la mujer y las rubias asintieron ―El amo tendrá que verlas ―El tal Everlue, salió desde quien sabe dónde y vio a ambas jóvenes con ojos penetrantes por varios minutos.

―No gracias ―dijo el señor ―Ambas son feas ―Lucy y Ritsuko se resistieron a saltarle encima y fingieron irse, para encontrarse con Naruto y Natsu en el bosque.

¿Y ahora que haremos? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Quemaremos la casa ―dijo Natsu con un puño rodeado de llamas cian.

― **No podemos lastimar a ese tipo, ni a sus… criadas, no lo olviden** ―dijo Ritsuko.

―Bueno… creo que es positivo, que yo haya sido un ninja ―murmuro Naruto, consiguiendo que sus compañeros magos le miraran. Naruto buscó en su maletín y sacó una pequeña botella de pintura negra, junto con un fino pincel― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―Un **Kage Bushin** apareció, tomo el pincel, la botella y marcó a Naruto con el Kanji de silencio en sus piernas― **¡Mahō Bushin! (Clon Mágico)** ―Naruto forzó su magia y su Chakra, para crear un Bushin, el cual tenía el rostro, sus parpados se colorearon de negro y sus ojos se convirtieron en los de un dragón, los brazos recubiertos de escamas ―Es la primera vez que combino Chakra y magia. No sé qué tal salga este **Fūin** … espero y sirva en ustedes ―Sus amigos asintieron y los **3** magos, entraron en la mansión sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, gracias a los **Fūin** , la recorrieron de arriba hasta abajo, abriendo puertas y encontrándose con toda clase de cosas raras tras ella, para finalmente encontrar la biblioteca y luego de una hora, encontraron el libro. Lucy se negaba a quemarlo, pues fue escrito por su autor favorito, pero cuando Naruto y Natsu, consiguieron hacerla cambiar de opinión. Natsu acercó sus llamas al libro, pero Everlue, llamo a una pareja de magos a su servicio.

― **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando una patada doble, con sus piernas recubiertas de fuego, pero fue lanzado lejos.

― ¿Listo? ―pregunto Naruto a su rival: un hombre calvo en la coronilla, quien tenía cabello en forma de trenza en la parte posterior de su cabeza, vestía con una gabardina blanca, un pantalón negro.

El enemigo de Naruto lanzó un golpe con su… ¿sartén?, que mando a Naruto a volar― **¡Kiba Mizu Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón de Agua)** ―Naruto se lanzó contra su rival y luego estiró su puño, golpeando el sartén.

―No puedes vencerme ―dijo su enemigo, antes de bloquear una patada y ver a Naruto sonriendo.

―Sí. Yo si puedo vencerte ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora, antes de agarrar el sartén― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―Naruto rodeo su mano de rayos y electrocuto a su enemigo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

― **¡Kaze Kiri Ō Karyū! (Corte de Viento del Rey Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamo Natsu. Naruto y Ritsuko sonrieron.

― _Natsu es lo mejor del mundo… un enviado del Caos_ ―pensaron el rubio y la pelirroja. Naruto concentró una masa de agua a su alrededor, seguido empleo el manto de Chakra de Ritsuko, _**(del cual no tenía aun un buen desarrollo de esa habilidad Jinchūriki)**_ pero fue como emplear un escudo, para salir ileso de la explosión, la cual barrio con la mansión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las alcantarillas, Lucy estaba atrapada con sus manos en la espalda, mientras que Everlue, la presionaba para que le dijera el secreto del libro.

―El propio Zaleon, escribió este libro para mí, así que su secreto me pertenece ―dijo Everlue, antes de ser pateado en el rostro por Happy. Sin embargo, el hombre uso su magia: excavación y desapareció de la vista de Lucy y Happy, volvió a aparecer, pero fue tomado de forma violenta del cuello y estampado contra una pared― ¡¿NO ERAS RUBIA, TAMBIEN?! ―Pregunto el hombre, reconociendo a Ritsuko.

― **Transformación con Ninjutsu** ―informo Ritsuko asfixiando al hombre ― **Es fácil para mí, pues soy la reina Kitsune, despues de todo.**

―El libro tiene información sobre cómo fue escrito ―dijo Lucy ―Pero las palabras que él dejo aquí, no fue algo mezquino sobre ti o para dañar tu reputación. No te dejare tenerlo… **¡Puerta del Cangrejo Gigante: Yo te abro!** ―La luz les impidió ver a todos― **¡Cáncer!** ―Un hombre con atributos de cangrejo apareció, en sus manos tenía unas tijeras.

―Lucy, ¿Cómo quieres tu cabello hoy? ―preguntó Cáncer.

―Estamos en una batalla ―dijo Lucy― ¡Derrota a ese hombre!

― **¡Puerta de la Sirvienta: Yo te abro!** ―exclamo Everlue― **¡Virgo!** ―la misma mujer robusta de cabello rosa apareció.

― ¡Lucy, Ritsuko! ―se escucharon las voces de Naruto y Natsu. Ambos estaban sobre Virgo, habían ido desde la sala pasado por el mundo espiritual y vuelto al mundo humano.

― **¡Karyū/Mizu Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego/Agua)** ―exclamaron el chico de cabello rosa y de cabello rubio, al mismo tiempo. Ambos vieron el vapor a gran velocidad hacia su enemiga y sonrieron― **¡Jōki Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Vapor)** ―dijeron ambos, parándose delante y al tiempo que estaban de espaldas a su enemiga, dejándola en el suelo derrotada.

Lucy ató a Everlue con su látigo y lo lanzó al aire, Cáncer apareció, lo dejo calvo y el hombre acabó derrotado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras entregar el libro, el señor Melón miro a los jóvenes ―Debo pedirles, que no digan nada sobre el contenido del libro.

―Es para proteger el honor de su padre ―dijo Lucy, extrañando a Naruto y Natsu ―Usted es el hijo de Zaleon.

―Mi padre lo escribió, dijo que era basura e incluso se auto mutiló, para no volver a escribir algo así ―dijo el señor Melón, antes de pagar a los 3 Magos

―El título del libro no es Day Break ―dijo Lucy, mientras que empleaba su magia ―Es Dear Kaby, lo escribió para usted.

―No podemos aceptar el dinero ―dijeron Naruto y Natsu al unisonó con grandes sonrisas ―El libro no fue quemado, no se completo la misión.

―Vamos a casa ―dijo Natsu sonriente ―Usted también vaya a casa, señor Zaleon.

 **Nix, la diosa de la noche, ya había elegido a su God Slayer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **18**

 **:::::**

Luego de completar la misión, fueron de camino al gremio, (por obviedad) y encontraron a todos tensos y asustados.

―Hola ―saludo Natsu― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Erza está de camino, hacia acá ―dijo Jet asustado.

―Nunca la he visto en revistas, ¿Qué clase de persona, es? ―pregunto Lucy, extrañada por ver a todos los miembros en ese estado.

―Es la chica más fuerte del gremio ―dijo Natsu.

―Buscar un brazalete mágico, deshechizar un bastón maldito, predecir el futuro mediante astrología, destruir al monstruo del volcán… ―leía Lucy ― ¡Vaya, hay muchos trabajos!

―Si algún trabajo te gusta, solo dímelo ―dijo la siempre amistosa Mirajane ―El maestro está en una reunión.

― ¿Una reunión? ―pregunto Lucy y Mirajane, le explico sobre los 10 magos santos y los gremios, Natsu asusto a Lucy con algo sobre "los hombres de las tinieblas", a lo cual Mirajane habló brevemente sobre los gremios oscuros, pero las risas acabaron pronto, cuando las puertas se abrieron y todos vieron a una chica de cabello rojo, ojos castaños y armadura plateada con símbolos dorados.

―Natsu, Gray necesito que me acompañen, por favor ―pidió Erza, quien fue seguida por los magos de fuego y hielo, quienes arrastraron a Naruto y Lucy con ellos, sin estos pedirlo.

―Natsu casi siempre se me en problemas ―dijo Loke ―Mirajane, deberías de ir con ellos.

¿Yo, ir con ellos? ―pregunto Mirajane nerviosa.

―Claro ―dijo Loke sonriente ―Necesitas acción, hace ya mucho que no has usado tu magia.

―Y ya sabes porque deje de usarla ―gruñó Mirajane, quien no deseaba recordar la muerte de su hermana.

―Recuerda, que somos magos para proteger a otros, por eso somos Fairy Tail ―dijo Cana sonriente ―Y como ya lo dijo Loke: necesitas acción ―Mirajane, suspiro ante la insistencia de sus compañeros de gremio, arreglo una maleta y salió junto a los otros.

 **:::::::**

 **Tren**

 **:::::::**

―Cuando estaba en un bar en la ciudad de Onibas, escuche a una pareja de magos hablar sobre una canción de cuna y un sello ―dijo Erza ―Ordeno a sus compañeros que le dijeran a alguien de nombre Erigor, que volvería con la canción en máximo 3 días.

―Eisenwald, es un gremio oscuro que se especializa en asesinatos ―dijo Gray.

―Necesitamos saber, que… que rayos era eso de la canción de cuna ―murmuro Naruto, quien volvía del baño, pero llevó su mano a su boca y corrió nuevamente hacia este, saco de una patada a la persona que lo usaba y devolvió su desayuno.

―Por cierto: ¿Qué clase de magia usas, Erza-San? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Es una magia un tanto extraña, pero eso la hace la más fuerte del gremio ―dijo Mirajane, quien acariciaba los cabellos de un mareado Naruto. Gray creo el símbolo de Fairy Tail, en hielo.

― ¿Aun seguirán aquí, esos tipos de Eisenwald? ―se preguntó Natsu, más recuperado, al igual que Naruto.

―No lo sé, pero vine para averiguarlo ―dijo Erza.

―Pues a mí me suena a que es una estupidez ―dijo Gray.

― No puedo creer que diga esto ―fueron las palabras de Mirajane ―Pero… no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Gray: solo estas siguiendo una corazonada, Erza-Chan ―Antes de darse cuenta, Erza había robado un carro mágico y ahora iban hacia una estación de tren.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya en la estación vieron a unos guardias, los cuales estaban intentando que las personas se alejaran― ¿Cuál es la situación dentro? ―pregunto Erza, pero golpeo a su interlocutor dejándolo inconsciente y así siguió con todos ―Vengan, entremos ―Los miembros de Fairy Tail, entraron corriendo ―Hace rato entró un escuadrón de la milicia, pero aún no ha vuelto. Estoy segura de que se toparon con Eisenwald.

― ¿Y qué les paso? ―pregunto Lucy preocupada, pero ante ellos, apareció la respuesta, en forma de los caballeros, tirados en las escaleras― ¡Fueron derrotados, no estuvieron a la altura de Eisenwald! ―los miembros de Fairy Tail, subieron las escaleras, las cuales llegaban hasta un corredor.

―Los miembros de Eisenwald, son magos ―dijo Erza, pero una risa la hizo guardar silencio, para ver ante los magos de Fairy Tail a un hombre de cabello gris, ojos negros, piel blanca los hombros cubiertos con tatuajes azules, una guadaña al hombro, una capa negra y un pantalón negro.

―Vamos por un par de hadas, para arrancarles las alas ―dijo el hombre.

―Entonces: tú debes ser Erigor ―dijo Erza señalándolo― ¿Qué buscan, con esa canción de cuna?

― ¿No lo sabes? ―pregunto Erigor, elevándose por encima de las cabezas de los magos ―Al tocar la canción de cuna, muchos morirán y eso es lo que buscamos. Los derechos de aquellos fuera de esta estación fueron robados y nosotros vamos a recuperarlos y luego los aplastaremos. Luego de que ustedes hayan fallado y que esta ciudad esté en ruinas, iremos a Magnolia y los 10 Magos Santos morirán.

―Eres un Baka, ¿verdad? ―gruñó Lucy.

―No verán la nueva era oscura, pero no me importa ―dijo Kageyama, quien coloco su mano en el suelo y su sombra voló hacia los magos, antes de surgir del suelo con forma de serpientes ― **¡Orochi Kage! (Sombras de Orochi)** ―nombró Kageyama su hechizo, mientras que las serpientes iban hacia Lucy.

― **¡Karyū Yokuheki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Natsu se puso de pie y expulso el fuego, hacia las sombras de Kageyama, inutilizándolas.

― **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** ―Naruto creo un dragón eléctrico, que fue hacia los miembros de Eisenwald.

― **¡Kage no Tate! (Escudo de Sombras)** ―Kage, alzó brazos de sombras, ante él, pero eso no impidió que él y sus compañeros fueran electrocutados― ¿Qué paso? ―se preguntó Kageyama ― ¿Qué clase de hechizo fue ese?

―Eso no fue un hechizo, ese fue mi elemento de Chakra ―dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, poniéndolos a todos nerviosos.

―Natsu, Gray recuperen la flauta ―ordeno Erza ―Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los demás.

― ¡No irán a ningún lado! ―grito un miembro del Gremio Oscuro, con un tocado de Faraón ¡Yo: Rayure, impediré que se entrometan en el camino de Kageyama-San!

―Entonces tú serás mi oponente, Rayure-San ―dijo Naruto

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Luego de vencer a los demás también los seguiremos ―murmuró Erza, mientras que veía a Kageyama escapar por los pelos de un puño de fuego de Natsu ―No piensen que podrán vencer a Fairy Tail ―Erza hizo aparecer su espada.

― ¡Nosotros también, tenemos espadas! ―dijeron, antes de lanzarse contra Erza, Mirajane y Lucy.

― ¡Sumiko: Kai! ―Un **Raiton: Kage Bushin** de Naruto apareció junto a las chicas y bloqueo la espada de uno de sus enemigos, quien había aparecido ante él, cuando él empleo su Shunshin, ambos chocaron espadas.

Erza lanzó solo un par de cortes precisos, para destruir las espadas de sus enemigos.

Mirajane juntó sus manos y una luz apareció en ellas― **¡Satán Soul: Halphas!** ―El cabello de Mirajane levitó, un par de alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda, un bikini fucsia y botas del mismo color eran su actual vestimenta, antes de lanzar golpes fuertes y moverse a gran velocidad entre sus enemigos― **¡Nii: Aku Supāku! (Mala Chispa: Dos)** ―Mirajane, extendió sus manos hacia el frente y una esfera eléctrica, no solo mando a volar a sus enemigos.

― **¡Kōsen! (Rayo de Luz)** ―3 miembros de Eisenwald, apuntándole a Erza, quien saltó en el aire, reequipándose con una lanza, la cual utilizó para golpear a sus enemigos, volvió a reequipar, ahora tomando un par de espadas y despachando a sus enemigos rápidamente, causándoles un gran miedo.

― ¡Puerta del Cangrejo Gigante, yo te abro: Cáncer! ―exclamó Lucy, invocando al hombre-cangrejo, el cual sin hacer preguntas, se lanzó cortando el cabello de sus enemigos (dejándolos calvos), además de cortar literalmente sus armas.

Erza cambio a una armadura de caballero y lastimó gravemente a sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A algunos metros de Natsu, estaba Gray con una espada de hielo, enfrentándose a Rayure, el cual usaba unas bandas de color negro, con las cuales golpeaba a sus enemigos, pero estaba tan concentrado esquivando el hielo de Gray, que olvidó por completo a Natsu.

― **¡Karyū Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu y se lanzó contra su enemigo, dándole un cabezazo en la espalda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lugar entero, fue rodeado por un tornado del cual no podían salir. Según ese demente de Erigor, solo podían entrar y si intentaban salir, serían despedazados.

―Ya lo veremos ―dijo Naruto, apareciendo repentinamente.

― ¿Cómo atravesaste mi muro de viento? ―gruñó Erigor enfadado y asustado, el poder de Naruto era grande.

―Con agua y rayos ―dijo Naruto, antes de sonreír de forma maléfica y dejar sentir su Chakra y su Magia― **¡Dragón Force:** **Sen'nin** **!** ―El cuerpo de Naruto se recubrió de escamas, mientras que era rodeado por un aura mágica (agua) y un aura eléctrica, asustado a Erigor, al igual que a Lucy, Mirajane y Erza, ante el alto poder del rubio― **¡Senpō: Denki Shokku: Mizu Ryū! (Arte Ermitaño: Choque Eléctrico del Dragón de Agua)** ―Naruto liberó un tornado de agua y rayos, que electrocutaron a Erigor.

El mago fue cayendo desde las alturas, la flauta casi escapó de sus manos, pero formó un círculo mágico en pleno aire, toco la flauta y se desmayó antes de tocar el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Todos escucharan a Lullaby y todos caerán―dijo Rayure.

―Los maestros, son como nuestros padres ―dijo Gray, recubriéndose de hielo, esquivando los ataques de su enemigos y estampándolo contra la pared ―No permitiremos que los maestros caigan ―fueron las palabras de Gray, para seguidamente convertir a su enemigo, en una estatua de hielo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **19**

 **:::::**

Los miembros de Eisenwald, estaban inconscientes.

―Es imposible deshacer la pared de viento ―dijo un miembro del gremio.

― ¡Erza! ―grito Gray― ¡El objetivo real de Eisenwald es el próximo pueblo!

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Erza.

―Es el lugar donde Oji-San está reunido con los otros magos santos ―dijo Gray ―Planean usar la canción de cuna en ese lugar.

―Entonces: es eso lo que planean hacer ―murmuró Erza, asustando al agremiado que tenían entre sus brazos.

―La estación está rodeada por una pared mágica de viento y si intentamos salir nos hará picadillo ―dijo Gray.

―No necesariamente ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿Tienes algún plan, Naruto? ―preguntó Erza y el rubio asintió.

―El Chakra, también se rige por los elementos de la naturaleza ―explicó Naruto ―Y… existe algo llamado Sub-Elementos, es cuando se fusionan dos elementos, para formar un tercero ―Erza y Gray asintieron ―Mi Raiton, funciona muy bien con el Suiton. Pero el Raiton puede detener el Fūton.

― ¿Crees poder cancelar el tornado, entonces? ―pregunto Lucy.

―No lo sé ―dijo Naruto.

―Ten mucho cuidado, por favor ―pidió Mirajane, Naruto asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto salió de la estación y tuvo que hacer uso de las Kongō Fūsa, para no salir volando ― _Me pregunto si Misaki-Imoto, podrá hacer algo parecido a esto, con su_ _ **Fūton**_ ―fue el pensamiento veloz del rubio, mientras que Akane le entregaba su Chakra la rubio― **¡Raiton: Bunsan Kōsen: Hōden no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dispersión de Rayos: Descarga)** ―Naruto se rodeó de rayos y luego su cuerpo liberó todo el Chakra de Ritsuko en forma de rayos que golpearon en múltiples lugares la pared de viento, hasta deshacerla.

― **¡Naruto!** ―gritó Akane apareciendo y abrazándolo, antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

― ¡Naruto! ―Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu y Gray aparecieron viendo que la pared de viento y no estaba.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―pregunto Natsu.

― **Él estará bien** ―dijo Akane ― **Le di una parte de mi Chakra, pero él uso casi todo el suyo, para crear tantos rayos como pudo y destruyó la pared de viento. Andando: debemos encontrar a los maestros de gremio.**

―Así que tú eres Kitsune-Hime de quien Naruto me habló ―dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que denotaba respeto, Akane asintió, mientras que cargaba al rubio a su espalda.

― ¿Y ustedes dos, cuando hablaron de eso? ―gruñeron tanto los agremiados, como los propios lectores.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Tras el desayuno y que las damas se vistieran; fueron a que Naruto vendiera su magia de dados y comprara un par de pistolas._

― _Ahora Naruto-Kun, se ha unido a Alzack y Bisca ―dijo Erza sonriente._

― _Bien, vamos por una misión ―dijo Naruto ―Oye Natsu, ¿llevarás ese anillo? ―Natsu miró el anillo que acababa de colocarse en la mano y fue a dejarlo en su lugar, pero Naruto lo detuvo ―Tengo dinero que sobra, puedes llevarlo ―Natsu sonrió y tras las compras fueron a tomar una misión._

― _Oye Naruto ―dijo Natsu ―Perdona que me meta en asuntos que no me incumben pero… desde que llegaste, he notado un olor canino y a metal viniendo de ti ―Naruto sonrió._

― _En el continente elemental, existen unas criaturas muy poderosas llamadas Bijū's, los humanos crearon contratos con Shinigami-Sama, para encerrar a estos seres en otros humanos, creando a los Jinchūriki's ―explico Naruto ―Desgraciadamente, en algunas aldeas los Jinchūriki's son cazados como si fueran los propios Bijū's y no sus carceleros. Yo tengo a la Bijū más poderosa de todas: Kyūbi no Kitsune. No solo somos amigos, sino también novios y en varias ocasiones me ha prestado su poder para completar alguna misión, por eso mismo, tengo este olor: su esencia, se ha combinado con la mía._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Tras dicha conversación, tomaron el automóvil mágico (ahora conducido por Mirajane) y condujeron hasta el lugar donde estaban los maestros.

A medio camino, se encontraron con Erigor― **¡Kaze no Kōto! (Bata de Viento)** ―exclamo su enemigo, mientras que su cuerpo se rodeaba de viento.

― **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, volando por encima de Erigor y lanzándole esferas de fuego.

― _Baka, no importa cuánto dispare, pero no podrá atravesar mi escudo_ ―pensó un sonriente Erigor.

― ¡VEAMOS SI PUEDES RESISTIR ESTO! ―Gruñó Natsu― **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, yendo hacía Erigor, pero siendo detenido por el muro de viento.

― **¡Kaze no Ken! (Espada de Viento)** ―exclamo Erigor, haciendo que Natsu fuera alejado solo algunos centímetros de él― _¿Qué pasa?_ ―se preguntó Erigor― _¡¿Por qué no sale volando?!_ ―Natsu cayó por el precipicio y Erigor sonrió ante su triunfo.

― **¡Ice Make: Ice Cannon! (Creación de Hielo: Cañón de Hielo)** ―exclamó Gray, creando un arma gigante hecha 100% de hielo de gran parecido con una bazuca y luego lanzó esferas de hielo contra Erigor.

Para sorpresa de todos, una garra de fuego apareció sobre el puente y Natsu volvió a subir.

― ¡Me tienes harto! ―gruñó Erigor, aun dentro de su **Kaze no Kōto** ― **¡Danpen no Arashi! (Fragmento de Tormenta)** ―las hojas de viento fueron hacia el equipo de Fairy Tail.

― **¡Ice Make: Ice Wall! (Creación de Hielo: Muro de Hielo)** ―exclamó Gray creando una protección para todos.

Al ver a Naruto sonreír, vieron que algo grande estaba por pasar― ¡Cierren sus ojos! ―ordenó Naruto, quien saltó por encima del muro de Gray, sacó sus pistolas y disparó. En seguida se escucharon los gritos de unos enceguecidos Natsu y Erigor, a causa de las balas de luz del rubio― **¡** **Denki Shokku: Mizu Ryū no Hoko** **! (** **Choque Eléctrico: Rugido del Dragón de Agua** **)** ―Naruto liberó un chorro de agua a presión, que no solo tumbo a Erigor, sino que además lo electrocuto.

―Buen trabajo en equipo: Naruto, Natsu ―dijo Erza sonriente ―Vengan, vamos a reportarlo con los maestros del gremio ―todos asintieron, antes de hacerse a un lado y ver como Kage conducía el automóvil, ahora teniendo en su poder la flauta, para luego conducir rápidamente hacia Clover.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los alrededores de Clover estaban siendo patrullados por la milicia de Fiore, con órdenes de detener a los miembros de Eisenwald y tomar la flauta.

―Hola ―dijo un vendado Kage, ante Makarov― ¿Le gustaría escuchar una tonada? ―mostró la flauta ―No me dejan tocar en el hospital, así que decidí buscar un lugar para tocar.

―Vamos muchacho: apresúrate y toca ―dijo Makarov, reconociendo al instante la flauta, Kage acercó la flauta a sus labios, los maestros restantes estaban rodeando la zona y los caballeros estaban ocultos y listos para atacar a Kage ―Los humanos son débiles desde el principio, pero en los gremios: donde podemos contar, con nuestros amigos somos fuertes, ellos nos escuchan y nosotros hablábamos, nos brindan un abrazo si lo necesitamos y nos dan fuerza cuando ya no la tenemos ―murmuró Makarov y Kage cayó de rodillas, pero un humo lila salió de la flauta, dando forma a un sello mágico e invocando a Lullaby, quien tenía forma de... parecía una especie de hombre con cuernos en la cabeza, era gigantesco y hecho de ramas de un árbol.

― ¡Vamos! ―rugió Natsu, siendo seguido por Gray, Erza, Naruto y Mirajane.

― **¡Ice Make: Ice Geyser! (Manipulación de Hielo: Géiser de Hielo)** ―exclamó Gray, creando miles de picas de hielo.

― **¡Dragón Force!** ― el cuerpo de Natsu fue recubierto de escamas― **¡Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken! (Dragón de Fuego: Loto Carmesí: Espada del Fénix)** ―exclamó Natsu, mientras que se recubría de llamas doradas y asestaba un cabezazo contra Lullaby, haciéndolo retroceder adolorido.

― **¡Re-Equipo: Caballero!** ―Erza fue revestida con una armadura y cortó los dedos de Lullaby quien gritó de dolor.

― **¡Satán Soul!** ―exclamo Mirajane, mientras que era revestida con un traje de baño de color carmesí, en sus brazos aparecieron escamas abanas― **¡Akuma no Shageki! (Disparo Demoniaco)** ―Mirajane genero una esfera de oscuridad con la cual golpeo a Lullaby, quien chillo de dolor.

― _¡Nada detiene a esta cosa!_ ―gruño Naruto preocupado ― ¡Mira-Chan, dame todo el poder demoniaco que tengas! ―dijo Naruto.

― ¡Pero Naruto…! ―dijo ella preocupada.

―Confía en mí ―dijo el rubio, mientras que ella le entregaba su poder y Naruto combinaba su Chakra y magia― **¡Dragón Force: Sen'nin!** ―Naruto juntó sus manos en el pecho y fue recubierto por un aura roja, escamas aparecieron en sus pies, brazos y rostro, para luego ser recubierto por el Chakra de Akane y una armadura de huesos lo recubriera, producto de la 6ª cola de la Kitsune― **¡Dragón Force: Sen'nin Fox!** ―rujío Naruto― **¡Mizu Ryū-bin! (Vuelo del Dragón de Agua)** ―Un par de alas de dragón surgieron de la espalda de Naruto, quien voló hacia su rival, Naruto desenfundó a Sumiko― **¡Ken Kyūbi no Kitsune! (Espada del Zorro de Nueve Colas)** ―Naruto concentró el agua, el Raiton y el poder oscuro de Mirajane en la espada, para luego cortar el cuerpo de Lullaby de forma vertical, dándole muerte al demonio de Zeref.


	20. Galuna, la Isla Maldita

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **(N/A Diego: Por estar de mal genio y por la reunión que tuvimos antes de ayer, el capítulo 19 no quedo como tenía que quedar: Tenía que ser un trabajo en equipo para detener a Lullaby, no que Naruto lo derrotara él solo, con el poder de Mirajane T_T)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Galuna, la Isla Maldita**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Derrotaron a Lullaby ―dijo el maestro de Blue Pegasus.

―Los jóvenes de hoy tienen mucha energía ―dijo el maestro de Lamia Scale.

―Los hicieron muy bien ― dijo el maestro de Sabertooth―Tienes buenos chicos, Makarov y trabajaron en equipo, al darle su magia al chico.

―Makarov, será mejor que se vayan ―dijo Goldmine ―Los caballeros rúnicos vienen para acá.

― ¡Vamos, maestro! ―dijo Mirajane, colocando al pequeño hombre en su espalda, antes de darse a la huida, todos vieron a Naruto agacharse en el lugar donde había estado Lullaby― ¿Qué haces, Naruto-San?

―Colocare algo, que impedirá que cualquier otra criatura sea invocada en esta ciudad ―dijo el rubio mientras que se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo con ambas manos― **¡Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu! (Jutsu de Sellado de los Cuatro Símbolos)** ―varias líneas aparecieron en el suelo, para luego ver como los jóvenes de Fairy Tail, se daban a la huida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sin entender el cómo, acabaron llegando (literalmente) a un pueblo fantasma.

―Oigan, ¿pueden oler eso? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Creo que sé a lo que te refieres ―dijo Gray, Naruto también utilizó su nariz de dragón.

―O por favor, chicos… ―a todos les rugió el estómago, tenían hambre.

― ¡COMIDA! ―Gritaron Gray y Natsu siguiendo el olor de la comida e incluso entraron en una casa― ¡Hora de comer!

―Natsu, espera ―dijo Erza de forma tranquila, haciendo gentilmente que el joven soltará la comida ― **Dije que esperaran** ―habló ahora con una voz demoniaca, asustando a Gray y haciendo que soltará la comida.

―Natsu y Gray, busquen hongos o árboles frutales. El maestro y Erza buscaran información, es muy extraño que la aldea se encuentre desierta ―Ordenó Mirajane.

― _Eso es tener don de mando_ ―pensó Naruto, quien fue a buscar los árboles frutales.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras que Natsu y Gray, literalmente peleaban con hongos en sus cabezas, Naruto encontró arboles de manzanas y tomate de árbol, así que sin miramiento o permiso, concentró tanto su agua como pudo, hasta convertirla en hielo y moldear vasos de hielo, para luego hacer jugo de tomate árbol y jugo de manzana ―Aquí tienen ―dijo Naruto, mientras que les entregaba sus bebidas a todos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Erza, Mirajane y Makarov entraron un par de extrañas grietas que se intercalaban en el suelo, hasta que toda la aldea comenzó a deformarse.

―Todos vengan rápido ―ordenó Makarov, mientras que escalaban una pequeña colina y la aldea se transformaba en una especie de Hidra.

―Las líneas eran parte de un círculo mágico, para una magia prohibida: Vida ―dijo Erza.

― " _La magia de Zeref"_ ―susurró Natsu, algo asustado.

―La magia de vida, transforma objetos inanimados en criaturas ―dijo Erza ―Las personas de la aldea, activaron la magia y fueron devoradas.

― ¿Pero porque hicieron algo tan peligroso? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Es la aldea de un gremio oscuro ―dijo Erza.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntaron Natsu, Gray y Naruto asustados.

―Cuando investigaba el cobertizo de la primera casa, encontré muchas herramientas mágicas ―dijo Erza ―Y ninguna era para el bien.

―Sin embargo: su desgracia es nuestra felicidad ―dijo Makarov.

―Maestro, ¿de qué está hablando? ―preguntaron Lucy y Mirajane azules.

―Si estas cosas están vivas, entonces se pueden comer ―dijo Makarov, mientras que Natsu, Gray y Naruto mostraban sonrisas algo enfermizas, por el hambre y no dudaron en saltar hacia la hidra.

― ¡No se queden hay parados, con esas sonrisas espeluznantes! ―gruñeron Lucy y Mirajane, antes de tomar a Natsu y Naruto por el cuello e intentar ahorcarlos en una inusual y rara faceta Yandere.

― ¡COMIDA! ―Gritaron Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Erza y… ¿Mirajane?

―Natsu, rostízanos el almuerzo, por favor ―pidió Naruto.

― ¡Miren esto! ―dijo Natsu emocionado― ¡Naruto, dame un rayo!

Naruto sonrió― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―Naruto apareció al lado de Natsu, con un rayo alargado de color azul, el cual fue devorado por el primer Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail.

― **¡Guren Bakuraijin! (Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas)** ―Natsu envolvió su mano izquierda con un rayo dorado y la derecha con fuego, Natsu creo un vórtice de eléctrico y de llamas cocinando a una pareja de cabezas de hidra.

Erza decapitaba a la criatura y solo pensaba en pedirle a Natsu que la cocinara, luego.

Naruto volvió a usar el Raiton no Jutsu y con su daga de trueno, fue decapitando a la hidra cuando esta se le ponía por delante.

― **¡Ice Make: Fishnet! (Creación de Hielo: Red de Pesca)** ―exclamó Gray, congelando a la hidra ―El helado está listo.

― **¡Satán Soul!** ―Mirajane juntó sus manos a la altura de sus pechos― **¡Tatsumaki Kurai! (Tornado Oscuro)** ―Mirajane dejo ir un tornado que convirtió en rodajas las cabezas de la criatura, Erza utilizó su…. ¿re-equipo de cocinera?, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban almorzando.

―No importa a cuantos decapitemos o comamos, siguen saliendo ―gruñó Erza.

―Descuiden ―dijo Makarov, quien movió sus manos y un círculo mágico azul fue activado, antes de que las cabezas de la criatura, se transformaran en personas. El líder de la aldea explicó que accidentalmente activaron el círculo durante un día rutinario, tras agradecerles, los miembros de Fairy Tail tomaron su camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras volver al Gremio, Natsu y Erza dieron inicio a una batalla: Erza con su armadura de fuego y Natsu con su Dragón Slayer. Esquivaban y atacaban, hasta que decidieron lanzarse frente a frente, pero un sonido los detuvo.

Era una rana o al menos eso parecía ―Deténganse, ahora mismo: vengo por parte del consejo ―dijo la rana ―Por destrucción pública y el atentado terrorista de Eisenwald, Erza Scarlet, queda bajo arresto... ―el ambiente se volvió denso, húmedo y electrificado, Naruto salió desde el fondo y se acercó amenazante a la rana.

― ¿De qué habla, señor mensajero? ―pregunto Naruto, mientras que su instinto asesino se intensificaba.

―La… señora Erza Scarlet, está bajo arresto. Señor Naruto Aman ―dijo el mensajero asustado, por el instinto asesino del rubio, en cuyo cuerpo aún quedaban resquicios del instinto demoniaco de Mirajane, cosa que solo lo hacía más aterrador ―Por… por favor... yo… yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo ―dijo la aterrorizada rana.

―Está bien, Naruto ―dijo Erza ―Vamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ambiente en el gremio se volvió bastante denso y callado, el único que rompía ese silencio era un pequeño dragón rojo. Se trataba de Natsu, quien había intentado escapar con una forma en miniatura, pero ahora se veía atrapado por un vaso.

―Aquí pasa algo extraño ―admitió Elfman ―Hemos causado todo tipo de desastres, pero solo ahora se nos acusa de algo.

―La explosión de la estación de tren, fue cosa nuestra ―dijo Naruto.

―Fairy Tail incluso ha destruido ciudades enteras y aun con eso, hemos salvado incontables vidas ―dijo Elfman ―Esto es raro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Siegrain! ―grito ella asombrada.

―Soy una proyección astral ―dijo el hombre de cabello azul ―Estoy en Era, los demás miembros del consejo, también son proyecciones. Solo… nos les hables del pasado, Erza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Déjenme salir! ―gruñó el pequeño Drago-Natsu, hasta que Makarov notó algo extraño y lanzó una ráfaga de luz, revelando que era Macao.

― ¡¿MACAO?! ―Preguntaron todos.

―Lo lamento, le debía una a Natsu ―dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

―Probablemente fue a darles una paliza a los miembros del consejo ―murmuró Makarov.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Acusada Erza Scarlet, en cuanto al incidente de Eisenwald y Lullaby, se te acusa de destruir parte de la estación de Oshibana y el edificio de reuniones de Clover ―dijo el líder del consejo ―Así como destrucción premeditada, según los testigos, la culpable fue una maga de armadura ―Una explosión sucedió y todos miraron atentos, Naruto se encontraba oculto en un piso superior y empleando un Genjutsu muy poderoso, gracias a Akane. Los culpables eran Natsu y Happy con unos disfraces ridículos, segundos después Siegrain se estaba revolcando en el suelo muriendo de la risa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21:00; Mazmorra del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Natsu, el arresto fue una fachada ―dijo Erza.

― ¿Fachada? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Fue falso, el consejo tiene que demostrar autoridad yo habría sido acusada y luego liberada, ya estaría devuelta en el gremio ―dijo Erza enfadada y Natsu se asustó en gran medida, al ver que lo había echado a perder ― ¿En qué pensabas? ―Natsu se quedó en silencio.

―Lo lamento, solo… quería ayudarte ―dijo Natsu.

―Aun así, me alegra que vinieras ―dijo Erza, sonrojada.

― _Bueno Imōto, al parecer tengo un buen prospecto de cunado, él se preocupa por ti_ ―pensó Siegrain, quien escuchaba la conversación y en algunas ocasiones la había espiado con una Lacrima.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7:00am. Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Entonces fue una formalidad ―murmuró Lucy ―Y yo que estaba preocupada... ―todos comenzaron a caer dormidos, menos Naruto a causa de que poseía Chakra y por eso la magia de Siegrain, solo lo hacía bostezar.

― ¿Quién es él? ―pregunto Naruto, al ver a sus compañeros caer dormidos, mientras que sacaba su Katana.

―Él es un miembro del gremio ―dijo Makarov ―Pero a Mystogan no le gusta que lo vean, así que hace esto. Es inofensivo.

― ¡NO SOY INOFENCIVO MAESTRO, SOY EL MEJOR MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL! ―Gruño enfadado en mago enmascarado de manera cómica, mientras que tomaba una misión y salía del gremio ―4… 3… 2… 1.

―Esto… esto se siente como… ¡¿MYSTOGAN ESTUVO AQUÍ?! ―Gritaron Natsu y Gray al tiempo.

―Eso es un verdadero hombre, una magia muy poderosa ―dijo Elfman.

―Es un imbécil, se supone que somos aliados ―gruño Jet.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Salgan de mi casa! ―chillo Lucy.

―Somos un equipo ―dijo Natsu.

― ¡Solo váyanse! ―chillo nuevamente la chica.

―Hola, ya llegue ―dijo Naruto, quien venía acompañado de Mirajane, quien sonreía con nerviosismo.

― ¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?! ―Chillo una molesta Lucy.

―Lo… lo lamento Lucy-San ―dijo Mirajane ―Pero… no pude pagar el alquiler de mi hogar.

―Está bien, pueden quedarse aquí ―dijo Lucy derrotada.

―Arigatō ―dijeron Naruto y Mirajane, antes de que Naruto colocara su mano en una pared y un símbolo curioso apareciera en ella.

― ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, Naruto? ―preguntó Natsu y Naruto sonrió, antes de contestar.

―El **Fūinjutsu** , tiene muchas aplicaciones ―dijo Naruto ―Puedes sellar las capacidades de una persona, impedir el movimiento de alguien o guardar un objeto. El **Fūinjutsu** es vasto y amplio y por eso mi clan, el clan Uzumaki fue masacrado por las ambiciones de muchos pueblos, solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron, entre ellos mi madre. Lo que acabo de hacer, es convertir la casa de Lucy en una fortalece impenetrable… ― Todos vieron a Naruto ponerse de pie― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu**! ―Ante Naruto apareció una dragona de escamas rojas con 3 cuernos en la cabeza (Liva)

― **¿En qué puedo servirle, Naruto-Sama?** ―pregunto Liva.

―Liva-Chan, necesito un reporte mensual de todo cuanto ocurra en el Shinobi no Sekai ―dijo Naruto, la dragona asintió y desapareció, con tal de completar su misión.

―Creo que Ojisan podría llegar a confiar en nosotros, si tomamos una misión rango S ―dijo Natsu.

―Olvídenlo, está prohibido ―dijo Erza.

―Clase S ―Happy, sostenía una misión entre sus patitas.

―Ojisan nos matará al volver ―murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa ―Vamos a hacerlo.

― ¡Vamos! ―dijo Natsu.

― ¡No podemos hacerlo! ―dijeron Lucy y Mirajane.

―Sí, podemos hacerlo ―dijo Naruto ―Quizás este mal, pero los miembros de Fairy Tail, siempre tomamos riesgos. Si logramos esta misión, aunque seamos castigados con un mes sin poder realizar misiones, Makarov-Ojisan verá de lo que somos capaces y confiará en nosotros.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre llamado Bobo, les habló sobre la isla y su maldición al mostrar su brazo derecho, el cual era un brazo demoniaco. El hombre pensó que quizás los jóvenes magos podrían destruir la maldición de la isla y por eso acepto llevarlos, a un viaje al cual Gray acabo por unirse tras ser "raptado", por sus amigos.

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―pregunto Lucy, antes de que una ola se viniera sobre ellos.

― ¡No lo permitiré Akane-Chan! ―gruñó Naruto, haciendo presente su magia de Dragón Slayer de Agua― **¡Mizu Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, liberando un chorro de agua, que chocó contra la ola, la cual solo crecía en tamaño. La Ola acabo por partirse a la mitad y ese mismo hechizo también funcionó como una propulsión de chorro, que los arrojó sobre la isla, quedando inconscientes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Valle Draconiano**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las dragonas, escucharon los rayos en el cielo y luego vieron como comenzaba a llover levemente, pero sin esperárselo, el agua aumento y todas fueron a refugiarse en sus cuevas.

― **¿Qué ocurre, Aman-Sama?** ―pregunto Liva, mirando a su líder.

― **Es Naruto-Kun** ―dijo la dragona de agua, sonriendo y yendo hacia el fondo de la cueva, siendo seguida por Liva, hasta llegar a un mural, donde se mostraba a la madre de Aman ― **Es Naruto-Kun, él está intentando salvar a sus amigos de algún peligro y está sobrepasando su propia magia de Dragón Slayer, para lograrlos salvar. Es como Otosan, ¿verdad, Okasan?**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y Kimono rojo, caminaba junto a una mujer de cabello rubio, quien tenía un vestido de sacerdotisa._

― _ **Aman-Chan, nosotras vivimos hasta nuestros 17 años como humanas, pero a los 18 nos convertimos en dragonas y nuestra misión es proteger este valle, hasta llegue alguien que sea merecedor de invocarnos**_ _―dijo Erika ―_ _ **Aquel que pueda aprender y superar la magia de la líder del clan, será el indicado para salvar al mundo.**_

― _**¿Cómo Hagoromo-Oto-San?**_ _―pregunto la pequeña Ōtsutsuki y su madre asintió, mientras que suspiraba, Hagoromo la había conquistado y Aman era solo una pequeña hija bastarda del llamado "Rikudo Sen'nin"._

― _ **Hagoromo-Kun… él obtuvo mi magia: Dragón Slayer de fuego y tras ver como sus amigos corrían peligro, se presionó a sí mismo a sobrepasar su propio nivel, evoluciono su fuego en otro elemento, el primer Dragón Slayer Explosivo**_ _―dijo Erika_ ― _ **El primer Dragón Slayer Evolucionado.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Isla Galuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Tras ver que todos estaban vivos, Lucy decidió tomar el mando y seguir la misión.

―La persona que solicito este trabajo, es el jefe de la aldea ―dijo Lucy ―Vayamos a buscarle.

―Un momento ―dijo Gray.

―El barco se ha roto, ya no puedes obligarnos a nada ―dijo Natsu.

―No, iré con ustedes ―dijo Gray sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, antes de sonreír ―No me gustaría que llegaran al segundo piso antes que yo, y si los expulsan, el gremio dejará de ser divertido. Cumpliremos la misión y así, Ojisan no se quejará.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron hasta las puertas de la aldea, las cuales tenían un letrero: «Prohibido el paso»

― ¡Disculpen, somos de Fairy Tail! ―dijo Lucy.

― ¿Y si la echamos abajo? ―pregunto Natsu.

― ¡No! ―dijeron Lucy y Mirajane aterradas.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntaron una pareja de vigías desde la cima de las murallas de madera, que rodeaban la aldea.

― ¡Somos magos de Fairy Tail! ―dijo Lucy, las puertas se abrieron, luego de que todos mostraran sus insignias de Fairy Tail, los aldeanos les mostraron sus cuerpos mutados por la maldición de la isla.

―Todos los seres de la isla, acaban portando la maldición de la luna ―dijo el líder de la aldea―Por algún motivo, la isla absorbe el poder de la luna y por eso siempre ha brillado. Pero hace algunos años la luz se volvió purpura… ―La luna se tornó de ese color y los habitantes de la isla se transformaron en demonios, ante los sorprendidos miembros de Fairy Tail.

― ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?! ―Pregunto Gray.

― Lamentamos haberlos asustado ―dijo el líder de la aldea ―La luz purpura de la luna, es lo que nos da este aspecto, al amanecer algunos de nosotros volvemos a la normalidad, pero otros no. Algunos se desesperan e incluso pueden atacarnos y tenemos que arrebatarles sus vidas.

―Vamos a resolver esto, tienen nuestra palabra ―dijeron Naruto y Natsu desesperados por ayudar.

―La luna ―señaló el líder de la aldea ―Por favor: destruyan la luna.

―Oye Naruto ―dijo Natsu― ¿Tienes algún Fūin que pueda hacer algo así?

―Voy a pensarlo Natsu, pero no te aseguro nada por ahora ―dijo Naruto con fastidio, pues era una tarea imposible.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Cuántos puños crees que tenga que darle, para destruirla? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Es imposible y lo sabes ―dijo Gray.

―Quizás si investigamos, encontremos como anular la maldición ―dijo Lucy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente… :)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Ábrete: Portal del Reloj! ―exclamo Lucy, mientras que el reloj con piernas y brazos aparecía.

―Tenemos que hacer algo ―gruñó un molesto Gray, mientras que comenzaba a hablar sobre comida, con Natsu y Happy.

― ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ―chilló Lucy asustada, pues ante ellos parecía estar alguna clase de… rata gigante.

― **¡Ice Make: Shield! (Creación de Hielo: Escudo)** ―exclamó Gray, creando un muro que evito que la ráfaga de viento del oso llegará a ellos. La rata se acercó a ellos, mientras que corrían intentando escapar― **¡Ice Make: Floor! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** ―la rata resbaló y se golpeó contra el suelo.

― ¡Miren! ―dijo Lucy, era alguna especie de templo al cual decidieron entrar. Solo para caer al vacío tras dar dos pasos dentro. Los únicos que salieron levemente ilesos fueron Naruto y Mirajane, pues ellos podían volar.

― ¡Vengan, vamos a explorar! ―dijo Natsu.

― ¡Natsu-Baka ven aquí! ―gruñó Gray, antes de seguirlo y llegar una cámara en la cual estaba un demonio congelado dentro de un bloque de hielo ―Es… Deliora, mi maestra: Ur, se sacrificó para destruirlo.

―Para sellarlo, esa sería la palabra indicada ―dijo Naruto.

― ¡LUEGO DE LIBERAR A DELIORA, YO MISMO LO MATARÉ Y SUPERARE A UR! ―Grito alguien.

― ¡Esa voz! ―dijo un preocupado y apesadumbrado Gray― ¡Lyon! ―dijo al ver a su amigo: cabello blanco, llevaba una camiseta blanca con bordes dorados y un pantalón negro.

― ¡Luego de que destruya a Deliora, superaré a Ur! ―grito Lyon, enloquecido― ¡Ice Make: Lobo! ―Un lobo se formó a partir del hielo de Lyon y ataco al demonio, pero fue destruido bajo su pie― ¡Ice Make: Pantera! ―Una pantera fue creada y ataco a Deliora, esquivando sus golpes y patadas, escalando por su cuerpo y arañando su rostro, pero Deliora liberó todo su poder mágico y lanzó a lo lejos a los magos.

― ¡Lyon detente! ―pidió Gray ―No podrás vencerlo, ni siquiera Ur pudo hacerlo.

― ¡Yo superaré a Ur, luego de vencerlo! ―dijo Lyon.

― ¡Natsu! ―advirtió Naruto― ¡Cuando Lyon ataque, quiero que tu también lo hagas! ―Natsu asintió, Naruto miró a ― ¡Tu objetivo no es apoyarlo, yo me haré cargo de Deliora, tu tendrás que inutilizar los ataques de Lyon, lo único que logrará será enfurecer a Deliora hasta que decida matarnos a todos! ―Natsu obedeció: cuando Lyon atacaba, también lo hacia Natsu inutilizando sus ataques, pero haciendo parecer que eran accidentes― ¡Erza: necesito que utilices tu magia elemental!

― ¿Agua, Fuego, Rayo o esgrima? ―pregunto Erza confiada.

―Esgrima y rayo, yo me ocupo del agua para electrocutarlo ―dijo Naruto, antes de escuchar algo en su cabeza.

― _Dragón Slayer del Océano_ ―escuchó Naruto, quien tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo ― **¡Kiba Ōshan Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón Oceánico)** ―Naruto por impulso, tomó a Sumiko, la cual se recubrió de un aura aguamarina, el rubio saltó, escuchó el mar a su lado y al mirar la Katana, vio que esta estaba rodeada por agua y abarcaba una gran envergadura, con ella cortó el torso de Deliora.

― **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, golpeando a Deliora en el pecho.

― **¡Raitei no Yōroi! (Armadura del Relámpago)** ―exclamó Erza, siendo revestida por su armadura de rayos― **¡Lightning Beam! (Haz de Rayos)** ―Erza tomó su Lanza y liberó su rayo más poderoso, haciendo gritar a Deliora.

― ¡Combinemos todo lo que tengamos! ―dijo Naruto, quien no veía como vencer a esa cosa, todos aceptaron y dejaron que Naruto manejara la magia: Dragón Slayer de Fuego (Natsu), Ice Make (Gray), Kaminari no Mahō (Erza), Magia Celestial (Lucy), Fuego (Mirajane) y Dragón Slayer de Agua (Naruto) ― _Es increíble_ ―pensó Naruto, mientras que sentía tanta magia en su cuerpo― **¡Sword of Dragón Emperor! (Espada del Emperador Dragón)** ―Un rayo de energía blanco, recubrió a Sumiko y blandiéndola, destruyó por completo a Deliora.

Ante los magos, aparecieron una pareja de mujeres: una de ellas era rubia y la otra tenía el cabello blanco, ambas llevaban Kimonos azul claro.

―Aman-Sama ―dijo Naruto arrodillándose.

― **Naruto-Kun: lo que has hecho, ha sido superar mi propia magia de dragona** ―dijo Aman sonriente, haciendo que Naruto la mirara sorprendido ― **Tu magia de Dragón Slayer de Agua, ha evolucionado convirtiéndote en un Dragón** **Slayer del Océano. Ella es Erika-Okasan y también llego a poseer la magia de agua.**

―Naruto-Kun, estás por recibir grandes poderes y grandes responsabilidades ―dijo Erika ―No solo ahora posees está evolución de la magia de agua, sino que estamos hablando de tus próximas aventuras y tus próximos retos, por esa razón he decidido… aumentar tu poder ―Erika mostró una esfera.

― ¿Una Lacrima? ―pregunto Natsu.

― **Así es** ―dijo Erika sonriendo ― **Es una Lacrima de Dragón Slayer de Agua, al entregársela a Naruto-Kun, él se convertirá en un Dragón, pues potenciará tu semilla de Dragón, pero no temas: Con nuestra ayuda, volverás a tu forma humana** ―Una luz cegadora obligó a los demás a cerrar los ojos, para luego abrirlos y ver ante ellos a **6** dragonas, las cuales tomaron cuerpos humanos, eran todas mujeres, todas se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a cantar, mientras que Naruto brillaba en una luz azul, al finalizar el canto, Naruto se acababa de transformar en un dragón de escamas naranjas y negras, para sorpresa de todos…― **¡** **Orijinaru sōzokujin no katachi: Ōshan Doragon Sureiyā** **! (Forma original del heredero: Cazador de Dragones del Océano)** ―Todos vieron como Naruto volvió a su forma humana, pero ahora sin su chaqueta, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, sus pupilas eran rasgadas, las marcas de sus mejillas eran más gruesas y su brazo derecho era el de un dragón de escamas blancas y azules ―Tu brazo derecho es el de una variación draconiana o bueno: tu cuerpo es el de un Dragón de Agua potenciado 100 veces, haciendo que el océano mismo te obedezca, pero tu brazo es ahora de un dragón con escamas de diamante. Bueno, mi tarea aquí ha terminado, por cierto joven Dragneel ―Natsu miró a Erika ―Igneel te manda saludos.

― ¡¿Dónde está?! ―pregunto Natsu.

―Descansando ―contesto Erika y Natsu entendió esas palabras perfectamente, Lucy colocó una mano en su hombro y las dragonas desaparecieron.

―Lo lamento, Natsu ―dijo Naruto, colocando su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de su amigo.

―Bueno, vamos ―dijo Natsu ―Ojisan nos espera.

― ¡No se salvaran de su castigo! ―gruñó Erza, asustándolos a todos.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Magnolia**

 **:::::::::::::**

Tras volver a la ciudad, todos los veían con pesar y algunos les daban sus bendiciones, no entendían que pasaba, hasta que llegaron a la calle, donde vieron el edificio del gremio.

― ¡EL GREMIO HA SIDO DESTRUIDO! ―Gritaron todos, antes de ir al bar, encontrándose con Makarov, quien pudo controlar la situación y las emociones de los jóvenes perfectamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Por favor, apártense somos del gremio! ―dijo Lucy, acompañada por Erza.

― ¡Levy, Jet, Droy! ―gritaron Natsu y Erza, al encontrar a los 3 jóvenes con golpes, atados a un tronco y con el símbolo de Phantom Lord en sus vientres.

―Trate de pasarlo por alto para evitar una guerra ―gruñó un enfadado Makarov, hasta destruir su bastón ―Pero ningún padre puede quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando la sangre de sus hijos es derramada: Esto es la guerra.

― **¡Kaijin Chiyu Ōshan Ryū! (Curación Oceánica del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamo Naruto, mientras que los 3 jóvenes flotaron en una caja de agua, que pronto desapareció y ellos despertaron.

―Maestro ―dijo Jet ― ¿Qué haremos?

―Prepárense, porque vamos a responderles del mismo modo ―dijo Makarov, antes de volver al bar del gremio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino Nocturno**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un castillo ubicado en una dimensión donde la noche reinaba, se encontraba una mujer de cabello oscuro y bata negra, la cual no estaba cerrada y permitía ver su bello cuerpo desnudo, la bata no cubría casi nada excepto sus brazos― _ **El momento de otorgarte mi magia, se acerca Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Nix, con una sonrisa, viéndolo todo desde su salón nocturno ― _ **Has trabajado en equipo. Has reconocido que no puedes hacerlo solo y te has convertido sin saberlo en un líder, veamos que tan bien lo haces contra el Dragón Slayer de Phantom.**_


	21. Fairy Tail vs Phantom

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21: Fairy Tail vs Phantom**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Vengan ―dijo Naruto cargando a Jet, Lucy a Levy y Natsu a Droy, para llevarlos al bar, donde acondicionaron un hospital.

―Ojisan, ¿Cuál es el plan? ―pregunto Gray.

―Hay… hay algo extraño con el ataque ―dijo Naruto, junto a él apareció Akane, quien fue a ver el edificio del Gremio.

― ¿Por qué dices extraño, Naruto-San? ―pregunto Loke confundido.

―Entiendo lo del ataque ―dijo Naruto ―Pero… atacarnos con hierro y que este pareciera haber crecido desde el interior del edificio es…

― **¡El hierro tiene magia!** ―dijo Akane, al volver ― **Y no cualquier magia: Magia de Dragón Slayer** ―Todos se quedaron horrorizados, al escuchar eso.

―Lo sabía ―murmuró Naruto.

―Tomen lo que crean que les pueda servir y vámonos, no hagamos esperar a Phantom ―dijo Makarov.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ciudad de Oak**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Esto es genial! ―dijo un miembro del gremio.

― ¡Esos de Fairy Tail, están totalmente arruinados! ―dijo otro miembro.

― ¡Escuche que Gajeel, mato a tres de ellos! ―dijo un tercer miembro.

― ¡Vengan, vamos a hacer algún trabajo! ―dijo un cuarto miembro, junto a los otros 2. Uno de ellos tomó un trabajo al azar y cuando se acercaron a la puerta esta explotó, lanzándolos al otro lado del gremio, dejando ver en la puerta a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

― ¡SOMOS FAIRY TAIL! ―Gritaron todos al unísono.

― **¡Karyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando fuego desde sus brazos, formando una especie de litigo de fuego, que quemó a varios.

― **¡Purple Red! (Red Purpura)** ―exclamo Macao, creando varios tentáculos de fuego purpura, que atraparon y quemaron a los miembros de Phantom Lord― ¡Wakaba!

― **¡Smoke Crush! (Estruendo de Humo)** ―exclamó el hombre de cabello castaño y camiseta hawaiana, el humo salió de su pipa y golpeo a los agremiados de Phantom.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Ahora veras! ―gritaron los miembros de Phantom, lanzándose hacia Alzack.

El pelinegro tomó sus pistolas mágicas y procedió a disparar contra los miembros de Phantom― ¡Guns Magic! ―Alzack repartió balas rápidas y certeras ― **Spark Shot (Disparo de Chispa).**

― ¡Toma esto! ―gruño otro miembro de Phantom, pero fue golpeado por una bala de la esposa de Alzack: Bisca.

― **¡Target Long: On! (Objetivo Largo: Encendido)** ―exclamó Bisca, apuntando a sus objetivos desde el balcón de Phantom― **¡Homing Shot! (Disparo buscador de blancos)** ―La chica apunto a varios miembros de Phantom, antes de apretar el gatillo y que la bala viajara, antes de explotar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de Phantom, se lanzaron sobre Makarov, quien en un instante se convirtió en un gigante y los aplasto bajo su palma― ¡¿Dónde estás, José?! ―gruñó el hombre mayor.

― ¡Es un monstruo! ―dijo un agremiado aterrorizado.

― ¿Ustedes osaron poner sus manos en los hijos de un monstruo? ―gruñó Makarov, mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail iban ganando terreno, sobre todo con el Take Over de Elfman, que se basaba en golpear y el viento de Mirajane, que mantenía alejados a sus enemigos. Fairy Tail estaba por ganar esa guerra.

Cana lanzaba hechizos de fuego y rayos.

Naruto combinaba su magia de Dragón Slayer del océano, con su Raiton dando lugar a una combinación devastadora.

― ¡¿ÉL ES…?! ―dijo uno de los miembros de Phantom, mientras que un hombre de cabello negro se hacía presente, llevaba una camiseta azul y un pantalón gris.

―El Dragón Slayer de Acero: Kurogane no Gajeel ―dijo Erza

― ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Levi?! ―grito un furioso Nab, atacando a Gajeel por la espalda, pero su enemigo alargó su puño y le golpeo en el vientre, para luego arrastrarlo, por el suelo.

― ¡NAB! ―Gritó Loke.

― ¡Con ese golpe incluso lastimó a sus compañeros! ―dijo Gray asustado.

― ¡Hombre! ―gruñó Elfman, lanzando un golpe de piedra, el cual fue bloqueado por el acero de Gajeel, antes de que el Dragón Slayer devolviera el golpe y se separara algunos centímetros del peliblanco. Gajeel lanzó una patada, que fue contenida por el Strauss ―Un hombre debe ser fuerte.

― ¿Qué tal esto? ―pregunto Gajeel, creando más armas, las cuales golpearon a los miembros de Phantom.

― ¿A sus propios compañeros? ―pregunto Elfman, antes de ser golpeado en el rostro por Gajeel y su brazo de metal.

― **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, golpeando a Gajeel en el rostro ―Naruto y yo, somos los Dragones Slayers de Fairy Tail ―Naruto se paró junto a él ―Elfman, déjanos este tipo a nosotros.

―Oye tú, no me uses como tapete ―dijo Elfman ―Y no interfieras en nuestra batalla de hombres.

―Vamos por este idiota, Natsu ―dijo Naruto, mientras que a su lado aparecía Akane.

― **¡Tetsuryūkon! (Bastón del Dragón de Hierro)** ―exclamó Gajeel, transformando su brazo en un bastón y alargándolo.

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lleno de adrenalina al rodear su puño de fuego.

― **¡Ōshan Ryū Ken! (Puño del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, rodeando su puño de agua.

Mientras que el puño de Natsu impacto y empujó levemente a Gajeel, el puño de Naruto amortiguo el golpe.

―Este tipo… destruyo el edificio del gremio, fue quien hirió a Levi y a los demás ―gruñó Natsu, mientras que Naruto se alejaba algunos pasos― ¡TOMA ESTO! ―Natsu encendió sus manos en fuego y lanzó al aire a su rival.

Gajeel, apoyo sus pies sobre una viga y luego se lanzó sobre Natsu y Naruto; pero Natsu le golpeo en el rostro con su puño rodeado de fuego.

Naruto apareció junto a un Kage Bushin: mientras que el Naruto original golpeo en el vientre a Gajeel con su puño rodeado de agua, el Kage Bushin rodeo sus pies de Raiton y girando sobre sí mismo, mando al Dragón Slayer de hierro al aire.

Gajeel se lanzó contra ellos, Naruto alcanzo a activar la Raiton no Yōroi y esquivar la patada de su enemigo, pero en cambio Natsu fue lanzado al aire ― ¡Natsu, demonios! ―gruño Naruto.

― ¡Los voy a destruir a ambos! ―gruñó Gajeel, alargando su puño de acero, el cual fue atrapado por Natsu, quien tenía su puño en llamas.

Natsu sonrió y aumentó aún más las llamas de su brazo, hasta hacer que el puño de su rival se pusiera al rojo vivo.

Gajeel, lanzó una patada, pero Naruto atrapo el pie de su rival y concentró toda su magia de Dragón Slayer, provocando que la pierna de su enemigo comenzara a oxidarse.

―Nada… nada mal… Salamander ―dijo un herido Gajeel, antes de mirar a Naruto― ¿Qué hay de ti, como te llaman?

―Aun no tengo un apodo decente, que haga temblar a mis enemigos ―dijo Naruto ―Ve por él, Natsu ―el chico de cabello rosa sonrió y se lanzó contra Gajeel, pero detuvieron su batalla, cuando todo comenzó a temblar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡José! ―gruñó Makarov, mientras que expulsaba su magia de luz, mirando ante él a José Porla.

―Hola Makarov-San ―dijo José ―No nos habíamos visto desde esa reunión hace 6 años. En ese entonces hice una burla de mí, reconozco que el licor me hace mal ―Makarov lanzó un puño hacia José y pronto todo se cubrió de humo.

―No vine para conversar, José ―gruño Makarov, pero ante él estaba un sonriente José Porla― ¿Eres una proyección pensamiento?, maldito: ¿huiste de tu propio gremio?

―Una batalla entre dos de los 10 magos santos, causaría un cataclismo ―dijo José. Prefiero una simple y sensible batalla.

― ¿Dónde estás? ―pregunto Makarov ―Ven y lucha conmigo de una manera justa ― pero otra proyección de pensamiento apareció a los pies de José― ¿Lucy?, ¡¿Porque?! ―gruñó un furioso Makarov.

― ¿Porque? ―devolvió José la pregunta ― ¿Me lo estas preguntando, aun cuando ella es parte de tu gremio? ―pregunto de vuelta José― ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera tú sabes quién es en realidad, Lucy Heartfilia-Sama? ―Detrás de Makarov apareció un miembro de Phantom, que lo lanzó hacia el suelo.

― _Oji-San, maestro_ ―pensaron los agremiados.

―Mi poder mágico ―murmuró Makarov.

―No puedo sentir nada viniendo de él ―dijo Gray.

― ¿Dices que ahora solo es un hombre pequeño? ―preguntó Elfman.

― ¡Retirada! ―grito Erza, al ver como los magos de Phantom Lord recobraban la moral y como la suya estaba disminuida.

― ¡Aun puedo luchar! ―dijeron Macao y Cana.

― ¡Es hora de irnos! ―dijo Erza― ¡Sin el maestro, no podremos vencer a José! ―Todos vieron a Gajeel saltar junto a un hombre de saco verde, ojos vendados y sombrero.

―Nunca tuvieron oportunidad ―dijo Gajeel ―Entonces: la chica Lucy está en nuestro cuartel general.

―Así es ―dijo el sujeto de verde, antes de desaparecer junto a Gajeel.

― _Ellos tienen a Lucy_ ―pensaron Naruto y Natsu, preocupados.

― ¡Retirada! ―ordenó Erza.

― ¿Eres tonta? ―pregunto Gray ―Estoy aquí por venganza, no me retirare. No sin antes aplastar a estos idiotas que se atrevieron a lastimar al equipo de Levi-Chan.

―Por favor… ―dijo Erza ―Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es retirarnos ―nadie se dio cuenta de que Akane y Sumiko (en su forma humanizada), aparecieron y ocultándose entre los escombros, polvo y sombras

A regañadientes todos retrocedieron, aunque la moral de casi todos estaba por el suelo, Naruto estaba sonriente ―Oye, Naruto ― el rubio miró a Erza― ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?

―Akane-Chan decidió no venir ―dijo Naruto, preocupando a Mirajane, Erza, Gray y Natsu ―Ella es uno de los seres más poderosos del continente elemental, además: ella tiene algo en mente― todos miraron a Naruto esperando a que él les dijera algo más ―Esto dañará profundamente a los miembros de Phantom Lord ―minutos después, escucharon un estruendo y al girarse, era el gremio de Phantom Lord, que acababa de ser destruido por una columna de fuego ― **Katon: Bakuhatsu no Fūin (E. Fuego: Sello Explosivo)** ―En eso, junto a ellos apareció una Kitsune de un tamaño normal, con una espada en su hocico, Naruto tomo la espada, la Kitsune fue envuelta en un tornado rojo y apareció la Kitsune con su forma humana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu estaba arrastrando a un miembro de Phantom, por un camino escarpado. El joven mago de cabello rosa, había decidido ir a rescatar a Lucy y quemaba ocasionalmente al mago, con tal de que la información fuera correcta, hasta llegar a un imponente castillo de color blanco ―Desde este punto, podré seguir yo solo ―dijo Natsu, antes de atar al mago de Phantom a un cactus, que convencionalmente estaba allí ― _Vengo por ti, Lucy_ ―pensó el joven, antes de encaminarse hacia la base enemiga.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cuartel Principal de Phantom Lord; Calabozo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy estaba esposada y ante ella, estaba José.

―Necesito, hacer mis necesidades―dijo Lucy sonrojada― ¿Puedo ir al baño?

―No caeré en ese truco tan viejo ―dijo José, colocando ante la chica un cubo de agua.

― ¡NO PIENSES QUE USARE ESO! ―Gruño ella enfada.

―Lo lamento, pero tu padre me ha pedido que te cuide y que no te deje huir ―dijo José.

― _¿Mi padre?_ ―se preguntó Lucy en shock― ¿Al menos podrías darme privacidad? ―pidió ella y José le dio la espalda, solo para ser pateado en la ingle y que Lucy empujara delicadamente la puerta con su espalda, encontrándose con un precipicio.

―No hay a donde ir ―dijo un sonriente José, antes de aterrarse al ver a la rubia dejarse caer al vacío.

― ¡Acabo de sentirlo! ― pensó Lucy― ¡Pude sentir su presencia! ―La chica apretó sus dientes, hasta encontrar su propia voz― ¡NATSU!

― ¡LUCY! ―Grito Natsu, atrapando a la chica y ambos yendo a parar contra un muro caído ―Perdona por esto del muro. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Si, en cierto modo ―murmuró la chica rubia con pena y tristeza.

―Gracias a Dios, ven: volvamos al gremio ―dijo Happy.

― ¿Qué? ―gruñó Natsu ―Estos son sus Cuartes Generales, deberíamos…

―Erza dijo retirada ―contradijo Happy.

―No soy débil ―dijo Natsu.

―Eres uno contra muchos ―dijo Happy ―Además: Akane destruyó su gremio, no lo olvides.

―Lo lamento chicos ―dijo Lucy llorando ―Esto… todo esto es mi culpa.

― ¿De qué hablas, Lucy? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Amo Fairy Tail y… deseo quedarme ―dijo Lucy.

―Claro que puedes estar en el gremio, ¿Cuál es el problema? ―pregunto Natsu sin entender ―Ven: es hora de irnos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el gremio todos estaban preparando alguna especie de ofensiva contra Phantom, mientras que Makarov era curado por una vieja amiga suya.

―Estoy sorprendido ―dijo Happy― ¿Por qué no nos contaste, nada de eso?

―No deseaba ocultarlo, es solo que… ―Lucy no sabía cómo continuar ―Después de que hui de casa, no quería hablar sobre eso. Por todo un año, mi padre nunca mostro interés en su hija que huyo, ¿y ahora? Mi papá tomo medidas terribles con tal de que regrese… ¡Es de lo peor! ―dijo ella cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

―No conozco a Lucy Heartfilia ―dijo Natsu ―Riéndote en este sucio salón de bar, compartiendo aventuras con nosotros, dándonos ánimos. Tú, eres Lucy de Fairy Tail y este es tu hogar.

―Es inútil ―dijo Cana, tirando sus cartas ―No sé dónde está Mystogan ―Mirajane miraba en una Lacrima, pero no había pista alguna del mago más raro y fuerte de Fairy Tail.

―Si Lucy es su objetivo, volverán a atacar ―dijo Mirajane.

―Esperemos que no sea pronto ―dijo Naruto, quien estaba dibujando varios símbolos en un centenar de papeles rectangulares ―Soy un Kage Bushin. El original está en el Valle Draconiano, intentando aprender a usar el Modo Sen'nin de los Dragones y piensa en colocar una barrera alrededor del gremio, por el momento, estoy dibujando algunos Kekkei no Fūin y luego los colocaré por todo el gremio, para evitar un ataque, aunque sea temporalmente… ―El Kage Bushin se rodeó de un aura gris y los papeles se adhirieron a las paredes, en eso: todo comenzó a temblar.

― ¡Está ocurriendo, afuera! ―dijo Alzack, todos corrieron hacia afuera y vieron el gremio de Phantom sobre una plataforma móvil, antes de que una ráfaga de magia, fuera disparada y Erza se interpusiera.

― ¡Esa es la Armadura de Adamantino de Erza! ―dijo Elfman.

¡Erza, no te preocupes! ―dijo el Kage Bushin de Naruto ―El original estará aquí en algunos minutos y pude transformar el gremio… ―Juntó sus manos en el sello del carnero ―…En una fortaleza ―El gremio entero fue rodeado por sellos de forma pentagonal azules.

― ¡Entreguen a Lucy Heartfilia o destruiré su gremio! ―grito José.

― ¡Todos adentro! ―ordenó Naruto y todos le hicieron caso, Natsu tuvo que dejar a Lucy inconsciente, para hacerla entrar.

― ¡ENTONCES: MUERAN! ―Grito José, disparando por segunda ocasión, pero solo hizo brillar los Fūin alrededor del gremio― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Nunca entregaremos a un compañero! ―grito Erza.

― ¡Tendrás que matarnos, para llegar a ella! ―gritaron Natsu, Gray y Naruto.

― ¡Está listo! ―dijo el Kage Bushin sonriente― **¡Raiton: Kitsune no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Zorro)** ―El Kage Bushin se transformó en un zorro eléctrico que salió hacia el gremio y destruyo los Shade, soldados creados por la magia de José.

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Alzack, Bisca y Ritsuko estaban en el frente.

― ¡Tengan cuidado: están malditos! ―dijo Loke, rebanando a los fantasmas.

― ¡Un solo toque y pueden morir! ―dijo José.

― ¡Sunlight-Shot! ―exclamaron Bisca y Alzack, usando balas de luz que hacían desaparecer a sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu entró en el cañón, luego de ver que no podía ni siquiera abollarlo, encontrando que los 4 Elementos no estaban, tampoco estaba José, solo encontró una Lacrima que concentraba magia. Sin embargo, Totomaru apareció e inicio una batalla contra Natsu.

― ¡Natsu, tenemos que destruir Júpiter! ―dijo Happy.

― ¡Que lo haga Naruto, su Raiton seguramente podrá destruirlo! ―dijo Natsu.

― ¿Naruto? ―preguntó Happy, antes de ver a Natsu iniciar una batalla aún más aguerrida contra Totomaru, antes de que un Chakra y un poder mágico sorprendente alertaron a todos y las batallas se detuvieran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto acababa de aparecer pero sus parpados eran negros, sus ojos eran verdes, tenían las pupilas rasgadas, además de un poder increíble, pero aún se quedaba por debajo del poder que ostentaba un mago santo.

― ¡Naruto! ―dijo Erza.

―Así que José decidió atacarnos, con todo lo que tenía ―murmuró Naruto.

―Naruto, destruyamos el gremio ―dijo una voz en su cabeza.

―Estoy de acuerdo Ashura ―murmuró Naruto, antes de rodearse de un manto de Chakra azul claro, con líneas negras en brazos y piernas, el cual pronto creció en tamaño, convirtiéndose en un ser gigante de Chakra y magia― **¡Raiton: Sumiko!** ―Naruto empuño su espada, mientras que una espada de Raiton se manifestaba en las manos del gigante; esta demostración de poder hizo huir a los miembros de Phantom, mientras que Naruto vio a Natsu y Happy salir del gremio de Phantom, antes de que Naruto lanzará un corte vertical para destruirlo, seguido por una bola de fuego gigantesca por parte de Natsu.

― **Lo hiciste muy bien contra ese Dragón Slayer** ―murmuró Nix, quien abrió un portal al mundo humano ― **A pesar de todo el poder que has ganado, no dejas que se te suba a la cabeza. No te sientes más que los otros y pones tu confianza en el trabajo en equipo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **(N/A Diego/Ryūto: En serio, lamentamos publicar este capítulo hasta el día de hoy, pero el 26 Laura no estuvo en su casa y yo tuve una reunión desde muy temprano)**

 **:::::**

 **22**

 **:::::**

El gremio móvil explotó, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, volvió a unirse por sí solo.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―preguntó Loke, antes de lanzar un puño al frente y mandar a volar a un enemigo.

―Combatir ―dijo Gray, parándose junto a Naruto y mostrando una esfera de viento frio en su mano derecha, Naruto sonrió y mostró una esfera de agua tan fría como su propia magia se lo permitía, ambos extendieron sus manos hacia el frente.

― **¡Sub Zero: Spear! (Lanza: Bajo Cero)** ―gritaron el rubio y el pelinegro, liberando una ráfaga de hielo sobre el gremio de Phantom, el cual fue congelado, junto con varios de sus miembros.

― ¡ESO NO EVITARÁ QUE SEAN DETRUIDOS! ―Grito José con una sonrisa maniática, mientras que el gremio volvió a cargar magia y comenzaba a romper el hielo a lo largo de la estructura.

― ¡Akane-Chan, lo tengo! ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

― **¿En qué piensas, Naruto-Kun?** ―pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente.

― ¡Emplearemos varios **Juryoku no Fūin (sellos de gravedad)** , los colocaremos en las patas, paredes y el cañón Júpiter! ―dijo Naruto.

― **De ese modo, será imposible para ellos atacarnos** ―razono Akane

― **¡Senpō: Kage Bushin Mahō no Jutsu! (Arte Ermitaño: Clon de Sombra Mágico)** ―exclamó Naruto, creando un ejército de clones, de los cuales uno de ellos fue con Gray, quienes comenzaron a reunir su magia en un mismo ataque.

― ¡Tenemos que entretener a los miembros de Phantom, hasta que Naruto y Gray logren congelar el gremio! ―grito Erza, activando su armadura de rayo― **¡Saikurotoron no Kōsen! (Ciclotrón de Rayos)** ―exclamó Erza, empuñando su lanza con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y haciéndola girar, liberando miles de rayos que electrocutaron a sus enemigos, quienes iniciaron una retirada.

― **¡Denki Shokku: Ōshan Ryū! (Choque Eléctrico: Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamaron los restantes **49 Kage Bushin Mahō** , liberando desde sus bocas remolinos de agua imbuidos con rayos, destruyendo el gremio completamente.

― ¡Naruto-Kun, te pasaste! ―gritaron Akane y Mirajane, pero el rubio estaba serio, mientras que sus **Kage Bushin** , iban desapareciendo uno por uno.

―Miren ―dijo Naruto señalando con su barbilla, todos vieron a los miembros de Phantom Lord agarrándose de tablas o nadando. La idea de que tu gremio pueda moverse y que sea destruido en medio del agua, además de que uno de tus enemigos pueda controlar el agua les aterraba, así que buscaron llegar a tierra.

Luego de vencer, pasarían 2 largas semanas:

2 semanas en las que Fairy Tail fue declarado inocente y en las que el edificio del gremio fue reconstruido.

Phantom Lord fue declarado culpable y disuelto.

Lucy realizo un viaje, para enfrentar a su padre y dejarle en claro que permanecería en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Juvia Loxar y Gajeel Redfox, pidieron unirse al gremio de Fairy Tail y fueron aceptados, el mismo día en el que Lucy volvió victoriosa de su misión personal.

La mayoría de los miembros de Phantom Lord se unieron a gremios oscuros, dando a conocer en el bajo mundo los nombres: Shinigami Ōshan (Parca del Océano) y Faia Ryū Ō (Rey Dragón del Fuego).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron otros 3 días desde la unión oficial de Juvia y Gajeel y de que Lucy volviera sana y salva al gremio, eran las 23:10 y todos estaban durmiendo.

Mientras dormía, Naruto fue llevado por Nix a su paisaje mental, encontrándose con un suelo de baldosas negras y un triángulo de color verde en el suelo.

La diosa de cabello negro largo y ropas oscuras, le habló de forma calmada y lenta para darse a explicar: ella lo había estado vigilando desde hace algunos meses y veía en él, el valor que poseía un verdadero guerrero para enfrentarse cara a cara a sus enemigos; también el cariño que tenía a sus compañeros de gremio y el amor que profesaba hacía Akane, aquel amor que aún no le había confesado a Mirajane, tampoco a sus hermanas: Misaki y Megumi, ni a Sumiko.

― **Por estas aptitudes que posees, Naruto-Kun y porque el amor, es lo más maravilloso que puedes llegar a tener en esta vida y que sé que a su debido tiempo se los confesaras a ellas 4** ―dijo Nix con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto ― **Deseo otorgarte mi magia: God Slayer de la Noche. Haz un buen uso de este poder que te he obsequiado.**

―Hai, Nix-Sama ―dijo Naruto, mientras que Nix lo hacía posarse en un triángulo verde.

―El primer hechizo que te enseñare, se llama

 _ ***Parca del Océano es Naruto y Rey Dragón del Fuego es Natsu**_

 _ **N/A: Perdonen que este capítulo fuera tan corto, pero mi internet está mal y no hay forma de ver los capítulos del anime, así que usamos la lista de los capítulos y sus resúmenes publicados en Fairy Tail Wiki, para completar el capítulo más o menos.**_


	23. Reencuentro Desagradable

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23: Reencuentro desagradable**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por ahora, Naruto solo había podido aprender dos hechizo de su magia God Slayer: **Yoru no Kantan fu no Megami (Exclamación de la Diosa de la Noche)** e **Yoru no Hoshi Hyaku Megami (Centenar de Estrellas de la Diosa de la Noche)** , luego de todo lo que había pasado, Makarov había decidido que necesitaban algunos días en la playa, para despejarse y relajarse.

Tras un día agotador y entretenido, Erza decidió descansar. Cerró sus ojos, solo para recordar su infancia de esclavitud en el Sistema R.

― _Erza…_ _No existe algo como la libertad en este mundo…_ ―escuchó la pequeña Erza, era su amigo Jellal.

Tras esto, vio el cielo estrellado y a si mismo de niña en la playa…

Antes de que la joven maga despertara agitada y se miró las muñecas― _¿Un sueño?_ ―se preguntó― _¿Cuándo me dormí?_ ―antes de mirar el atardecer y entrar en la casa, se miró al espejo, antes de equiparse con su armadura ― _Estoy más a gusto cuando llevo mi armadura_ ―se dijo a sí misma, para luego cruzarse de brazos ―Una mujer como yo, no tiene remedio… ―la pelirroja escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró hacia la maga celestial, quien llevaba un vestido fucsia.

―Erza ―dijo Lucy― ¿Quieres divertirte abajo?, Natsu y Gray ya están ahí ― indico― ¡Quieren ganar en algunos juegos!

― ¡Oh sí!, aquí hay un lugar como ese, ¿No es así? ―pregunto Erza bastante distraída, haciendo asentir a Lucy ―En ese caso… ―Erza empleo una vez más su Re-equipo adquiriendo un cabello recogido, vestido de una pieza de color lila y guantes blancos― ¿Cómo me veo? ―pregunto, dejando a Lucy con la boca por los suelos.

―Quizás un poco… hum… brillante ―dijo Lucy celosa ― _Tengo que recordar, el pedirle que me enseñe su magia._

Una vez ambas mujeres fueron a la zona de juegos del hotel, Erza decidió jugar un poco al Black Jack, de entrada no reconoció al Dealer, era un hombre rubio, ojos grandes y negros, piel bronceada, llevaba un traje masculino, Erza vio su mano y encontró 5 cartas que deletreaban la palabra DEATH― Vamos a jugar un juego, en el que tu vida está en juego, Erza-Neesan ―pregunto el hombre, provocando que Erza abriera sus ojos tanto como pudo y lo mirara fijamente.

―Eres… Shō ―dijo la joven pelirroja en Shock.

―Vamos a jugar un juego, en el que tu vida está en juego, Erza-Neesan ―dijo Shō.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar Gray enfrentaba a un hombre de turbante y pantalón negro, pero ante Gray a modo de defensa el agua comenzó a reunirse en un único punto e hizo acto de aparición una mujer de cabello azul y vestido azul.

―Juvia no permitirá que te acerques a Gray-Sama ―dijo la mujer ―Juvia será tu oponente.

―Está bien ―dijo el hombre de turbante― **¡Yami Setsuna! (Momento Oscuro)** ―literalmente, todo se volvió tan oscuro como la noche. Y el hombre del turbante, además de otro sujeto atacó a Juvia, Gray y Natsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Esto es muy extraño ―murmuró Naruto, quien envió Chakra a su garganta para que todos pudieran escucharlo― **¡Yoru no Hoshi Hyaku Megami! (Centenar de Estrellas de la Diosa de la Noche)** ―Naruto extendió sus brazos, liberando miles de pequeños soles ―Es extraño que uno de los hechizos de un God Slayer de la noche, me permita crear estrellas y las estrellas… son soles muy lejanos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―se preguntó Erza― ¿Dónde están todos?

―Por aquí, Neesan ―llamo Shō, quien mostro como sus naipes, mantenían atrapados a las personas del casino― ¿Intrigada?

―Magia ―murmuró Erza.

―Así es, ahora yo también puedo usarla, Neesan ―dijo Shō aun con esa sonrisa enferma en su rostro. Erza no notó como Lucy fue atada por una cuerda.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó una chica con rasgos felinos, quien acababa de atar a Lucy.

― ¡Milliana!... ¿Tú también puedes usar magia? ―pregunto Erza aún más confundida y asustada.

― ¿Cómo has estado, Er-Chan? ―preguntó la chica gato.

― ¡Deja ir a Lucy! ―Exigió Erza― ¡Ella es mi amiga!

― ¿Amiga? ―pregunto Milliana muy calmada ―Nosotros también fuimos tus amigos una vez, ¿recuerdas Neechan?

―Lo fuimos, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Shō ―Eso fue, hasta que nos traicionaste Neechan.

―No abuses tanto de Erza, Shō ―dijo una voz extraña, antes de que un sujeto se materializara pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Shō ―Un hombre que es el mejor, debe mantener sus emociones bajo control.

― ¿Tu eres Wally? ―pregunto Erza, ahora entendiendo menos, pues literalmente ese hombre era… cuadrado.

―Es normal que no me reconozcas ―dijo el sujeto ―En ese entonces era llamado: "Perro loco Wally"

― ¡Erza! ―gruñó Lucy ― ¿Quiénes son estas personas y porque te llaman Neesan?

―No somos hermanos, pero todos estuvimos junto en el pasado ―dijo Erza.

― ¿Juntos? ―pregunto Lucy ¿Pero no creciste en Fairy Tail?

―Fue antes de eso ―dijo Erza.

―Vinimos para llevarte de vuelta ―dijo Shō― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa, Neechan?

―Si no haces lo que decimos… ―Wally estiró su brazo derecho hacia Lucy y su brazo se transformó en un arma.

― ¡Detente por favor! ―exigió Erza ―No… ―El arma de Wally apareció detrás de ella y le disparó en la espalda, antes de ser recogida por uno de esos sujetos y que todos desaparecieran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Mirajane estaban exhaustos, tras sus batallas contra esos desconocidos, al igual que Gray y Juvia, incluso Natsu había sido derrotado.

Sin embargo Gray y Juvia, en realidad se encontraban en excelentes condiciones, pues Juvia había protegido a Gray, mientras que él había creada un clon de hielo (algo enseñado por Akane)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―No te preocupes Neechan, ya casi estamos en el Sistema R ―dijo Shō.

―Oye, Shō ―dijo Erza― ¿Al menos me permitirías, Re-Equiparme mi armadura? ―Shō no era tan imbécil, claramente no la dejaría ―Tengo miedo. A menos que use mi armadura… el miedo…

―Pero te ves bien con vestido, Neesan ―dijo Shō siendo por completo sincero. El rubio se arrodillo y la abrazó ―Yo no debería hacer esto… Neesan, ¡¿porque tu traicionaste a Jellal?! ―pregunto enfadado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Espero que este sea el camino correcto ―dijo Lucy.

―No es camino, es dirección correcta ―le corrigieron ambos magos de agua o bueno: la maga de agua y el Dragón Slayer del Océano.

―No puedo creer que Erza y Happy fueran secuestrados, mientras que nosotros estábamos noqueados ―gruñó Natsu. El viaje siguió algunos minutos más hasta que aparecieron peces muertos y aves también muertas, así como barcos de la milicia de Fiore

― **¡Water Dome! (Domo de Agua)** ―exclamó Juvia.

― **La rescataremos, chicos** ―aseguró Akane sonriente.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―pregunto Lucy insegura y un poco asustada.

― **¡Por favor!** ―dijo Akane con una sonrisa arrogante ― **Dos Dragones Slayer, un mago de hielo, una maga de agua, una maga celestial, una maga Take Over y la reina Bijū y Kitsune** ―Erza los necesitaba y ellos tenían que rescatarla.

 **(N/A Diego: Lo lamento, pero por ahora lo dejamos hasta aquí, porque está tronando y nos da miedo, pero pasado mañana los recompensaremos)**


	24. Reencuentro Desagradable 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24: Reencuentro desagradable 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::**

 **ERA**

 **:::::::**

― ¿Aún existe? ― preguntó Leigi― ¡Es imposible!

―El Sistema-R, que el culto de magia negra intentó construir hace 10 años ―dijo Ultear.

―Pensé que destruimos las 7 torres nosotros mismos… ―dijo Org, ante el descubrimiento de que un culto de magia negra, al cual ellos mismos se habían opuesto y habían atacado, jurando y perjurando haberlo destruido con sus propias manos, aun existiera, era sencillamente estúpido e inaceptable.

―Al parecer, había una octava torre ―dijo Wolfheim, moviendo su mano y mostrando la torre en medio del agua ―En el mar de Ka Elm.

―Viéndola así… ¿puede ser que esté completa? ―preguntó Org.

―El grupo de investigación parece que se perdió justo después de enviar estas imágenes ―dijo Belno.

―Ellos la han terminado, o eso pienso ―murmuro Ultear.

― ¿Por qué el Sistema-R, ahora? ―preguntó Michello, quien en su cabeza buscaba una razón, pero no encontraba algo coherente.

―La torre del cielo ―dijo Siegrain de brazos cruzados ―No es Sistema-R, es Torre del Cielo.

― ¿A quién le importa como la llamemos? ―gruñó Org― ¡Esa es una magia prohibida!, si su existencia se llegara a conocer, generaría una gran conmoción.

―Debemos enviar a la milicia inmediatamente para eliminarla ―dijo Belno.

―Pero estamos en contra… El incidente que ocurrió la noche pasada en la playa Akane. De acuerdo con los testigos, parece ser que aquellos que controlan el Sistema-R, no es un culto mágico ―dijo Leigi.

― ¿Entonces quien lo está haciendo? ―preguntó Yuri.

―Alguien de nombre Jellal ―dijo God.

―Tu hermano gemelo, ¿verdad Siegrain? ―preguntó Org.

―Si… estoy enterado de eso ―dijo Siegrain recargándose contra la pared.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Sistema R**

 **:::::::::::::::**

―Jellal está enfadado. Pero es un honor para ti ―dijo Shō, ante Erza quien estaba atada en una celda ―Has sido elegida como el sacrificio viviente para la ceremonia. Creo que ya no te veré más, Nee-San. Pero todo lo hacemos por el paraíso.

―Ha pasado mucho desde entonces… ¿Acaso entiendes el peligro de intentar revivir a alguien usando el sistema R? ―pregunto Erza.

― ¿Sabes para qué es el Sistema R? ―murmuró Shō con esa sonrisa torcida y enfermiza ―Estoy impresionado.

―Sistema Resurrección: Para revivir a una persona usando un gran número de sacrificios humanos ―dijo Erza ―Está prohibido, es una magia inhumana.

―Neesan… la magia siempre ha estado en desacuerdo con la humanidad ―dijo Shō ―La magia erosiona de la propia humanidad.

―Ese es el pensamiento de la magia negra, ¡no eres diferente a ellos! ―acusó Erza.

―Ellos pensaban que era una magia para reunir un cuerpo con un alma ―dijo Shō ―Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que esto era más que una magia que trae un cuerpo de la muerte ―El chico rubio se giró, estaba completamente desquiciado― ¡Jellal es diferente, él nos llevará al cielo!

― ¿Cielo? ―preguntó Erza.

―Cuando Jellal reviva a esa persona, el mundo renacerá ―murmuró Shō, antes de salir de la celda y cerrarla tras de sí ―Con nosotros como gobernantes. Los últimos vestigios del culto que nos quitó nuestra libertad ―Shō estaba de espaldas a Erza y tan concentrado en su discurso, que ya fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que Erza estaba detrás de él, para seguidamente sentir un duro golpe en la cabeza y caer inconsciente. Erza lo lamentó profundamente por su hermano, antes de equiparse con su armadura.

― _Jellal, ¿esto es tu obra, demonio?_ ―se preguntó ella.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consejo de Era**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Enviar a la milicia? ―pregunto Siegrain ―Son solo viejos sentimentales.

―Siegrain, bastardo ―murmuró un enfadado Org.

―Esto es peligroso ―dijo Siegrain ―No: Es mucho más que peligroso. Ahora solo hay una forma de destruir la Torre del Cielo. Etherion.

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ―grito Org.

― ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―pregunto Belno.

― ¿La magia de destrucción que atraviesa dimensiones? ―preguntó Michello aterrorizado, ante la propuesta del mago azul.

― ¿Hemos hecho las investigaciones de su poder, verdad? ―pregunto Siegrain calmado.

― ¡Es un poder que puede destruir un país entero! ―contestó Draculos, interviniendo por primera vez.

―El poder de la torre, solo se rivalizará con el poder de Etherion ―dijo Siegrain.

―Concuerdo con él ―dijo Ultear.

―Ultear, ¿tu también? ―pregunto Org asustado ―Somos 9, necesitas mínimo 6 votos ―dijo Org ―Además, Siegrain: mataras a tu hermano.

―Jellal… él está ebrio de poder y es quien controla el sistema ―dijo Siegrain.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Acabo de encontrar una vía bajo el agua ―dijo Juvia. Tras 5 minutos, ahora se encontraban buceando bajo el agua: Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Mirajane llevaban esferas de agua en sus cabezas, con aire atrapado en su interior; pero Naruto y Juvia nadaban sin necesidad.

― ¡Intrusos! ―grito un guardia, cuando los vio dentro y pronto estaban rodeados.

― **¡Ice Make: Lance! (Creación de Magia: Lanzas)** ―exclamó Gray, hiriendo a sus rivales con sus lanzas.

― **¡Karyū no Tsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, quien carbonizó a sus enemigos.

― ¡Puerta de la sirvienta, yo te abro: Virgo! ―exclamó Lucy, mientras que el bello espíritu femenino de cabello rosa y traje de sirvienta, aparecía.

― ¿Me ha llamado, Princesa? ―pregunto Virgo, quien hacía caso omiso a los halagos de los guardias.

―Encárgate, por favor ―pidió Lucy. Antes de que Virgo lanzará golpes demoledores contra los enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Enseña: Honor y Valor! ―exclamó Naruto, desenfundando a Sumiko y dándole un mayor poder espiritual, tras la frase.

― _ **Naruto-Sama**_ ―dijo el espíritu femenino dentro de la espada ― _ **Diga "Spirit Edge" (Filo de Espíritu), es hora de que yo suba de rango.**_

―Entendido ―dijo Naruto― **¡Spirit Edge!** ―Naruto corrió entre sus enemigos, mientras que la hoja de la espada se volvía tan blanca como la nieve y él pasaba entre los guardias, quienes caían inmediatamente al suelo― _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ ―preguntó Naruto, antes de esquivar una lanza, desenfundar su pistola y comenzar a disparar.

― _ **Soy un arma creada a partir de una infusión del espíritu de Shinigami-Sama y me vi fusionada con su espíritu, Naruto-Sama**_ ―explico Sumiko, sin que su amo se detuviera ni por un instante en su contraataque ― _ **Mientras que usted crezca y se desarrolle, mientras que su honor y su valentía sean fuertes, entonces yo también lo seré. El Spirit Edge, nos permite cortar sus espíritus, no sus cuerpos físicos y el dolor puede llegar a ser inimaginable.**_

Naruto escuchó algo detrás de sí y vio a Mirajane y Akane neutralizando a varios guardias ―Si no nos tuvieras a nosotros, estarías muerto, seguramente ―dijeron la pelirroja y la albina; Naruto sonrió. Mientras que las tuviera a ellas cubriéndole las espaldas, no tenía a nada que temer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Los guardias se lanzaron contra Juvia, pero sus espadas solo atravesaban el cuerpo de la dama, quien estaba utilizando su magia "Masa de Agua", el cual provocaba que su cuerpo se compusiera de agua y fuera inútil atacarla con ataques físicos. Los guardias le dispararon, pero solo la atravesaron, pues ella no era sólida en esos momentos.

― **¡Water Slicer! (Sierra de Agua)** ―exclamó Juvia, mandando una poderosa ráfaga de agua, que arrastró a sus enemigos.

Ante los magos apareció una escalera.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Vidaldus, un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y largo, que llevaba una gabardina blanca y un pantalón negro, se encontraba ante su señor ―Jellal-Sama, ¿Por qué los está dejando pasar?

―Este es un juego ―dijo un divertido Jellal ―Ellos completaron el nivel.

―Pero si no nos apuramos con la ceremonia… ―dijo un dubitativo Vidaldus ―Los barcos que hundimos el otro día, significa que el consejo ya sabe…

―Vidaldus, ¿aun te preocupa eso?―preguntó Jellal.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de comer, como si no hubiera un mañana, aparecieron más guardias, pero antes de que ambos grupos pudieran chocar, Erza apareció y rápidamente neutralizo a sus enemigos.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunto Erza.

―Vinimos por ustedes ―dijo Natsu.

―Váyanse chicos, este es mi problema ―dijo Erza.

―No ―Natsu se negó ―No sin Happy.

―Erza, ¿Qué es esta torre? ―pregunto Lucy― ¿Quién es Jellal? Entiendo que no quieras decírnoslo… dijiste que ellos antes eran tus compañeros, ¿verdad?, pero ahora nosotros somos tus compañeros. ¡Estaremos contigo, sin importar lo que pase, Erza!

― ¡Regresen! ―ordenó nuevamente.

―Esta no eres tú, Erza-San ―dijo Gray ―Normalmente dirías: "Síganme y no se quejen"

―Te vamos a dar una mano, aunque no te guste ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ―Somos un equipo, debemos cuidarnos unos a otros.

―Incluso tú te asustas en algunos momentos, ¿verdad? ―pregunto Gray.

―Lo siento ―dijo ella, mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos ―Sin importar si gano o pierdo esta batalla, yo me voy a desvanecer de este mundo.

― ¿Qué dices? ―salto Gray de inmediato.

―Es un futuro al cual no me puedo oponer ―dijo ella.

― **Perdóname, pero esa es la mayor estupidez del mundo, después del destino** ―dijo Akane molesta.

En Konoha cierto Hyūga estornudo.

―Mientras aun exista, les contaré todo ―dijo Erza, ignorando las palabras de Akane ―El nombre de este lugar es Torre del Cielo, también llamado Sistema-R. Era una esclava para construirla, cuando era una niña de unos 9 años o quizás menos… un culto de magia negra planeaba sacrificar a una gran cantidad de personas, para resucitar a un mago oscuro. Al más malvado de todos: Zeref. El sacrificio, era mediante la esclavitud, yo crecí con las personas que nos encontramos en el barco y su líder es mi mejor amigo a quien yo siempre vi como mi hermano mayor: Jellal. Él me rescató ese día y me incitó a luchar, nosotros escapamos, pero cuando fui a buscarlo, lo encontré enloquecido, hablaba cosas inconexas, pero yo logré hilar algunas: creía firmemente en el propósito de la torre: en completarla y revivir a Zeref.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y no sabían que pensar.

―Lullaby y Deliora ―dijo Naruto y todos le miraron ―Nosotros los matamos, ¿no es así? ―todos asintieron con varias dudas en sus cabezas ―Entonces adelante, que intenten resucitar a Zeref, porque también lo mataremos o aún mejor… destruiré esta torre hasta sus cimientos, antes de que puedan lograrlo.

―Eres igual que Natsu ―dijo Gray con una ligera sonrisa.

―Esa historia, Neechan ―dijo Shō, antes de estallar― ¡No se acerca a la realidad! ―Le acusó ―Destruiste nuestros barcos y te escapaste tú sola. Si Jellal no nos hubiese avisado de tu traición, nos hubiésemos hundido en el fondo del Mar.

― ¿En verdad piensas que ella les haría algo así? ―rebatió Lucy y Shō retrocedió.

― ¡¿Ustedes que saben?! ―preguntó Shō ―Ustedes no saben cuánto hemos sufrido nosotros. Solo las palabras de Jellal nos consolaron y por eso, he usado 8 años de mi vida, para construir la torre. Por Jellal… si todo es mentira… y si él nos mintió… si él quemó los barcos, desde su posición elevada…

―Es verdad ―dijo Simón ―Una miembro de los Element 4 de Phantom Lord, tiene la reputación que se merece.

― ¿Simón…? ―murmuró Shō.

―Yo traje a estos magos aquí, para que nos ayudaran a detener a Jellal, él nos ha engañado a todos ―dijo Simón.

―Simón, tu… ―murmuro Erza.

―Siempre creí en ti ―dijo Simón.

― ¿Como? ―pregunto Shō desde el suelo y golpeándolo, para librar su frustración― ¿Cómo eres capaz de creer en ella?, ¿Qué es verdad?, ¿en qué debo creer?... ¡Maldición!

―Debe ser difícil de aceptar ―dijo Erza ―Pero déjame decirte algo que es completamente cierto: nunca he dejado de pensar en ustedes, en estos 8 años. Lamento ser tan débil en aquel entonces.

― **Supongo que… ahora tenemos a Simón y a Shō de nuestro lado** ―dijo Akane ― **Pero el problema es el mismo: Llegar hasta Jellal y detenerlo, antes de que haga algo con el Sistema, además tenemos que salir de aquí.**

―He estado esperando este día: El día en el que tuviera ayuda de poderosos magos para detener a Jellal― dijo Simón, con esperanza ―Debemos evitar que Faia Ryū Ō y Wally se encuentren.

―Salamander ―murmuro Lucy ―Así es más fácil reconocer, a Natsu ―Shō y Simón asintieron y todos decidieron ir hacia las escaleras externas de la torre, para encontrarse con los demás y decirles la verdad.

―No puedo comunicarme con Wally y Milliana, mi intercomunicador no funciona ―dijo Simón ―Ahora no tengo idea de donde están.

―Soy sincero: no sé si confiar en él ―dijo Gray, pues lo había atacado.

―Necesitaba saber que tan fuertes eran y si podían enfrentarse a Jellal ―se excusó Simón ―Aunque, fue premeditado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Este es tu fin, ¿lo sabes, Boy? ―murmuró Wally con su brazo transformado en un arma.

― ¡NO! ―Gritó Milliana evitando que Natsu fuera herido y atacando a Wally, antes de que él pudiera herir al Dragón Slayer.

―Milliana, ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto Wally en Shock

― ¡No molestes al Neko-Neko! ―le gruñó la chica al hombre cuadrado, al parecer la vida de Natsu no le importaba.

― ¡Él no es un gato, solo míralo! ―dijo Wally, señalando lo obvio― ¡Fuera de mi camino! ―grito el sujeto, empujando a la chica y literalmente desarmándose.

Natsu utilizó a un peluche para repeler los ataques de su enemiga― **¡Neko Faia! (Fuego de Gato)** ―exclamó Natsu, encendiendo sus puños en fuego y desviando los cubos de su enemigo, antes de que sus manos fueran atadas.

― ¡Pretender que eres un gato, cuando en realidad eres una persona! ―le acusó la Neko-Girl― ¡Wally, atrapa al gato impostor! ―Natsu intentó usar nuevamente su puño de fuego, pero su mano derecha estaba atada y recibió el ataque de frente, para luego ser maniatado, pero antes de que Wally lo atacara, Happy golpeo al hombre.

― ¡Happy! ―dijo Natsu, quien era ayudado por Happy, pero no podía desatarse, Natsu colocó de algún modo una mirada tierna, que hizo enternecer a Milliana― **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Natsu, con sus puños en llamas, golpeo a ambos ex – amigos de Erza y se dio a la fuga.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Vidaldus tomo una forma que recordaba al "Demonio" (Gene Simons), junto a una mujer de cabello rosa llamada Ikaruga y un hombre con cabeza de búho llamado Fukuro; ellos tres, serían los próximos enemigos de Fairy Tail.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jellal sabia donde presionar, así que les presentó un juego, un combate y la verdad sobre sus futuras muertes, por obra del Etherion. Presiono a Shō, hasta hacerlo decidir que era mejor mantener a salvo a Erza en una de sus naipes y luego ir a una muerte segura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu fue atacado por el hombre con cabeza de búho y tras caer en una jaula, se encontró con Simón, quien le habló sobre Jellal y lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo para ser atacado por Fukuro, mientras que Simón explicaba quién era y a donde pertenecía: Era miembro de un gremio de asesinos.

―El gremio es un lugar donde nuestra confianza y sueños se unen, no es un lugar para realizar trabajos tan bajos y sucios como cometer un asesinato ―dijo Natsu con gran convicción ―No me gusta la simple idea de que un lugar así exista y tampoco me gusta aquellos que manchen sus manos de ese modo o aquellos que lo soliciten. Yo me encargaré de este cabeza de ave, tu busca a los otros y detengan a Jellal.

―Confiaré en ti, Salamander ―dijo Simón, antes de irse.

Natsu fue agarrado por su pierna derecha y lanzado a una de las jaulas― ¿Por qué motivo, hay aquí una jaula de metal? ―se preguntó Natsu, antes de ser golpeado por el puño de Fukuro y ser tirado con jaula y todo, Natsu saltó a otra Jaula y cuando Fukuro fue hacia él, Natsu saltó para luego patear con una pierna envuelta en fuego el Jet pack del hombre búho y hacerlo volar sin control.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Natsu! ―le llamaban Lucy y Juvia, sumamente preocupadas, se habían separado de Gray, Naruto y Mirajane, quienes fueron por otro camino.

Una guitarra comenzó a sonar y tras pocos minutos, apareció Vidaldus, quien las atacó literalmente con su cabello, hizo a Lucy esquivarle, pero Juvia no se movió, humedeciéndole el cabello a su rival― ¡Hey, tienes un cuerpo interesante!

―No existe ataque que funcione en mi ―declaro Juvia― **¡Water Lock! (Bloqueo de Agua)** ―Una burbuja de agua, humedeció el cuerpo de Vidaldus, cuyo cabello absorbió el agua.

―Lo mejor es humedecer tu cabello con agua fresca cada mañana―declaro su extraño y rockero enemigo ―Enjabonarlo todos los días, lo daña.

¿Cómo rompiste mi Water Lock? ―pregunto Juvia enfadada.

―Mi cuerpo absorbe líquidos ―dijo Vidaldus ―No aceite o alcohol por favor… eso lo dañaría.

― **¿El agua es inútil?** ―preguntó Akane sonriente― **¡Faia no Ken! (Puño de Fuego)** ―la mujer desapareció y reapareció detrás de Vidaldus, golpeándole en la parte baja de la espalda.

El mago voló por el aire, mientras que ejecutaba una extraña canción y Juvia era poseída por él ―Ahora su liquida amiga, es mi Súcubo. Ahora es mi marioneta del infierno. Deseo ver una batalla de gatas, ya saben: arrancarse la ropa y el cabello, etc.

― **Una de nosotras tendrá que enfrentar a Juvia y la otra enfrentará a ese demente** ―dijo Akane.

― ¡Ah llegado el momento, para que las pequeñas que no entienden el rock, sean castigadas! ―dijo Juvia ahora con su cabello de un azul más claro, piel blanca, sombras marcadas en sus ojos, un collar puntiagudo, una camiseta de tirantes fucsia y un pantalón entubado negro.

Akane se lanzó contra Vidaldus, quien usaba el sonido para deshacer el oxígeno de las bolas de fuego de la Kitsune, al tiempo que controlaba a Juvia.

Lucy fue atrapada dentro de un torrente de agua, el oxígeno se le agotaba rápidamente ― _Lucy-San, Juvia no está haciendo esto, Juvia no quiere herir a sus amigas. Juvia no sabía lo que era una cálida sonrisa o un abrazo, lo que era la felicidad dentro de un gremio, o la amistad. Juvia no quiere herirte_ ―declaro la maga de agua, confiando en la Kitsune y en la maga celestial.

― ¡Juvia-Chan, acaba con esto! ―gruño Vidaldus, quien estaba en problemas, pues debía elegir entre: controlar a Juvia o usar el sonido para extinguir las llamas de Akane.

Lucy fue arrojada al suelo por Juvia ―Juvia-San, aquellos que derraman sus lágrimas, aquellos que están en peligro… aquellos que necesitan ayuda: nunca serán rechazados en Fairy Tail.

― ¡Acabala, Juvia! ―rugió el mago musical.

― ¡Puerta de la portadora de agua: Yo te abro, Acuario! ―exclamó Lucy, deteniendo el cuerpo de Juvia, en esos momentos transformada en torbellino de agua y haciendo aparecer a la sirena de cabello azul claro.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―fue lo único que pudo decir un incrédulo y sorprendido Vidaldus.

― _¡Lucy-San invocó un espíritu, usando el cuerpo de Juvia!_ ―pensó Juvia en Shock.

―Mientras haya agua, puedo invocar a uno de mis espíritus más poderosos: Acuario ―dijo Lucy.

― ¡Te dije que no me invocaras! ―grito Acuario siendo muy temperamental y cubriendo todo de agua. El cabello de Vidaldus lo absorbió y Juvia recuperó su forma normal.

Tras un gran esfuerzo, llegaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba Jellal, quien estaba listo para la resurrección del Dragneel mayor, Erza se lanzó sobre él y pudo alejarlo del núcleo del Sistema R.

Naruto y Natsu aparecieron en ese momento, desde una de las puertas y para gran sorpresa e incredulidad de su enemigo, ambos comenzar a devorar a Etherion, luego atacaron en conjunto a Jellal con un Karyū no Hoko y un Yoku no Kantan fu no Megami, acabando con el adolecente de cabello azul, quien recibió un poderoso golpe cuando su espalda choco contra el muro.

Jellal había sido derrotado y el arma del Sistema R, había sido neutralizada.

 _ **(N/A Diego: Díganme si Vidaldus parece una fusión cutre de Nick Simmons y el Joker)**_


	25. La Batalla de Fairy Tail

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25: La Batalla de Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

4 días después de la destrucción de la torre paraíso y de que Jellal fuera encarcelado, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Aunque persistía un ambiente o un instinto en los magos de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

Lucy se encontraba caminado junto con Pure o Nicolás, el espíritu con forma de un pequeño muñeco de nieve.

―No he podido realizar ninguna misión decente ―gimió Lucy con desagrado, la joven rubia miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con Pure quien le hablo― ¿"Lo voy a solucionar de alguna forma"? ―la maga repitió las palabras del espíritu ―Nunca me di cuenta de que tenías esa forma de ver la vida, gracias Pure ―Tras llegar a su casa, se bañó, luego se colocó su pijama, escribió una carta a su padre, cenó y finalmente fue a su cama encontrándose con Natsu en su cama, luego de una corta pelea lo dejó dormir en su propia cama.

―Por favor, devuélvele a Natsu su Bufanda ― pidió Happy ―Fue un obsequio de Igneel ―la rubia vio la bufanda en sus brazos.

―Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca lo veo sin ella ―dijo Lucy.

―No es solo un recuerdo de su padre ― indico el Gato azul ―También esta hechizada, tiene un hechizo de protección.

― ¿Qué le ocurre a Natsu? ―pregunto Lucy ―Se ve que tiene fiebre y escalofrió.

―No te preocupes, él estará bien, es un efecto secundario por comer Etherion ―dijo Happy ―Los Dragón Slayer, solo pueden comer su propia Magia y enferman si comen de otra, un ejemplo: Natsu en una ocasión llegó a comer los rayos de Laxus y no fue una buena idea.

― ¿Quién es más fuerte, Laxus o Mystogan? ―preguntó Lucy.

―Posiblemente Erza y Mirajane sacarían ventaja ―dijo Happy ―Con sus Take Over, Elfman y Mirajane tendrían una ventaja avasalladora sobre los demás… ¿Te imaginas un torneo, para decidir quién es el más fuerte?

―No desearía que nuestros amigos pelearan ―dijo Lucy negando tal hecho.

―Gajeel, Elfman o la misma Juvia son fuerte ―dijo Happy, mientras que Lucy se acercó a Natsu para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Magnolia**

 **::::::::::::::**

Mirajane y Makarov, estaban volviendo de hacer algunas compras, las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de personas que preparaban sus locales para el festival que estaba por darse.

―Dime Mirajane, ¿participaras del desfile de Fairy Tail este año? ―pregunto Makarov y la chica asintió.

―Sería bueno que Laxus participe también ―dijo Mirajane.

―Ya tenemos suficiente de él ―dijo Makarov, recordando lo que su hijo, Iván, le había hecho a Laxus. A Laxus, su hijo, al nieto de Makarov. El anciano aún se lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Iván de implantarle esa Lacrima de Dragón Slayer a Laxus, pero la menos el rubio ya estaba a salvo en el gremio.

―Escuche por Levy que él regresó a la ciudad ―dijo Mirajane, ante ella y Makarov, aparecieron Natsu, Gray, Juvia y Naruto.

―Hola ―dijo una voz familiar para Mira, Natsu, Gray y Makarov.

―Warren ―dijo Natsu. Era un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros, moreno, chaqueta café-naranja y pantalón blanco― ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado?

―Naruto, Akane. Él es Warren ―dijo Mirajane presentando al hombre que acababa de llegar.

―Logre llegar para el festival ―dijo Warren. Tras una charla de algunos minutos, Lucy salió corriendo para el concurso de Miss Fairy.

Cana, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levi y Mirajane, eran las participantes del concurso.

Todos comían y se divertían, no parecía ser un festival distinto a lo cotidiano, sin embargo todo cambio con la entrada de Evergreen, quien transformo a las chicas en piedra y luego fue Laxus quien apareció.

― _¡Freed y Bickslow también están con él, además de Evergreen!_ ―pensó Gray ―Debemos ser cuidadosos.

― ¡Debemos de luchar como hombres! ―gruñó Elfman.

―Mira ―le llamó Gray, haciendo que Elfman y los demás notaran a los ayudantes de Laxus.

―Esto complica las cosas ―dijo Bisca, tomando su rifle de francotirador.

―La guardia personal de Laxus ―dijeron Macao.

― ¡Ya regrésalas a la normalidad! ―gruñó Makarov.

―Es momento de que yo tome el lugar que me corresponde como maestro del Gremio, tu tiempo ya pasó anciano ―dijo Laxus, la compuerta del techo se abrió y un rayo cayó entre las chicas, pero sin herirlas ―Ellas son mis rehenes. Si rompen las reglas las destruiré una por una.

― ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ―grito un miembro.

― ¡Esto no es divertido, Laxus! ―grito otro.

― " _Creo… que un_ _ **Raiton no Jutsu**_ _podría dañarlo, pero no sé si puedo darle a él, sin darle a Mirajane"_ ―Susurró Naruto a Akane y Natsu, quienes sabían que no podían arriesgar a las chicas.

―Vamos a ver quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail ―dijo Freed.

―Bien dicho Freed ― dijo Laxus ―El último en pie, será el ganador.

―Si quieren que ellas vuelvan a la normalidad, tendrán que derrotarnos ―dijo Evergreen.

―Ustedes son 100 y nosotros 4 ―dijo Bickslow.

― ¡Laxus! ―Makarov adquirió su forma gigante, pero Laxus liberó así mismo su rayo, creando una luz que los encegueció a todos.

― ¡La batalla de Fairy Tail, comienza! ―dijo Laxus, mientras que el brillo se iba, y todos recuperaban la visión, antes de correr hacia la ciudad. Makarov comenzó a correr pero se golpeó con algo invisible.

―Ojisan ―murmuró Gray volviendo hacia el anciano― ¿Qué te pasa? ―pero aun así pudo tomar el cuerpo del anciano ―Ojisan no es momento para jugar ―Lo intentó levantar pero era muy pesado, luego vio sobre su cabeza― ¿Una pared creada con escritura mágica?

― ¿Las runas de Freed? ―preguntó Makarov desde el interior ―Laxus no desea que un mago santo esté en su "juego" ―miró a Gray ―Las runas deben obedecer ciertos parámetros, para funcionar.

― ¿Y qué dice? ―preguntó Gray.

― "Aquellos de baja estatura o mayores de 80 años no pueden salir" ―Makarov tuvo una vena salteada en su cabeza― ¡Diles a los otros, que estoy enfrentando a muchos monstruos y encuentren a Laxus y a sus compañeros! ― Gray tuvo una gota tras su cabeza, antes de salir a correr. Makarov se giró y vio a alguien tras una columna― ¿Reedus?

―Lo… lo lamento maestro, pero… le temo a Laxus ―se excusó el mago.

―No te preocupes ―dijo el maestro.

―Maestro ¿hay alguien en el gremio que pueda vencer a Laxus? ―pregunto Reedus, quien preparó un Té para su maestro y así no sentirse inútil.

―Erza podría pero… ― Makarov y Reedus la miraron ―No está en condición.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― pregunto Natsu― ¿Dónde están todos?

― ¡Natsu ve y derrota a Laxus, está en algún lugar de Magnolia! ―ordenó el anciano, Natsu corrió hacia la salida, pero quedo encerrado por una segunda barrera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Alzack, ¿los encontraste? ―preguntó Droy.

―No, ni una pista ―dijo el mago pistolero, antes de explotar― ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle algo así a Bisca?!

―Intenta calmarte, Alzack ―dijo Jet, pero fueron rodeados por un par de muros hechos de runas.

―Las runas de Freed, deben de estar por toda la ciudad ―gruñó Droy, al verse atrapado junto a sus compañeros. Pronto las runas cambiaron ― ¿"Solo el mago más fuerte saldrá"?

―Nos quiere hacer luchar entre nosotros ―dijo Jet.

―Lo siento, tengo que salvar a Bisca ―dijo Alzack, antes de desenfundar y disparar, con balas de inconsciencia, la barrera desapareció ―Luego me disculparé ―Miró el tambor de sus revólveres ―Bien… ―miró su cinturón ―Afortunadamente me emborraché y coloqué balas de sueño e inconsciencia ―Alzack se sonrojo, cuando sus recuerdos lo llevaron a rememorar a Bisca desnuda― ¡VOY A ENCONTRARTE, LAXUS! ―gritó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Natsu, Makarov y Reedus, aparecieron un grupo de runas ―Alzack vs Jet vs Droy. Ganador: Alzack

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _¿Cuánto tiempo, soportarás ver a tus hadas destruirse entre sí, abuelo?_ ―pensó un cruel Laxus.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Visitar vs Nab, Max vs Warren, Macao vs Wakaba, Laki vs 4, Naruto vs Gray, Elfman vs Gajeel.

―Nab venció a Visitar, Max a Warren, Macao venció a Wakaba y a Laki quien estaba cansado tras su combate ―dijo un enfadado Makarov.

―Naruto venció a Gray, pero perdió ante Gajeel; Gajeel venció a Elfman ―dijo Happy preocupado ― ¡Acaba de iniciar una batalla entre Akane y Nab y Max!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Tengo que encontrar a Poliusca y pedirle que cree una pócima para las chicas ―decía Reedus, mientras que corría hacia el bosque donde vivía la mujer.

―Laxus debió decirles que la batalla era en toda la ciudad ―dijo Freed apareciendo ante Reedus.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Evergreen venció a Elfman, Freed venció a Reedus ―murmuró Makarov.

―Gray está luchando contra Bickslow ―dijo Natsu ―Yo también quiero luchar.

― ¿Qué se siente ver que los miembros del gremio se destruyan unos a otros, abuelo? ―preguntó una proyección mental de Laxus.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Freezing: Zero Absolute! (Congelación: Cero Absoluto)** ―exclamó Gray, congelando a Bickslow, el joven cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda y llevó dos dedos de su mano izquierda a su muñeca derecha― _Supongo que podré realizar el_ _ **Freezing: Zero Absolute**_ _, dos veces más_ ―pensó, antes de ponerse de pie y proseguir con la batalla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu se acercó a las chicas, viendo que ahora no quedaba nadie más para luchar y que ellas morirían, sin poder hacer otra cosa abrazó a Lucy y le contó que la consideraba su mejor amiga, la chica se agrietó, para segundos después ser liberada.

Ante la sorpresa de todos y con un poco de raciocinio liberaron a Erza con el calor de Dragón Slayer Natsu, la chica les agradeció a los dragones del gremio, antes de ir a buscar a Laxus, pero se detuvo al ver que eran 4 miembros.

― ¿Él volvió? ―murmuró Naruto.

―Él puede auxiliarme… ―pero Erza detuvo sus palabras, al ver que Akane acababa de vencer a Gray y solo quedaban Erza y Mystogan, pues el nombre de la Kitsune desapareció ―Dice que Akane se ha rendido.

―Busca a Mystogan, ponlo al corriente y derroten a los amigos de Laxus ―ordenó Makarov, Erza asintió y salió corriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Veamos que tan bien lo puedes hacer… ―dijo Freed, apareciendo ante Naruto y ambos siendo rodeados por un muro de runas ―… Shinigami Ōshan.

―Freed, no pierdas tu tiempo con Laxus, ese desgraciado solo acabará traicionándote si decides seguirlo ―dijo Naruto.

―Al menos, podré divertirme por un tiempo. Luego de que te derrote a ti, derrotare a Natsu, le haré creer a Laxus que estoy de su lado, lo asesinaré y me convertiré en el 7º maestro del Gremio ―confeso Freed, empuñando su espada.

Akane apareció sobre un edificio― **¡Naruto, toma!** ―exclamó ella, lanzándole a Sumiko.

Ambos magos corrieron el uno, hacia el otro.

Naruto esquivo un puno de Freed y le pateo en la mejilla, haciéndolo retroceder y él pudo empuñar a Sumiko.

 **Próximo Capitulo: «Naruto vs Freed y la derrota de Laxus»**


	26. Naruto vs Freed, la derrota de Laxus

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: Naruto vs Freed y la Derrota de Laxus**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Eres un Baka ―murmuró Freed, mientras que veía a Naruto lanzar una estocada. El mago de cabello verde tomó la espada de Naruto con su mano desnuda y luego le pateo, lanzándolo a la distancia ―No podrás vencerme, Naruto.

―Ya lo veremos ―Naruto chasqueó sus dedos y Sumiko desapareció de la mano de Freed― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―Naruto creó **2** clones, los cuales se lanzaron contra Freed.

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―exclamó uno de los clones, mientras que Freed recibía un golpe que encalambraba su cuerpo.

― **¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami! (Escritura Oscura: Dolor)** ―Exclamó Freed, lanzando las letras hacia Naruto y paralizando su cuerpo a causa del dolor.

― **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** ―exclamó Akane, creando un dragón blanco, que golpeo a Freed.

― **¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku! (Escritura Oscura: Oscuridad)** ―Freed creció en tamaño hasta parecerse a un demonio― _¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_ ―se pregunto el chico de cabello verde, mientras que veía como Akane creaba una esfera lila, así que lanzó su puño derecho hacia ella.

Akane le esquivó, mientras que seguía concentrando su Chakra en esa esfera y luego un halo blanco aparecía alrededor― **¡Dai Bijudama Ringu! (Gran Anillo Bola Bestia con Cola)**.

Freed decidió escapar y corrió fuera del callejón, pero se topo con su propia barrera y se agachó e intentó desactivarla a gran velocidad, estaba nervioso, la última técnica de Naruto podría haberlo matado si el rubio así quisiera. Akane no sería tan benevolente; consiguió desactivarla, pero el dolor de ser golpeado en la espalda por el Jutsu de la pelirroja le dejó inconsciente, haciendo que las runas de toda la ciudad desaparecieran.

Con todos los Raijinchū derrotados, solo queda Laxus quien activó su Kaminari Den (Palacio de Trueno); un grupo de Lacrimas sobre la ciudad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el gremio, las chicas habían sido liberadas, tras un corto encuentro entre Evergreen y Mystogan, la maga cayó dormida por la magia del enmascarado.

Con Evergreen dormida, las chicas salieron de su estado de petrificado y ahora sin las runas de Freed, Fairy Tail se preparó para desactivar las runas del Kaminari Den (Palacio de Trueno).

―Él es un Dragón Slayer ―dijo Alzack― ¿Cómo lo enfrentaremos?

―Primero, tendremos que desactivar el Kaminari Den ―dijo Erza y luego, él vendrá a nosotros.

―Perfecto, entonces será una batalla de Dragones ―dijo Natsu sonriente y chocando su puño derecho con su mano izquierda.

―Bien ―dijeron Naruto y Gajeel.

―En ese caso, empecemos a desactivarlo ―dijo Elfman, mientras que todos recorrían la ciudad, hasta encontrar un camino que quedaba al pie de una alta colina, cosa que les ayudaría a ver mejor las Lacrimas de rayos que construían el arma de Laxus.

―Ahora, tendría que ser más fácil para nosotros armar un plan ―dijo Lucy.

―Bien, aquí voy ―dijo Bisca, tomando su rifle mágico y disparando, consiguiendo electrocutarse.

― ¡Bisca! ―grito Alzack, abrazando a la chica que había quedado inconsciente a causa del choque eléctrico ―Esta viva, pero inconsciente.

―Un choque eléctrico suficientemente fuerte, como para no matarla ―dijo Gray.

― **Gray** ―habló Akane― **¿Puedes crear granizo?**

― ¿Granizo? ―preguntó Gray sin entender.

― **Si pudiéramos crear un ataque que venga desde el cielo, podríamos destruir las Lacrimas** ―dijo Akane.

―No lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo ―dijo Gray, quien comenzó a cargar su magia.

―Déjenme intentar algo ―dijo Naruto mientras que se concentraba― **¡Raiton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Rayo)** ― el cuerpo de Naruto fue rodeado por rayos todos vieron al Ninja Slayer agacharse y saltar al aire a una gran altura― **Ton Ryū Ōshan (Vuelo del Dragón del Océano)** ―Naruto formó un par de alas de dragón de color blanco/azul en su espalda, el rubio desenfundo a Sumiko― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Cuchilla de Rayos)** ―La espada se rodeo de rayos y con ella comenzó a cortar las Lacrimas, una por una.

― ¡Vengan: tenemos que detener a Laxus, mientras que Naruto desactiva el Kaminari Den! ―dijo Gajeel, mientras que los demás iban en busca de Laxus.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las puertas de la guarida de Laxus se destruyeron y él ya se encontraba haciendo uso de su **Dragón Force** , cosa que Gajeel y Natsu hicieron de forma instintiva.

―Has perdido Laxus ―aseguró Gajeel.

― **¡Rairyū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Rayo)** ―Laxus liberó desde su boca miles de rayos.

― **¡Karyū/Tenryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego/Hierro)** ―exclamaron Natsu y Gajeel al tiempo, creando hierro fundido que derroto el rayo de Laxus, además de alcanzarlo y quemarlo gravemente.

― ¡Esto no tenía que ser así! ―gruñó Laxus, quien sabía que estaba perdiendo― **¡Rairyū: Hōtengeki! (Dragón de Rayo: Alabarda del Cielo)** ―El rubio literalmente lanzó un relámpago hacia sus enemigos.

Naruto alcanzó a entrar en el Modo Sen´nin ― **¡Senpō: Arashi Ryū no Hōkō! (Arte Ermitaño: Rugido del Dragón de la Tormenta)** ―Al fusionar su Chakra y su Magia, Naruto entró en el Modo Ryū Sen'nin, pero aun no lo controlaba al **100%** y aun así, le serviría para emplear Chakra y Magia, accediendo a la máxima técnica: la fusión de rayo y agua. Dicha técnica le permitió destruir el hechizo de Laxus, golpear al rubio y literalmente mandarlo a volar.

― **¡Fairy Law! (Ley de Hada)** ―exclamó Laxus, mientras que su luz recubría toda Magnolia, con el objetivo de matar a todos los miembros actuales de Fairy Tail, luego refundaría el gremio y serian los más poderosos de Earth-Land.

La luz se extinguió y todos estaban a salvo, las puertas de lugar se abrieron, era Makarov, seguido por un escuadrón de los caballeros de runas, quienes vieron al nieto de Makarov, golpeando el suelo y llamándose a sí mismo "débil" ―El Fairy Law, actúa desde el corazón. Solo lastimará a aquellos que sean tus enemigos y para ti, Fairy Tail y aquellos que vivimos en él no somos tus enemigos, en tu corazón sabes que somos tus compañeros ―Laxus y su guardia personal, tendrían algunos días en una prisión/reformatorio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consejo de Era**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Dices que se ha creado una alianza entre: Oración Seis, Tártaros y Grimoire Heart? ―preguntó un asustado Leigi.

―Exacto ―dijo Siegrain ―Esas fueron las palabras de mis espías. La Alianza Balam, planea destruirlo todo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **27: Preparativos de Guerra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Necesito que todos me escuchen, atentamente ―dijo Makarov ―A causa del peligro que representa la Alianza Balam, se ha decidido que se formará una alianza entre los gremios oficiales para combatirlos.

― ¿Alianza Balam? ―pregunto Loke, Makarov suspiró.

―La Alianza Balam, es una alianza formada por 3 gremios oscuros: Oración Seis, Tártaros y Grimoire Heart ―dijo Makarov ―Por ello, nosotros formaremos nuestra propia alianza: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Cait Shelter.

― ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con ellos, maestro? ―preguntó Cana, pero sin esperar respuesta, continuo bebiendo.

―Mañana ―dijo Makarov, quien hizo aparecer un tablero de ajedrez ―Acérquense, les explicaré como se hará esto: Principalmente, la reunión solo se efectuará entre los maestros. Se formarán varios equipos, teniendo en primera fila a los magos Slayer: Natsu, Gajeel, Naruto y Wendy ― todos asintieron ―En segunda fila aquellos que tengan una magia lanzadora: Lyon Bastia, las hermanas Blendy: Sherria y Sherry, Erza, Gray, Jet y también por Yuka Suzuki ―Todos asintieron ―En tercera fila estarán: Hibiki Lates, Jenny Realight, Elfman, Juvia, Alzack, Bisca y Akane.

―Esta formación es muy extraña ―admitió Gajeel.

―Verdad ―dijo Erza― ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan?

―Los Dragones Slayer atacarán en primera fila, pues sus ataques son los que causaran mayor daño al enemigo y causaran el caos ―explico Makarov ―Los miembros en segunda fila, son quienes les… arrebatarán a sus enemigos las ansias de combatir. Mientras que los ataques de los magos Slayer pueden derrotar decenas de enemigos, los miembros del segundo grupo se encargarán de los enemigos individuales. Los que estarán en tercera fila serán los más fuertes: ya sea físicamente o porque son estrategas.

―Bien ―dijeron los **3** Dragones Slayer de Fairy Tail, mientras que comían sus respectivas magias.

― ¡GAJEEL, DEJA DE COMERTE LOS VASOS! ―Gruñó un molesto Makarov.

―Bien ―dijo Gajeel fastidiado.

―Aquí tienes ―dijo Erza ofreciéndole una espada, la cual el pelinegro devoró con gusto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante las presentaciones de los miembros de la alianza, en medio de la plaza principal, ocurrió una explosión y los ciudadanos corrieron asustados: eran los miembros de Oración Seis, quienes planeaban derrotar a la alianza de luz y hacer que la Alianza Balam triunfara sin importar qué.

―Bien, para esto nos reunimos ―dijo Erza empleando su Re-Equipo con su armadura de fuego.

Alzack y Bisca emplearon sus pistolas, todos se prepararon para una batalla prematura. Era hora de ver quien estaba en lo correcto: si la alianza Balam o la alianza de la luz.

― _Es definitivo: Este no era el plan de Ojisan y los demás_ ―pensaron Natsu y Gray.

― **¡Dokuryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Veneno)** ―exclamo Cobra, haciendo que Natsu se preparara para atacar.

― **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** ―ambos rugidos se golpearon mutuamente y lucharon por el control.

― **¡Inbijiburu Saisu! (Guadaña Invisible)** ―gruñó Midnight, generando ondas de viento tras girar sobre sí mismo e hiriendo a Bisca.

― ¡Bisca! ―exclamo Alzack, atacando a Midnight, quien saltó evitando el ataque.

― ¡Ábrete puerta del Escorpión: Scorpio! ―exclamó Aria (Ángel), trayendo a un hombre de cabello rojo/ blanco, moreno, sus brazos y piernas tenían muchas argollas metálicas.

― ¡Ábrete puerta de Acuario: Acuarios! ―exclamó Lucy, trayendo al espíritu de la sirena.

― ¡Acuarios!/ ¡Scorpio! ―dijeron ambos espíritus asombrados de verse en el campo de batalla, para luego acercarse y besarse apasionadamente.

― ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―preguntaron unas indignadas Aria y Lucy, ambos espíritus se separaron por un segundo.

―Estoy besando a mi novio/a ―respondieron, antes de volver a lo suyo y provocando que sus respectivas invocadoras se desmayaran.

 **::::::::::**

 **Edolas**

 **::::::::::**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, estaban en la parte posterior de un castillo, necesitaban cierta información con tal de acabar esa guerra, antes de ser asesinados.

―Esa loca nos está rodeando ―se quejó se quejó Gray, quien esquivó a uno de los caballeros antes de darle un puño en el rostro, para luego tomar su lanza y hacerla girar, a su alrededor, golpeando a los caballeros.

―No es ella, estoy segura de que no está entre ellos ―dijo Wendy, esquivando a otro soldado y pateándolo con fuerzas, antes de que un látigo se enrollará en el cuello del soldado y este quedara inconsciente― ¡Gracias Lucy!

― ¡Date prisa Wendy! ―dijo Lucy quien empuñó su látigo y deshizo la armadura de otro soldado quien salió corriendo.

Wendy, estaba ante un círculo mágico, ella poseía la magia Archivo y estaba descargando tanta información como podía sobre el castillo de los caballeros, quienes estaban dispuestos a asesinar a todo aquel que poseyera magia, pues estaba prohibida― ¡Lo hago tan rápido como puedo Lucy, necesito más…! ―10 soldados fueron hacia ella, pero rápidamente una estela de polvo los hizo desaparecer.

― ¡Natsu! ―gritaron todos, al ver pasar al chico de cabello rosa en su automóvil y que acababa de atropellar a los soldados.

― ¡Qué bien que llegaras! ―dijo Jet, luchando a puño limpio contra los caballeros de runas.

― ¡Lucy, date prisa descargando la información del castillo! ―dijo Natsu, mientras que Lucy tenía su mano sobre una de las paredes del castillo y está empleando la magia Archivo, para conseguir todo lo que pudieran sobre Erza y vencerla posteriormente, de ese modo el Rey tendría que huir y ellos serían vistos como héroes.

― ¡ESTE ES SU FIN! ―Grito una voz femenina.

― ¡ERZA! ―Gritaron todos asustados, al ver ante ellos a la Cazadora de Hadas.

Erza se lanzó hacia ellos, pero retrocedió al ser golpeada y su mejilla quedara marcada por una línea roja. Todos miraron hacia el castillo.

― ¡Menma! ―dijo un feliz Natsu, viendo al joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y pantalón negro.

Menma sostenía en sus manos un par de látigos.

―Menma… ―murmuró Erza, antes de ponerse seria y empuñar un par de espadas, para seguidamente lanzarse contra el rubio, quien ya la esperaba.

―Vamos cariño, te prometo que te gustará esta batalla, casi tanto como disfrutabas estar en mi cama ―el comentario machista y la sonrisa burlesca de Menma, dieron el resultado esperado, pues la mujer se centró totalmente en él.

― ¡Detrás de ti! ―le llamó Wendy, lanzando un corte con su daga― ¡Mierda! ―mascullo la peli-azul de grandes dotes al ver que su enemiga la había esquivado, para luego recibir un golpe en su mejilla, que le hizo retroceder ― _Se agacho antes de que yo la decapitara._

― ¡Ya tengo lo que buscábamos! ―avisó Lucy, mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail retrocedían y desaparecían por obra de un hechizo de tele-transportación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio Fairy Tail (Edolas)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Con los planos del castillo, podremos vencer al rey y detener esta guerra ―dijo Lucy.

―Oigan, ¿Dónde está Menma? ―preguntó Gray.

―Donde siempre ―dijo Natsu con amargura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras el gremio había un cementerio, miles de miembros habían perdido la vida en manos de Erza, pero las muertes más dolorosas para Menma fueron el asesinato de su esposa, una Kitsune llamada Ritsuko y su hija: Tayuya.

― _Algún día Erza… algún día, mis látigos saborearan tu sangre y yo me posaré sobre tu cadáver_ ―pensó Menma ― _Es lo que te mereces_.


	28. Alianza de la Luz vs Alianza Balam

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: Alianza de la Luz vs «Alianza Balam»**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La nave que iba a ser usada por la alianza fue destruida, los miembros de la alianza fueron derrotados y Erza envenenada. Una victoria aplastante para Oración Seis.

―Mal… maldición ―murmuró Natsu desde el suelo.

―No… no puedo creer… que no hayamos podido hacer nada ―murmuró Hibiki, un chico de cabello castaño, miembro de Blue Pegasus.

―Alto ―ordenó un hombre de cabello blanco y musculoso.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Brain? ―preguntó un miembro de Oración Seis.

―Ella… ella es Wendy ―dijo Brain, viendo a la asustada Dragón Slayer del Cielo ―La Doncella del Cielo.

― ¿Doncella del cielo? ―pregunto Gray.

―Al parecer es mi día de suerte ― admitió Brain ―No esperaba encontrarla aquí… ¡Ven! ―El bastón de Brain, liberó una mano de magia verde, la cual se estiró y atrapó a Wendy.

― **¡Suiei Ōshan Ryū! (Natación del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, transformándose en agua y moviéndose rápidamente.

―Algo está pasando ―advirtió Racer, un hombre rubio con una prominente nariz ―El chico rubio acaba de desaparecer.

― **¡Kiba Ōshan Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, apareciendo detrás de Brain, con su puño rodeado de agua.

― ¡Nitro! ―exclamo Racer, lanzándose contra Naruto.

El Dragón God Slayer, alcanzó a golpear a Brain, antes de ser lanzado por los aires a causa del golpe de Racer, provocando que dejará de usar su magia y dejara de intentar absorber a Wendy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Naruto vs Racer**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Eres rápido, chico ―dijo Racer.

―Buena forma de interceptarme ―admitió el rubio ―No cualquiera me alcanza cuando hago uso de ese hechizo… **¡Raiton no Yōroi!** ―Naruto se rodeó de Chakra y de una capa de rayos― ¿Qué tal o harás ahora?

― ¡Nitro! ―exclamó Racer, lanzándose contra Naruto. El rubio corrió de frente, hacia su enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Wendy fue absorbida por el bastón de Brain, quien sonreía― **¡Dark Rondo!** ―del bastón de Brain, fue liberado un proyectil de magia de color verde, el cual se dividió en varios proyectiles, con el objetivo de golpear a todos los miembros del Equipo de Luz.

Lyon se lanzó sobre Sherry para salvarla.

Loke se lanzó sobre Lucy para salvarla, pero Ren se puso frente al proyectil.

Jura se puso frente a todos― **¡Tetsukōseki no Kabe! (Muro de Roca de Hierro)** ―Del suelo surgieron pilares de roca, que defendieron a todos del ataque de Brain.

―Maldición, porque ellos… ―Natsu se detuvo, todos miraron en dirección al lugar: sus enemigos ya no estaban.

Naruto apareció en un Shunshin, se veía molesto ―Ese desgraciado desapareció, cuando fui a darle el golpe final.

―Nos vencieron fácilmente ―dijo Ren.

―Son demasiado poderosos ―dijo Eve quien estaba bastante molesto por cómo habían resultado las cosas ―Ni siquiera pudimos tocarlos.

―Lo que me sorprende, es que intentará llevarse a Wendy ―dijo Gray.

―Cobra… Naruto, Natsu… tengan cuidado ―dijo Erza, quien sostenía su brazo derecho ―Cobra, es un miembro de Oración Seis y es un Dragón Slayer… Dragón Slayer de Veneno.

―No sabía que existían… Dragones… Venenosos ―dijo Natsu un poco perturbado. El líder de Blue Pegasus, liberó un perfume para intentar curar a Erza, pero el veneno se extendió.

―Creo que es peor ―dijo Natsu ―Creo que el sufrimiento es mayor.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―pregunto Lucy asustada.

―Lucy, lo siento… ―Erza alargo su mano hacia la rubia ― Necesitare tu correa ―Tras quitarle la correa de su pantalón, este cayó y la pobre recibió miradas de los miembros masculinos de Blue Pegasus.

― ¡No miren! ―gritó una sonrojada Lucy, pateando a los 3 mirones― ¿Qué haces, Erza?

―Lo siento, no podré luchar en este estado ―dijo la pelirroja, antes de morder un pañuelo y extender su brazo ―Córtenlo ―Sus palabras aterrorizaron a todos, nadie se movió.

― ¡No seas estúpida! ―gruñó Gray.

―Por favor… alguien… ―el dolor era cada segundo peor para Erza.

―Está bien, yo lo hare ―dijo Lyon, tomando la espada.

―Lyon, no ―dijo Gray.

― ¡Hazlo! ―chilló Erza. Lyon alzó la espada y luego la bajó, pero Gray recubrió su mano con hielo y detuvo el paso de la espada.

―Tenemos que hacer algo ―dijo Eve.

―Wendy podría salvarla ―dijo Charle.

― ¿Ella tiene magia de curación para el veneno? ―pregunto Eve.

―Para cualquier mal, en realidad ―dijo Charle ―Ella es una Dragón Slayer.

―Lo sabemos ―dijeron Naruto y Natsu, todos les miraron interrogantes.

―Los Dragones Slayer, poseemos cierto… aroma que nos hace únicos e… identificables, si alguna vez has podido oler a un dragón ―dijo Natsu ―Naruto, por poseer una God Slayer Mahō, posee entonces un aroma aún más fuerte.

―En ese caso, nuestra misión será salvar a Wendy y curar a Erza ―dijo Lyon.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En lo profundo de Woodsea**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dentro de una cueva, se encontraban los miembros de Oración Seis, pues luego de que los magos abandonaran Woodsea, este lugar quedo vacío y era perfecto para ser ocupado por cualquier otra persona, por no decir que literalmente estaba perdido en medio de la nada.

― ¡No seas tan violento, solo es una niña! ―dijo Happy.

―Happy… ―murmuró Wendy, pero Brain tomó al gato por su rostro― ¡Déjalo en paz!

―Brain, ¿Quién es esta chica? ―preguntó Racer.

― ¿Ella tiene algo que ver con el Nirvana? ―preguntó Erik.

―Esta chica… ― dijo Brain, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello de forma brusca ―Puede usar Magia del Cielo… en otras palabras: Magia de Curación. Racer, ve a traerlo.

―Es un largo camino y quizás tarde una hora ―dijo Racer.

―No importa ―dijo Brain.

―Ya veo, así que lo resucitaras; encontrará el Nirvana más rápido ―dijo Cobra.

―Cobra, Hot Eye, Ángel… continúen con la búsqueda del Nirvana ―ordenó Brain.

―Pero si lo resucita, no será necesario ―dijo Ángel.

― ¡¿A quién están intentando revivir?! ―preguntó Happy.

―Por si acaso, dejaré a Midnight aquí ―dijo Brain.

― ¿Qué clase de magia es el Nirvana? ―preguntó Wendy.

―Una magia que cambia la luz por sombras ―dijo Brain.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Los demás se dividieron en grupos para buscar a Wendy y a Happy: Fairy Tail, Cait Shelter, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale.

Hibiki y Lucy se quedaron acompañando a Erza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu y Gray, se enfrentaron a un gremio llamado Naked Mommy, bajo las ordenes de Oración Seis.

Ren y Eve estaban rodeados por los miembros de Black Unicorn.

Jura, Lyon y Sherry también estaban siendo rodeados por Red Hood

Así mismo Naruto, Akane y Mirajane eran asaltados por un gremio llamado Mysterious Nightmare.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en la base de Oración Seis, Racer acababa de llegar con un ataúd a cuestas.

―Lamento la demora ―dijo Racer ―No podía coger velocidad, con algo tan pesado a mis espaldas.

―Nadie es más rápido que tu ―dijo Brain.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _En un continente muy lejano, una pareja de líderes que tenían el título de "Cuarto", estornudaron― ¿Alguien se cree, más rápido que yo? ―pensaron Minato y Æ._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Wendy, vas a curar a este hombre por mí ―ordenó Brain.

― ¡De ninguna manera hare eso! ―dijo Wendy molesta.

―Sí, ¡es cierto! ―dijo Happy.

― ¡¿JELLAL?! ―Grito una aterrorizada Wendy, al ver el cuerpo.

― ¡¿Lo conoces?! ―pregunto Happy sorprendido, Wendy asintió.

―Está recubierto con Ethernano, por eso está así ―dijo Brain ―Le debes la vida. ¡AHORA RESUCITALO!

―No, hagas lo que hagas, no lo resucites Wendy ―pidió Happy, mientras que la mirada de la joven se oscurecía.

―Él… él me salvo ―explico Wendy ―Él me encontró en el bosque y me llevo a Cait Shelter. Él me dio un hogar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hi no Gaki ―dijo Erigor, listo para darle una larga batalla al Dragón Slayer.

― ¡Hola Kaze no Baka! ―dijo Natsu con una sonrisa― ¿Cómo has estado? ―Erigor se puso blanco, el Dragón Slayer no lo tomaba en serio.

―Este tipo fue quien intento usar a Lullaby, para asesinar a Ojisan y a los demás ―dijo Gray.

― ¡Oh, claro! ―Ahora Natsu sonreía tras recordarle y Erigor sonreía ante la perspectiva de su venganza― ¡Recuerdo haberle pateado el culo! ―Erigor se puso blanco nuevamente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ren alargo su mano y liberó una ráfaga de viento, que causó que todos sus enemigos se llevaran las manos a la boca, pues de algún modo esa magia acababa de hacerlos marearse.

― ¡Me zumban los oídos! ―grito uno.

Todos estaban encerrados en un domo de aire― Reduje el contenido del aire que os rodea ―dijo Ren desde fuera.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Yuki no Mahō: Whiteout! (Magia de Nieve: Blanco Fuera)** ―exclamó Eve, mientras que los cuerpos de sus enemigos eran congelados... o al menos cubiertos por varios metros de nieve imposibilitándoles cualquier movimiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sherry usó su **Wood Doll** , una especie de árbol con brazos en lugar de ramas y raíces que hacían de piernas, para detener a las creaciones de Red Hood y luego fueron capturados por la propia Sherry y su **Wood Make**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Es un reencuentro muy esperado por mí, Namikaze Naruto ―dijo una voz desconocida para Naruto, Akane y Mirajane, al subir su mirada, encontraron sobre sus cabezas a un hombre que llevaba una gabardina negra con estampados de nubes rojas y una máscara naranja: solo se alcanzaba a ver un Sharingan.

― _Naruto-Kun, él es quien me sacó del cuerpo de Kushina-Chan_ ―dijo Akane telepáticamente, a pesar de que estaba junto al rubio.

―Así que él es el supuesto Madara ―murmuró Naruto.

―Así es Uzumaki Naruto ―dijo el enmascarado ―Y vengo para llevarte a Akatsuki y extraer a tu Bijū.

―Sabes que tendrás que enfrentarme ―dijo Naruto― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―La mano de Naruto se rodeó de rayos.

― _¡El Chidori de Kakashi!_ ―pensó sorprendido nuestro… para nada misterioso enemigo ― _No puedo creer que ese bastardo se haya atrevido a enseñárselo a…_ ―El Uchiha estaba tan distraído que no vio como el Raiton no Jutsu de Naruto, se transformó en una daga y le atravesó el pulmón derecho.

―Perdóname, creo que me equivoque por algunos centímetros ―dijo Naruto con una voz fría, estaba preparado para matar al bastardo que controló a su novia ―Descuida Uchiha-San… la próxima vez, atravesare tu corazón.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―Exclamó el Uchiha.

― **¡Nami no Ōshan Ryū! (Ola del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, tomando el agua del ambiente, del propio aire húmedo del bosque y creo una ola que detuvo el ataque.

― ¡Piensa más rápido, Naruto! ―dijo el Uchiha, quien decidió atacar a Akane, más no sabía que era a ella a quien buscaba.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―exclamó Akane, pero se sorprendió al ver como su Jutsu no le hacía nada a su enemigo, quien siguió hacia ella.

― **¡Satán Soul: Explosion of Evil! (Alma de Satán: Explosión del Mal)** ―exclamó Mirajane, poniéndose entre Akane y su enemigo, quien en una milésima de segundo, salió volando, ante la explosión, causada por el hechizo de Mirajane.

El Uchiha cayó al suelo, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Naruto estaba ante él― _¡Mierda!_ ―pensó el Uchiha, al verse en el suelo y a Naruto ante él.

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―Exclamó Naruto, causando que desde sus dedos viajaran rayos, los cuales no hirieron al Uchiha quien se volvió intangible y luego desapareció en un vórtice negro.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ―gruñó Akane, al verse capturada, antes de empezar a ser absorbida. Obito sintió el Chakra de la pelirroja finalmente.

― _¡¿Ella es Kyūbi?!_ ―se preguntó aún más asombrado― _¡Imposible, simplemente al estar junto a Naruto, absorbió parte de la esencia de Kyūbi!_ ―Obito salió de sus cavilaciones, al sentir algo inmenso, era Naruto quien estaba liberando su Chakra y Magia, entrando por un instante en el Modo Sen'nin, pero su mira al ver a la Kitsune en manos de su enemigo fue tan grande, que acabo por ser rodeado por un aura dorada y activando su Dragonificación o en otras palabras: transformándose en un dragón de gran poder, si a eso le sumamos su God Slayer de la noche, entonces aquello explicaría las escamas azules (Dragón Slayer del Agua) y las escamas negras (God Slayer de la noche) ― ¡Qué… qué significa esto! ―Se preguntó Obito en Shock, al ver al hijo de su maestro transformado en un dragón.

― **¡Naito Ryū Tsume-shin Kaiyō! (Garra del Dios Dragón Oceánico Nocturno)** ―La garra derecha del God-Dragón Slayer bajó tan rápido, que Akane apenas y tuvo tiempo de realizar un Shunshin, antes de que el zarpazo le cayera a Obito, quien salió volando hacia atrás, destruyendo una sección del bosque y con una herida tan profunda en su pecho, que incluso destruyó uno de sus pulmones y otros daños aún mayores para sí.

Akane y Mirajane miraron al dragón ante ellas y el cielo se oscureció, mientras que otro dragón hacia aparición o bueno: dragona, era Erika: madre de Aman y ex–novia de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. Ella tenía escamas blancas y ojos aguamarina.

― **Naruto-Kun, cálmate… por favor** ―pidió Erika. El dragón no la escuchó y en cambio la atacó, pero la dragona de fuego fue más rápida esquivando el ataque del rubio ― **Naruto-Kun, cálmate** ―advirtió Erika, antes de lanzarle una bola de fuego, que hizo a Naruto retroceder, pero ella fue ataca por una bola de agua, así que respondió con una de fuego.

Aman apareció detrás de Naruto y le atravesó el pecho, aterrorizando aún más a Akane y a Mirajane, quienes creyeron que la dragona lo había matado, al ver como Naruto recuperaba su forma humana― **¡Karat!** ―gritó Aman y una dragona de escamas lila apareció y tomo una forma traslucida, antes de lanzarse hacia Naruto, Aman saco su garra del cuerpo del rubio, mientras que la dragona entraba en su cuerpo y la herida se cerraba. Aman, Akane y Mirajane se acercaron y entre las **3** amortiguaron el golpe que el rubio se hubiera dado.

― **Que exageradas** ―murmuró una sonriente Erika, antes de desaparecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de la Luz, superó las pruebas de sus enemigos, derrotaron a cada gremio oscuro y ahora estaban ante los miembros de Oración Seis o bueno: los entretuvieron con una batalla que destruyó el cadáver de Jellal, impidiendo de esta forma el plan de Oración Seis, quienes unieron sus magias en una sola, con tal de matar a los miembros de la alianza, pero los Dragón Slayer se unieron, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el fuego que Natsu arrojó no era naranja como usual en él, sino que era blanco. El fuego de Natsu adsorbió las magias de los demás y quemó a los miembros de Oración Seis, dejándolos inconscientes, los caballeros de la runa hicieron un acto de aparición, mediante un portal mágico y usando látigos mágicos, pudieron apresar a los miembros de Oración Seis.

 _ **(N/A Diego: Hace rato que no veía Fairy Tail, juraba que quien estaba en el sarcófago era Zeref, XD)**_


	29. La Verdad

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: La Verdad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Master Zero, atacó a Natsu cuerpo a cuerpo, sin poder atacarlo a distancia, estaba siendo derrotado, un debilitado Jellal, había sido resucitado en el último minuto por una fuerza desconocida y le dio a Natsu las llamas de la culpa, con su fuego dorado, el cual fue devorado por Natsu._

― _Gracias Jellal ―dijo Naruto._

― _¿Las llamas de la culpa? ―_ _murmuró Master Zero con una sonrisa_ _―_ _Al devorarlas, aceptas su mismo pecado._

― _Estoy acostumbrado―le contestó Natsu ―Para un mago de Fairy Tail, el pecado es mirar hacia otro lado, ¡y no ser capaz de confiar en nadie! ―Natsu fue rodeado por llamas blancas, para luego lanzarse literalmente de cabeza contra Master Zero, quien retrocedió al sentir el golpe._

― _¿Te transformaste a ti mismo, en un proyectil de fuego? ―_ _preguntó Master Zero, sin entender completamente lo que su rival acababa de hacer._

― _Es una de mis magias de Dragón Slayer, su nombre es "_ _ **Karyū Kenkaku**_ _"_ _ **(Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego**_ _) ―dijo Natsu sonriente._

 _Volvió a ponerse de pie y lanzó 3 esferas de fuego verdes, las cuales rodearon a Natsu, pero sin quemarlo. Zero sonrió al ver que Natsu no entendía que pasaba y cerró su puño, provocando que las esferas tomaran un gran tamaño y rodearan a Natsu, como si se tratara de una muñeca rusa: Una esfera lo rodeo (era relativamente pequeña), una esfera mediana, que rodeo la anterior y una más grande ―No importa cuánto control tengas sobre el fuego, incluso tu: siendo un dragón de fuego, no hay forma de que puedas sobrevivir a esto… ―Zero abrió sus ojos, casi_ _a punto de que se salieran de sus orbitas, cuando Natsu devoró el fuego._ _―_ _¡ME TIENES HARTO, MALDITO GAKI!_ _―exclamó Zero, extendiendo sus manos―_ _ **¡Dakū Jokyo! (Eliminación Oscura)**_ _―Desde las manos de la segunda personalidad de Brain, comenzaron a surgir esferas oscuras, que volaron hacia Natsu._

 _El mago de cabello rosa, saltaba y corría, esquivando las esferas negras, sin ser herido. Natsu salto al aire para evitar otro ataque y sonrió―_ _ **¡Karyū Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)**_ _―Natsu comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego blanco, que colisionaban con las esferas oscuras de Zero._

― _**¡Zero Slash! (Cuchillada Cero)**_ _―exclamó su enemigo, liberando una columna de fuego verde desde su mano, como si fuera un látigo. Estaba seguro de que con eso podría matar a ese molesto Dragón Slayer._

 _Natsu saltó tan alto como pudo, esquivando la columna/látigo de fuego verde, el cual provocó que las columnas cedieran y el techo comenzara a desquebrajarse, pero no cayó sobre ambos, sino que caían trozos, que ambos combatientes tendrían que ir esquivando._

― _Tengo que salir de aquí ―pensó Natsu en voz alta._

― _¡Saldrás en un ataúd! ―grito Zero, lanzándose contra Natsu―_ _ **¡Kura no Nami! (Ola Oscura)**_ _―Zero se lanzó hacia Natsu y con su puño convoco una ola gigante de fuego verde._

 _Natsu grito, pensó que moriría pero pudo sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia, eso junto a la bufanda de su cuello, la cual parecía evitar que fuera asesinado―_ _ **¡Guren Bakuenjin! (Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosivas)**_ _―Natsu creo un torrente de llamas blancas en forma de hojas y usó ambas manos para permitirse empujar y lastimar gravemente a su enemigo._

― _¡ESTE GAKI NO ME PUEDE ESTAR GANANDO! ―pensó su aterrado enemigo, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que solo volvió a la realidad cuando Natsu lo pateo en la espalda y este, acabó por golpearse contra una columna, tomando la forma física de Brain y luego siendo apresado._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Natsu miró su mano detenidamente, todo había cambiado aquel día, en aquel combate contra José Porla, cuando esa persona idéntica a él apareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consejo Mágico de Era**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Si bien, la derrota de Oración Seis es un hecho ―dijo Leigi.

―Debemos de concentrar a la alianza de la luz, en ir por Grimoire Heart y Tártaros ―dijo Ultear.

―Estamos de acuerdo entonces ―dijo God.

―Bien, reuniremos a la alianza en 3 horas, para… ―pero Org fue silenciado por Jura.

―No se preocupen, ahora mismo los miembro de la alianza de la luz, se están reuniendo y discutiendo sobre los miembros de los restantes dos gremios ―dijo Jura, mostrando una Lacrima, en la cual se podía ver a todos los miembros (menos a él, por estar en la reunión)

―En ese caso… ―murmuró el presidente del consejo: Draculos Hyberion ―…Hablare con mi buen amigo Chris Leofu, para que realice una forja de armas que puedan darnos la ventaja, contra los miembros de la alianza, que aún siguen por allí. Pueden irse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio de Cait Shelter**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hola ―dijo Wendy entrando en la habitación, encontrándose con los miembros de su gremio ante ella, cada quien con una sonrisa.

.

.

Una sonrisa que a Wendy le dio muy mala espina, algo malo había pasado y aparentemente, no le dirían que era.

.

.

―Wendy, ¿recuerdas como llegaste al gremio? ―preguntó Rōbaul, maestro del gremio.

―Pues… recuerdo a Mystogan… recuerdo que usted me dijo que él me encontró en el bosque y luego me trajeron aquí y he vivido aquí mismo, desde que soy joven ―dijo Wendy, todos asintieron.

―Wendy… el día que Mystogan te trajo a este lugar él me dijo que tú le comentaste, que deseabas formar parte de un gremio ―Algo malo estaba pasando, eso era un hecho para Wendy y Charles ―Yo pertenezco a la raza de los Nirvit, los creados del Nirvana, el arma que Oración Seis intento utilizar. Nuestra magia era la Ilusión, todos los Nirvit murieron a causa de que jugamos como si fuéramos niños, con el Nirvana. Acabamos enloqueciendo y matándonos unos a otros... Nuestro gremio es una ilusión… una ilusión que ha durado demasiado tiempo ―Rōbaul colocó una mano en el hombro de Wendy ―Aquel día, yo le prometí a Mystogan que te dejaría ser parte de un gremio, para que fueras feliz, pero… fue una ilusión, lo quería hacer para que fueras feliz ―se excusó el hombre, pero no había excusa al mentirle a una niña pequeña, que solo querida saber lo que era una familia ―Ahora… soy demasiado anciano, mi espíritu ya no puede sostener ni un segundo más la ilusión y… mi poder espiritual se está desvaneciendo Wendy ―los agremiados parpadearon y todos se acercaron a Wendy, colocando en el suelo, cada uno un obsequio envuelto en un papel regalo ―Ve a Fairy Tail. Si nosotros aceptamos ayudarlos en esta guerra, ellos no tendrán ningún problema en aceptarte, además: ya le comenté a Makarov la verdad sobre el gremio y él aceptó más que gustoso. Se feliz Wendy.

―Wendy ―dijo Elizabeth, una mujer de unos 27 años de cabello rosa trenzado, ojos negros, llegaba una camiseta de botones blanca y una falda azul claro, mientras que desaparecía ―Nunca olvides… que siempre serás parte de Cait Shelter.

La niña cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que lagrimas caían por sus ojos, abrazó los obsequios que acababan de darle. Era su cumpleaños, pero, además de ropa, libros de moda, cocina y magia. Ella había recibido una dolorosa verdad, en ese día que se suponía tendría que ser mágico y divertido.

― **Wendy, vamos** ―dijo Charle, intentando llamar a la niña ― **El maestro ha dicho que seremos aceptadas en Fairy Tail.**

― " _Me mintió"_ ―sentencio la chica en un susurro, con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos― ¡¿Y SI TAMBIÉN NOS MINTIÓ SOBRE ESO?!

―Wendy ―dijo Charle.

― ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?! ―Grito furiosa.

―Mira tus brazos ―dijo Charle y Wendy bajó una mirada de odio, la cual se convirtió en una mirada de shock total: ¡los obsequios seguían en sus brazos, eran tangibles, eran reales, no habían desaparecido! Wendy se puso de pie, cambio su vestido por una camiseta roja y una falda blanca, colocó lo demás en una maleta, la cual estaba sobre una mesa. Miro el lugar vacío, pero algo la sorprendió: un cuadro. Un cuadro pintado por Ashima seguía allí, mostrando a todos los miembros del gremio.

―A Ashima le gustaba pintar ―dijo Wendy en shock y se giró varias veces, asegurándose de que no les estuvieran engañando. Fue a la cocina y una gota cayó tras su cabeza, al ver los platos apilados y las moscas allí, corrió fuera de la cocina y llevó una mano a su boca a punto de vomitar― _"Como… como siempre"_ ―Susurró en Shock, ¡los miembros de Cait Shelter, a pesar de ser ilusiones podían hacer cosas físicas!

Ashima pintaba, Elizabeth cocinaba, Akil siempre realizaba carreras en bicicleta con Teru.

 **Con una sonrisa en sus labios y metiendo sus ropas, obsequios y el cuadro de Cait Shelter en la única maleta de la sala del gremio, Wendy y Charle tomaron camino hacia Fairy Tail.**


	30. Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail?

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30: Bienvenidos a ¿Fairy Tail?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vacilante y nerviosa joven de cabello azul, tocó a la puerta, la cual se abrió.

―Hola… hola ―dijo nerviosa.

―Así que tú eres Wendy Marvell ―dijo el pequeño anciano ante ella ―Soy Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail, pasa por favor.

―G… gracias por aceptarme en su gremio, maestro Dreyar ―dijo una nerviosa Dragón Slayer.

―Por favor Mirajane, muéstrale a nuestra nueva agremiada su habitación ―pidió Makarov, haciendo que Naruto y Mirajane se separaran, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas. La chica de cabellos plateados se alejó de su novio y se acercó a la chica de cabello azul

―Hola, soy Mirajane ―dijo sonriente, mientras que tomaba la maleta de la joven ―Por favor, acompáñame ―ambas salieron del lugar, con dirección hacia Fairy Hills.

―Ojisan ―dijo Gray― ¿Ella no es la miembro de Cait Shelter?

El anciano solo suspiró ―Solo ella puede contarles lo que está ocurriendo, no quiero que la vayan a... ―pero Makarov, fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, eran Mirajane y Wendy, quienes se acercaron a Makarov.

― ¿Podrían todos, acercarse por favor? ―pidió la Dragón Slayer del Cielo y así lo hicieron rodeándola ―Verán: hace ya muchos años yo estaba perdida en el bosque, fui encontrada por un sujeto de nombre Mystogan quien me llevó ante Rōbaul. Mystogan prometió llevarme a un gremio y este hombre era un… decía ser el líder de un gremio, pero… todo fue falso, Rōbaul creo ilusiones de otras personas y… era un espíritu quien aún habitaba este mundo. El día de hoy, él me reveló la verdad, me dijo que ya había hablado con Makarov-Sama y que se me permitiría estar en Fairy Tail.

―Perdona si mis palabras lastiman tu corazón, Wendy-San ―dijo Naruto ―Pero no creo que Rōbaul-San deseara hacerte daño. Estar en Cait Shelter…

―Sí, Naruto-Kun: estar en Cait Shelter me hizo feliz ―dijo Wendy respondiendo a la pregunta del Jinchūriki ―Pero... dicen que las verdades duelen y… si soy sincera, ahora mismo es como si mi corazón estuviera siendo apretado por el puño de alguien invisible.

―Bueno, ¿Quién quiere un helado? ―preguntó Gray y todos alzaron sus manos aceptando la invitación. Él mismo creo los helados a partir de las frutas y de más cosas que había en el gremio en esos momentos: vainilla, chocolate, mora, lulo, mango, mango viche, manzana, etc.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró un hombre de cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás, era alto y musculoso, tenía prótesis de un extraño metal en su brazo izquierdo y piernas. Era Gildarts, el más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

―He vuelto maestro ―dijo el hombre sonriente ―La misión fue completada.

―Eso veo Gildarts ―dijo un sonriente Makarov ―Completaste una misión SS, en menos de 2 años.

―Natsu ―dijeron Naruto y Lucy― ¿Qué es una misión SS y porque es tan sorprendente que Gildarts-San, la completara en tan poco tiempo?

―Bueno pues… ―murmuró Naruto, sin esperar respuesta del peli rosado ―En el continente Shinobi, existen las misión rango S, solo realizadas por Ninjas más poderosos, denominados como Jōnin, en algunas ocasiones también puede participar el Hokage mismo.

―Son las misiones del segundo piso, las misiones de mayor duración ―dijo Natsu.

― ¿Cómo aquella misión que tomamos antes del ataque de José y su gremio? ―pregunto una imprudente Akane, a quien Naruto beso para que dejara de hablar, la conocía bien: NO-PARARIA-DE-HABLAR.

―Estas misiones son llamadas SS y son aún más peligrosas ―indico Mirajane y el pequeño grupo, decidió no decir nada más.

―Bueno ―dijeron Natsu, acompañado Naruto, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Gajeel ―Sé que ya lo dijimos como 3 veces pero… Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo la chica, un estruendo se escuchó y todos los agremiados de Fairy Tail salieron a la calle, junto a todos los habitantes de Magnolia, encontrándose con una especie de "agujero negro" en el aire.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron rodeados por un aura roja y todos fueron atraídos al agujero negro, cayendo inconscientes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al despertar, se encontraban… ¿rodeados por ellos mismos?, eso era lo que veían, algunos de los miembros del gremio repentinamente tenían unos gemelos extraños quienes los rodearon e intimidaron.

Natsu y Happy miraron a cada uno de aquellos que los rodeaban.

― ¿Lisanna-Chan? ―preguntó una asustada Mirajane, mirando ante ella a su hermana menor.

― ¿Neechan, Natsu, chicos? ―pregunto la joven de cabello blanco― ¿Cómo llegaron a Edolas?

― ¿Edolas? ―preguntaron los agremiados de Fiore.

― ¡La Fairy Hunter se acerca, tenemos que irnos! ―dijo Edo-Alzack alterado. Para sorpresa de los agremiados de Fiore, los de Edolas se aterraron.

―No… ¡no podemos seguir escapando de ella, tenemos que combatirla! ―dijo Edo-Natsu, quien no estaba de todo convencido, pero se negaba a ver morir más de los suyos.

―Es obvio que nos esté persiguiendo ―dijo Edo-Lucy ―Luego de lo que hicimos en el castillo, no me sorprende.

―Tenemos que hacerle frente, tenemos que terminar esta guerra ―dijo Edo-Mirajane.

―Ellas son… rudas ―dijeron Lucy y Mirajane.

― ¿A quién le temen? ―preguntaron Gray y Natsu algo molestos con sus contrapartes de este extraño mundo: Edo-Gray llevaba demasiada ropa encima y Edo-Natsu aparte de no salir de su automóvil estaba muy alterado.

―A Erza, a NUESTRA Erza ―dijo Edo-Natsu― ¡Vamos! ―Edo-Natsu lanzó unas canicas al suelo y de ellas surgieron varios vehículos, que los miembros de su gremio montaron.

―Nosotros también tenemos que irnos ―dijo Erza, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se mostraron alterados y molestos, ellos no escapaban ―No sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos y necesitamos respuestas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio Edo-Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Por qué te odia tanto? ―preguntó Naruto a Menma.

―Erza y yo fuimos novios ―dijo Menma, sorprendiendo a Natsu y Erza, pues ellos recién y habían iniciado su romance ―Pero... yo amaba mucho más a Ritsuko, ese es el nombre de Kyūbi ―Todos vieron a Menma romper a llorar y fue Lisanna quien le reconfortó acariciando su espalda ―Erza se enfadó tanto conmigo cuando rompimos, que se volvió una… una…

― ¿Yandere? ―pregunto Alzack y Edo-Natsu asintió.

―Se volvió nuestra enemiga y aprovechó que el rey deseaba eliminar los Gremios existentes, para tener una excusa y atacarnos a todos ―dijo Edo-Elfman ―Ya ha asesinado a muchos de los nuestros ―todos vieron a Menma retirarse y los miembros de Fiore, lo siguieron encontrándose con muchas lapidas de miembros de Fairy Tail.

―Todos… acaso ellos fueron… ―Bisca no salía del Shock que esto le estaba produciendo.

―Sí, Erza los elimino a todos ellos ―dijo Menma―Con tal de darme una lección: "Si eres tan bastardo como para rechazarme, entonces me encargaré de que veas como aquello que amas es destruido ante tus ojos" ―Menma parafraseo a la pelirroja ―Primero… fueron Rit-Chan y nuestra hija, luego… aquellos a quienes ustedes mismos pueden ver en estas lapidas ―Menma y los miembros de Fairy Tail entraron en el edificio del gremio, solo para que Edo-Alzack mirara a todos, pues él se encontraba ante un periscopio.

― ¡Erza y un batallón de gran número de soldados vienen hacia acá! ―grito Edo-Alzack.

Los miembros de ambos gremios de Fairy Tail, se encontraron afuera (mientras que Naruto y Akane colocaban sellos para proteger el gremio)

Erza corrió hacia Edo-Erza.

Erza portaba su armadura de agua y Edo-Erza su lanza.

― **¡Maso: Diez Komandomentsu! (Lanza Mágica: 10 Mandamientos)** ―exclamo Edo-Erza― **¡Mel Force!**

― **¡Raitei no Yōroi!** ―Erza cambio su elemento rápidamente, a rayo― **¡Lightning Beam! (Haz de Iluminación)** ―Erza lanzó rayos, los cuales repelieron a la Mel Force de su contraparte, pues una utilizó viento y la otra rayo.

―Nada mal ―murmuró Edo Erza, antes de ser golpeada por no una onda viento, liberada por la espada mágica de Edo-Natsu.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada, Natsu? ―pregunto Edo-Bisca.

―Es una espada elemental ―explicó Edo-Natsu con una sonrisa ―La tome prestada de uno de los guardias.

― ¡NATSU! ―Gritó Edo-Erza, antes de que su Lanza mostrara una forma distinta― ¡Lanza Cañón! ―exclamó y liberó una onda de energía.

― **¡Rēzā Buretto Dan! (Disparo de Bala Laser)** ―exclamaron Alzack, Bisca, Edo-Alzack y Edo-Bisca, liberando balas laser de color naranja, que neutralizaron el disparo de Erza.

― **¡Tenryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** ―exclamó Wendy, liberando un tornado de viento.

― **¡Karyū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando una llamarada que fue recta hacia los caballeros, pero también hacia Edo-Erza.

― **¡Mizu Ryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, liberando un chorro de agua, para golpear a los caballeros.

― **¡Tetsu Ryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)** ―exclamó Gajeel, lanzando hierro para golpear a Edo-Erza.

― **¡Reiveruto! (Ravelt)** ―exclamó Edo-Erza, golpeando el suelo con su lanza causando un terremoto y levantando tantas rocas como le fue posible, además de diezmar la potencia del "Yōsei Ryū no Hōkō" (Rugido del Dragón Hada) dramáticamente, solo agrietando un poco su armadura ―Y eso no es todo.

Edo-Natsu cayó al suelo desesperado, pero Edo-Lucy lo tomó por sus ropas y lo obligo a pararse para luego darle una bofetada en el rostro― ¡AUN NO TE RINDAS, NATSU! ―Gruñó ella molesta, antes de tomar su látigo y destruir las armaduras de los guardias que los rodeaban, obligándolos a escapar.

―No ―dijo una voz que a todos les llamo la atención e hizo que a Menma se le cristalizaran los ojos.

―Apuesto a que no es todo ―dijo Akane.

Edo-Erza se giró, pero antes fue golpeada por el puño de Akane rodeado de Fūton y recibió una patada alta de Ritsuko envuelta en fuego.

La "versión malvada" de Erza se puso de pie, dispuesta a combatir a ambas Kitsunes, pero recibió un golpe en su cabeza por culpa de Menma, acompañado por Edo-Natsu.

Menma tomó una de las espadas de Edo-Erza y se dispuso a matar a la pelirroja inconsciente ante él, todos le gritaban que se detuviera, pero él no escuchaba a sus compañeros.

― ¡OTOSAN! ―Escuchó Menma, la voz de su hija resucitada le hizo soltar la espada y girarse hacia una pequeña niña la cual acababa de hacerlo caer al suelo.

― ¡TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO! ―Gritaron Lucy y Edo-Lucy, apresando rápidamente a Edo-Erza, con sus látigos.

―Gran trabajo para todos ―dijo un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes, piel pálida, labios cocidos y vestimenta blanca.

―Azrael-Sama ―dijeron los miembros de Fairy Tail (Edolas).

― **Yo soy la contraparte de Shinigami en este mundo** ―explicó el ser ― **Menma, pudiste haber tomado el camino de la venganza, pero decidiste escuchar a tu corazón.**

―Fue a Tayuya-Chan a quien escuche, Azrael-Sama ―dijo Menma ―Arigatō.

Edo-Erza fue apresada, la magia fue devuelta a Fiore a causa de que el "agujero negro" que se había abierto en Earth-Land, que era (en realidad) una Lacrima gigante, la cual estaba absorbiendo su magia.

El rey de Edolas fue encarcelado, los cargos para él, para Edo-Erza y para los caballeros, fueron el asesinato de los magos de Edolas.

 **Mystogan tomó el manto de rey y los miembros de Earth-Land (junto a Lisanna), volvieron a su dimensión.**


	31. El Aviso del Examen

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **(N/A Laura: El Capítulo de anteayer pudo haber sido más extenso o al menos haber tomado un par de capítulos, si yo hubiese estado y si el amigo de Diego no hubiera aparecido)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **31: El aviso del Examen**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy se encontraba un tanto… intranquila, podríamos decir: el día anterior Cana entró en su casa y mientras ambas se daban un baño, Cana le confesó a Lucy que planeaba dejar el gremio.

―…Y eso fue lo que pasó ―dijo Lucy, hablándole a Mirajane quien se encontraba tras la barra en compañía de Akane y Naruto― ¡Cana ni siquiera me lo explico! ¿Qué le pasa?

―No pasa nada, Cana siempre se pone así en esta época ―dijo una calmada Mirajane.

― ¿Qué época? ―preguntaron Lucy, Akane y Naruto.

―Es… época de exámenes, por así decirlo ―explicó Mirajane ―Cada 3 meses, el maestro Makarov elige a un grupo de magos, para que realicen un examen de ascenso a rango S.

―Ya volví ―dijo Gray en bóxer ―Realizaré esta misión ―le enseñó la hoja a Mirajane quien asintió.

― ¿No descansarán? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Realizaré esta misión ―dijo Elfman.

―Está bien Niisan, déjame anotarlo ―Mirajane anotó la misión a la que su hermano partiría.

―Nosotros realizaremos esta misión ―dijeron Levi, Jet y Droy al mismo tiempo; Mirajane los anotó.

En una mesa aparte se encontraban Lisanna, Wendy y Charles.

― ¿Puedes predecir el futuro? ―preguntaron unas asombradas Lisanna y Wendy.

―Así es ―dijo Charles― ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la reina, yo también puedo ver el futuro?

―Es impresionante ―dijo Wendy con una sonrisa en sus labios, Lisanna se sonrojo.

― ¿Puedes decirme, con quien me voy a casar? ―pidió Lisanna.

―Como ya lo dije, aun lo estoy entrenando, no puedo ver un futuro tan lejano ―dijo Charles, quien comenzó a mirar a todos ―Wakaba, se acercará a Macao y comenzaran a hablar sobre los más jóvenes del gremio ―3 minutos después, ambos estaban en dicha charla.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos y atentos por un aviso que tenía que dar Makarov, quien hizo acto de aparición tras unas cortinas, en las cuales había sido el evento Miss Fairy Tail (El cual, todos recordaban que había acabado en una batalla entre ellos y finalmente vencer al nieto de Makarov)

― ¡Atención todos, como ya extradición en nuestro gremio! ―dijo Makarov apareciendo― ¡Voy a anunciar los participantes del examen de ascenso a mago S! ―todos asintieron y comenzaron a juntarse entre amigos.

―El maestro aún no ha acabado de hablar ―dijo Gildarts.

―Esto casi se siente como un Deja vu ―pensaron Naruto y Akane.

― ¡El examen de este año, será en la isla Tenrō, que como todos saben es un lugar sagrado de nuestro gremio! ―todos contuvieron la respiración ―El año pasado, valoré sus poderes, corazones y almas. El año pasado valoré esas cosas en todos ustedes, este año formarán parejas ―pero el mago sacó una lista de su bolcillo, la cual se extendió hasta el suelo― ¡Natsu y Happy!

― ¡¿He?! ―preguntaron Natsu y Gray, más Makarov los ignoró.

― ¡Gray y Loki! ―dijo el maestro y ambos se dieron la mano― ¡Cana y Lucy! ―Ambas se miraron con sorpresa, no les incomodaba estar juntas, solo les sorprendió― ¡Levi y Gajeel! ―se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y volvieron su mirada al frente ― ¡Juvia y Lisanna! ―la peli azul y la albina asintieron, tendrían tiempo de conocerse― ¡Wendy y Mest! ―ambos asintieron.

― _Creí que nos tocaría con Naruto, Natsu o Gajeel_ ―dijo la Inner de Wendy, quien deseaba estar junto a un Dragón Slayer.

― ¡Elfman y Evergreen! ―dijo el maestro y ambos se miraron con enfado, Elfman aún no podía creer que aquella que había convertido a su hermanita en piedra, fuera su compañera, a pesar de que los habían exonerado por los cargos y todos habían ganado confianza unos en otros, después de la llamada "Batalla de Fairy Tail" ― ¡Freed y Bickslow! ―el hombre de cabello verde y el hombre de armadura asintieron― ¡Naruto y Akane! ―El Jinchūriki y la Bijū se besaron, ocasionando que Mirajane se fuera contra la Bijū y ambas iniciaran una batalla, que acabo por quemar el gremio y los demás salieron corriendo ―Esos… son sus equipos… ―dijo Makarov, antes de salir volando, pues un **Fūton no Jutsu** de Akane y una magia de viento de Mirajane, lo alcanzaron.

Mirajane y Akane comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, pues Mirajane quería estar con Naruto en el examen.

― _Creo que ya entiendo que le pasa a Cana_ ―pensó Lucy ― _¿Será que no se siente con la suficiente fuerza como para superar el examen?_ ―la maga celestial se llevó una mano al pecho y recordó a Menma, tomó su látigo por instinto y se retiró a la biblioteca del gremio. Había escuchado, que los látigos mágicos podían controlar el elemento del mago, ¿Y si ella lograba desarrollar algún elemento en solo una noche, eso no le permitiría avanzar en este examen?

Charle vio una serie de imágenes aterradoras:

La isla siendo destruida.

Natsu y Naruto malheridos.

Akane transformándose en Kyūbi no Kitsune y creando una **Fūton: Bijudama** , para atacar alguien.

El mago oscuro Zeref.

Un domo de energía cubriendo la isla.

Un brazo de dragón tomando un báculo el cual en la punta tenía un reloj de arena.

Wendy decidió no decir nada, pero ya estaba planeando alguna venganza contra Makarov.

―Ya que esta es la primera vez para algunos, les explicaré las reglas ―dijo Makarov ―Cada pareja tendrá que derrotar a los miembros más… avanzados de este gremio ―dijo Makarov ―Erza, Mirajane y Gildarts serán sus obstáculos, tendrán que derrotarlos para poder ser llamados "Rango S". Tendrán que presentarse en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon en una semana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Akane, acudieron a una tienda, para algún arma de más.

Naruto se sintió atraído hacia un extraño bastón, el cual tomó en sus manos: Era un bastón cuya vara si bien se veía que no era de madera lo parecía a simple vista, era como la rama de un árbol por lo tanto iba en Zigzag y en la punta tenía un reloj de arena negra.

―Los magos santos desean prohibir ese bastón en específico ―dijo el vendedor.

― ¿Porque? ―preguntó Akane, quien compró un arco categorizado como "Ermitaño" pues podía ser usado con Chakra o magia.

―Es un bastón que puede controlar el tiempo, pero aún no se ha promulgado, así que aún es licito llevarlo ―dijo el vendedor ―Entonces: bastón mágico y un arco mágico.

― ¡Arigatō! ―dijeron el rubio y la pelirroja, listos para el examen.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Lucy**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Tiene esto que ver con tu deseo de irte del gremio? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Si ―dijo Cana deprimida ―Este… es mi quinto intento. He suspendido cuatro veces el examen, no valgo para nada, no sé ni siquiera porqué el maestro me deja seguir estando en el gremio. Creo que siente lastima por mí.

― ¿Qué más da las veces que suspendas? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Soy la única que ha suspendido tantas veces ― dijo Cana deprimida ―Así que esta será mi última vez.

― ¡¿Acaso el maestro te obligara a…?! ―pero la protesta de Lucy fue interrumpida, no pudo terminar su idea de que Makarov la fuera a expulsar.

―Él no… él nunca haría algo así, pero… si no puedo superar el examen esta vez, significa que no soy una buena maga, así que… me iré de Fairy Tail ―Cana rompió a llorar, Lucy la abrazó. Cana acabo por dormirse tras liberar su frustración, Lucy tomó los libros que sacó de la biblioteca y comenzó a estudiar distintas magias, con ayuda de sus gafas de lectura, para poder aprender una magia aparte de la magia de espíritus, lo había decidido ese mismo día, aprendería una nueva magia, ya fuera defensiva o de ofensiva ― _No harás esto tu sola Cana-Chan, lo juro._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se presentaron en Hargeon y entraron en el barco que Makarov tenía en el lugar, para que ellos se transportaran a la isla.

El Examen de Fairy Tail, estaba por comenzar, en cuanto pisaron la isla.

Ahora enfrentarían a los mejores, a los magos rango S: Mirajane, Erza y Gildarts.

 **Un Examen que nadie olvidaría jamás.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::**

 **32**

 **::::**

La isla Tenrō tenía un árbol de gran tamaño, sobre lo que parecía ser una plataforma.

― ¿Hemos llegado? ―pregunto Gray.

― ¿Esa es la isla Tenrō? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Tiene una forma muy extraña ―agrego Gray.

―Es como una isla sobre otra ―dijo Akane, sin saber si aquello que tenía ante sus ojos era real.

―Se dice que hace ya muchos años, habían hadas en esta isla ―dijo Makarov ―Se dice que la primera maestra del gremio: Mavis Vermilion duerme aquí… ahora: anunciaré su primera prueba.

― ¿Primera prueba? ―pregunto una confundida Wendy.

―Por lo general, la prueba se divide en diferentes niveles ―explicó Mest.

― **Como el examen Chūnin** ―dijo Akane y Naruto asintió ― **Prueba escrita, prueba de supervivencia y batallas.**

― ¿Ven el humo que se eleva en la costa? ―todos los examinados dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí y asintieron ―Irán a ese lugar.

―No se los demás ―dijo Naruto, haciendo que todos le miraran ―Y no quiero ponerlos nerviosos, pero mi instinto de Devil Slayer, me dice que esta no es una buena idea.

―Se dice que un miembro del Gremio, llamado Abel poseía la Devil Slayer Mahō y que en algunas ocasiones podía prevenir si algo malo iba a ocurrir ―dijo Makarov ―Encontraran 9 caminos, pero solo un equipo puede entrar en cada camino. Y esto es lo que les espera al final de cada camino ―Una especie de pergamino apareció, con los Kanjis de: Batalla, descanso, batalla campal ―Había un mapa, que mostraba los lugares donde se enfrentarían a Erza, Gildarts y Mirajane, luego se mostraba un camino hacia la batalla campal y luego un Kanji que decía "siguiente puerta" ―Solo los equipos que lleguen a través de esto pasaran la primera prueba.

―Batalla Campal en las caras de Erza y Gildarts ―dijo Gray.

―En las rutas "batalla", dos equipos avanzaran y solo el equipo que gane puede seguir así ―explico Makarov ― "Batalla Campal" es la ruta difícil, ya que deben derrotar a un mago clase S, para avanzar. "Descanso" es una ruta que se puede utilizar para llegar sin lugar. En la primera prueba probaran "Poder" y "Suerte".

―Al menos 7 grupos pasaran la prueba, pues somos 9 ―dijo Evergreen.

―En el peor de los casos, sol equipos pasaran ―dijo Levi.

―Entonces… ¡Iré con todo lo que tengo! ―dijo Gajeel.

―Espero… y nadie le tenga miedo a la oscuridad ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

― **Oscuridad, rayos, agua, viento y fuego** ―enumeró Akane ― **Esto será fácil.**

― ¡Happy! ―le llamo Natsu, Happy sacó alas y voló con Natsu debajo de él, pero se toparon con las runas de Freed.

― ¡No se preocupen: En 5 minutos desaparecerán! ―dijo Freed, quien usaba sus runas para volar, mientras que Bickslow usaba 5 espíritus para desplazarse en el aire.

―Ojisan, ¿esto está permitido? ―pregunto Gray.

―Bueno, no es una carrera ―dijo Makarov tranquilo.

― Lo tengo: ¡puedo reescribir las runas! ―dijo Levi, tomando un lapicero y comenzando a escribir en Rúnico ―Pero... solo para Gajeel y yo.

― ¡Traidora! ―gritaron los demás.

―A ver si puedo hacer algo ―dijo Akane fastidiada, creando una Bijudama que chocó contra el muro, mientras que colocaba más y más Fūton ―Creo… creo que está cediendo ―Todos la miraron expectantes, pero la Bijudama explotó y Akane salió hacia atrás, golpeando a Gray y ambos quedando inconscientes.

Evergreen camino hacia la pared de runas y sacó un lapicero como el de Levi ―Conozco a Freed desde hace tiempo ―todos vieron como la dama literalmente alzaba las runas ―Tal vez, una trama más complicada resultaría un problema ―Elfman y Evergreen saltaron.

― ¿Cuánto falta para que desaparezca? ―preguntó Juvia.

―4 minutos más ―dijo Lisanna.

― ¿Entonces Levy reescribió las runas en un minuto? ―preguntó Cana, finalmente las runas desaparecieron y todos se lanzaron para elegir un camino.

Loke y Gray se aproximaron a un camino y sonrieron― **¡Ōshan Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Océano)** ―Naruto lanzó un chorro de agua contra Gray y Loke, que los dejo aturdidos ―Lo lamento, chicos ―Naruto y Akane tomaron el camino por el que ellos querían ir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Oye Natsu, ¿Cuál deberíamos elegir? ―pregunto Happy.

Natsu señaló una ruta ―La E― dijo sin dudar―E, por Erza. Quiero derrotarla y demostrar que puedo ser un mago S.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Al parecer, somos las ultimas ―dijo Cana agachando la cabeza y dándose por vencida.

―O vamos, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Los últimos serán los primeros" ―dijo Lucy ―Algo bueno de mí, es que tengo suerte. Vamos a convertirte en una maga clase S, Cana.

―Jamás podré agradecerte esto, Lucy ―dijo Cana, ambas entraron en la cueva. Una cueva por cierto curiosa.

―Esta cueva es… es… tan iluminada ―dijo Lucy sin entenderlo.

―Los espíritus de la luz hacen brillar sus cuerpos en verano y por eso se toma esta época para realizar el examen ―dijo Cana, cuya confianza comenzaba a decaer poco a poco.

―Cana y… la reina del Cosplay ―dijo Bickslow.

―Entonces: ¿lucharemos con ustedes? ―pregunto Freed.

― _Ya habíamos tenido un enfrentamiento contra ellos_ ―pensó Lucy ― _Fue cuando el nieto del maestro quiso convertirse en el maestro del gremio. Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed y el propio Laxus fueron perdonados después de un tiempo y desde entonces, han estado tomando trabajos de poco pago, para arreglar su honor perdido, se han estado humillando para demostrar que están arrepentidos._

―Lucy dijiste: "Los últimos serán los primeros" ―menciono Cana.

―Raijinshu ―murmuró Lucy.

―Solo una pareja podrá ganar y pasar por ese camino ―dijo Bickslow señalando un enrejado. Esto hizo que los 4 se calmaran, pues Bickslow y Freed solo eran sus enemigos momentáneos, solo eran sus enemigos a causa del examen, no eran enemigos a muerte, como lo fueron en los juegos de Fairy Tail creados por Laxus.

―Chicas disculpen, antes de iniciar la batalla: ¿les importaría vestirse? ―pidió Freed amablemente ―No me mal entiendan, son hermosas, pero de esta forma solo nos distraen ―tras un cambio rápido por parte de la rubia y la castaña ambas parejas se prepararon para atacar.

― ¡A ver qué haces contra… esto! ―Cana lanzó 3 cartas, las cuales resultaron ser 6 chicas sexys las cuales rodearon a Freed, quien se rindió (o más bien acabo desmayado)

Las chicas fueron golpeadas por los… barriles voladores de Bickslow. Lucy pudo invocar a Capricornio: una chica de cabello rosa corto con cuernos en su cabeza, la cual liberó una capa de lana que impedía los movimientos de Bickslow y Freed, para que luego Bickslow recibiera una patada por parte de Lucy y las chicas salieron del lugar.

Superaron su prueba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu y Happy corrían por la cueva, seguros de que encontrarían a Erza.

― ¡ERZA! ―le llamó Natsu ― ¡DATE PRISA Y VEN AQUÍ!

―Natsu ―dijo una voz familiar para él ―Deja de gritar, ella no está aquí.

― ¡Gildarts! ―gritó Natsu.

―Veamos que tan bien lo puedes hacer, sabes que odio contenerme ―dijo Gildarts.

― ¡Estoy encendido! ―dijo Natsu, encendiendo sus puños en fuego, antes de lanzarse contra Gildarts quien detuvo el puño del Dragón Slayer, causando una explosión se hizo presente a causa de la magia de Gildarts.

― ¡Utilizó su magia Crash! ―comentó Happy.

―Te dije que no podría contenerme ―dijo Gildarts.

― ¡Natsu ha sido desintegrado! ―gritó un horrorizado Happy, al ver el cráter dejado por la magia de Gildarts y sin un mísero rastro de Natsu.

― **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Natsu descendió desde las alturas, con una patada envuelta en fuego.

Gildarts bloqueo con sus brazos el ataque de Natsu y utilizó su magia Crash para moldear el suelo y convertirlo en un cojín, luego le bastó con bloquear los puños de fuego de Natsu.

― _Está jugando con Natsu_ ―pensó un sorprendido Happy, mientras que veía a su compañero de aventuras ser lanzado por el aire como un muñeco de trapo ― _Y Natsu aun así está sonriendo._

Natsu lanzó una patada envuelta en fuego, pero su pie fue sostenido por Gildarts quien no mostró señales de dolor.

― **¡Haja Kensē: Itten! (Aplastando el mal, difundiendo la verdad: Empyrean)** ―exclamó Gildarts, lanzando un puño a Natsu que le hizo crujir todos los huesos y acabar desmayado. Natsu despertó rato después ―Luchaste con el corazón Natsu y es la primera vez que te veo estudiar la situación ―la sonrisa de Gildarts creció ―Muy pocos tienen el valor necesario para envainar su espada cuando no pueden ganar.

―Gracias ―dijo Natsu, antes de correr.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Erza es fuerte ―dijo Juvia ―No sabía que lo fuera tanto.

― ¿Qué ocurre Juvia?, así no llegarás a maga clase S ―dijo Erza empleando su Kaoi no Yōroi (Emperatriz del Mar)

―Estas anulando los ataques de agua de Juvia ―declaró la maga, antes de transformarse en agua y lanzarse contra Erza, quien cortó el agua con su espada, haciendo que Juvia volviera a su forma normal― **¡Water Slicer! (Agua Cortante)** ―El agua se reunió en las mano de Juvia quien dejo ir medialunas de agua, contra Erza.

Erza bloqueo las medialunas de agua, con su espada, haciendo que estas cortaran rocas o incluso paredes.

― ¡Te tengo, Erza! ―exclamó Lisanna, con sus brazos transformados en alas, pero Erza utilizó su espada como apoyo y pateo a la joven ―No he acabado... Take Over ―Lisanna transformándose en una coneja gigante, pero Erza pasó por encima de ella y la coneja golpeo un muro.

―Has mejorado, Lisanna ―dijo Erza.

― ¡No he venido para escuchar críticas! ―gruñó Lisanna.

Lisanna transformó sus brazos en alas y sus piernas en patas de águila― _¡Cuando Erza esquivó a Lisanna, dejó una abertura de algunos segundos, necesito aprovechar eso!_ ―pensó Juvia, antes de ver a Lisanna lanzarse una vez más contra Erza, quien volvió a esquivar― ¡Water Cane! (Bastón de Agua) ―fue más bien un látigo de agua, el cual fue cortado por la espada de la pelirroja, quien pateo a ambas magas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Naruto-Kun, Akane-San ―saludó Mirajane.

―Hola guapa ―dijo Naruto sonriente― ¿Lista?

―Estoy lista ―dijo Mirajane, empleando su Take Over de demonio: su cabello levitó, su ropa pasó a ser un vestido revelador de color fucsia, brazos demoniacos, una cola alargada negra y alas negras.

― **¡Fūton:** **Girochin no Burizādo** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Guillotina de Ventisca)** ―exclamó Akane, moviendo rápidamente su brazo derecho y liberando cuchillas de viento.

― **¡** **Andenryū** **! (Corriente de Oscuridad)** ―exclamó Mirajane, Mirajane extendió su mano derecha y miles de manos oscuras salieron para evitar el **Fūton no Jutsu** , pero el hechizo fue atravesado y la albina tuvo que correr para no ser golpeada.

― **¡Yoru no Kantan fu no Megami! (Exclamación de la Diosa de la Noche)** ―exclamó Naruto, liberando una ráfaga de energía oscura, que para sorpresa de los 3, lastimó a Mirajane, quien acabo por ser empujada contra un muro y quedar dentro del mismo.

― **¡Akusei Pusshu! (Empuje Maligno)** ―exclamó Mirajane, creando un remolino en su mano, el cual empujó a la pareja rubia/pelirroja contra la pared.

― **¡Suiei Ōshan Ryū! (Natación del Dragón Oceánico)** ―exclamó Naruto, liberándose de la pared al transformarse en agua y dirigirse hacia Mirajane― **¡Kiba Ōshan Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón Oceánico)** ―Naruto lanzó un golpe contra el rostro de Mirajane quien retrocedió― **¡Ōshan Ryū Ken! (Puño del Dragón Oceánico)** ―Naruto apareció por encima de la albina, quien tomó su brazo y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

― **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** ―exclamó Akane, liberando una masa de viento que golpeo a Mirajane.

―Fe… felicidades… ―dijo la cansada albina con una sonrisa ―Han superado la prueba, sigan por ese camino ―dijo señalándoles un camino. Naruto se acercó y se arrodillo ante ella― ¿Qué haces, Naruto-Kun? ―pregunto confundida.

―Sube, debemos de continuar el examen ―dijo Naruto, la albina se negó pero Naruto la rebatió, discutieron por cerca de 25 minutos, hasta que Naruto se cansó de la discusión y la cargó de forma matrimonial, a pesar de sus quejas.

 **Teóricamente: el examen ya había finalizado...**


	33. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **33: Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart parte 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mest y Wendy se encontraban ante Gray y Loke.

― ¡Van a atacar! ―avisó Wendy preparándose.

― **¡Regurusu Rei! (Rayo Regulus)** ―exclamó Loke lanzando un haz de luz, que Mest y Wendy esquivaron ―De todos los que hay, nos toca contra ellos.

― **¡Ice Make: Hammer! (Creación de Hielo: Martillo)** ―grito Gray, lanzando un gran bloque de hielo. 

Mest apareció detrás de él y lanzo una patada.

Gray bloqueo la patada de su compañero y respondió con un puño al vientre.

― **¡Tenryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** ―exclamó Wendy.

― **¡Regurusu Bāsuto! (Ráfaga Regulus)** ―exclamó Loke, bloqueando el hechizo de Wendy.

― **¡Ice Make: Floor! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** ―exclamó Gray, recubriendo el suelo con hielo, haciendo que Wendy resbalara.

― ¡Presta atención: Gray! ―exclamó Mest, quien acababa de usar su magia de teletransportación: Dairekuto Rain (Línea Directa) y golpeo a Gray con 4 puños rápidos en el vientre, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Pero Loke hizo una cara muy extraña que dejó a Wendy fuera de combate y luego Loke utilizó su magia de luz para golpear a Mest y dejarlo inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mirajane se había separado de Naruto y Akane, para examinar a su hermano y a Evergreen.

Evergreen intentó usar sus ojos de piedra, pero mientras que Mirajane no la mirara a los ojos, resultaba inútil y fue derrotada con una patada en la cabeza.

― **¡Kemono no Tamashi: Furubodi o hikitsugu! (Beast Soul: Cuerpo Completo: Take Over)** ―Exclamó Elfman, transformándose en un monstruo y lanzándose contra su hermana, ambos hermanos chocaron sus puños y la onda del choque se sintió en toda la isla.

Mirajane giró sobre si misma golpeando la barbilla de Elfman con su cola y dejándolo fuera de combate, luego de que la cabeza del gigante golpeara contra una piedra.

Gray, Loke, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Lucy, Naruto, Akane, Happy y Natsu.

―Bueno, ya están todos ―dijo Makarov apareciendo repentinamente.

― ¿Ojisan? ―preguntaron todos al tiempo, al ver al maestro aparecer de la nada.

―No… no se siente mal cuando lo dicen Natsu o Gray… pero si lo dicen todos a la vez, realmente me hacen sentirme viejo ―dijo con un aura depresiva ―En fin, anunciaré los resultados: Cana y Lucy derrotaron a Freed y Bickslow― Ambas chocaron palmas, estaban felices por su victoria, pero Cana aún se veía _un poco_ depresiva ―Natsu y Happy a Gildarts. Levi y Gajeel tuvieron suerte y eligieron el camino de la paz.

― ¡¿Y ESO ES TENER SUERTE?! ―protesto Gajeel.

―Gray y Loki, derrotaron a Mest y a Wendy… han pasado ―dijo Makarov

― ¿Juvia-San, ha suspendido? ―preguntó Gray.

―Juvia y Lisanna se encontraron con Erza―dijo Makarov, aterrándolos a todos ―Naruto y Akane derrotaron a Mirajane ―dijo Makarov, mientras que el rubio y la pelirroja se besaban.

― ¡Y CASI ME SECUESTRAN! ―Acusó la maga de cabello blanco, apareciendo de la nada, junto con Elfman y Evergreen.

―La derrotamos ―dijo Elfman.

― ¡Y ME SECUESTRARON DE NUEVO! ―Se quejó Mirajane de forma cómica.

―La segunda prueba: consiste en encontrar la tumba de Mavis, la maestra fundadora de Fairy Tail ―dijo Makarov.

― ¿Lo dice en serio o se lo acaba de inventar? ―pregunto Naruto.

― ¡Es en serio, todos han pasado por la misma prueba! ―dijo Makarov molesto.

―La tumba está aquí y deben de encontrarla ―dijo Mirajane.

― ¿Lo ven? ―dijo Makarov inflando pecho, llevando sus manos a la cadera y colocando un pie sobre una roca; estaba feliz de que alguien reconociera que no había sido algo inventado de un día para el otro ―Es una forma de dar nuestros respetos a la fundadora del gremio, todos los maestros lo han hecho.

―Sí, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo inventaron de último minuto porque no sabían que otra prueba colocar además de las batallas ―dijo Natsu, haciendo que Makarov se deprimiera nuevamente.

― " _Tienen 6 horas, para encontrarla"_ ―murmuró Makarov aun deprimido, mientras que Mirajane le palmeaba la espalda.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ―pregunto Lucy.

―6 horas ―contestaron Natsu, Naruto, Akane, Gajeel y Cana.

Natsu, Naruto y Gajeel lo escucharon gracias a sus oídos de dragones; Akane era una Kitsune, por consecuencia una depredadora, así que tenía su oído muy desarrollado. Cana pues… ella ya había hecho tantas veces el examen que sabía perfectamente lo que se decía.

― ¡Vamos Lucy! ―dijo una alegre y esperanzada Cana, jalando a Lucy, corriendo a máxima velocidad y llevándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Akane se transformó en Kyūbi y corrió detrás de la pareja de magas femeninas.

― **¡Ōshan Ryū no Bin! (Vuelo del Dragón del Océano)** ―A Naruto se surgieron un par de alas en la espalda y con ello, pudo seguir de cerca a su novia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Wendy, ¿sabes porque a esta isla se le considera tierra sagrada de Fairy Tail? ―preguntó Mest.

―Aquí está enterrada la maestra fundadora del Gremio: Mavis ―contestó Wendy.

―No solo eso ―dijo Mest ―Existe algo más, un secreto más oscuro respecto a Fairy Tail, pero nadie sabe cuál es ―Mest se puso de pie y le tendió la mano― ¿Damos una vuelta por la isla a ver qué encontramos?

― ¡Vamos de aventura! ―dijo una feliz Wendy.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡¿Qué es esto?! ―pregunto una aterrada Lucy, mientras que junto a Cana, escapaban de una especie de lagarto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gray y Loke escapaban de 3 aves gigantes, que intentaban comerlos.

― ¡Corre más rápido Gray! ―dijo Loke sacándole algunos metros de ventaja.

― ¡YO NO HE ESTADO EN ATLETISMO COMO TU! ―Se quejó Gray, sin dejar de correr e intentando alcanzar a su amigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― " _No quiero morir"_ ―Susurró una aterrorizada Levy, abrazando a un sonrojado Gajeel. Estaban rodeados de aves gigantes y lo único que impedía que fueran devorados eran un par de rocas

―Te prometo que no morirás ―dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa ―Escucha: los atacaré y cuando lo diga, corremos ― Levy asintió― ¿lista? ―Levy asintió nuevamente, Gajeel rodó hacia su derecha― **¡Koryūken: Chika! (Espada del Dragón de Acero: Subterránea)** ―Gajeel colocó sus manos en el suelo e hizo que del suelo saltaran varias espadas que se acercaban y alargaba cada vez más, hacia las aves, las cuales se alejaban― ¡Ahora! ―Gajeel cargó a Levy con tal de llevársela rápido de allí.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Por aquí, Evergreen! ―gritaba Elfman, mientras que él y la castaña corrían de un jabalí gigante.

― ¡Cállate!, ¡no me des órdenes! ―dijo molesta la maga.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―No te metas… ―Natsu rodeo su puño derecho con fuego, mientras que la extraña criatura se acercaba a él― ¡…en mi examen! ―golpeo a la extraña criatura, dejándola noqueada.

―Buen trabajo Natsu ―dijo Happy.

― ¡Dime donde está la tumba del maestro fundador! ―ordenó Natsu.

―No lo sé ―contesto la criatura.

―Vamos Happy ―dijo Natsu sonriente, mientras que ambos continuaban su camino, pasaron varios minutos que a ambos les parecieron horas ―Espera Happy.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? ―pregunto Happy.

― ¿La isla no tenía forma de una plataforma y sobre dicha plataforma, no había un árbol? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Así es ―dijo Happy, hasta que una idea llegó su mente― ¡El árbol! ―Happy agarró a Natsu y fueron volando, pero de camino se encontraron con Naruto quien tenía un par de alas de dragón e iba hacia la cima, con Akane en brazos― ¡USTEDES NO LLEGARÁN ANTES QUE NOSOTROS! ―Naruto y Akane miraron hacia abajo, encontrándose con Natsu y Happy.

―Si lo haremos, Natsu ―dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

― ¡God Force: Yoru no Tsubasa! (Alas de la Noche) ―Las alas de dragón se volvieron negras y tomaron impulso, acercándolos a la cima. Akane creo una llama carmesí y la lanzó.

― ¡Fuego! ―dijo Natsu, separándose de Happy y yendo por su comida.

― ¡Natsu! ―Happy tuvo que volver, hacia su amigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elfman tuvo que empujar a Evergreen hacia un lado, para que no fuera golpeada por el jabalí.

― ¿Hay más personas en esta isla? ―pregunto alguien que salió de las sombras: tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros, vestía con una túnica negra, junto con una toga blanca ―Y yo que pensaba que no había nadie.

― ¿Quién eres? ―pregunto Elfman ―Solo los miembros del gremio pueden entrar aquí. 

― ¿Gremio? ―pregunto el joven ―Así que la isla la controla un gremio.

― ¡Oye! ―gruñó Elfman, siendo inexplicablemente controlado por sus emociones.

― ¡No! ―grito el otro, extendiendo su mano ―No te acerques a mí. Me iré, no te preocupes, pero no te acerques por favor.

― ¿Quién es él? ―pregunto Evergreen, el sujeto agarró su cabeza, antes de ser cubierto por un aura negra.

―Ya… ya viene… la muerte definitiva ―murmuró el joven, sin poder controlar el aura― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó.

― ¡Al suelo! ―gritó alguien más, era Natsu quien tumbó a Evergreen y a Elfman, haciendo que el aura pasara sobre sus cabezas.

― ¿Natsu? ―pregunto el sujeto como si se encontrara en trance.

― ¿Esa es su magia? ―pregunto Elfman ―Eso no se ve todos los días.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunto Evergreen.

―No sé quién eres, pero esta isla pertenece a nuestro gremio y estamos en un examen ―dijo Natsu ―Así que vete.

―Tu magia es alta ―dijo el sujeto ―Quería encontrarme contigo Natsu ―Natsu lo vio como una provocación y se lanzó contra el sujeto, dándole un golpe en el rostro. El pelinegro giró sobre sí mismo y cayó de pie con tal delicadeza que incluso parecía una hoja danzando en el aire.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Natsu. El sujeto tomó un pergamino de entre sus ropas y sonrió de forma tranquila e incluso amigable, para luego extender el pergamino hacia Natsu.

―He esperado mucho tiempo para poder devolverte esto, Natsu. Debes de colocar una gota de tu sangre, para abrir este pergamino, el cual tiene un re-equipar, que es para ti al 100% ―dijo el sujeto ―Soy… soy tu hermano ―Natsu, Happy, Evergreen y Elfman abrieron sus ojos a más no poder ―Soy tu… Aniki, hace ya muchos siglos, vivíamos con nuestros padres: Ōtsutsuki Hamura y Carolina Dragneel. En esa época tu enfermaste y por más que intentamos salvarte no pudimos, nos desesperamos y yo… realice un trato con el demonio Mefistófeles, con tal de salvarte: yo crearía un ejército demoniaco para él ―la sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail era alta ―Ambos cumplimos nuestras respectivas partes del pacto y tú fuiste enviado al futuro, a esta época, fuiste entrenado como mago y desde el primer momento, cuando tuviste contacto con una fuente mágica de este continente, tu enfermedad se fue para siempre y… cambio tu color de cabello ―Natsu aguantaba la respiración ―Yo… no podía soportar saber que ese ejército, destruiría al mundo… así que los encerré en libros y así se formó el gremio oscuro, llamado: Tártaros.

―Entonces… ¿me salvaste al enviarme al futuro? ―pregunto Natsu y Zeref asintió.

―Deben… saber que ustedes no son los únicos habitantes de esta isla ―dijo Zeref, quien ahora parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar ―He sentido un extraño poder desde algún lugar de la isla, pero no sé desde donde. Por favor… todos… tengan mucho cuidado ―Zeref fue rodeado por un aura oscura. Todos corrieron lejos del mago, pero Natsu fue golpeado por algo: una mochila pequeña, al girarse hacia su autoproclamado hermano, él ya no estaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una nave estaba acercándose a la isla Tenrō.

La nave pertenecía al gremio Grimoire Heart, el gremio más fuerte de la alianza Balam.

―El día de hoy, el maestro Zeref volverá a la vida ―dijo Odín.

―Hay un problema ―dijo Ultear ―Fairy Tail, se encuentra en la isla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Se te ocurre algo? ―preguntó Cana.

―Nada ―dijo Lucy dándose por vencida― ¡Encontrar una tumba sin ninguna pista!... a saber dónde está.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Levy, vete ―dijo Gajeel, preparándose para luchar contra la pareja de Grimoire Heart que acababan de aparecer: un hombre gallo y un hombre con una armadura Samurái.

―Deberías de hacerte a un lado, si no quieres que te matemos ―dijo uno de los enemigos, mientras que el otro asentía.

―Levy, avísale al maestro que Grimoire Heart está en la isla ―dijo Gajeel.

―Gajeel: toma ―dijo Levy entregándole un trozo de hierro y otro de acero, mientras que ella iba en busca de Makarov.

― ¡No lo harás! ―gritó Kawazu (Gallo), antes de saltar contra Levy.

― ¡Fire! (Fuego) ―exclamó Levy, escribiendo en el aire dicha palabra… con fuego, provocando que Kawazu se quemará y retrocediera ―No te dejaré solo, Gajeel. No… no importa si piensas que soy pequeña ―recordó las veces en las que Gajeel le hacía Matoneo o se burlaba de su estatura ―No importa si piensas que estoy indefensa… voy a luchar.

― ¡Como quieras! ―dijo Kawazu, para empezar a lanzar… ¿huevos?, literalmente Kawazu comenzó a lanzarles huevos a ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

Levy escribió la palabra "Drill" (Taladro/Perforar), en el aire. La palabra comenzó a girar y tomar velocidad, convirtiéndose en un proyectil que golpeo a Kawazu y desvió sus huevos.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso, pequeña? ―pregunto Gajeel.

―Esa es mi magia: escritura sólida, escribo palabras y estas tienen un efecto ―dijo Levy ―Luego de que derrotemos a este par de idiotas y de que acabemos el examen, me voy a asegurar de que te arrepientas por tratarme como lo has hecho desde que inició este examen ―Gajeel no pudo evitar sentirse mal, él se la había pasado diciéndole cosas hirientes a la joven de cabello a azul, como burlarse de su estatura y ahora veía, que su magia era extraña, pero de gran efecto.

―Esto solo está empezando ―dijo Kawazu volvió a lanzarle huevos a Levy.

Levy escribió la palabra "Bullet" (Bala), la palabra tomo altura y comenzó a lanzar proyectiles amarillos contra el gallo, hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, escribió la palabra "Hole" (Agujero), la palabra apareció debajo de Kawazu haciéndolo caer… por un agujero.

―Estoy en grandes problemas ―dijo Gajeel mirando a su enemigo con una sonrisa ―Pero… tu también lo estas…

― ¡轟/Go! (Rugido) ―grito el hombre de armadura escribiendo el Kanji en el aire, el cual creo un sonido que obligo a los magos de Fairy Tail a cubrirse los oídos.

― **¡Tetsu Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)** ―grito Gajeel, con las manos en los oídos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Levy, solo para ver a su compañero liberar un tornado de hierro que lanzaba fragmentos de dicho elemento, que golpearon la armadura de su enemigo.

― ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! ―le alentó Gajeel con una gran sonrisa.

― **金属の剣** **/** **Kinzoku no Ken** **(Espadas de Metal)** ―exclamó Yomatsu, el enemigo que aún estaba en pie, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

― ¡Salta! ―grito Gajeel y él junto a Levy esquivaron el ataque de su enemigo― **Naifu ken Tetsu Ryū (Cuchillo Espada del Dragón de Hierro)** ―Gajeel apuntó con su puño hacia Yomatsu, su puño se transformó en un cuchillo, el cual se alargó.

― **金属壁** **/Kinzoku Kabe** **(Muralla de Metal)** ―exclamó Yomatsu.

― **Bubbles (Burbujas)** ―exclamó Levy, transformando la defensa de su enemigo en burbujas.

― ¿Cómo es posible que atravieses mi magia oriental? ―preguntó Yomatsu, segundos antes de ser golpeado en que su pectoral fuera atravesado por la espada de dragón de Gajeel, Levy ahogo un grito, la espada desapareció y su enemigo seguía vivo.

―Creí… creí que lo habías matado ―dijo Levy, recuperándose del Shock, mientras que Yomatsu se ponía pálido y caía desmallado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

―Levy… ¿Cómo descifraste los Kanjis que usaba Yomatsu? ―preguntó Gajeel, tras un rato que llevaban caminando.

―Yo… yo… solo… solo vi como los Kanjis eran traducidos ante mis ojos y así los descifre ―Levy miró a Gajeel.

― ¿Tus ojos…? ―murmuró Gajeel ― ¿Tus ojos no son castaños? ―Gajeel, al ver que ella no le entendía, creo una superficie de metal reflectante y la propia Levy vio como sus ojos habitualmente castaños eran verdes, solo para ser castaños una vez más y la chica solo pudo parpadear confundida.

―Ven, tenemos que encontrar esa tumba ―dijo Levy.

 **Curiosidades**

*En el borrador del capítulo, cuando Zeref habla de forma inconexa, nombraba a Plutón, contraparte de Hades el dios Griego, pues Plutón era su nombre para los Romanos y sería un enemigo. Pero lo quitamos porque podía resultar raro y no va con el plan para los próximos capítulos.

*En este único capitulo, estaría comprimida toda la saga de la Isla Tenrō, pero decidimos no hacerlo y darlo a través de los siguientes capítulos, antes de que Naruto vuelva al Shinobi no Sekai.


	34. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **34: Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart parte 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Por cierto Erza, ¿Qué tipo de magia usa Mest? ―preguntó Juvia.

―Pues… él usa… ya sabes ―dijo Erza de forma inconexa, odiaba no poder dar una respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Panther Lily y Charles corrían el uno junto al otro.

― ¿A qué te refieres con lo de que Mest no es del gremio? ―pregunto Charles.

―Solo es una corazonada ―admitió Lily ―Pero es que cuantas más dudas tengo, más claro veo qué pasa con Mest.

―No entiendo ―dijo Charles.

―La cantidad de cosas que sé sobre él, cuando llevo tan poco en el gremio tan poco tiempo… ―murmuró Lily con gran preocupación ―Se llama Mest Gryder, es el aprendiz de Mystogan. Participó en el examen del año pasado, pero suspendió. Cualquier otra cosa la recuerdo muy vagamente.

― ¡Por eso le dije que no fuera su compañera! ―dijo Charles algo molesta con Wendy, pues la maga no le hizo caso.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Mest, mira ―dijo Wendy feliz, al tomar una flor…

…pero Mest empezó a comérselas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿No íbamos hacia la cima? ―preguntó Happy, a Natsu quien aún tenía su bufanda negra.

―Eso me gustaría, pero hay algo extraño en ese tipo ―dijo Natsu ―Le hizo algo a la bufanda de Igneel.

― ¿Buscaras la tumba y a tu supuesto hermano? ―pregunto Happy ―No encontraras nada.

―Hare ambas cosas al tiempo ―dijo Natsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Gajeel y Levy despertaron en una carpa, mientras que eran curados, de algún modo extraño por el propio Makarov con su **Hikari no Mahō**.

―El examen queda suspendido ―avisó Makarov a ambos magos.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ―preguntaron en Shock Gajeel y Levy.

―Ambos se enfrentaron a Grimoire Heart ―dijo Juvia, junto a Erza ―Son un gremio oscuro muy poderoso. Es peligroso.

―Es más peligroso, lo que pueden estar buscando ―dijo Erza ―Aunque no sabemos que buscan, sin lugar a dudas... no puede ser algo bueno.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Loke, Gray! ―dijo una sorprendida Lucy― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Las estábamos si… ―Gray le tapó la boca, al descuidado espíritu celestial.

―Se acerca un enemigo, no es momento para exámenes ―dijo Gray.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡LA ENCONTRAMOS! ―Gritaron al mismo tiempo: Natsu, Happy, Naruto y Akane, pues se encontraban ante la tumba de la maestra del gremio.

―Según cuenta la leyenda… ―dijo una voz femenina, los cuatro se prepararon y de entre las sombras, salió una mujer ―…Aquí está enterrada Mavis, la fundadora de Fairy Tail ―La mujer tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros, piel clara, lo que parecía ser un vestido de baño negro y una capa azul.

¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Akane, elevando su poder y poniendo nerviosa a la mujer ante ella.

―Soy Ultear Milkovich ―dijo la mujer.

Rustyrose, Ultear, Don Caprico, Kain, Zancrow y Meredy.

 **¡LOS 7 DEMONIOS DEL PURGATORIO, ESTABAN EN LA ISLA TENRŌ!**


	35. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart parte 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **35: Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart parte 3**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, acababan de encontrarse con los 7 demonios del purgatorio, los miembros más fuertes de Grimoire Heart.

En caso de que aún no se hayan topado con ellos… no tardaría mucho el encontrarse unos con otros.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Panther Lily, acababa de aparecer junto a Charles, la pantera Chibi pronto se transformó en un alto hombre pantera, que lanzó un puño hacia Mest, agrietando la roca detrás de él.

― ¡Charles, Panther! ― les llamó la atención una confundida Wendy― ¡¿Qué hacen?!

― **¡Tu, quédate allí!** ―ordeno Charles a Wendy.

― **¿Quién eres exactamente?** ―preguntó Panther, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

―De… ¿de qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Mest.

― **Sospechamos que eres un mago, cuya magia puede manipular los recuerdos de otros** ―dijo Panther ― **Lanzaste un hechizo sobre los miembros del gremio, haciéndoles pensar que eras un miembro. Cuando hablas de Mystogan todo parece fuera de lugar. No creo que tengas alguna conexión con él. Y además: No sabes el significado de la señal de bengala del gremio** ―Mest desapareció.

― **¡Desapareció!** ―dijo Charles.

― **No** ―corrigió Panther ― **Es teletransportación mágica** ―Mest tomó a Wendy como su rehén.

― ¡Cuidado! ―Mest se lanzó hacia un lado y el espacio ante él fue cortado, todos miraron hacia un árbol― ¡¿Quién está allí?! ―Una persona salió del árbol.

―Soy uno de los 7 demonios del purgatorio ―dijo la persona del árbol ―En cuanto a ti... siento algo oscuro en tu interior.

―Así es ―dijo Mest ―Soy un miembro del Consejo y me infiltre en Fairy Tail, para descubrir sus secretos y llevarlos ante la justicia. La isla está rodeada por barcos de guerra que…

― ¿Barcos de guerra? ―habló el hombre del árbol: Cabello marrón que parece como franjas oscuras, ojos marrones y barba, una armadura de cuero de color verde, con formas tribales y un pantalón naranja ―Oh, ¿hablas de esos? ―El hombre camino hasta el peñasco y miro los barcos― **¡Bāsuto Tsume: Bāsuto Nami! (Garra Explosiva: Onda Explosiva)** ―El hombre aplaudió y los barcos fueron destruidos.

― ¡Los barcos! ―grito Mest.

― **¡Imposible!** ―grito Panther, antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo.

―Brevi ―su enemigo alzó una mano y golpeo a su rival con una única onda mágica de color dorado, pero su enemigo salió literalmente ileso y un gancho ascendente bastó para lanzarlo hacia el acantilado.

― _ **Si tan solo tuviera una espada**_ ―pensó Panther algo molesto.

― ¡Lily, te ayudare! ―dijo Wendy ― **¡Arms X Vernier! (Velocidad y Brazos)**

― _ **Mi cuerpo se siente más ligero**_ ―pensó Panther ― _ **Y mis brazos más fuertes**_ ―Panther se lanzó una vez más contra su enemigo, consiguiendo darle fuertes puños y patadas, que pusieron a la defensiva a su enemigo.

―Mest, préstame tu poder ―pidió Wendy.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―pregunto Mest ―Soy un oficial del consejo mágico, vine para destruirlos y ser promovido ―Wendy apretó sus puños, agacho su cabeza y su cabello cubrió sus ojos, su poder mágico se liberó y Mest se asustó, pero fue tomado por el cuello ― _Wendy tiene una fuerza sobre humana_ ―pensó Mest estaba a punto de conocer la segunda personalidad de la chica.

Y no le iba a gustar.

―Escúchame atentamente, maldito infeliz ―dijo Wendy con una voz de ultratumba ―Si no me prestas tu poder en este preciso instante, juro que te meteré un **Tenryū no Hoko** por el culo y no te gustará lo que el viento puede hacerle al cuerpo humano de esa forma, ahora deja de chillar… ¡Y PRESTAME TU PUTO PODER, MALDITO BASTARDO TRAIDOR! ―La batalla se detuvo, mientras que Wendy y Mest brillaban en un aura plateada y Mest acababa agotado, pues Wendy había tomado todo su poder. La chica vio cuan concentrado estaba su enemigo enfrentando a Lily, así que ella envió viendo a sus pies para flotar en el aire y luego aparecer ante él― **¡Tenryū no Namiorochi! (Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo)** ―El torbellino atrapó a su enemigo, dejando su cuerpo lleno de cortes sangrantes, aunque viviría, no podría moverse en un largo tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Lo siento **―** repitió Gajeel, quien era cargado por Levy.

― _Todos estamos separados_ **―** pensó Levy ― _¡Estaremos en un gran problema si no atacan como estamos ahora!_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos sintieron el poder de Makarov y los miembros de Grimoire Heart, supieron que estaban en problemas, Makarov se transformó en un gigante y ni siquiera lo dudo: cuando lanzó un puño al frente destruyendo la nave de sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Caprico, llévalos a todos a la isla ―ordeno Hades.

― ¿Y usted maestro? ―pregunto Caprico.

―Quiero saber cuánto ha mejorado el chico ―dijo Hades.

―Como diga ―ante un aplauso de Caprico, todos desaparecieron de la nave y entraron literalmente en el Jet pack de Caprico, quien fue hasta la isla, pasando junto a Makarov.

―No importa a donde corran ―dijo Makarov, reuniendo su magia en una esfera de luz ―Como es tradición en Fairy Tail, contaré hasta 3 antes de poner, mi juicio en ustedes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron rodeados por los soldados de Grimoire Heart.

― **Bien, acabare con ellos y luego nos replegamos** ―dijo Akane, estirando su mano hacia el frente, el cual se veían partículas de colores rojas y azules ir hacia su mano, hasta formar una esfera lila, la cual fue rodeada por un par de anillos de viento: uno de forma vertical y el otro de forma horizontal― **¡Fūton: Bijudama: Satsujin Ringu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bola de Bestia con Cola: Anillo Asesino)**

― _Esa cosa es peligrosa_ ―pensó uno de los agremiados de Grimoire Heart, antes de que la esfera fuera hacia ellos y desaparecieran, dejando solo sangre o menos que eso.

―Rápido, tenemos que replegarnos ―dijo Naruto, mientras que junto a Akane iban hacia el campamento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Purehito (ahora conocido como Hades), el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail estaba ante Makarov. Aprovechando que el 3º maestro del gremio estaba tan confundido, Hades aprovecho para lanzar un par de cadenas mágicas, levantar a Makarov en su forma gigante y luego lanzarlo a la isla.

Makarov cayó en su forma enana y miro en shock a Hades.

― ¿Por qué formaste parte de un Gremio oscuro? ―preguntó Makarov.

― ¿No son ambos lados de la misma moneda, Makarov? ―pregunto Hades ―Este mundo está lleno de cosas que no pueden ser consideradas como buenas o malas.

―Seas bueno o malo, el espíritu de Fairy Tail nunca vacilará ―dijo Makarov― **¡Hikari no Ame! (Lluvia de Luz)** ―Unos proyectiles de luz salieron hacia Hades, quien devoró el ataque de Fairy Law un escudo con su Grimoire Law. Makarov volvió a atacar, pero Hades lo detuvo con un hechizo― ¡Usó la fórmula 28 del Amaterasu en un segundo!

―No puedes vencerme ―Hades liberó el ataque de su hechizo creando un pilar lila.

Pero Makarov se había rodeado de una esfera de luz, para salir intacto

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una cueva en un lugar lejano, un rugido fue escuchado. La batalla entre Hades y Makarov lo despertaron y sin dudarlo tomó camino hacia el lugar. Agnologia: el Dragón del Apocalipsis, iba hacia la isla de Fairy Tail.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hades capturó a Makarov con sus cadenas y lo hizo golpearse contra las paredes del lugar donde luchaban.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Miembros de Grimoire Heart volaban por el aire, al enfrentarse a Natsu, Happy, Juvia y Erza.

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Si ―dijo Happy ―Sonó como una explosión.

― **¡Karyū no Yokuheki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu rodeando sus brazos de fuego.

― ¡Juvia, Happy detrás de mí ahora! ―ordenó Erza, reequipando su armadura de fuego y salvando al gato y la maga de agua, de ser rostizadas por Natsu ―Andando: tenemos que encontrar al maestro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Zancrow-Sama! ―dijo uno de los soldados derrotados por Natsu.

―Él no es alguien a quien ustedes puedan manejar ―dijo Zancrow ―Enfrentan al mismísimo Salamander, enfrentan a Faia Ryū Ō (Rey Dragón de Fuego). Yo me hare cargo… ―Todos se giraron, al ver como una ola de grado 5 se acercaba a la isla, pero luego la vieron transformarse en un torbellino, que golpeo un lado de la isla. Sobre la misma estaba...

― ¡¿Shinigami Ōshan?! (Parca del Océano) ―gritaron los agremiados de Grimoire Heart.

― **¡Suiei Ōshan Ryū! (Natación del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que dejaba que la ola golpeara la isla, lastimando a los miembros de Grimoire Heart, él sabía que sus compañeros estarían bien.

― ¡Cuidado! ―dijo Zancrow, los miembros de Grimoire Heart se giraron, encontrándose con Naruto.

― ¡Oye tú: chico de agua! ―le llamó Ultear ―Yo me enfrentaré a ti

―Bien ―dijo Naruto

Zancrow vs Natsu

―Nadie es más poderoso que nosotros ―dijo Zancrow, rodeando de fuego negro.

― _¿Llamas negras?_ ―pensó Natsu desconcertado, antes de rodear su puño con sus propias llamas.

― ¡¿Llamas doradas?! ―gritó un asombrado Zancrow ―Veamos quien es más fuerte ―Zancrow lanzó una ola de fuego negro.

Natsu respondió con lo mismo.

Las llamas negras y doradas combatieron, hasta desaparecer.

― ¡Veamos si puedes resistir otro exactamente igual! ―dijo Zancrow― **¡Enjin no Bakuen! (Llama Explosiva del Dios del Fuego)** ―Zancrow liberó una llamarada aun mayor que la anterior ―Eso fue todo ―Zancrow comenzó a alejarse.

― ¡O…! ¡Oye…! ―le llamo Natsu, con la voz entrecortada y Zancrow se giró para ver a Natsu agonizando. Sin embargo, las llamas negras se estaban volviendo doradas permitiendo que Natsu las devorara― ¿Eso es todo?

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ―Grito un desconcertado e inestable mentalmente… Zancrow― ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE COMERTE LAS LLAMAS DE UN DIOS?! ―Zancrow estaba horrorizado.

―Su sabor es raro ―dijo Natsu.

― ¡Estás hablando con un God Slayer! ―grito Zancrow.

― ¿Entonces eres como Naruto? ―pregunto Natsu, haciendo que Zancrow mirara al rubio― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Zancrow salió despedido tras ese golpe.

― ¡Veamos quién de nosotros es el más fuerte! ―dijo Zancrow, porque dándonos golpes jamás lo averiguaremos― **¡Enjin no Kagutsuchi! (Dios del Fuego Kagutsuchi)** ―exclamó Zancrow juntando en sus manos una llama negra, que luego liberó contra Natsu.

― **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón del Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, rodeando sus manos de con fuego dorado y luego librando una llama dorada contra Zancrow. Ambos ataques lucharon por el dominio, siendo al final Zancrow quien gano el dominio― **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**

― ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? ―pregunto Zancrow ―Los hombres no aprendieron a manipular el fuego por sí mismos. Ni tampoco fueron los dragones quienes se los enseñaron…. Fue un dios… **¡Enjin no Dogō! (Bramido del Dios del Fuego)** ―Zancrow liberó una llama negra contra Natsu.

Natsu se había quedado congelado, no podría… no podría esquivarlo.

Él… él solo… no…

― _No te rindas_ ―dijo un niño pequeño en el oído de Natsu, pero el chico de cabello rosa, sabía que no había nadie detrás suyo ― _Hagamos… hagamos que Zeref-Niisan esté orgulloso de nosotros. Tenemos llamas doradas, ¿no es cierto?, entonces, usémoslas y derrotemos a este Baka._

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ―Grito un horrorizado Zancrow, al ver a Natsu devorar sus llamas― ¡¿CÓMO HAS DEVORADO LAS LLAMAS DE UN DIOS?!

― **¡Enryūō no Hōkō! (Rugido del Rey Dragón de Fuego)** ―era como escuchar la voz de Natsu, pero también la voz de un niño pequeño. Ambos hablaron al unísono, algo que hizo que un escalofrió subiera por la espalda de todos quienes lo escucharon. Peor que la voz, fue la llama plateada/azul que surgió de la boca de Natsu.

― **¡Enjin Ōgama! (Guadaña del Dios del Fuego)** ―Zancrow convocó una guadaña de fuego negro, la cual movió rápidamente, con el objetivo de cortar la llama de Natsu pero fue su fuego negro el cual acabo por ser consumido él fue lanzado a la distancia, creando una nube de humo, que impedía ver lo que ocurría.

Ultear vs Naruto

―Veamos que tan bien lo puedes hacer, chico ―dijo Ultear lanzando su orbe contra Naruto.

Semejante ataque, tomo a Naruto desprevenido y fue golpeado…

…en su brazo derecho. Naruto llevaba ya tantos meses con su brazo de dragón de diamante, que incluso a veces lo olvidaba. El orbe de deshizo ―Claro… ―Naruto sonrió ―Solo un diamante puede cortar a otro.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es ese brazo tuyo? ―pregunto Ultear, mirando al rubio.

―Tengo el contrato de las dragonas sagradas ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Y ellas me obsequiaron esto… **¡Kiba Ōshan Ryū! (Colmillo del Dragón del Océano)** ―Naruto se lanzó contra Ultear.

― **¡Rozen Kurōne! (Ice Make: Corona de Rosas)** ―exclamo la dama, mientras que rosas de hielo aparecían y rodeaban a Naruto, cuyo cuerpo era lacerado, pero no por eso dejaba de correr, hasta que alcanzó a la dama y le golpeo en la mejilla, haciéndola volar― ¡¿Cómo pudiste correr con tus piernas…?! ―Ultear vio que las piernas de Naruto estaban en perfecto estado, no había sido cortado o siquiera herido― **¡Ice Make: Burossamu! (Ice Make: Florecer)** ―Flores de hielo con espinas como navajas aparecieron e hirieron a Naruto, quien salió despedido hacia atrás, tras el primer ataque ―Este es tu fin, chico… ahora estás arrodillado y cualquier movimiento, solo conseguirás ser cortado por mis rosas.

―Nada mal… eso lo admito ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, llevando sus manos a su pecho para realizar sellos de manos, tenía que elegir cuidadosamente que Jutsu usaría, pues no podía estirar mucho sus brazos, al realizar los sellos o se cortaría con las espinas/espadas de las rosas. El cuerpo de Naruto se rodeó de rayos, tras finalizar la primera fase del Jutsu.

―No importa lo que hagas, solo conseguirás lastimarte, chico ―dijo una sonriente Ultear.

― **¡Raiton: Bunsan Kosen! (E. Rayo: Dispersión de Rayos)** ―Exclamo Naruto, mientras que su cuerpo, liberaba los rayos hacia todas las direcciones posibles, destruyendo las rosas y dándole vía libre hacia su enemiga, quien retrocedió asustada― **¡Yoru no Kantan fu Megami! (Exclamación de la Diosa de la Noche)** ―exclamó Naruto, liberando una ola de energía nocturna

― _¿Un God Slayer?_ ―pensó Ultear, antes de caer dormida. Mientras que las rosas de hielo se despedazaban, dando un paisaje invernal.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Agnologia llegó a la isla, pero se vio en una trampa: los miembros de Fairy Tail se habían aliado con Zeref y lo habían estado esperando. Pero que eso... era que el hermano de Zeref, el mismísimo Natsu Dragneel estaba allí igual que la última vez que ambos se habían encontrado cara a cara: cabello rosa, ojos rojos y esa especie de tinta negra que recubría los brazos de Natsu. Al verse en clara desventaja y al ver que los hermanos Dragneel, estaban cargando una esfera de fuego, la cual se volvió negra. Decidió hacer un "sacrificio", se rodeó de una luz blanca y la isla comenzó a temblar, mientras que grietas aparecían en toda la isla y de ellas salía una luz blanca.

― **Naruto-Kun, ahora** ―dijo Akane.

Naruto sacó su báculo. Aquel extraño báculo con un reloj de arena, aquel que el consejo mágico estaba intentando prohibir y lo hizo chocar contra el suelo, haciendo que todo en el radio de los magos se volviera un azul cian― ¡Fairy Tail, dos días después! ―pero el suelo se volvió de cian a color violeta y Naruto apretó sus dientes ―No puedo hacer que aparezcamos en el gremio en dos días.

― ¡Naruto, sea lo que sea date prisa, hombre! ―pidió Elfman.

― ¡Una semana: Magnolia! ―nuevamente todo se volvió azul― ¡Un mes: Magnolia! ―azul― ¡un año: Magnolia! ―Todos comenzaban a perder las esperanzas, Naruto colocó toda su magia en el báculo― ¡cinco años: Magnolia e Hi no Kuni! ―Los magos de Fairy Tail y de Grimoire Heart fueron tele transportados a Magnolia, pero Naruto, Akane y Mirajane no aparecieron allí.

Naruto había salvado al gremio y por un pensamiento veloz sobre su hogar, acabo arrastrando a Akane y a Mirajane a las Naciones Elementales.


	36. El Regreso

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **36: El Regreso**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

En medio de la noche, en un bosque de Hi no Kuni se vio una luz blanca que llenó el vacío de la noche misma.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ―pregunto el líder de los esclavistas. Estaban preparados y coordinados, para lanzar un ataque contra Hi no Kuni, asesinar al Damiyō, tomar como esclavas a un puñado de mujeres de Hi no Kuni, venderlas, hacer dinero, comprar más mercenarios y luego atacarían a Konoha cuando estuviera más debilitada económicamente.

―Nosotros iremos a ver, jefe ―dijo un hombre alto, calvo, ojos negros, barba negra, camiseta verde sin mangas, un pantalón negro y una Zanbatō en su espalda.

Su hermano tenía el cabello rojo, ojos negros, era varios años más joven, tenía un pectoral de armadura negro y un pantalón azul. También llevaba una Zanbatō.

Ambos hombres se internaron en el bosque, para saber que ocurría. Se encontraron con 3 personas: Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, chaqueta naranja, camiseta negra y pantalón negro.

Una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y vestía con un Kimono de batalla rojo.

Una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos azules, llevaba un vestido fucsia.

― ¡Vaya! ―murmuró el hombre calvo― ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

―Parece ser que se han perdido ―dijo el hombre de cabello rojo ―Creo que ellas nos serían de utilidad, ¿no crees hermano? ―el calvo sonrió, sin percatarse de que ya los 3 estaban recuperados y escuchaban atentamente.

―Ven, vamos a… ―el hombre calvo se giró, solo para ver como un puño llameante se estrellaba en su rostro y él salía despedido, hacia atrás.

― ¡Hiroshi! ―gruño el hombre de cabello rojo, antes de mirar como el hombre rubio se lanzaba contra él

― **¡Kyōben: Yasashi-sa Yuki! (Enseña: Bondad y Coraje)** ―exclamó el rubio, lanzándose contra su enemigo de cabello rojo, empuñando su espada.

El hombre de cabello rojo alcanzó a empuñar su Zanbatō.

― **¡Raiton: Denryū no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Corriente Eléctrica)** ―dijo el rubio sonriente, electrocutando a su rival ―Es algo tan fácil… que ni siquiera debería de considerarse como un Jutsu, ¿sabías?

El hombre de la Zanbatō miró fijamente a su enemigo, analizándolo. Empuño con ambas manos su espada― **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Fuego Cortante)** ―la Zanbatō se rodeó de fuego y luego el hombre lanzó un corte hacia su enemigo.

El rival concentró agua en su espada― **¡Fukusū no Setsudan: Mizu! (Múltiples Cortes: Agua)** ―exclamó el rubio, lanzando sablazos al aire, que despedían agua con cada sablazo y eso permitía que el Jutsu de su rival no surtirá efecto― **¡Gaizā Ryū! (Geiser del Dragón)** ―el hombre enterró su espada en el suelo y un geiser se formó sobre su enemigo, inhabilitando su Jutsu, luego se movió rápidamente y lo decapitó. La espada desapareció de sus manos, miró hacia un lado ― _Los demás compañeros de estos dos, se están acercando_ ―pensó, luego subió su mirada al cielo ― _Noche de Luna Nueva_ ―Sonrió, otros mercenarios se acercaban rápidamente― ¡NIX! ―Flechas negras surgieron desde el oscuro cielo que en esos momentos reinaba y acabaron rápidamente con la vida de los samuráis.

―Mal… maldito… ―dijo el líder de los recién asesinados, el rubio se acercó al hombre, más muerto que vivo― ¿Cuánto te paga el Damiyō de estas tierras, para atacarnos? ― El hombre no contestó― ¡¿SABES SIQUIERA QUIEN SOY?! ―al no recibir una respuesta, enfureció― ¡SOY DAIGO WATARU, VERDADERO HEREDERO AL TRONO DEL ANTERIOR DAMIYŌ DE ESTAS TIERRAS: DAIGO OSAMU!

―Por lo que entiendo ―dijo su enemigo ―Planeabas atacar Hi no Kuni, con tus hombres y luego tomarías el control del país ―Wataru abrió sus ojos sorprendido: su hermano no había contratado a ese hombre, para asesinarlo y deshacer su campamento de Nukenin, es más: Su hermano ni siquiera sabía que él estaba en el país. Su venganza se había ido al diablo, porque Hiroshi y Aka, habían ido a investigar unas luces en el bosque, al ver que no volvían encontró a Hiroshi muerto y a Aka luchando contras las compañeras de ese misterioso hombre. Pudo haber dejado pasar las mueres de esos dos y seguramente ese hombre y sus esposas ni siquiera se habrían molestado en intentar buscarlos, pudieron haber pensado que solo eran un par de asaltantes y el plan pudo haber seguido su curso, pero no: sus hombres tenían que preocuparlo con la desaparición de Hiroshi y Aka, tenían que llegar, sus hombres tuvieron el impulso de atacar y ahora su venganza no podría ser completada.

 **Hiroshi vs las chicas**

Hiroshi lanzaba cortes hacia las chicas con su Zanbatō, pero ambas giraban, saltaban y corrían lejos de él.

― ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! ―gritó el hombre― **¡Raiton Dan: Ibuki no Jutsu! (Bala de E. Rayo: Jutsu Aliento Poderoso)** ―el hombre lanzó una esfera de rayos, hacia ambas mujeres.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** ―exclamó Akane, lanzando una bala de viento, que deshizo el Jutsu de su enemigo.

― **¡Akuma Bakufū! (Ráfaga Demoniaca)** ―exclamó Mirajane, lanzando un puño rodeado de magia oscura, que explotó en su enemigo, dejando inconsciente.

Naruto, Mirajane y Akane se reagruparon, justo cuando llegaban los Samuráis del Damiyō, quienes reconocieron a varios Nukenin y bandidos, también reconocieron a Wataru, el hermano del actual Damiyō.

Tras pedir una declaración, Naruto (sin dar su nombre), dijo que él y sus novias buscaban un lugar para pasar la noche, pero se encontraron con los bandidos a quienes derrotaron.

Akane dijo que Wataru había planeado atacar Hi no Kuni. Luego de tomar las declaraciones de los 3, fueron llevados ante el Damiyō, quien se lamentó por la muerte de su hermano, les agradeció por el servicio prestado a Hi no Kuni y les dio una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, lo exacto por la eliminación de los Nukenin que habían estado en el libro Bingo y les dejo ir con una carta cada uno, les pidió que solo las enseñaran ante una autoridad, que les intentara dañar.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Mirajane

―De vuelta a casa ―dijo Naruto con algo de disgusto ―De vuelta a Konoha ―Recordó a Misaki y Megumi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konohagakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Akane miraron con fastidio a los guardias dormidos, Mirajane se rio. Entraron en la aldea y buscaron un hotel.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Danzō-Sama ―dijo una de sus marionetas, ante el viejo halcón de guerra ―He visto a Namikaze Naruto, entrar en la aldea, seguido por una pareja de chicas.

―Llama al consejo ahora mismo y pide a Uzuki Yugao, Mitarashi Anko o a Uchiha Mikoto, que lo escolten a la sala de reuniones ―ordenó Danzō ―Has vuelto Gaki Namikaze. Esta vez… protegerás a Konoha, porque ese es el lugar de un arma como tú.

 **Las cosas no habían empezado bien, para Naruto, Akane y Mirajane en las Naciones Elementales.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Respondiendo**

 **Zafir09: Danzō no es el Hokage, no olvides la existencia de la organización ANBU NE, quienes sirven a Danzō**

 **:::::**

 **37**

 **:::::**

Luego de que los ANBU's de NE se presentaran en los hogares de los líderes de clanes, a tan altas horas de la noche, todos tuvieron que ir a ver al Halcón de Guerra en la sala de reuniones.

― ¿A qué se debe esta reunión, Danzō? ―pregunto Minato enfadado― ¿Ya ni siquiera nos darás la opción de descansar?

―No es eso Hokage-Sama ―dijo Danzō ―Como cualquier otro ser humano, incluso yo necesito descansar. Pero este es un tema que nos concierne a todos y debe de ser tratado, en el menor tiempo posible ―todos miraron al anciano, esperando que hablara. Nada bueno podía salir de los labios de ese hombre ―El Jinchūriki de Kyūbi ha vuelto a Konoha.

― ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ― grito uno de los consejeros civiles― ¡DEBEMOS MATARLO AHORA QUE ESTÁ NUEVAMENTE A NUESTRO ALCANCE…! ―Pero las Kongō Fūsa de Kushina atraparon al hombre, quien se quedó en silencio. Era un estúpido, los miembros del consejo civil lo miraron y él mismo lo reconoció en esos momentos.

Cuando Naruto desapareció, los aldeanos no dudaron en celebrar, que se había deshecho de Kyūbi; hasta que Minato y el Damiyō les pararon los pies, con multas millonarias, pero eso no bastó para Kushina quien asesino a la mayoría.

― ¡Kushina! ―murmuró Mikoto, quien veía a su amiga derramar lágrimas de felicidad: por el regreso de su bebe e ira: por como ese hombre se había referido a su hijo ―Cálmate… Kushina…

Era obvio lo que ocurría y nadie intento evitar que Kushina jalara sus Kongō Fusa rápidamente y asesinara al hombre― ¡Alguien más! ―preguntó furiosa, claramente nadie dijo nada ―Bien ―volvió a tomar asiento.

― ¡Neko! ―llamó Minato y una Kunoichi de cabello lila, mascara de gato y vestimenta ANBU, apareció cayendo desde el techo ―Por favor, ve y busca a Naruto ―La Kunoichi ANBU asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas, Minato miró fijamente a Danzo― ¿Se puede saber cómo te enteraste del regreso de Naruto, antes que nosotros?

―Recuerde Hokage-Sama: que mis ANBU's siempre realizan patrullas por la aldea, aunque los años le han sentado muy bien al joven Namikaze, no es difícil reconocer a un hombre de cabello rubio y marcas en las mejillas ―dijo Danzō, quien ya estaba planeando diversas jugadas y sabía que obtendría lo que él tanto ansiaba.

Luego de unos eternos 15 minutos, apareció en la sala Namikaze Naruto, siendo seguido por una chica de cabello rojo y una chica de cabello albino.

―Lamentamos la demora ―fue lo único que dijo Naruto. Lo dijo con un tono tan frio, que tanto los miembros del consejo de clanes, como los miembros del consejo civil se quedaron sin aliento, ante el terror.

―Disculpen ―dijo Tsume y se le dio la palabra ―Perdona Naruto-Kun, soy Inuzuka Tsume―Naruto asintió, dándole la palabra a la mujer― ¿podrías decirnos, como sobreviviste?

― ¿Sasuke acaso les dijo, que nos habíamos atacado mutuamente? ―pregunto Naruto y todos asintieron, el chico sonrió y miro de reojo a Uchiha Mikoto, sonrió ―Así fue: luchamos, pero todo el tiempo tuve la ventaja elemental, nuestra batalla no duro más de 2 minutos, lo hice recapacitar y lo hice volver a la aldea.

―Namikaze Naruto ―habló Homura ―No te reportaste como vivo en casi 5 años, ¿Se puede saber porque no lo hiciste?

―Por el bien de Konoha ―respondió Naruto, sorprendiendo al propio Danzō ―Convencí a Sasuke de volver, le dije que haríamos parecer yo era el Nukenin, así que él fingió algunas heridas y volvió a Konoha, yo me alejé además: Estaba el asunto de Akatsuki y podría poner en peligro a Misaki y Megumi ―todos le miraron extrañado― ¿No lo sabían? ―preguntó pero nadie contesto ―El Chakra y el Yōki de Kyūbi dejaron de fluir **2** años después de que yo me fuera, sin un Bijū que lo produjera. Imagino que eso fue malo para ellas, ¿verdad Tsunade-Sama? ―el rubio miro a la Senju quien se veía perturbada.

―L… lo fue ―contestó ella ―Sus Tenketsu se atrofiaron y tardaron 3 años más en que este volviera a fluir.

―Disculpen señoritas ―habló un miembro del consejo civil― ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes, con el Gaki-Kyūbi?

―Somos sus novias ―contestaron ambas con normalidad y calma.

―Namikaze Naruto ―dijo Homura ―Apelando al libro de leyes de Konoha y por no acatar órdenes de acuerdo a tu deserción, serás encarcelado, por tiempo indefinido. 

― ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ―Gruñó un furioso Minato.

― **Si pueden** ―hablo Akane ― **Tobirama creo el libro de leyes en Konoha y ni tú, ni Sarutobi, intentaron cambiarlo en algún momento Minato** ―ambos Hokages fruncieron el ceño, era verdad.

―Yugao, Mikoto, Anko ―llamó Minato ―Por favor, escolten a… ―pero 3 ANBU's NE aparecieron y le colocaron **7** **Yokusei Fūin Chakra (sellos de supresión de Chakra** ) a Naruto por todo el cuerpo.

―Mis ANBU´s lo escoltaran a Namikaze-San a Hoshizora ―dijo Danzō ―No podemos permitir que su sentimentalismo les vaya a hacer cometer un error ―Los ANBU´s guiaron a Naruto fuera de la oficina, lo tomaron fuertemente por los brazos y los 3 desaparecieron en un **Raiton: Shunshin**.

La ira de Kushina no podía ser mayor ante el desarrollo de las cosas y sin dudarlo, desplego sus **Kongō Fūsa** , masacró a los líderes del consejo civil, siendo asistida por los miembros del consejo de clanes.

― ¿Alguien más? ―pregunto Kushina furiosa, al mirar hacia su izquierda: Danzō, Homura y Koharu acababan de desaparecer en un **Meiton no Jutsu** , mordió su dedo pulgar y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Un escuadrón de **30** Kitsunes aparecieron y salieron de la oficina, con el objetivo de encontrar a Danzō, Homura y Koharu.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron **25** Samuráis de la guardia del fuego, junto con **5** Ninsō del templo del fuego y el mismísimo Damiyō: Osawa Ryosuke.

― ¡Damiyō-Sama! ―todos se arrodillaron.

―Minato ―dijo el Damiyō ―El día de ayer, tu hijo y tus nueras salvaron a Hi no Kuni de una invasión, deseo darles un obsequio por sus servicios, ¿alguien podría hacerme el favor de llamar al joven Naruto?

―Damiyō-Sama ―dijo Shibi ―Shimura Danzō, ha logrado que los miembros del consejo civil le apoyen en muchas de sus políticas más cuestionables con el paso de los años. Ha conseguido que engrosen su número en el consejo mismo, se ha hecho una votación para decidir el destino de Uzumaki Naruto, pero con pruebas falsas, el endiosamiento que Danzō recibe por parte de los aldeanos y consejo civil; así como el ya nombrado engrosamiento de miembros del consejo civil, nos hemos visto en desventaja ―explico el Aburame.

―Asesinen a los miembros del consejo civil ―ordeno el Damiyō a sus Samurái, quienes asintieron ―Hoy al medio día, llegaran mis mejores abogados y sacaremos a Naruto de prisión ―con esto, Ryosuke salió de la oficina.

Él era el Damiyō, sus órdenes eran ley incluso sobre el Hokage. Y Minato no podía estar más feliz, pronto, Danzō dejaría de respirar el aire de este mundo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prisión de Hoshizora**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde fuera, la prisión parecía tener **2** pisos, pero era para los criminales de rangos D y C. Los criminales B, A y S, iban a uno de los **3** pisos subterráneos y Naruto fue guiado hasta el piso S y colocado en una prisión con forma de octágono, suspendida sobre un volcán, por cables de alta tensión.

― _ **Esto es muy molesto**_ ―escuchó Naruto en su mente.

―Por favor, cálmate ―pidió Naruto.

― _**¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme, si usted está en prisión, Naruto-Sama?!**_ ―preguntó la voz femenina.

― _Karat, relájate_ ―ordenó Naruto, quien cerro sus ojos y fue a su paisaje mental, encontrándose con una dragona de escamas azules, negras y naranjas. Ella era quien estabilizaba su magia y evitaba que la Dragonificación se llevara a cabo ― _Danzō está intentando que yo le entregue mi conocimiento y aquello que he aprendido lejos de Konoha. Danzō es un paranoico belicista, por ello hizo esto, tiene que demostrar que él manda, porque ha perdido mucho poder con el paso de los años._

― _**¿Y eso en que se traduce, Naruto-Sama?**_ ―preguntó Karat más tranquila pero era debido al aura de Naruto, no tanto porque la situación se calmara.

― _Danzō cree que soy un traidor, intentara tomar control de Kyūbi y realizará alguna jugada ahora que yo estoy encarcelado e imposibilitado de movimientos_ ―dijo Naruto, quien sonrió ― _Descuida, lo tengo todo controlado. He sabido todo cuanto ha pasado en la aldea en un año. El año que estuve en Fiore y en poco tiempo, tendré…_ ―Una voz lo hizo perder su concentración.

― **Naruto-Sama** ―habló una voz familiar para él, que correspondía a una dragona en forma Chibi de escamas negras.

―Hola Liva-Chan ―dijo Naruto.

― **Naruto-Sama, aquí está todo cuanto ha ocurrido en Konoha estos 5 años que él estuvo fuera. Además de varios descubrimientos que hemos hecho. Hemos recopilado este Codex, porque sabíamos que usted volvería a este continente tarde o temprano** ―dijo Liva, dejando un folder.

―Muchas gracias, Liva-Chan ―dijo Naruto, quien comenzó a leer el folder: Una alianza con Suna, Gaara era el Kazekage.

La guerra en Kiri se había intensificado y todo parecía estar en contra de la rebelión. Se dijo a sí mismo, que tendría que hablarlo con Minato, una vez que saliera de allí.

Akatsuki había perdido muchos de sus hombres y ahora no se sabía nada sobre Obito y Zetsu.

Shikamaru estaba en una relación sentimental con Temari, Sasuke estaba con Hinata, Ino no tenía novio a causa de la sobreprotección de Inoichi, Sakura estaba con Kiba, Tenten con Neji, Lee, Chōji y Shikamaru estaban solteros, etc. A Naruto le sorprendió que sus hermanas estuvieran solteras, a pesar de la lista de pretendientes.

La identidad de Zetsu: Un ser creado por una alienígena llamada Kaguya, quien era la abuela de Akane. Zetsu era el hermano menor de su suegro: Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo y fue creado por Kaguya para que ella lo liberara. Zetsu había provocado la guerra entre los Uchiha y los Senju, había hecho que Madara e Izuna descubrieran el Mangekyō Sharingan, le había hecho creer a Madara que él había creado a los Shiro Zetsu y luego a Kuro Zetsu como una parte de su voluntad.

Zetsu había controlado a Madara, para que despertara el Rin'negan, liberara el Gedō Mazo de la luna, hacerle creer que él había creado al ejercito de Shiro Zetsu con las células de Hashirama y entre ambos hicieron caer a Obito en la maldición del odio y fundaron Akatsuki.

Había aparecido en los sueños de Nagato, Yahiko y Konan haciéndoles soñar literalmente con un mundo libre y los había instado a formar la primera Akatsuki. Luego de eso, los miembros originales fueron asesinados y reemplazados por Nukenin, con tal de que estos capturaran a las Bijū's y liberaran a Kaguya de la luna.

También estaban las reglas en cuanto a la prisión, pero a Naruto no le sorprendió que todas las reglas fueran ignoradas en su caso, después de todo: hablaba de Shimura Danzō.

― **Aman-Sama, nos ha ordenado vigilar a los Jinchūriki's, ninguno de ellos ha caído aun en manos de Akatsuki** ―dijo Liva ― **Pero el primero será Yagura: El Yondaime Mizukage, quien está siendo controlado por Obito. Obito odia a Kiri porque ellos acorralaron Kakashi y Rin, luego de eso Kakashi tuvo que matar a Rin, en un intento por matar al Sanbi y evitar que fuera usada por Kiri.**

―Falló ―sentencio Naruto ―Yo me haré cargo de todo desde ahora, Liva-Chan ―La dragona de escamas negras desapareció. Naruto volvió a meditar, pero escuchó pasos en el lugar, así que los abrió: Danzō acompañado por una pareja de ANBU's suyos.

―Levántate ―ordenó Danzō y Naruto así lo hizo, el rubio extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, las esposas le fueron colocadas y luego fue guiado por largos pasillos de la prisión, subió escaleras, atravesó puertas, la prisión era más ancha de lo esperado y luego de un largo rato caminando, llegó a una sala de interrogación, donde fue sentado ante una mesa metálica― ¿Qué tal la estancia en prisión?

―Una celda curiosa Danzō ―dijo Naruto ―Es una prisión hecha con madera del Mokuton y el metal era una aleación curiosa... se le llama electro: Plata y Oro, con tal de mantener bajo control de Chakra de un Bijū ― Danzō abrió su ojo sorprendido de que Naruto supiera eso ―Pero no es muy buena ― Ahora el interlocutor frunció en ceño ―Solo funciona si el usuario y el Bijū tienen Chakra, pero tu sellaste el mío y claramente el Chakra de todo Jinchūriki será sellado, impidiendo todo movimiento por parte del Jinchūriki y del Bijū: es una soberana estupidez ―Danzō se sorprendió una vez más, nunca habían visto una lógica tan obvia.

―Comienza a hablar Namikaze ―dijo Danzō― ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?, ¿Qué te enseñaron?

―No me enseñaron nada, Danzō ―explico el rubio ―Yo mismo aprendí lo que quería aprender y yo mismo compré las armas que quería usar. Solo hice… buenas amistades, no fue nada más, ni nada menos que eso.

― ¿Dónde-queda-ese-lugar? ―gruñó Danzō, haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

―En-otro-con-ti-nen-te ―dijo Naruto, imitando a Danzō y luego sonriendo por la pequeña broma.

―Cuida tus palabras, Namikaze ―gruño Torune, acercándose a él, para darle un golpe, pero Naruto dobló su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando el golpe y luego le pegó con los brazos, aunque tenía las manos esposadas. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que mandó a Torune contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

―Estuve en otro continente ―repitió Naruto calmado ―Dejemos un par de cosas en claro Danzō ― el tono del Namikaze asusto al anciano, por un segundo se sintió como si se encontrara ante Minato ―No estás a cargo de mí, mucho menos en mi condición de prisionero y seguramente: Otosan no sabe que me has sacado para interrogarme, así que esta es una Operación Negra. Aquí las leyes no valen y si lo deseo puedo asesinar a todos tus ANBU's. Otosan y el Damiyō me respaldaran e incluso puede que me suban de rango Shinobi por acabar con NE, quien ha cometido muchos actos a espaldas del Hokage ―Danzō dejó ver su rostro molesto, el rubio estaba en lo correcto, era una Operación Negra, todo valía, especialmente en ese lugar, pues estaban fuera de los límites de Konoha a pesar de estar en una base de NE, esta no quedaba precisamente en Konoha. Era una base en una aldea aliada, una base ilegal. Si se descubría, Konoha estaría en problemas con sus aliados, pero no les sería difícil demostrar que Danzō fue el artífice de todo y que Konoha era inocente.

― " _ **Saiko Denshin no Jutsu" (Jutsu Transmisión de Psico Mente)**_ ―Susurró Yamanaka Santa, colocando una mano en la cabeza de Naruto y entrando en su mente. Si Danzō-Sama deseaba los secretos del Namikaze, entonces él se los entregaría.

 **Mente de Naruto**

Santa se encontró en un bosque y un cielo nocturno iluminado por la luz de la luna. Caminó, esperando encontrar el lugar de los recuerdos del rubio y vio un castillo ― _Es por aquí_ ―pensó y atravesó las puertas del castillo, encontrándose ahora en el interior del castillo, vio unas escaleras y un par de puertas dobles, pero a su derecha también había una puerta. Pensó que los recuerdos del Jinchūriki estarían en la puerta doble así que fue hasta allí: Bingo, los recuerdos del Jinchūriki… ¿Eso era un dragón?, siguió viendo sus recuerdos, era su entrenamiento con Aman, luego pasó a ver a Akane y a Naruto besándose― ¿Dónde están los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos? ―lo vio en Fiore y ayudando a Lucy y siendo apoyado por Natsu― ¿Cómo lanzó ese **Suiton no Jutsu** sin manos? ―Se preguntó, hasta que todo ennegreció y ante él, aparecieron un par de ojos dorados y luego se presentó ante él, un dragón de escamas azules y naranjas que no dudó en lanzarle un zarpazo que lo hirió en el pecho y luego otro que le cortó las piernas, aterrorizado, olvidó como cancelar su Jutsu y el dragón se lanzó contra él devorándolo.

―Debiste dejarme en paz ―escuchó el pobre Santa, era Naruto quien estaba detrás de él, viendo como era devorado.

 **Fuera de la Mente de Naruto**

Santa alejó sus manos de Naruto, sostuvo su cabeza, como si sufriera una jaqueca, se tambaleo hacia atrás, comenzó a gritar y luego múltiples marcas de mordiscos y arañazos recubrieron su cuerpo, hasta matarlo.

― ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?! ―Gruñó Danzō furioso.

―Diste de advertirle… cual peligrosa es la mente de un Ex–Jinchūriki ―dijo Naruto, pero Danzō omitió el "Ex"

―Llévenselo ―ordeno el anciano y una pareja ANBU lo sacó de la oficina, de vuelta a su prisión ― _Tendré que llamar a Orochimaru_ ―pensó Danzō  sabía que Orochimaru estaba vivo.

Lo que no sabía, era que Naruto había asesinado su cuerpo y que aquello que aún estaba vivo, era una parte de su alma dentro de Kabuto.

En la oficina del Hokage, un equipo Jōnin se estaba preparando, para salvar a Naruto.

 **Sin saber que él no necesitaba de tal ayuda.**


	38. Nunca hagas enfadar a un Dragón hembra

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Respondiendo**

 **Zafir09: Danzō no es el Hokage, no olvides la existencia de la organización ANBU NE, quienes sirven a Danzō**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **38: Nunca hagas enfadar a un Dragón hembra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Minato se encontraban: Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Uzuki Yugao y Uchiha Mikoto.

― ¿Saben de qué se trata esto? ―preguntó Minato seriamente.

―Danzō no entregará a Naruto― Sentencio Jiraiya―Pues él representa al líder ANBU y las leyes de Konoha, dicen que todo prisionero primero estará a cargo de un líder ANBU 24 horas después, pasará a manos del Hokage.

―Estas en lo correcto Jiraiya ―dijo Tsunade ―Seremos un equipo de infiltración y rescate, tendremos que sacar a Naruto de prisión.

―Exacto ―dijo Minato ―He pedido a un escuadrón ANBU, que lleven a Misaki y a Megumi a un refugio para...

― ¿Hokage-Sama, teme usted que Danzō intente usarlas a ellas? ―preguntó Yugao.

―Así es ―dijo Minato seriamente ―Kakashi, necesito que utilices tu Doton y crees un túnel. No podemos ir por la superficie, tenemos que ir por debajo y además de eso: es claro que Danzō tratará a Naruto como un Nukenin peligroso, así que lo más lógico, es que se encuentre en los niveles inferiores.

― ¿Cuándo realizaremos el ataque? ―preguntó Kushina ansiosa, por volver a ver a su hijo.

―A media noche ―dijo Minato.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Refugio**

 **:::::::::::**

Misaki, Megumi, Akane y Mirajane, se encontraban en un lugar subterráneo con muchas comodidades y alimentos; a cargo de su protección estaban 20 ANBU's.

―Lamentamos haberlas traído de forma brusca ―dijo el capitán ANBU ―Pero Hokage-Sama tiene miedo de que Shimura Danzō intente usarlas como rehenes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegó la medianoche y cuando el equipo de rescate se acercó a la prisión, ocurrió una explosión que los mandó a volar y los hizo salir a la superficie, solo para ver la prisión en llamas.

― ¡NARU-CHAN! ―Gritó Kushina, lanzándose hacia las llamas.

― ¡KUSHINA, ESPERA! ―Gritaron Tsunade, Mikoto y Tsume, siguiéndola. Pero al acercarse a las llamas, estas se vieron extinguidas por un gran torrente de agua, que vino desde el interior.

Así mismo, los ANBU's apresaron a los Nukenin que intentaron darse a la fuga.

― ¡NARU-CHAN! ―Grito Kushina, entrando en la prisión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Junto a Kushina pasaban Nukenin y ANBU's, intentando ya fuera contener la creciente amenaza o ser libres. Estos dos bandos se hacían a un lado permitiendo a Kushina cruzar.

― **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** ―exclamó un Nukenin tomando a Kushina por sus tobillos y enterrándola, el Nukenin se giró pensando que se trataba de una Kunoichi más, pero se aterrorizo al ver quien era la Jōnin a quien había atacado y antes de poder escapar, él y varios más, fueron atravesados por las **Kongō Fūsa** de la Uzumaki.

La Uzumaki finalmente llegó hasta la prisión donde estaba Naruto― **¡Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón Gigante)** ―exclamó la pelirroja, liberando un poderoso Tiburón de agua, que destruyó la prisión y ante ella apareció, al principio creyó estar ante Minato, pues las patillas de su estaban tan largas como las de su marido, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, llevaba una chaqueta naranja, camiseta negra y pantalón negro. El rubio estaba en posición de flor de loto― ¡Naruto! ―el rubio abrió sus ojos y miró a la Uzumaki, sonrió y se puso de pie por cuenta propia apoyándose en su brazo derecho.

―Hola ―dijo el rubio, siendo abrazado por la Uzumaki con mucha fuerza, pero gracias a su Dragonificación sus huesos eran fuertes y no cedieron ante la fuerza de la mujer ― _Muchas gracias, Karat-Chan_ ―pensó el Shinobi-Mago. Madre e hijo, salieron de la base, a paso lento; cuando estaban por salir a la superficie vieron correr a un ANBU de NE, hacia la salida― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―lanzó el rayo hacia las piernas del ANBU, atravesando su pierna.

― ¿Dónde está Danzō? ―preguntó Minato, pues "el equipo de rescate", estaba afuera de la prisión.

―Danzō-Sama y Orochimaru están… ―pero la explosión en la aldea, fue más fuerte que las voz del ANBU, quien fue asesinado, por el sello en su lengua.

Kushina y Minato para buscar a Orochimaru o a Danzō. Yugao y Kakashi, tomaron otro camino; Jiraiya y Tsunade un tercer camino y Mikoto fue acompañada por Naruto.

Gracias a su conexión con Akane, Naruto pudo comunicarse con ella ― _Akane-Chan, debemos de encontrar a Danzō y a Orochimaru._

― _ **Orochimaru y Kabuto estan juntos, estan en el campo de entrenamiento 7**_ ―dijo Akane, quien recibia los informes de los Kitsunes ― _ **Danzō está en la salida Sur de la aldea.**_

― _Arigato, Kitsune-Chan_ ―dijo Naruto, quien realizo sellos de manos, activando un Fuin especial, que habia creado durante su estancia en Fiore, pero ya era **100%** de Chakra, no habia tenido oportunidad de provarlo ―Escuchen―todos escucharon la voz de Naruto en sus cabezas ―Los Kitsunes dicen que Orochimaru está en el campo de entrenamiento **7** y Danzō en la salida Sur de la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡KABUTO! ―grito Tsunade, pero no era el Hebi Sennin, era Kabuto cuya mitad derecha estaba hecha de escamas blancas, era un hecho que ambos se habian fusionado o al menos eso parecia, Kabuto-Orochi miró a la Namekuji no Hime sobre él con una patada cargada en Chakra. La Senju estuvo a punto de celebrar por su victoria― ¡Mudo de piel! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!

―Aquí estamos, anciana ―eran ambas voces: la voz de Kabuto y de Orochimaru, al mismo tiempo. Le sonreian del otro lado del lugar. Pero Tsunade tambien sonrio.

― ¿Sabes Orochimaru o Kabuto…, en fin: quien seas. De nosotros **3** solo Jiriaya supo envejecer con estilo? ―dijo Tsunade en un tono burlon ―Mirate: Usando ese Kinjutsu para cambiar de cuerpo con tu alumno

―No he tomado el cuerpo de Kabuto o al menos no completamente, ahora somos dos mentes en un cuerpo… ¿Y que hay de ti, usando ese Henge no Jutsu? ―preguntó Orochimaru.

― **¡Katon: Rasengan!** ―escuchó Orochimaru, quien fue impactado en su espalda, por el Rasengan de Jiraiya.

El Nukenin nuevamente su muda de piel, comenzaba a cansarse y ahora estaba ante sus dos ex – compañeros de equipo― **¡Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Oleada Violenta de Viento Bestial)** ―exclamó Orochimaru, lanzando una ola de viento que llenó de heridas a Tsunade y Jiraiya― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó burlon.

―No… ―murmuró Jiraiya ―Aun no… **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)** ―Jiraiya escupio una esfera de fuego de gran embargadura.

Ante Tsunade y Jiraiya, aparecio un hombre de cabello castaño corto, piel blanca, ojos grises, llevaba las mismas vestimentas que Orochimaru ―Rayos… ―era la voz del Hebi Sen'nin ― **Creo que mi Fushin Tensei no Jutsu (Jutsu Reencarnación del Cadaver Vivo),** aun no se ha completado en este cuerpo. En fin… tomen estó… **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ―Varios tornados aparecieron lastimando cruelmente a los Sen'nin de Konoha― ¿Quién dice que el Fūton es debil?

―Yo ―dijo Jiraiya poniendose de pie ―Yo lo digo… **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―Los tornados se convirtieron en tornados de fuego que fueron rapidamente hacia Tsunade y Jiraiya.

― ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ―pregunto Tsunade, antes de que ambos fueran impactados.

―Esa fue una mala idea ―dijeron un par de voces, sobre un arbol que veia a los lastimados Jiraiya y Tsunade, del arbol bajaron las novias de Naruto.

― **¿Lista, Mirajane-Chan?** ―preguntó Akane.

―Estoy lista, Akane-Chan ―aseguró Mirajane, quien se transformó en una especie de demoniza.

― **Tu utiliza rayo, yo usare viento y fuego** ―dijo Akane, mientras que ambas corrian hacia Orochimaru.

― **¡Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Oleada Violenta de Viento Bestial)** ―exclamarón Orochimaru y Akane, al mismo tiempo creando una corriente de viento que los alejó mutuamente.

― **¡Mirajane!** ―grito Akane, a pesar del viento.

― **¡Aku Supāku! (Mala Chispa)** ―de entre el viento que estaba ante Orochimaru y Kabuto y que les impedia ver a sus enemigos, un par de garras se alargarón tomandolo por su camisa y luego provocaron una explosión en el cuerpo de los lideres de Oto.

― **¡Fūton: Bijudama!** ―exclamó Akane, golpeando en el pecho al Hebi Sen'nin y su alumno, matandolos a ambos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Salida Sur de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Quién diria que el Kyubi no Jinchuriki, sobeviviria a la explosión? ―preguntó Danzō seriamente.

―Has cometido muchos actos a espaldas de Ojisan y de Otosan, Danzō ―dijo Naruto ―controlaste al Nidaime Raikage, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Mizukage y Nidaime Kazekage para que destruyeran al clan Uzumaki; luego mandar a aniquilar a los clanes Senju y Uchiha, asi como al grupo Pragña de Mori no Kuni. Por todo esto y por todas las cosas que has hecho en contra del Shinobi no Sekai, Danzō, yo: te juzgo y ordeno tu ejecución… **¡Raiton: Kaiyō Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Clon de Sombra Oceanica)** ― Junto a Naruto aparecio un Kage Bushin― **¡Denki Rasengan Yoru! (Esfera Giratoria Electrica Nocturna)** ―Naruto creo una esfera de Chakra Raiton y su Magia como God Slayer.

― **¡Denki Shokku: Ōshan Ryū! (Choque Electrico: Dragón Oceanico)** ―exclamó el Kage Bushin de Naruto, arrojando un tornado de agua y rayos, el cual mató a Danzō, pero eso no evitó que el anciano apareciera detrás del Kage Bushin y lo matara, solo para recibir el golpe de una ola y ser electrocutado.

Danzō habia sido capaz de emplear el Izanagi, pero ahora solo le quedaban **9** ojos.

― _Si la información reunida por Liva-Chan es correcta, Danzō utilizó el Izanagi, antes de que yo lo atacara y ahora mismo debe de haber perdido dos de sus diez ojos: uno por el_ _ **Denki Shokku**_ _y otro por la fuerza de la ola del mar, representada en la explosión del_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _, además de ser electrocutado_ ―pensó Naruto, quien se agachó esquivando la patada de Danzō y conectando su puño izquierdo en la barbilla de Danzō, elevandolo en el aire.

Danzō concentró Chakra para realizar un **Fūton: Shunshin** , pero para ello cerró sus ojos, dandole tiempo a Naruto de reemplazarse con un **Kage Bushin**.

Danzō atravesó a Naruto con su Shikomizue, pero Naruto desaparecio― _¿_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _?_ ―se preguntó Danzō girandose rapidamente― _¿Cómo pudo él, ver a traves del_ _ **Izanagi**_ _, si no posee ningun_ _ **Dōjutsu**_ _?_

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―exclamó Naruto, lanzando rayos desde sus dedos.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó Danzō, lanzando balas de aire comprimidas, que solo sirvieron para deshacer el Jutsu de Naruto, pero no para lastimarlo― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** ―el hombre giró sobre si mismo lanzando una potente hoja de viento.

― **¡Yoru no Hoshi Hyaku Megami! (Centenar de Estrellas de la Diosa de la Noche)** ―Naruto formó una X con sus brazos y muchas esferas de fuego dorado aparecieron (soles muy pequeños, en realidad) y protegieron a Naruto ―Funcionó como escudo… eso no me lo esperaba.

Danzō aparecio detrás de Naruto.

El rubio se giró y recordando solo por suerte su brazo derecho, lo usó como escudo.

Danzō sonrio, pensando que habia conseguido cortarle un brazo al Gaki con su Shikomizue, pero se sorprendio al escuchar el metal chocar con algo solido― ¿Qué rayos? ―completó el corte, cortando las vendas que recubrian el brazo del Gaki y quedo en shock― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó.

―El brazo de un dragón con magia de diamante ―contesto Naruto con una sonrisa― **¡Ōshan Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Oceano)** ―Naruto liberó un chorro de agua desde su boca.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―exclamó Danzō, pero su Fūton no Jutsu se deshizo con el Jutsu de Naruto― ¡Maldito Gaki!

― **¡Ōshan Ryū no Yokuheki! (Alas del Dragón del Oceano)** ―Naruto junto agua en sus brazos y luego la liberó en forma de olas de agua, que golpearon a Danzō― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electrico)** ―dijo Naruto, con una felicidad macabra. Mientras que los rayos electrocutaban el agua y mataban una vez más a Danzō.

(2)

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―exclamó Danzō, lanzando una ola de viento hacia Naruto.

Pero el rubio llevó la magia de Karat al brazo derecho de Naruto, haciendolo funcionar como un escudo y consiguiendo que él saliera intacto― **¡Raiton: Busan Kosen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dispersión de Rayos)** ―Naruto lanzó varios rayos al cielo y estos se precipitaron a tierra, electrocutando a Danzō y matandolo una vez más.

(3)

―Maldito seas, Uzumaki Naruto ―gruñó enfadado Danzō, quien miró su brazo.

― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tenken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―exclamó Naruto, atravesando el pecho de Danzō, aprovechado su distracción para mirar su brazo.

(4)

―Van 4 ojos, faltan 6 ―dijo Naruto, antes de arrodillarse y colocar sus manos en el suelo― **¡Kekkei Ryū! (Barrera Dragón)** ―Danzō y Naruto fueron encerrados en una barrera violeta la cual estaba formada por sellos con forma de diamantes ―Sigamos, Danzō.

― _Una maldita barrera hecha a base de_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ ―pensó Danzō con ira. Antes de que el Clan Uzumaki se diera a conocer, el Clan Shimura era tomado como los mejores en Fūinjutsu. Pero cuando aparecieron los Uzumaki y demostraron un Fūinjutsu de mayor embargadura que el de los Shimura, los hicieron ver como aficionados y fue por ese motivo por el cual Danzō los extermino― **¡Fūton: Fūryū Ō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Rey Dragón de Viento)** ―Danzō liberó un dragón de viento, que se dirigio hacia Naruto, pero Danzō vio como el Jutsu atravesó a Naruto, antes de convertirse en aire fino.

― ¡Nada mal, Danzō! ―dijo Naruto sonriente, Danzō enrrojecio de ira.

― ¡¿Cómo escapaste de mi **Fūryū Ō**?! ―preguntó furioso.

―Me rodee de Chakra **Raiton** ―dijo Naruto― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga deTrueno)** ―Naruto alargó su mano izquierda, surgieron rayos de su mano y le cortó el brazo derecho a Danzō desde la distancia, sacó un trio de Shuriken's y esperó.

(5)

Danzō aparecio una vez más, ahora de espaldas a Naruto y fue hacia el rubio, pensando que podria tomarlo desprevenido.

Pero Naruto tenia **3 Shuriken's** en su mano, las rodeo con Raiton y se las lanzó a Danzō, quien recibio las Shuriken a quemarropa.

(6)

Danzō aparecio una vez más― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyokū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** ―Danzō le lanzó a Naruto una esfera de viento, pero Naruto ya se lo esperaba.

El rubio rodeo a Sumiko con **Raiton** y lanzó un corte, creando una medialuna de electricidad que deshizó el Jutsu de Danzō.

Danzō arrojó una **Shuriken's** rodeada de viento hacia Naruto.

El rubio bloqueo con Sumiko y resistio las siguientes **3 Shuriken's** ― **¡Bunsan Kosen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dispersión de Rayos)** ―Naruto alzó ambos brazos al cielo y lanzó **10** rayos que luego se precipitaron a tierra, electrificaron el area, volviendo impiables los **Fūton no Jutsu** de Danzō y matando a Danzō luego de que un rayo le cayera encima.

(7)

Solo le quedaban **3 Sharingan** , su Chakra estaba disminuyendo por culpa de tener que mantener activo el **Izanagi** , Danzō estaba en las ultimas y lo sabia― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―Danzō hizo aparecer a una criatura con cuerpo de un tapir, patas de tigre y trompa de elefante.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Naruto hizo aparecer a dos dragones, uno con escamas blancas (Aman) y otro de escamas doradas (Erika), quienes no tuvieron miramientos en atacar con agua y fuego a la invocación de Danzō, que comenzo a succionar. Pero la dragona de escamas doradas, se rodeo de fuego carmesí y lanzó el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo, matando a la invocación y al invocador.

(8)

― **¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SEGUIR VIVO?!** ―gruñó Erika furiosa, antes de alzar su garra y lanzarse contra Danzō, quien la esquivó.

―Tengo que conseguir esa invocación ―murmuró el anciano enloquecido, al poder reconocer el poder de esas invocaciones, antes de romper el sello de su brazo― ¡Mokuton: Chika no Ne no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Raices Subterraneas) ―las raices capturaron a Erika, quien pronto se quedó quieta. Danzō sonrio pensando que la habia atrapado ―Ahora solo falta hipnotizarla y Konoha se pondrá por encima de todas las demás aldeas.

Aman alejó a Naruto tanto como pudo, pues estaban en una barrera.

La cola de Erika se movio lentamente y atravesó el pecho de Danzō, desde la espalda― **¡NADIE OSA A INTENTAR CONTROLAR A LA REINA DE LOS DRAGONES, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!** ―Erika estalló en llamas.

(9)

Danzō aparecio una vez más e intento atacar a Erika, ignorando a Naruto y Aman― **¡Mokuton: Ibara Mokusei Ringu no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Anillo Espinoso de Madera)** ―Danzō rodeo a Erika con anillos los cuales tenian espinas, pero la dragona dorada se recubrio de fuego, se liberó y devorró a Danzō, quien gritaba mientras que era devorado por la dragona y ante la mirada atonita de los Shinobis de Konoha, Mirajane y Akane quienes presenciaban tal acto.

(10)

 **Danzō siempre intentó traer las llamas de la guerra al mundo, siempre intentó gobernar el mundo, ahora acababa de ser calcinado por las llamas de Erika.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **39**

 **:::::**

Estaba iniciando un nuevo día en Konoha y el ambiente se sentía muy extraño, Minato sinceramente en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer y temía por un golpe de estado: los miembros del Consejo Civil, habían sido masacrados por Kushina y los líderes de clanes; así como la muerte de Danzō y Orochimaru; la aldea estaba con un ambiente muy tenso.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hokage-Sama? ―preguntó Tsume.

―Lo que ocurre, tiene que ver con el ambiente en el que se encuentra la aldea ―dijo Akimichi Chōza ―la masacre del consejo civil y la muerte de Danzō, han dejado a la población civil en un estado de tensión y alerta permanente.

―Si no contentamos a los civiles, puede que suframos un golpe de estado, Hokage-Sama ―dijo Shikaku.

―Lo sé ―dijo Minato― ¡Tora! ―Un ANBU de cabello castaño, mascara de tigre, apareció ante Minato ―Reúne a todos los civiles, en la plaza del pueblo, cuentas con todos los ANBU's necesarios, pero necesito resultados cuanto antes ―Minato le entregó una nota, en la que decía que él tenía potestad de mando ante todos los ANBU's sin importar su Rango.

―Reuniré a los civiles cuanto antes, Hokage-Sama ―aseguro Tora, desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

― ¿Cuál es tu plan, Gaki? ―preguntó Jiraiya.

―Votaciones ―dijo Minato con gran calma, todos le miraron extrañado. Konoha siempre se había manejado por el mandato de palabra: el Hokage elegía en vida a su sucesor y eso era ley, nunca antes se había llegado a un punto de votación democrática, pero todos entendían que Minato lo hacía para evitar el caos en la aldea.

― ¿Crees que tu plan tenga resultados positivos, Minato-Kun? ―preguntó Kushina.

―Eso espero querida ―dijo el rubio Hokage ―Por cierto: ¿Dónde están los niños?

―Misaki-Chan y Megumi-Chan, fueron a visitar a Naruto-Kun, aunque… me da miedo el que ambas anden por las calles, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual ―dijo Kushina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; plaza de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los civiles se reunieron en el lugar ordenado por el Hokage y el hombre rubio, lanzó una carpeta a sus pies. Rápidamente, se eligieron a 4 civiles, para que leyeran lo que decían las carpetas y lo resumieran para los demás, lo que se leyó y escuchó provenir de esos portafolios, fue horroroso: los consejeros del Hokage y los consejeros civiles, habían cometido menos que actos desastrosos y deshonrosos contra Konoha: asesinatos de clanes enteros, robo de bienes públicos, bases ilegales de la organización NE en aldeas aliadas, entre otros muchos crímenes.

―Hokage-Sama ―dijo Teuchi, quien en algún momento había tomado el mando de la reunión ―Le pediré algo de tiempo, con tal de dialogar entre nosotros y poder elegir a conciencia a nuestros delegados en el consejo civil. Pero como ya le he dicho: tomará tiempo.

―Lo dejaré todo en sus capaces manos, Ichiraku-San ―dijo Minato satisfecho, quien se fue.

El Consejo Civil fue formado por: Teuchi y una pareja femenina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Otro problema, eran los hijos de los actualmente fallecidos miembros del consejo civil, quienes estaban planeando un golpe de estado, teniendo como líder a la hija de la anterior líder del consejo civil: Haruno Sakura.

Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera planificar a fondo lo que harían, un grupo ANBU los rodeo y les fueron colocados varios Yokusei Fūin Chakra (Sello Supresor de Chakra) por todo el cuerpo, fueron encarcelados y más adelante serian juzgados, el hecho de que la aldea hubiese estado a punto de estallar, ayudó a que los ANBU's realizaran su trabajo más a conciencia y le permitió a un escuadrón, apresar a estos posibles terroristas y traidores.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los últimos días, Naruto y Akane le enseñaron a Mirajane varios lugares de la aldea y la albina insistía en ir al campo de entrenamiento, para no perder condición.

― ¡Hola, Niisan! ―dijeron un par de voces femeninas, que hicieron que el entrenamiento se detuviera.

Megumi tenía ahora su cabello rojo en una trenza, llevaba un uniforme Chūnin, muy distinto al normal: Llevaba una camiseta manga corta celeste, su chaleco táctico, bandana en la cintura y un pantalón azul oscuro.

Misaki tenía su cabello rubio y llevaba un uniforme Chūnin estándar: camisa manga larga azul oscuro, bandana en el brazo derecho, chaleco táctico y pantalón azul oscuro.

― ¡Megumi, Misaki! ―dijo Naruto feliz, antes de ser tirado al suelo por sus hermanas― ¡Ambas son Chūnin! ―las sonrisas de ambas se hicieron de mayor tamaño, al ver la mirada de orgullo que portaba su hermano mayor ―Bien hecho.

― ¡Arigatō! ―dijeron ambas, para luego levantarse.

― **Hola** ―dijo la Kitsune ― **Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki** **Akane, soy su… cuñada** ―Misaki y Megumi se quedaron petrificadas y luego se giraron para mirar a Mirajane, quien se asustó un poco ante la mirada que le daban la rubia y la pelirroja.

―Soy Strauss Mirajane ―dijo la Maga.

―Mucho… mucho gusto ―dijeron ambas al unísono. Cuando Misaki y Megumi descubrieron que Naruto estaba vivo, se convirtieron en jóvenes 100% concentradas en su entrenamiento, solo con **2** pensamientos en mente: volverse fuertes, para que cuando volviera su hermano, este estuviera orgulloso de ellas y reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki **junto** a su hermano. Por ese motivo, habían hecho a un lado a todos sus pretendientes.

―Yo soy Misaki ―dijo la pelirroja ―Ella es Megumi… Niisan, quiero demostrarte cuanto he avanzado estos años ―Misaki activo su Fūton no Yōroi, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto.

Naruto sonrió y activo su Raiton no Yōroi, yendo hacia la bella Kunoichi.

Ambos hermanos chocaron sus puños y una onda electroestática fue liberada en la zona.

Misaki lanzó una patada barrida, que lanzó a Naruto hacia un lado e incluso le hizo rodar por el suelo.

Naruto se puso de pie y lanzó una patada alta.

Misaki retrocedió y volvió a ponerse en guardia, para luego lanzar un puño, que hizo a Naruto retroceder.

Naruto esperó y cuando Misaki lanzó una patada, él tomó el pie de la rubia y la lanzó al suelo como si no pasara nada, para luego colocar una rodilla sobre su espalda.

Misaki llevó Chakra a sus brazos y se puso de pie, tirando a Naruto, lanzó una patada, pero su hermano rodo por el suelo, siendo seguido por Misaki, quien no dejaba de atacarlo con puños y patadas rápidas.

Naruto consiguió una abertura, se arrastró entre las piernas de Misaki y fue empujada.

Misaki se giró y lanzó una patada que Naruto no pudo detener, solo para verlo desaparecer ante sus ojos― ¡¿Era un **Kage Bushin**?! ―grito aterrada Misaki, antes de sentir como tocaban su hombro y su **Fūton no Yōroi** era desactivada― ¡¿ **Yokusei Fūin Chakra**?! (Sello Supresor de Chakra)

― ¿Quieres dejar de gritar, Misaki-Imoto? ―pidió Megumi, llevando sus manos a sus orejas ―Ya te pareces a Sakura.

―Lo lamento ―dijo una sonrojada Misaki, todo retornó a la calma, las 4 damas y el único hombre, pasaron a conversar por largo tiempo sobre todo lo ocurrido en la aldea, durante ese largo tiempo que Naruto estuvo fuera. Pero lo bueno, siempre termina rápido.

―Llevo un buen rato buscándolos ―dijo Karasu (Mikoto), quien retiró su máscara de su rostro ―Me alegro de volverte a ver, Naruto-Kun.

―Han pasado muchos años ―dijo Naruto abrazándola.

―Naruto-Kun, tienes que ir junto a tus novias y hermanas al campo de combate, donde se libró la fase final del examen Chūnin, de inmediato ―dijo Mikoto y los jóvenes siguieron a la ANBU, hasta el estadio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Estadio de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El consejo de clanes, el nuevo consejo civil y el Hokage observaban el campo de batalla, a la espera de que llegara Mikoto, acompañada del primogénito del Hokage.

Para sorpresa de todos, la líder del clan Uchiha, llegó caminado con los hijos del Hokage, Akane y Mirajane.

―Bienvenido Naruto ―dijo Minato ―Lo que haremos, será una demostración, nada más ―Naruto asintió ―Naruto: te enfrentaras a Jiraiya y luego tus compañeras, enfrentaran a algún Jōnin de la aldea ―Naruto volvió a asentir y caminó hasta el centro de la arena, detrás de él apareció Jiraiya.

― ¿Estás listo, Naruto? ―preguntó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió― **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** ―exclamó Jiraiya, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

― **¡Ōshan Ryū Ken! (Puño del Dragón del Océano)** ―Naruto reunió magia en su brazo derecho y luego lo extendió, liberando una ola de agua pequeña, que le permitió extinguir las llamas.

―Por lo general, atacarías primero ―dijo Jiraiya ―Ahora incluso te tomas el tiempo para crear una…

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Eléctrico)** ―exclamó un Raiton: Kage Bushin, detrás de Jiraiya, electrocutándolo.

Jiraiya se puso de pie con dificultad― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―Jiraiya escupió un dragón de fuego, que fue hacia Naruto.

― **¡Ōshan Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, no solo apagando el Karyūdan de Jiraiya, sino que también el Sen'nin acabo por ser golpeado.

― _Ese… ese no fue un_ _ **Suiton no Jutsu**_ _normal_ ―pensó Jiraiya, mientras que se ponía de pie ― _Debo de tener más cuidado, es verdad… él estuvo en Fiore: el continente de los magos_ ―todos vieron a Jiraiya realizar sellos de manos― ¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Rocas) ―del suelo surgió un dragón de tierra y rocas que fue hacia Naruto.

― ¡Raiton: Bunsan Kosen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dispersión de Rayos) ―Naruto apuntó hacia el frente 3 rayos fueron los encargados de destruir el Doton no Jutsu.

― **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala en Llamas)** ―exclamó Jiraiya.

Naruto rodó hacia un lado, esquivando la bala de fuego de gran tamaño― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―Naruto lanzó varios rayos hacia el lugar donde estaba Jiraiya, electrocutándolo.

― ¡El ganador es Namikaze Naruto! ―dijo un orgulloso Minato, quien luego volvió su mirada hacia Akane y Mirajane― ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere combatir?

―Yo ―dijo Mirajane.

―Muy bien, se enfrentara entonces a uno de nuestros Jōnin, señorita ―dijo Minato ―Kakashi.

―Hai, Sensei ―dijo Kakashi, bajando al campo de batalla, a todos les sorprendió que él no sacara su libro, como lo hacía siempre― **¡Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación: E. Tierra: Persecución de Colmillos)** ―exclamó Kakashi colocando sus manos en la tierra.

― _Podría causar una mala primera impresión si utilizo mi Satán Soul_ ―pensó Mirajane, quien pronto sintió el suelo temblar y por instinto rodó hacia un lado ―Increíble.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó Kakashi, transformando el Chakra Suiton y lanzando un dragón de agua, hacia Mirajane ― _Gracias, Danzō._

― **¡Release of Ability: Satán Soul: Dark Twister! (Liberación de Habilidad: Alma de Satán: Tornado Oscuro)** ―exclamó Mirajane, era algo en lo que llevaba varios años trabajando: la habilidad de acceder a su Satán Soul, sin tener un cambio físico. La chica juntó sus manos y lanzó un tornado de viento negro, que desperdigó el agua― **¡Evil Explosion! (Explosión del Mal)** ―Mirajane se rodeó de agua y luego se la lanzó a Kakashi, quien no pudo hacer nada y quedo en el suelo... desmallado.

―Muy bien ―dijo Minato ―Se ha terminado ―Todos salieron del estadio, Minato se acercó a sus hijos y nueras quienes hablaban y les podio que lo acompañaran a su oficina, donde, con mucho orgullo les entregó a Naruto Mirajane y Akane sus propios uniformes Jōnin. Akane preguntó si no haría falta que ella realizara una prueba, pero Minato razono que claramente ella tenía más Chakra incluso que él y que por consecuencia sería tan fuerte como Naruto.

―Misaki-Imoto y yo, deseamos hacer un aviso ―dijo Megumi ―En vista de que Naruto-Aniki es el último hombre del clan Uzumaki, nosotras nos casaremos con él y estaremos dispuestas a cumplir con cualquier prueba que Mirajane-Senpai y Akane-Senpai deseen colocarnos.

―No será necesaria tal prueba ―dijo Akane con una sonrisa ―Yo conozco mejor que nadie cuan fuertes son ustedes.

Con eso resuelto, el quinteto salió de la oficina.

 **Lo único que lamentaban Naruto, Megumi y Misaki era que los viejos no estuvieran presentes, pero seguramente estarían ardiendo en ira.**


	40. Ayudando a Hi no Kuni (Re-publicado)

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **40: Ayudando a Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _Estaba mejor, cuando era soltero_ ―ya era la décima vez que lo pensaba. Había vuelto hace **2** o quizás **3** días a las Naciones Elementales y ya extrañaba Fiore; ¿Qué orillaba al Demonic Dragón Slayer a pensar de ese modo?

Además de la cálida bienvenida otorgada por el consejo civil y los ex-consejeros de Hiruzen y de su padre, estaba el hecho de que ahora tenía 4 novias y su dinero se estaba agotando, no era que se quejara, quería que sus chicas y sus hermanitas estuvieran tan hermosas como fuera posible; además de que ellas también pensaban en él y le compraban vestimentas de todo tipo.

― **Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Akane ― **Creo que ya tenemos todo** ―las chicas escucharon al rubio suspirar, vieron como detrás de él, aparecían **15 Kage Bushin** y estos tomaron las bolsas de ropa, joyería y cajas de zapatos. Mientras que los Kage Bushin desaparecían en un Shunshin, para llevar las pertenencias de las damas, Naruto las invitó a todas a comer a un restaurante. Tras comer hasta no poder más, apareció un ANBU con una máscara de tigre.

―Disculpen ―dijo el ANBU ―Minato-Sama los busca a los 5, deben de ir a la Mansión del Hokage cuanto antes.

―Gracias, Hayate-San ―dijo una sonriente Misaki, mientras que el ANBU se alejaba deprimido.

― _Una semana como ANBU… y ya conocen mi identidad_ ―pensó el deprimido Hayate.

―Vengan, vamos a ver que quieren ―dijo Akane, quien desapareció en un Shunshin junto a sus "hermanas de clan" y su novio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Veo que ya se encuentran todos ―dijo Minato, viendo al equipo Guy y al equipo Kushina ―La situación es la siguiente: Mifune-Sama ha recibido muchas quejas de pequeñas aldeas civiles tanto en Hi no Kuni, como en Yugakure no Sato, que están siendo atacadas por Shinobis de Kiri, en busca de todos los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, para… darles un final.

― ¿La Purga? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Exacto ―dijo un serio Minato ―Deben de ayudar a nuestro país y ahuyentar a los Shinobis de Kiri en Yugakure no Sato, quizás tengamos una nueva alianza y será beneficioso.

―No te preocupes querido, nos encargaremos de todo ―dijo Kushina acercándose a Minato y besando los labios de su esposo ―Vamos ―ambos equipos desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** o salían corriendo a gran velocidad (en el caso de Lee).

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos equipos llegaron hasta la Ciudad Feudal en Hi no Kuni, siendo recibidos por una pareja de guardias.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó uno de los guardias.

―Venimos por petición de Damiyō-Sama ―dijo Kushina.

― ¡Yosh!, ¡algunos Shinobis de Kiri, parecen estar en las cercanías y han estado cometiendo crímenes, venimos para asegurarnos que las llamas de la juventud de los habitantes de Hi no Kuni y sus alrededores permanezcan encendidas! ―dijo Guy, para luego ser golpeado y noqueado por Neji y Tenten.

―Por favor, perdone la forma extraña de nuestro Sensei, al hablar ―pidió Tenten ―Pero… ciertamente, han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas y nosotros, venimos para averiguar qué es lo que ocurre.

―Adelante ―dijo uno de los guardias, mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha cruzaban la puerta y llevaban a rastras a un noqueado Guy.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Una vez ante el Damiyō, el hombre reconoció a Naruto, Akane y Mirajane; así que pidió ser notificado en caso de tener éxito, alguna pista o en caso de requerir refuerzos. En medio de la charla, todos vieron como algo explotó a la lejanía y lanzaba un humo negro.

―Damiyō-Sama, nos avisan que los Shinobis refugiados en el Templo del Fuego, están siendo asaltados por los Shinobis de Kiri ―dijo un guardia.

―Nosotros nos haremos cargo ―dijo Kushina, mientras que ambos equipos, corrían hacia el bosque: hacia el templo del fuego.

― ¡Vayan, ayuden a los Shinobis de Konoha y mantengan la paz en nuestro país! ―ordeno el Damiyō, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Los Ninsō, estaban teniendo problemas para mantener alejados a los Shinobis de Kiri.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamaron una pareja de Shinobis de Kiri, lanzando un chorro de agua contra una pareja de Shinobis.

― **¡Kōton:** **Suchīru** **no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Muro de Acero)** ―exclamó una mujer de cabello azul, que llevaba un Kimono verde, al momento de colocar sus manos en la tierra y alzar un muro ante ella, que resistía los **Suiton no Jutsu** , para proteger a los Ninsō y otros refugiados del lugar.

― ¡Bien hecho! ―dijo otro de los refugiados, un hombre joven de cabello y ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta roja y un pantalón gris; quien salió de la defensa de la mujer― **¡** **Futton: Kairiki Musō no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Vapor: Fuerza Incomparable** **)** ―exclamó lanzando vapor por todo su cuerpo, lo que le permitió resistir de forma perfecta los ataques de Suiton no Jutsu de los Shinobis de Kiri.

― **¡** **Jūkenpō Ichigekishin** **! (** **Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero** **)** ―exclamó Neji, expulsando Chakra, para golpear los Tenketsu de **3** Shinobis al mismo tiempo.

― **¡Ninpō: Ken Hyaku no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Centenar de Espadas)** ―exclamó Tenten, liberando de un pergamino unas **50** Katanas y con hilo Ninja, las unía a sus manos, para luego mover sus dedos y las Katanas, eliminando a los Ninjas de Kiri.

― _Han avanzado mucho_ ―pensó Naruto con cierto orgullo, al ver a Neji― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―Naruto formó su cuchilla de trueno afilada y se aseguró de realizar cortes sangrantes, más no mortales a las pieles de sus enemigos. Aquellos que acababan de ser atacados, cayeron en Shock a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

― **¡Konoha Gōriki Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** ―exclamaron Lee y Guy al mismo tiempo, lanzando patadas rápidas y mortales contra todo lo que se cruzara por su camino.

― **¡Kage Bushin Shuriken no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** ―exclamaron una pareja de Shinobis de Kiri.

― **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** ―exclamó otro Shinobi.

― **¡Fūin Hondo! (Sello Hondo)** ―exclamó Kushina, tomando un pergamino de su porta-Shuriken y enviando Chakra al **Fūin** en él, provocando que el Suiton no Jutsu y las armas lanzadas, entraran en el pergamino y fueran a parar en una dimensión distinta.

― **¡** **Korabore Ninpō: Hyōton: Hyōryūdan no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu Colaboración: E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** ―exclamaron Misaki y Megumi, una realizó un **Fūryūdan** y la otra un **Suiryūdan** , al tener la misma cantidad de Chakra, ambos se fusionaron y literalmente barrieron con sus enemigos.

― **¡Kinjutsu: Suiton: Akuma Ōshan! (Jutsu Prohibido: E. Agua: Demonio del Océano)** ―exclamaron una pareja de Shinobis de Kiri, los últimos que aún quedaban vivos, quienes reunieron el agua y la sangre de los cuerpos de sus compañeros fallecidos, para crear un perro de agua y sangre gigante.

―Yo me encargo ―dijo Mirajane, activando su Take Over― **¡Demon Blast! (Explosión Demoniaca)** ―Mirajane liberó una onda de poder oscuro, que golpeo los cuerpos de sus enemigos, hasta la inconsciencia.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Cuando la batalla finalizó. Todos se concentraron en los Ninsō y refugiados, quienes caminaron hacia una carrosa, la cual los Shinobis de Kiri habían estado trasladando y en cuyo interior encontraron a una mujer de cabello castaño enmarañado, sus ojos vendados y con tantos **Yokusei no Fūin** , que era un milagro que estuviera viva.

― _ **No, por favor**_ ―pensó Akane, todos retrocedieron ante un grito, un grito emitido por la propia Kitsune, más ella no pudo escucharlo ― **Es mi Imōto** ―Akane subió a la carrosa y rompió los Fūin que tenía su hermana.

― " _ **Aka… Akane… Neechan"**_ ―Susurró Ichibi, antes de desmayarse.

― " _Hikari-Chan"_ ―Susurró Akane, mientras que bajaba de la jaula con su hermana en brazos.

― _Esto no me está gustando_ ―pensó Naruto ― _Pero si ella es realmente Ichibi, ¿Gaara estará…?_

― " _ **Él está vivo, Naruto-Kun"**_ ―susurró Akane.

― " _¿Cómo es posible que estés tan segura?"_ ―pregunto Naruto en un susurró.

― " _ **Las Bijū's guardamos una… pequeña, una ínfima cantidad de Chakra de nuestros Jinchūriki's y ese Chakra nos acompañará, hasta que ellos mueran"**_ ―contestó Akane.

Cuando fueron a Yugakure, encontraron a los Shinobis y a los aldeanos felices arreglando la destrucción de los Shinobis de Kiri, al preguntar qué pasaba, escucharon que una Nukenin de Taki, había llegado, había colaborado con los pocos Shinobis con los cuales contaba Yugakure, pues no eran una aldea exactamente Shinobi, vivían del turismo, el caso es que ella los había salvado, dijo que buscaba un nuevo lugar para vivir y ellos se ofrecieron para darle cobijo, pues le estaban muy agradecidos, por su ayuda.


	41. Asunto Personal 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **41: Asunto Personal 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Mirajane liberó una especie de esfera de energía oscura, seguramente magia ―dijo Kushina.

― ¡Naruto utilizó un Raiton no Jutsu, Hokage-Sama y mis alumnos demostraron sus llamas de la juventud! ―dijo Guy, Minato realizó un leve movimiento de mano y Guy salió de la sala, dejando al matrimonio solo.

―Akane utilizó Fūton y salvamos a otra Bijū ―dijo Kushina seriamente.

―Deseo que vayas al hospital y te quedes junto a Akane. Cuando su hermana se encuentre mejor, deseo que me avises y le daremos un hogar. Esta información será secreta ―dijo Minato, Kushina asintió y desapareció en un **Shunshin**. El rubio se puso de pie y salió de su oficina caminando de forma lenta y teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, fue hasta la terraza de la torre del Hokage y se centró en los rostros de sus antecesores ― _Siempre me he preguntado… si Sandaime-Sama, no me eligió solo para deshacerse del papeleo_ ―pensó divertido el rubio, escucho un sonido similar a la electricidad estática y al girarse se encontró con su primogénito ―Hola Naruto, pensé que estarías con la hermana de Akane.

―Los Iryō-Nin siguen cuidándola, Akane-Chan planea infiltrarse en la noche y ayudar a que su hermana se cure completamente, para mañana. Pero… estoy algo preocupado ―dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño y teniendo el mismo efecto en su progenitor.

― ¿Qué te preocupa? ―preguntó el rubio mayor, Naruto se acercó a él y apoyó sus brazos en el barandal, miró el rostro del Shodaime y luego miró a su padre.

―Los Shinobis de Kiri ―sentencio el rubio fríamente, Minato abrió su boca para contestarle, pero Naruto se apresuró ―Sé que no es el asunto de Konoha, pero es un problema a nivel mundial ―Minato cerró la boca y asintió ―Hace ya unos… 2 años, la guerra estuvo a punto de acabar a favor de la rebelión, pero Yagura trajo nuevos caza recompensas y la balanza volvió a inclinarse a su favor. No entiendo… porque nadie quiere ayudar ―Minato abrió la boca sorprendido ―El Damiyō de Mizu no Kuni, pidió ayuda a las restantes naciones, pero todas se negaron, ¿tanto miedo les provoca atacar en conjunto una aldea Shinobi, cuando ya eliminaron a otra? ―Minato le miró extrañado ―Las Godaikoku eliminaron Uzushiō en conjunto ― Naruto realizo una secuencia de sellos de Minato reconoció al instante― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―al golpear el suelo con ambas manos, surgió una nube de humo y Naruto le mostró a su padre los reportes espias que Liva había reunido para él. Ahora fue Naruto quien se cruzó de brazos y guardo silencio.

― " _Imposible…"_ ―Susurró Minato ― _"Obito… como pudo él…"_

―Allí está todo ―dijo Naruto aun cruzado de brazos ―Ese bastardo de Obito, controlo a Akane-Chan, hace **17** años. Y ahora está controlando a Yagura y a su Bijū. Tengo que ser yo quien lo detenga y tú no puedes pisar Kiri por ser un Kage de otra aldea, además: Obito podría usarlo para causar una guerra que debilitaría ambas aldeas y seguramente le facilitaríamos la vida a él y su nuevo plan.

― ¿Porque dices: "Su nuevo plan"? ―pregunto Minato ―Aquí está todo lo que él y Madara…

―Sasori creaba marionetas humanas, Deidara poseía el Bakuton, Itachi es un Shinobi fuerte y posee el **Mangekyō** , Kisame tenía a Samehada, Hidan era inmortal, Kakuzu tenía los **5** elementos, Nagato tenía el Rin'negan pero enfermó y murió, Konan manipulaba sellos explosivos y Obito… a saber qué clase de Jutsus tiene ―enumero Naruto ―Con semejantes sujetos bajo su mando, Obito y Zetsu intentaron capturar a las Bijū's, pero algo falló y el Gedō Mazō no funciono, por ello asesinaron al usuario del **Rin'negan**. Deben de tener otro plan y debe de ser algo más similar a una guerra de guerrillas.

―Ahora Obito, solo debe de contar con Zetsu ―dijo Minato ―Ahora es más poderoso. Además: Itachi obedecía a los ancianos, pero hace un año volvió a la aldea.

―No lo creo ―dijo Naruto ―Obito debe de tener a alguien más, debe planear destruir las naciones o… debilitarlas una por una, así como lo está haciendo con Kiri.

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú, quien lo vaya a detener? ―pregunto Minato ―Debería de ir yo o puedo ir con Kakashi, soy su Sensei.

―Utilizó a mi novia ―apuntó Naruto ―Ya que tengo magia, él no podrá controlarme. Puede llegar controlarte a ti, además eres el Hokage; no puedo ir acompañado de Akane-Chan, si es que ese idiota intentara manipularla. Tengo que ser yo.

―No iras solo, Naruto ―dijo Minato firmemente―Iras con tu madre y tus hermanas ―Naruto sonrió.

― _Akane-Chan y Mirajane no se lo tomaran bien_ ―pensó Naruto.

 **El Equipo Kushina, iba de camino hacia Kiri.**

 _ **(N/A Laura: Naruto tiene 12**_ _ **años cuando la serie de "Naruto" finaliza y 16 cuando inicia "Naruto: Shippuden". En el capítulo 35 del Fic, él utilizó un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo para aparecer**_ _ **5**_ _ **años en el futuro, tiene**_ _ **17)**_


	42. Asunto Personal 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **42: Asunto Personal 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo Kushina (y Mirajane) no tardaron en reunirse, cuando Minato los llamó a la oficina, para tener una misión. El ambiente se puso tenso.

―Obito era el líder de Akatsuki ―dijo Minato, haciendo que Kushina ahogara un grito.

―Pero… ¿Cómo…? ―preguntó Kushina sin entender nada.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Kushina-Chan ―dijo Minato ―Pero ahora mismo, él está manipulando al Mizukage y es quien ha provocado la purga de Kekkei Genkai, de algún modo no solo ha logrado manipular a Yagura, sino también a Sanbi; debemos detenerlo ―Minato entregó un papel ―Irán por la puerta norte y tendrán que abrirse paso entre los Shinobis de Yagura, luego seguirán hacia el bosque norte, donde se encontraran con un hombre llamado Ao, quien les pedirá un santo y seña. Él dirá: "El agua protege a Kiri" y ustedes contestaran: "Como el fuego protege a Konoha"

―Bien ―dijo Kushina.

―Deberán de romper el Genjutsu, sobre Yagura, usando este Fūin ―Minato le entregó un papel a Kushina ―Esta es una misión rango S y espero que tengan suerte.

― ¿Así nada más? ―pregunto Kushina enfadada― ¿Enviaras a tus hijos y a tu nuera a la guerra?

―Si somos demasiados, entonces los Shinobis de Kiri nos verán ir y podrían contraatacarnos y no acabaríamos por ayudar a nadie ―dijo Misaki ―Bien planeado, Otosan.

―Gracias querida ―dijo el Hokage rubio ―Vayan ―todos desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del equipo Kushina, tuvieron que recurrir a Nami, con tal de conseguir un barco que el Damiyō (Tazuna) les consiguió sin demora, además de un mapa con todas las entradas de la isla.

Una vez que desembarcaron en Kiri, se vistieron con ropas civiles y consiguieron un lugar para quedarse de forma temporal.

―Bien ―dijo Kushina ―Tenemos que ir al bosque del norte, tenemos que…

― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ―ante Naruto, aparecieron 3 dragonas de color verde de un tamaño pequeño.

― **¿En qué podemos servirle, Naruto-Sama?** ―pregunto una de las dragonas de color verde ― **¡¿Y porque tenemos este tamaño?!** ―pregunto ahora enfadada, cosa que la hizo verse muy tierna.

―Esta es una misión de reconocimiento ―dijo Naruto ―Estamos en territorio enemigo y necesito saber cuántos Shinobis están cerca del bosque norte de la isla, así como saber dónde se encuentra la base de la resistencia.

― **De inmediato, Naruto-Sama** ―dijo la segunda dragona, mientras que las **3** salían por la ventana, para dar inicio a su misión de reconocimiento. Mientras que pasaban los minutos y horas, se concentraron en que hacer y en como atacar a Yagura o al menos, en cómo mantenerlo entretenido, el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran colocarle el **Fūin**.

― **Naruto-Sama** ―dijo la primera de las dragonas ― **Lo mejor, es rodear la isla, todo está lleno de Shinobis del Mizukage y es casi imposible pasar desapercibido.**

― ¿Todos trajeron ropa civil? ―preguntó Kushina y los 4 asintieron, mientras que cambiaban sus ropas normales por otras, la idea era no llamar la atención con ropas vistosas y llevar otras más acordes a las ropas de los Shinobis y civiles de Kiri.

Kushina llevaba una camisa manga larga azul cielo y un pantalón azul oscuro.

Naruto llevaba una camiseta gris y un pantalón marrón.

Misaki llevaba una chaqueta verde, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris.

Megumi llevaba una camiseta azul y un pantalón corto de color lila.

Mirajane llevaba una camiseta sin mangas café y una falda gris.

―Bien, vamos ―dijo Kushina, mientras que ella y Mirajane salían por la puerta; los hermanos Namikaze saltaron por la ventana, que daba a un callejón y luego se reunieron con la albina y la pelirroja, para tomar camino hacia el norte, hacia el bosque, hacia la base.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Bosque**

 **:::::::::::**

En los bosques de Kirigakure, se llevaba a cabo una guerra: los fieles a Yagura, habían llegado a una pequeña sección de la aldea, donde los habitantes eran agricultores y comenzaron a destruirlo todo y a matarlos a todos; pues según la información con la que contaban, habían usuarios de **Kekkei Genkai** en ese lugar. La rebelión llegó e intentaron salvar a los pobladores de esa zona, pero los purgadores superaban a los rebeldes **4** a **1**.

― **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Múltiples Clones de Sombra)** ― al menos **50 Kage Bushin** aparecieron ― **¡Mikazuki no Mai! (Danza de Luna Creciente** ) ―exclamó Misaki, empuñando su Katana, sus **Kage Bushin** hicieron lo mismo y con una única técnica de **Kenjutsu** eliminó a los Shinobis purgadores de Kiri.

―A… Arigatō ―dijo el líder de los rebeldes, era un hombre de cabello azul, que llevaba un parche en el ojos, llevaba un ―Soy…

―El fuego protege a Konoha ―dijo Kushina, lista para matarlo si es que era una trampa.

―Como el agua protege a Kiri ―dijo el hombre ―Soy Ao, mano derecha de la líder de la rebelión. Por aquí, por favor ―el equipo Kushina siguió a Ao, hasta llegar a la base de la rebelión. Ao y su equipo no solo eran seguidos por los aliados que Konoha había mandado, sino que también eran seguidos de cerca por los aldeanos de dicha aldea, que fue atacada. Pronto llegaron a una mina, la cual daba a una base subterránea, Naruto sacó discretamente de su bolcillo una bolsa con canicas doradas y dejo caer en algunos rincones, intentando que fuera de forma discreta y que no levantara sospechas. Luego de atravesar algunas puertas, los Shinobis guiaron a los aldeanos a los lugares seguros; pero entre los aldeanos, habían Shinobis retirados, con Doton y quienes dijeron que querían ayudar a agrandar la base, los Shinobis de la rebelión dijeron que tendrían que esperar a ver que decía su líder ―Por favor, esperen aquí un minuto ―Ao atravesó las puertas, encontrándose con los líderes de los 5 clanes de Kekkei Genkai de Kiri.

―Hola Ao ―dijo el líder del clan Momoshi― ¿Han podido salvar a las personas de la aldea de Katsu?

―Debo decir que comenzábamos a ser superados por el enemigo ―dijo Ao ―Pero los refuerzos de Konoha llegaron y eliminaron al enemigo.

―Ya veo ―dijo la líder de la rebelión y líder del clan Terumi: Mei― ¿Te importaría decirnos, quiénes son?

―Hablamos de Uzumaki Kushina, sus hijos y la novia de su primogénito ―dijo Ao.

―Por favor, diles que pasen ―pidió el líder del clan Kaguya y Ao obedeció. Cuando atravesaron las puertas, los líderes de la rebelión se asustaron ante el poder que destilaba Naruto.

―Bien… bienvenidos… ―dijo Mei alterada ante el poder del rubio ―Soy… Terumi Mei… líder de la rebelión… gracias… por su ayuda… a nuestra causa.

―Naruto-Kun, tu **Yokusei Fūin** ―pidió una divertida Kushina, al ver la situación ante ella, Naruto obedeció y todos los Shinobis de la rebelión pudieron respirar ―Lamentamos eso... nosotros estamos más acostumbrados a sentir su magia y Chakra, a veces olvidamos que no todos somos iguales.

― ¿Usted acaba de decir magia, Kushina-Sama? ―preguntó el líder del clan Kaguya sorprendido y la pelirroja asintió― ¿Y qué clase de magia manejas, muchacho? ―Naruto sonrió.

―Tengo dos magias perdidas ―dijo Naruto ―Soy un Dragón Slayer y también un Devil Slayer. Mi Dragón Slayer originalmente era de agua, pero tras llevar al límite mi propio poder, evolucionó al sub elemento océano y… mi Devil Slayer es de la noche. No suelo usarlo a causa de que puede ser fatal para un enemigo y en mi estancia en Fiore, aprendí cuan valiosa es la vida.

―Yo tengo Suiton, mi hija Misaki tiene Fūton, mi hija Megumi tiene Kenjutsu y mi nuera tiene varias magias gracias a su poder de transformación ―dijo Kushina.

―En verdad se los agradecemos ―dijo Mei sonriente ―Por favor, permítanme guiarlos hasta sus dormitorios.

En ese momento, entró una dragona de escamas rojas― ¡Naruto-Sama, Yagura está movilizando su ejército hacia acá, hay un traidor entre las filas de la rebelión!

―Pues es muy tarde para buscar al traidor ―dijo Naruto, antes de quedarse por completo quieto, aun así sentían como su poder subía.

―Kushina-Sama ―le llamo el líder del clan Kaguya― ¿Su hijo acaso conoce el Senjutsu? ―Kushina se tomó esa pregunta como una ofensa.

―Al manipular Chakra y Magia, él logra acceder al Senjutsu de las dragonas ―dijo Kushina, mientras que todos veía el cambio en Naruto: algunas escamas por aquí y por allá, un par de cuernos aparecían en su cabeza, sus labios se extendían por sus mejillas y sus parpados se volvían negros, abrió sus ojos mostrándolos verdes con la pupila rasgada.

―Se están acercando ―dijo Naruto ―Son muchos… ¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! ―un ejército de Naruto, apareció en ese momento, se giró hacia ellos ― ¡Coloquen tantas **Kibaku Fuda** como puedan! ―el ejército rubio salió al instante, para cumplir con su misión.

El poder se desplegó desde el cuerpo de Mirajane a quien todos miraron: sus orejas fueron cubiertas por escamas largas de color azul cielo, sus brazos y manos y piernas fueron recubiertos por lo que parecían ser escamas azules, una cola apareció, así como un par de alas.

― ¿Crees que las etiquetas explosivas funcionen, Naruto-San? ―preguntó Mei, pero Naruto solo contesto con un: "prepárense para la batalla", mientras que sus Kage Bushin desaparecían y aparecía un Kage Bushin más, el cual se colocó en posición de loto y las canicas que Naruto había dejado caer, en cuanto llegó a la base, se incrustaron con fuerza en el suelo, creando una barrera dentro de la base.

―Está listo jefe ―dijo el Kage Bushin.

― ¿Una barrera? ―preguntó Kushina interesada.

―La barrera ahora mismo se está extendiendo hacia el exterior ―dijo Naruto― Aunque de forma lenta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera de la Base**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Equipo 1, ataquen! ―ordenó Yagura.

― ¡Ya oyeron! ―dijo el líder del equipo 1.

― **¡Suiton: Suishōha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Choque de Olas de Agua)** ―exclamaron los **5** Jōnin que componían el equipo.

― ¡Retrocedan! ―ordenó Kushina ―Naruto nos defenderá y nosotros atacaremos ―todos obedecieron sin dudar.

―Tengo hambre ―murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa diabólica.

La sorpresa que se reflejaba en los ojos de los Shinobis de la purga y en el rostro del mismo Yagura, no tenía precio: Naruto estaba mordiendo y bebiendo el agua del ataque.

― ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?! ―gruñó un enfadado y descolocado Yagura.

― ¡Es nuestro turno! ―gritó Mei― **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** ―Mei lanzó una ola de lava, que paso por el lado de Naruto, quien ni siquiera se molestó, en hacer algo para esquivar el Jutsu de su aliada.

― **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** ―exclamaron un grupo de Shinobis de la purga, creando un muro de agua, que apenas y resistió el embate enemigo.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamaron los Shinobis de la rebelión, lanzando una gran cantidad de agua, que destruyo la defensa y golpeo a los Shinobis enemigos.

Todos notaron como Yagura comenzaba a elevar el poder de la Bijū en su interior, pero Kushina apareció detrás de Yagura con un **Shunshin** y le colocó el **Fūin** en la espalda, que evitó que Sanbi se manifestara además de liberarlo del control de Obito, provocando que el hombre cayera al suelo derrotado y Obito apareció a su lado a causa de una invocación.

Al ver a Obito ante él, Naruto se arrojó sobre el enmascarado y con su brazo draconiano, le destrozó la caja torácica de un puño, luego tomo al Uchiha por el rostro y lo utilizó como escudo cubriéndose de las espinas lanzadas por Zetsu, pateo a Obito, quien estaba extrañado de que el Kamui no funcionara, Zetsu atrapó a Obito y ambos vieron su error.

― ¡NIX! ―gritó Naruto. El sol se ocultó, todo se volvió penumbras y sobre ambos Akatsuki, cayeron miles de flechas negras, que los hicieron gritar de dolor.

―No… ―gruñó Obito desde el suelo, sus heridas eran profundas, se encontraba en un estado crítico ―No… no es… no es posible que… un… un sucio Jinchūriki, acabe por derrotarme ―Naruto se acercó a él― **¡Shinra Tensei!** ―Naruto resistió el golpe solo por su condición de dragón, al ir volando hacia atrás, concentró magia en su brazo de dragón.

― **¡Nami no Ōshan Ryū! (Ola del Dragón del Océano)** ―Naruto colocó toda su magia en ese único hechizo, el cual creo un muro de agua que absorbió el ataque de la gravedad del Shinra Tensei― **¡Yoru no Hoshi Hyaku Megami! (Centenar de Estrellas de la Diosa de la Noche)** ―exclamó el rubio, mientras que veía a Obito y a Zetsu escapar, todo volvió a oscurecerse, varios soles en miniatura aparecieron y fueron hacia el Kamui, golpeando ambos enemigos del mundo Shinobi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage 7 horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―La misión fue un éxito ―dijo una sonriente Kushina ―Además: salvamos a Yagura y a otra Bijū.

―Ese bastardo de Obito, escapo en cuanto me vio ―dijo Naruto enfadado, quien aún llevaba entre sus brazos a la Bijū de cabello gris.

―Lo hicieron bien, Naruto… ―pero Minato fue interrumpido, cuando la puerta se azoto mostrando a Akane y a Hikari entrar, estaban corriendo y veían a todos, hasta que vieron a su hermana en brazos de Naruto y ambas se calmaron visiblemente.

―Obito está malherido y tras mi ataque, es poco probable que vuelva a caminar o a respirar por su cuenta ―dijo Naruto ―Zetsu está acabado, no puede hacer nada, no tiene a nadie más.

―Sera cuestión de encontrarlo ―dijo Minato.


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Laura contesta:**

 **Zafir09: Si amigo mío, tal y como lo has dicho: era God Slayer, no Devil. Lo lamento, es solo que he estado pensando en ese poder (Devil Slayer), pues no sé qué elemento darle a Naruto.**

 **CC Sakura Forever: Gracias como siempre. Pues… aquí tienes a otro villano XD.**

 **::::**

 **43**

 **::::**

― ¡Maldición! ―gruñó Obito, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, sujetándose el costado, por el cual salía sangre ―No… no es posible… ―Obito alcanzó a respirar, pero se ahogó.

― **El pulmón está perforado** ―dijo una criatura que salió de la tierra, Obito le miró desde el suelo, antes de vomitar sangre. Era un Zetsu, cuyo rostro era un remolino y solo se veía su ojo derecho, de él era que Obito había tomado la inspiración para crear su máscara y el personaje de Tobi.

―Uzu Zetsu… ―murmuró Obito, quien fue revestido por dicho Zetsu, mientras que lentamente se ponía de pie, aún estaba malherido pero su conexión simbiótica con ese Zetsu, le hacía recuperarse ―Esto me trae… recuerdos… ―pudo movilizarse, hasta una silla.

― **Como ya lo dije: el pulmón está perforado** ―repitió Uzu Zetsu ― **Tendrás que descansar. Kuroi y Shiro están por llegar** ―Obito asintió y esperó, hasta que vio como del suelo salía un sujeto de cabello verde, una parte de su piel era blanca y la otra negra.

― ¿Dónde…? ¿…donde estaban? ―preguntó Obito.

― **Lamentamos hacer cosas a tus espaldas** ―dijo Kuroi Zetsu ― **Pero mientras que estabas fuera, plantamos bombas de esporas en los países y las haremos explotar en 24 horas. Así mismo: estuvimos reclutando a los Nukenin y demás bandidos que pudimos encontrar.**

―Bien… muy bien... ―murmuró Obito ―Estaré nuevamente en pie en 24 horas, con los Nukenin y los bandidos que ustedes hayan podido reclutar, tendremos al menos un leve ejército. Así… así como la casi destrucción de Kiri. Puede que hayan derrotado a Yagura y que yo me encuentre herido, pero… no impide que no podamos…

―… **¿Debilitar a las aldeas gracias a las Kibaku Fuda?** ―pregunto Shiro y Obito asintió complacido.

En cada ciudad feudal, había en todos los edificios, en todos los comercios pequeñas esferas blancas. Nadie les prestaría atención y cuando explotaran, lo harían con la fuerza de **50** etiquetas explosivas. Estaban repartidas en los **5** países, específicamente: en las 5 ciudades feudales, las bombas causarían daño explosivo y pronto, comenzarían a comerse unos a otros como chacales.

―Espero… y esta táctica de guerrillas, resulte en algo positivo para nosotros ―dijo Obito.

― ¿Planeas atacar las naciones con las bombas y usar a los Nukenin a quienes has hipnotizado? ―preguntó Zetsu negro, Obito asintió.

 **Recuerdo**

 _En una cantina de mala muerte, en una ciudad de Hi no Kuni, llamada Fénix, se reunían los líderes de las mayores bandas criminales que existían en ese país y en otros países circundantes._

 _Obito llegó y toco a la puerta, una rendija se abrió, dejando ver un par de ojos del otro lado._

― _Ya hemos cerrado ―dijo el Barman._

― _Lo lamento, solo quería un poco de camarones, buscaré en otro lugar ―murmuró Obito, el hombre abrió la puerta._

― _Sigue hasta el fondo, segunda puerta a la izquierda ―dijo el hombre, dejando entrar a Obito. Los camarones eran imposibles de conseguir en Hi no Kuni, pues no eran un país costero y eso les permitía usar el nombre un alimento como contraseña, era estúpido pedir tal cosa en un bar de Hi no Kuni y varios de los Barman estaban muy agradecidos si les pagaban en ro y joyas, pero solo los Nukenin podrían dar tal pago._

― _Toma ―dijo Obito, lanzando una bolsa de joyas, sin mirar atrás._

 _No todos los Nukenin habían sido hipnotizados, la gran mayoría le obedecían porque creían que él era Uchiha Madara, cosa que le permitía guardar su Chakra a la espera de usarlo en la guerra, que él mismo estaba planeando._

 _Ahora: solo le faltaba encontrar donde carajos Konan había enterrado a ese traidor de Nagato, quien, al saber sobre su traición había hecho explotar toda Ame con su Shinra Tensei, de no ser por el Izanagi podría haber muerto._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Los clones de Zetsu, repartieron los objetos explosivos por todos los paisas, sin ser detectados en plena noche.

Literalmente: las 5 naciones eran ahora una bomba de tiempo.

Literalmente: la guerra estallaría en las narices de los Gokages sin que ellos lo notaran.

Obito tenía esa guerra ganada.

De no ser por un antiguo alumno de Orochimaru.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Haciendo uso del Kamui, un hombre vestido con una gabardina y una capucha, entró en Konoha burlando su seguridad y sus barreras. Se movió entre las sombras, intentando encontrar la mansión de Namikaze Minato. Ese maldito bastardo, pagaría por casi asesinarlo en la 3ª Guerra mundial Shinobi.

Cuando tuviera su cabeza, iría ante Onoki y conseguiría el poder que tanto deseaba. Pronto estuvo ante la casa del Yondaime Hokage, vio el Fūin en el suelo y lo desactivo ― ¿Y se supone que Uzumaki Kushina, colocó esta barrera? ―La habitación de Misaki era la única que tenía la ventana abierta, el hombre entró en la habitación y encontró a una de las hijas del Namikaze, eso era justo lo que había estado buscando y le había caído del cielo tal premio.

Colocó una nota de rescate y luego juntó sus manos usando el sello del carnero― **"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" (Templo del Nirvana)** ―Las plumas blancas se dispersaron por toda la mansión, todos quedaron en la tercera fase del sueño, una fase que incluso podría llegar a considerar peligrosa. Sonrió y tomó a Misaki, se acercó a la ventana.

― ¡Oye! ―gritó Naruto, quien estaba despierto y alerta. Además de tener Chakra él también tenía Magia y eso le permitió no caer en dicho Jutsu tan básico, junto a él, apareció Mirajane ―Suéltala… ¡ahora! ―el sujeto se aproximó a la ventana, listo para saltar― ¡Suiei Ryū Ōshan! (Natación del Dragón del Océano) ―Naruto se transformó en agua y se acercó al sujeto, quien sonrió.

Cuando Naruto apareció ante él, sujeto estiró su mano― **¡Raiton: Denki no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Choque Eléctrico)** ―La primera descarga le dolió a Naruto, por hacer uso de su magia, soportó las otras perfectamente pues cambio a Raiton justo a tiempo.

Naruto no lo pensó y empujó al sujeto. El Namikaze y el desconocido cayeron por la ventana― ¡No te la llevarás! ―Naruto presionó contra el pecho del sujeto y su pecho brilló en una luz blanca.

El secuestrador desapareció en un vórtice.

Naruto cayó perfectamente.

― **¡Naruto-Kun!** ―gritaron Mirajane, Hikari, Saori y Akane llegando a su lado.

―Despierten a mis padres, mientras que Mirajane y yo, seguimos al sujeto ―las Bijū's asintieron ―Akane-Chan mantiene su conexión conmigo, así que podrá encontrarme ―Una vez más asintieron, mientras que veían partir al rubio y la albina. Naruto empleo sus alas de dragón y Mirajane su Take Over de demoniza.

― **Vamos** ―dijo Akane, mientras que ella y sus hermanas volvían a la mansión, para liberar a Minato y a Kushina del **Genjutsu**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Realmente sabes, donde está ese sujeto? ―pregunto Mirajane y Naruto asintió.

―Está aquí: en el valle del fin ―ambos descendieron.

― ¿Pero dónde? ―pregunto Mirajane.

―Puedo sentir el Chakra del sujeto ―dijo Naruto ―El agua… el agua me dice que está aquí ―Sin creer mucho en su conexión con el agua misma, Naruto se acercó a la cascada y la atravesó ― _Una cueva…_ ―pensó, vio entrar a Mirajane detrás de él, ambos asintieron y siguieron internándose en la cueva, hasta llegar a un laboratorio, donde el rubio y la peliblanca no tardaron en reconocer a Misaki sobre la camilla y lo que parecía ser una operación de algún tipo.

―Hola ―dijo un Kage Bushin del sujeto, quien salió desde las sombras y pateo a Naruto, otro clon lanzó un golpe al pecho de Mirajane.

―Hola ―dijo Mirajane enfadada― **¡Darkness Stream! (Flujo de la Oscuridad)** ―un sello mágico apareció ante Mirajane y una multitud de manos oscuras fueron hacia el Kage Bushin, haciéndolo desaparecer.

El sujeto rápidamente, creo una barrera alrededor de Misaki.

―Creo que es mi turno ―dijo el sujeto ―De igual forma: estará completa en un… ―Una luz apareció un segundo detrás de él y se giró para ver que…

― **¡Fūton: Rasengan!** ―Minato golpeo a su enemigo en el pecho, dándolo hacia atrás y destruyendo su capa.

Era un hombre de edad media: cabello castaño, sus ojos mostraron el Sharingan, llevaba una camiseta de manga y un pantalón negro ―Namikaze Minato ―el hombre volvió su mirada hacia los restos de su capa ―Creí que los **Fūin Chakra Haishutsu (Sellos Drenadores de Chakra)** , bastaría para evitar que me atacaran de ese modo… pero creo que me equivoque… **¡Raiton: Howaito Tora! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Tigre Blanco** ) ―El sujeto colocó un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo y lanzó rayos al suelo, los cuales crearon un par de tigres que rugieron.

Uno de los tigres fue hacia Minato.

El otro hacia Naruto y Mirajane.

Kushina apareció junto a Minato y dio un paso al frente, pero una mano de cruzo en su camino― **¡Fūton: Kaze no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Muro de Viento)** ―Minato creo una concentración de viento, que de ningún modo el tigre podía rodear para atacarlo.

Kushina, realizó un rápido **Fūin** en el suelo y Minato obtuvo una mayor cantidad de Chakra.

― **¡Fūton: Rasengan no Tatsumaki! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria del Tornado)** ―Minato tenía una esfera hecha de viento que se volvía gris a causa de la velocidad a la que giraba.

El tigre cruzó el muro, pero fue destruido por el Rasengan de Minato.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Denki Rasengan Yoru! (Esfera Giratoria Eléctrica Nocturna)** ―En la mano de Naruto, se concentraron **2** rayos de forma circular: un horizontal y otro vertical, en el centro de ambos estaba la esfera nocturna. Naruto esquivo el zarpazo del tigre y luego lo destruyó con un golpe en su espalda.

― ¡Malditos bastardos! ―gritó el hombre― **¡Raiton Dan: Ibuki no Jutsu! (Bala de E. Rayo: Jutsu Aliento Poderoso)** ―el sujeto formó una esfera en sus manos, pero claramente tardaba demasiado, así que Mirajane decidió atacar por la espalda.

― **¡Akuma Shotto! (Disparo Satánico)** ―Mirajane apareció detrás del sujeto y lanzó una esfera que impacto directamente en la espalda de su enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente a causa del dolor.

Naruto tomó a su hermana, la cual seguía inconsciente en la camilla y se la llevó rápidamente, mientras que Minato lanzaba un **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken** , que destruyera el laboratorio y al inconsciente enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Es una lástima que fallecieras Shiro ―murmuró Obito, apareciendo en el lugar y tomando su Sharingan. Un Sharingan artificial, creado por Orochimaru en el pasado ―Parecías ser perfecto para mi plan de reconstruir Akatsuki. De todas formas: la razón por la que caíste ante Naruto, era porque tu **Sharingan** artificial, no podía ser usado debidamente, tenías suerte con la premonición y con poder prever a donde iría el ataque. Pero una copia, una clonación jamás…

― ¿Jamás sería tan bueno con el original? ―dijo una voz detrás de él, el enmascarado se giró y abrió sus ojos, era imposible, tendría que estar muerto… como todos los miembros de Akatsuki, pero no: estaba vivo ―Hola Obito ―el sujeto lanzó un bisturí médico y destruyó el Sharingan de Shiro.

― ¿Qué es lo que buscas, después tantos años? ―preguntó Obito, era preferible encontrarse ante cualquier miembro de Akatsuki, incluso ante Pein aunque estuviera en su contra.

―Busco lo mismo que tu buscas: el caos ―dijo el sujeto ―Y juntos: con tus hombres, la investigación de Orochimaru y mis conocimientos; podremos hundir a las naciones elementales. ¿Aceptas? ―preguntó alargando su mano

― _Sería preferible, pactar con el mismísimo Lucifer y darle incluso mi Sharingan y mis músculos. Tan literal como fuera posible_ ―pensó Obito, antes de darle la mano.


	44. Un Ataque Preventivo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **(N/A: Diego y Laura: Para nosotros, este ha sido el mejor capitulo hasta ahora)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **44: Un ataque preventivo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail, llegó al edificio del gremio una carta. Una carta la cual Natsu abrió casi de inmediato.

 _«Maestro, han pasado unos 3 meses desde que Naruto-Kun, Akane-Chan y yo desaparecimos; ¿verdad?_

 _Estamos bien, en otro continente, pero bien._

 _No se preocupe por nosotros, estamos viviendo en la aldea de la que proceden Naruto-Kun y Akane-Chan. Iremos a visitarlos, cuando podamos; aunque la situación tampoco es tan buena para nosotros; pero tengo fe en que podremos estar a salvo_

 _ATTE.: Mirajane Strauss»_

― ¡Están a salvo! ―dijo Natsu feliz, mientras que Lucy le arrancaba la carta de las manos y leía en voz alta.

― ¡Qué bien! ―dijo Lucy, quien abrazó a Natsu a causa de la felicidad.

―Espero y Naruto cuide de mi hermanita ―dijo Elfman serio por primera vez en varios meses ―O tendremos una batalla de hombres la próxima vez que nos encontremos, él y yo.

―Naruto cuidará a Mirajane ―dijo Erza, quien se convirtió en la nueva maestra del gremio, cuando Makarov decidió acompañar a Zeref, Natsu, Laxus y Freed en una misión para destruir al gremio Tártaro.

 **Recuerdo**

― _Aunque Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis y Raven Tail han sido erradicados, aún queda un último enemigo ―dijo Zeref, provocando que Makarov abriera sus ojos._

― _Tártaro, aún está activo ―dijo Makarov._

― _Así es ―dijo Zeref ―Y ahora que ya no tienen otro aliados, no me sorprendería si END ordenara un ataque contra Magnolia o contra toda Fiore._

― _¿END? ―Preguntó más de uno._

― _¿Recuerdan cuando les conté que Natsu había fallecido y ahora ha sido resucitado? ―pregunto Zeref y todos asintieron ―Intentando salvar a mi Otōto ―_ _mientras que decía todo esto, Zeref miraba al chico de cabello rosado_ _―Entrene en artes negras, la magia negra de Ankhseram y especialmente: la magia de vida. Todo ello como un intento por resucitar al Natsu que yo conocía. Pero no medí las consecuencias de mis actos y dividí a Natsu en dos: el Natsu Dragón Slayer ―le acaricio el cabello al joven ―Y un Natsu con características demoniacas. El primer Etherias ―todos aguantaron la respiración ―Al ver de lo que era capaz el Etherias, lo encerré en un libro y solo entonces descubrí mis dos maldiciones: Ankhseram y la Magia de vida. Viendo cuan peligrosa era la magia Ankhseram, emplee la magia de vida para crear más Etherias y que, si yo me volvía muy peligroso, ellos pudieran encontrarme y matarme._

― _¿Pero no se supone que eres inmortal? ―preguntó Erza._

― _Exacto ―dijo Zeref ―Por ese motivo, ellos ya no tienen una función y ahora END lo sabe. Lo que END hará ahora, que no puede cumplir con la misión para la cual fue creado es destruir todo. Ya no tiene un propósito y de algún modo END lo sabe, ahora destruirá el continente entero._

― _Ojisan, Niisan y yo, iremos contra Tártaros ―dijo un sonriente Natsu, rodeándose de llamas doradas._

― _Erza: tú serás la nueva maestra del gremio ―dijo Makarov._

― _¡Si Ojisan! ―dijo ella, incluso arrodillándose, por no poder creer la responsabilidad que acababa de recaer en sus hombros._

 _Tras estas palabras, los hermanos Dragneel y Makarov comenzaron a caminar hacia la batalla más grande de sus vidas._

― _¡Maestro! ―escucharon todos y vieron a un hombre de cabello verde._

― _¡Justin! ―dijo Natsu con una sonrisa._

― _Yo podría ayudarlos ―dijo Justin._

― _Posees la escritura oscura ―dijo Zeref y Justin asintió ―Bien, vamos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Ya habían pasados dos días, desde que habían partido para lo que podría ser una misión suicida. Zeref les enseño una libreta pequeña de color blanco, que le permitía saber cuál era la base de Tártaro y las estadísticas de los Etherias.

¿Magia de Archivo? ―pregunto Makarov.

―No exactamente ―dijo Zeref ― Hamura-Otosama, creo este tipo de magia: Información o Registro Akáshico. Esta porquería seria prohibida instantáneamente por el ministerio de magia sin lugar dudas ―Zeref sonrió y luego les mostró las estadísticas que ellos mismos poseían y luego las estadísticas de los Etherias.

―Solo juntos podremos destruir a los Etherias ―dijo Makarov.

―Si ―dijo Natsu ―Lo mejor, seria destruir la base ―Natsu comenzó a concentrarse y llamas doradas surgieron a su alrededor.

―Dejemos que Ojisan los lastime, para tener una oportunidad aun mayor ―dijo Zeref colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano ―Freed, si pudieras darnos ventaja. Cada uno de ellos posee un tipo de magia llamada Maldición.

―Ya que no conocemos al **100%** todas sus habilidades… ―gruñó Freed quien estudiaba las estadísticas de los Etherias gracias a la Magia de Registro Akáshico ―Podría colocar en la barrera, algo así como: "Solo uno saldrá de esta barrera" o...

― "Ningún usuario de maldición, saldrá de esta barrera" ―dijo Zeref, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

― ¡Pero tu utilizas maldiciones, Niisan! ―gruño Natsu aterrado, ante lo que proponía Zeref― ¡Quedaras atrapado! ―Pero Zeref solo sonrió y sacó un pergamino, tras enviar magia al pergamino, sacó un par de trozos de madera con forma de espadas y que tenían trozos de obsidiana en los extremos para hacer daño.

―Se llaman Macuahuitl y pueden causar un gran daño en el enemigo. No pueden cortar, pero si golpeo con la suficiente fuerza y en el mismo punto entonces desgarraré la carne de los Etherias ―dijo Zeref sonriente.

―Bien: vamos a hacerlo ―dijo Freed, empleando su magia de runas y rodeando el gremio oscuro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dentro de Tártaros**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Maestro END, hago está ocurriendo! ―avisó una Etherias de cabello negro, cuernos en las sienes,

―Ezel ve y hazte cargo de Niisan ―ordenó END.

Ezel era alto y musculoso, con la piel de color gris, tiene cuatro brazos, hombros puntiagudos y picos que salen su cabeza, tiene tentáculos en lugar de piernas, tiene un pantalón y ahora estaba marchando hacia los miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera de Tártaros**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando vio a Zeref, reptó hacia él a gran velocidad, pero acabó por golpearse contra la barrera y salir hacia atrás― ¿QUÉ? ―Gritó enfadado ante lo que se había golpeado.

―Inténtalo de nuevo ―dijo un sonriente Freed, mientras que el demonio le obedecía, chocó contra la barrera y salió volando ―Que idiota.

―Y eso que es el más fuerte de todas mis creaciones.

―Nosotros podemos entrar, pero él no puede salir ―dijo Makarov― **¡Hikari no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Luz)** ―de las manos de Makarov, surgió un potente rayo de luz dorada, que hizo retroceder a su enemigo.

― ¡Onimaru! ―Ezel cruzó sus cuatro brazos en forma de X y sonrió.

― ¡Esquívenlo, cuando lo lance! ―avisó Zeref.

Ezel descruzó sus brazos, creando 2 X de magia, que volaron hacia ellos.

Freed creó un escudo rúnico, pero este se agrietó y tuvieron que esquivarlo, viendo como destruía la roca.

― **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, corriendo hacia Ezel, con su puño derecho envuelto en fuego dorado y lanzando su puño, el cual creo un agujero en la piel de Ezel.

El Etherias tomó a Natsu del rostro y lo lanzó al aire.

Natsu fue atrapado por Freed, quien empleo sus alas rúnicas, pero aun así salieron volando a causa del poder de Ezel.

― ¡Juzumaru! ―exclamó nuevamente su enemigo, ahora creando una onda de choque.

― **¡Shakō-tai! (Escudo de Luz)** ―Makarov, creo un círculo mágico que actuó como escudo, Makarov estaba retrocediendo y pensó que en cualquier momento moriría, pero Freed colocó una mano en el hombro de Makarov y llenó con runas el hechizo, usando ambos su magia en conjunto: tanto para alimentar el hechizo de luz, como para alimentarse el uno al otro, mutuamente, hasta que el hechizo de su enemigo dejó de tener efecto.

― **¡Guren: Karyū Ken! (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando varios golpes consecutivos al cuerpo de su enemigo.

― **¡Hikari no Ame! (Lluvia de Luz)** ―exclamó Makarov, ejecutando múltiples explosiones de luz, que cayeron sobre su enemigo.

― **¡Zanbatō!** ―la espada de Freed, se recubrió con runas y estas crearon una especie de hoja de magia lila que era más ancha y con ella pudo lanzar un corte que hirió gravemente al Etherias, quien sabía que estaba acabado.

Zeref saltó por encima del Etherias y luego cayó con toda su fuerza golpeando la cabeza de la criatura de color gris, quien cayó al suelo.

Ezel estaba muerto.

―Es hora de volver… antes de que END decida venir a matarnos ―dijo Zeref, mientras que todos retrocedían.

― ¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) ―exclamó Natsu, lanzando su hechizo, directamente contra el edificio haciéndolo explotar.

―Igual que Hamura-Otosan ―pensó Zeref, al ver lo que su hermano había hecho.

―Espero y varios de ellos estén heridos ―dijo Freed.

―Lo estarán ―dijo Zeref cruzado de brazos ―Pocos pueden resistir el aliento de fuego de un dragón que ha alcanzado el estado divino de la llama dorada… ¿pero cómo lo consiguió Natsu?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Konoha; Oficina del Hokage

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¡Hokage-Sama! ―gritó Shizune entrando en la oficina de Minato ― ¡El equipo Kurenai ha sido atacado y dividido!

¿Qué ha pasado, Shizune? ―preguntó Minato preocupado.

―Shino dice que fueron sorprendidos por una banda de Nukenin, él y Kiba están malheridos y tuvieron que huir. Pensaron que Hinata y Kurenai, venían con ellos, pero al llegar a la aldea descubrieron que no fue así ―ambos adultos se preocuparon visiblemente ―Según parece, ambas han sido secuestradas.


	45. El Rescate

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **45: El Rescate**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

―Llama a los equipos Kakashi y Kushina, ahora mismo. Shizune: quiero que Shino nos dé un informe completo ―ordenó Minato y Shizune desapareció en un **Shunshin** ― _"La situación a nivel mundial, está empeorando"_ ―Ambos equipos llegaron mediante un Shunshin, además de que Shino había sido llamado, pero el único que hacía falta era Kakashi ―Bueno… ya todos conocemos a Kakashi, así que no lo vamos a esperar ―ambos equipos Chūnnin asintieron ―Shino, danos tu informe.

―Nuestra misión, era llevar algunos suministros a una aldea de Hi no Kuni, llamada Nettai-rin (Bosque Tropical) y luego volveríamos ―dijo Shino, a causa de los ataques terroristas a nivel mundial, muchos equipos Genin, Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU aceptaban este tipo de misiones más por caridad que por ganar dinero; Konoha estaba abastecida de suministros y compartirlos no les molestaba (además de que estas bunas obras, tenían el apoyo de ambos consejos) ―Cuando dejamos las cosas en la aldea, nos vimos atacados por un grupo de bandidos con tecnología de Haru no Kuni. Tenían armaduras que neutralizaban el Chakra y empleaban Kenjutsu y Taijutsu. Kiba y yo fuimos derrotados y dejados inconscientes. Cuando despertamos, Hinata y Kurenai-Senpai ya no estaban.

―Sus equipos, realizaran una operación rastrillo por todo Hi no Kuni, con tal de encontrarlas a ambas Kunoichi's y saber a quienes obedecen estos bandidos ―dijo Minato, ambos equipos desaparecieron empleando un Shunshin ―Espero y puedan derrotarlos y salvarlas.

―Eso espero ―dijo Shino ―Con su permiso, Hokage-Sama: pero debo de avisarle a Hiashi-Sama.

―Hazlo ―dijo Minato, mientras que Shino desaparecía.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos equipos salieron de Konoha, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Nettai-rin, luego de recoger los suministros necesarios para la misión. Si eran necesarios los servicios médicos, allí estarían Naruto y Sakura.

Naruto poseía una habilidad mágica para curar a los heridos y Sakura había sido entrenada por Tsunade.

― **No deberíamos de estar viajando a esta velocidad** ―dijo Akane.

― ¿De qué hablas, Akane-San? ―preguntó Sasuke sin entender a la pelirroja.

― **¿No sería muy sospechoso, una pareja de escuadrones Chūnnin-Jōnnin corriendo a máxima velocidad, hacia Hi no Kuni?** ―preguntó Akane ― **Pondremos en alerta a nuestros enemigos antes de llegar** ―Todos se lo pensaron y detuvieron la marcha

― ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer, Akane-Senpai? ―preguntó Misaki desesperada.

― **Rodearemos Hi no Kuni y Nettai-rin** ―dijo Akane, todos vieron la lógica de tal plan y se desviaron, con tal de rodear el país y la aldea, donde estarían sus enemigos.

― ¿Alguien sabe cómo lucen los mercenarios en cuestión? ―preguntó Mirajane

―No ―dijo Kushina ―Aunque Shino no lo dijo, solo existirían dos razones para secuestrar Kunoichi's: 1: Para venderlas como esclavas o 2. Para "divertirse" con ellas. Así que intentaremos cubrir la mayor cantidad de espacio e intentaremos encontrarlas.

―Las encontraremos, no te preocupes Mirajane ―dijo Akane con una sonrisa ―No olvides que puedo sentir el Chakra de otros y he platicado en algunas ocasiones con Hinata y Kurenai. Puedo reconocer su Chakra.

―También puedes reconocer la magia ―dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

― **Las encontré** ―dijo Akane con una sonrisa aún más grande ― **Deben de estar en Ta no Kuni. Encuentro la firma de Chakra de ambas, junto con el Chakra de un grupo de unas 9 u 11 personas.**

― ¡¿Estás segura?! ―preguntó Naruto, no muy seguro de las palabras de Akane.

― **¿Alguna vez te he mentido?** ―preguntó molesta la Ōtsutsuki.

―No ―dijo Naruto ―Pero sabes perfectamente, lo que existe en Ta no Kuni ―ella asintió molesta.

― ¿De qué hablas, Niisan? ―preguntó Misaki.

―En Ta no Kuni, era en donde estaba Otogakure no Sato ―dijo Kushina, Sasuke llevó su mano a su cuello.

― ¡¿Creen que Orochimaru tenga algo que ver en esto?! ―preguntó Sakura.

―Te apuesto mi poder de God Slayer a que es así ―dijo Naruto. Todos aceleraron tanto como les fue posible.

Pasaron **6** horas: **2** para correr, **2** para descansar y **2** para llegar a Ta no Kuni.

Desde los frondosos árboles, vieron fijamente al grupo del que hablaba Akane: eran esclavistas, quienes al parecer tenían alguna clase de trato con el nuevo líder de Otogakure no Sato: Un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules, tenía un par de Katanas en su espalda y vestía con un pantalón blanco, dejando ver su musculatura.

―Es una placer hacer negocios con ustedes ―dijo la mujer.

―Kuma-Sama ―dijo un hombre calvo, alto, musculoso, vestido con una camiseta de color verde sin mangas y un pantalón camuflado ―Alguien nos espía.

―Hazte cargo, Goro ―ordeno Kuma quien comenzaba a alejarse.

― **¡Fūton: Saikuron no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión de Ciclón)** ―Goro aplaudió y los Shinobis de Konoha vieron como una poderosa ola de viento iba hacia ellos.

― ¡Todos detrás de mí, rápido! ―gritó Sasuke, todos le obedecieron― **¡Susanoo!** ―El espíritu guerrero lila apareció: cabeza, torso y brazos. Sasuke lo reforzó tanto como pudo, resistiendo el Jutsu enemigo.

Ahora junto a Goro, había otros guerreros, quienes portaban mascaras ANBU.

Sasuke vs Goro.

―No me mataras, Gaki ―dijo el sujeto.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar, que te dejaré vivir? ―preguntó Sasuke furioso con su enemigo.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―De una nube de humo, apareció en brazos de su enemigo una mujer de cabello azul, tenía una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul.

― ¡SUELTA A HINATA-CHAN, MALDITO BASTARDO! ―Grito el Uchiha, mientras que la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por el Ten no Jūin de Orochimaru.

―No lo creo ―dijo su enemigo sonriente― **¡Fūton: Saikuron no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión de Ciclón)** ―Sasuke se cubrió con el Susanoo, pero la armadura se quebró ante el poderoso **Fūton no Jutsu** , que lanzó a Sasuke contra un árbol y lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

― **¡Chidori Eisō! (Lanza del Millar de Pájaros)** ―exclamó Sasuke, alargando su mano, rodeándola de rayos y luego usando la manipulación de la forma para formar una lanza que atravesó el pecho de su enemigo, justo cuando el Susanoo se desactivaba debido al desgaste de Chakra.

― ¿Co…? ¿Como? ―preguntó su moribundo enemigo, quien estaba seguro de haberlo derrotado, Sasuke sonrió.

―Solo… envié Chakra a mis músculos y piel, para soportar tu ataque y no morir ―dijo Sasuke, mientras que su enemigo fallecía.

Naruto vs Perro

― **¡Doton: Otoshibuta no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Tapa Cayendo)** ―exclamó el ANBU, creando una tapa gigante sobre Naruto, que se precipitó hacia el suelo.

― **¡Raiton no Yoroi! (Armadura E. Rayo)** ―para sorpresa del ANBU de mascara de perro, Naruto se rodeo de rayos y se alejó de la tapa que cayó destruyendose por su propio peso.

― **¡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Disparo de Roca)** ―exclamó el ANBU retirando su mascara y atacandolo al lanzar rocas desde su boca.

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnetico)** ―exclamó Naruto, extendiendo sus manos hacia su enemigo, de las cuales surgieron rayos que inutilizaron su Jutsu.

El ANBU se lanzó hacia Naruto― **¡Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Roca Agravada)**

― _ **Tenga cuidado Naruto-Sama**_ ―dijo la desaparecida Sumiko ― _ **Si llega a golpearlo con ese puño, lo convertirá en una roca.**_ __ __

― **¡Kyōben: Yasashi-sa yūki! (Enseña: Bondad y Coraje)** ―exclamó Naruto, invocando a Sumiko y haciendola girar rapidamente, cortando el antebrazo de su oponente y luego atravesando su sien. En cuanto asesinó a su enemigo, Sumiko desaparecio de sus manos― ¿Qué rayos…?

― _ **Muy pronto Naruto-Sama, usted podrá acceder a todo mi poder**_ ―dijo Sumiko ― _ **Pero debera de acostumbrarse a este y es por ello que no puedo estar en el frente de batalla con usted, como lo desearia.**_

Misaki vs Mono

― **¡Jiton! (E. Imán)** ―exclamó el ANBU con mascara de mono, extendiendo sus manos y haciendo que los Kunai's, Shuriken's, Senbon's de todos los presentes fueran hacia él y bailaran a su alrededor, para comenzar a atacar a Misaki.

La pobre rubia, solo pudo saltar de un lado al otro, esquivando los ataques de su oponente. Ocasionalmente, pudo hacerse con un Kunai o Shuriken y emplear el **Kage Bushin** , pero no era mucho lo que lograba hacer en realidad ― _Maldición, necesito un mejor plan o me va…_ ―Misaki dejó de moverse y esperó a ser atacada.

Megumi vs Tigre

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó el ANBU con la mascara de tigre, dejando su boca libre para lanzar su Jutsu.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamó Megumi, lanzando una esfera de agua, que causo un vapor.

― **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** ―exclamó el ANBU, lanzando varias llamas de fuego.

― **¡Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Shuriken de Agua)** ―exclamó nuevamente la Namikaze, lanzando ahora varios Shuriken's hechos de agua, que chocaro contra las llamas de llamas, causando una gran nube de vapor.

El ANBU atravesó la nube, alargando una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Megumi atrapándola y con la otra mano sostenía su Tantō.

Misaki lanzó sus Kongō Fūsa, asesinando al ANBU y salvando a su hermana.

Mirajane vs Conejo

― **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanzas de Roca)** ―exclamó el ANBU colocando sus manos en la tierra. La tierra bajo la albina templó y ella saltó evitando ser empalada, al tiempo que liberaba su Satan Soul y se alejaba de su rival, quien la perseguia por tierra. Mientras que Mirajane lanzaba patadas y volaba, su enemigo lanzaba puños fuertes, pero que no podian alcanzarla, Mirajane llegó al lago y sonrio― **¡Doton: Dosekidake no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra y Roca)** ―El ANBU sonrio por un instante, cuando vio los cuatro picos salir a gran velocidad hacia la albina, pero no se esperaba que ella se lanzara al suelo y los esquivara de ese modo.

― **¡Aku Bakuhatsu! (Explosión del Mal)** ―exclamó Mirajane aun desde el suelo, liberando desde sus manos cuchillas de agua que lanzó contra el ANBU, dejandolo inconsciente, debido al dolor del hechizo.

Sakura vs Caballo

― **¡Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Trabajo Duro Inteligente)** ―exclamó su enemigo, liberando desde una abertura de su mascara de caballo, una bala de fuego de gran embergadura

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamó ella, creando un muro; pronto vio el muro calentarse y ponerse rojo, significaba que el Katon no Jutsu de su enemigo, estaba por atravesarlo― **¡Doton: Danpen-ka no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Fragmentación)** ―Sakura se lanzó hacia un lado y al suelo inmediantamente, cuando su defensa explotó, ocasionando que las roca restantes masacraran a su enemigo.

―Muy… bien… hecho ―dijo su enemigo, cuya mascara se habia quebrado ―…este fue… un buen… combate ―el ANBU tomó a Sakura del pie y le colocó un **Fūin** ―Este **Fūin** … te dara… más Chakra…

Sai vs Serpiente

El ANBU con mascara de serpiente, empuño se Tantō contra Sai, quien sacó el propio y bloqueo a su rival. Pero Sai fue tomado por el brazo y lanzado contra un árbol.

El Ex – ANBU de NE, se puso de pie y giro su cuerpo, esquivando la cuchilla del enemigo y lanzando un golpe con la mano abierta, alejando a su enemigo, teniendo tiempo de garabatear en su pergamino, del cual salto un hombre pantera.

El ANBU Serpiente, comenzó a retroceder, intentando escapar de su nuevo enemigo, lanzó una cuchillada.

Pero el hombre pantera sostuvo el Tantō con su mano izquierda y luego con la derecha sostuvo el cráneo del ANBU, estando a punto de quebrarle la cabeza― ¡KATSU! ―Gruñó como pudo el ANBU, que en esos momentos ya tenia problemas para formar palabras y pensar adecuadamente.

El fuego y la onda expansiva, mataron a Sai y provocaron el suicidio del ANBU.

Kakashi vs Dragón

Kakashi lanzaba puños y patadas, hacia su enemigo quien solo bloqueaba enviando Chakra a sus brazos y piernas, para que estos no se quebraran y él pudiera contraatacar, cuando fuera el momento oportuno. Momento que Kakashi no le estaba dando― _¡AHORA!_ ―Pensaron ambos: Kakashi alargó su mano.

El ANBU realizó un sello de mano, pero el sentir la mano de Kakashi en su brazo, le hizo dejar de concentrarse en su Jutsu, para despues ser alzado en el aire y lanzado contra el suelo, recibiendo un gran golpe en su espalda, Kakashi atravesó el pecho de su enemigo con su **Raikiri**.

Kushina vs Gallo

Kushina y su enemigo, estaban en una batalla de Kenjutsu.

Kushina lanzó un corte que descendió hacia la cabeza del ANBU.

El ANBU bloqueo el ataque de Kushina y la pateo, para alejarla de él.

Kushina lanzó un corte alto, que permitió al ANBU agacharse, para esquivarlo. Solo para que el ANBU con mascara de Gallo se encontrara siendo golpeado por la rodilla de la Uzumaki.

El ANBU retrocedió desequilibrado y volvió de frente hacia Kushina, atravesándola por el pecho, dejando una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la Uzumaki.

Solo para descubrir que era un **Suiton: Bakuhatsu Bushin no Jutsu** y él fue golpeado por una explosión que tenía la fuerza de un Tsunami. Tras eso, sintió las Kongō Fūsa entrar por su espalda, salir por su pecho y darle muerte rápida y muy dolorosa.

Ambos equipos de Konoha se reagruparon para atacar a los Shinobis de Oto, dándose cuenta de que Kushina ya había sellado a sus enemigos, en un **Katon: Nenshō Keimusho no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Prisión de Combustión)** , o más bien: todos estaban en una esfera de fuego, que los carbonizó poco a poco, pero su líder había escapado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Minato-Kun ―habló Kushina ―Damiyō-Sama nos dijo, que estos ataques, están poniendo en Jaque a todo el continente y que es posible que se lleve a cabo una cumbre de Damiyō's y de Kages, para saber que hacer.

― " _La situación, está empeorando"_ ―Susurró Minato molesto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la Mansión Hyūga, se celebró que Hinata estuviera sana y salva y cuando ella se fue a dormir, no notó como un Fuin que le había sido colocado en el tobillo, se transformaba en una pequeña serpiente negra, que repto fuera de la habitación, buscó entre las habitaciones de la mansión principal y entró en la boca de un pequeño niño de no más de **9** años, quien abrió sus ojos: estaba asustado, pero pronto sus ojos blanco malva, se volvieron de un color blanco hueso.

Shiro había vuelto a la vida.

Ahora, haría las cosas distinto, buscaría una alianza con "Madara" y si no aceptaba, entonces tendría que matarlo, trasplantar uno de estos Byakugan a su cuerpo y luego él tendría ambos ojos: El **Sharingan** de los Uchiha y el **Byakugan** de los Hyūga.


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **46**

 **:::::**

Intentando no perder tiempo, Shiro tomó las ropas del niño, bajó a la cocina, tomó provisiones para su viaje y empleo un **Shunshin**.

― _¿Hideki-Kun?_ ―Se preguntó mentalmente Hanabi, quien bajó para salir a la calle, pues tenía una misión con su equipo y vio a su primo Hideki tomar provisiones y luego realizar un **Shunshin** ― _Eso fue demasiado extraño, algo no está bien_ ―Hanabi se giró, para dar aviso a su hermana, sobre el extraño comportamiento de su primo, solo para sentir una mano sobre su boca, la fuerza del desconocido fue suficiente para estamparla contra una pared― _¡SU BYAKUGAN!_ ―pensó y sintió terror al ver los ojos del niño o más bien: al ver el color antinatural de sus ojos― _¡ÉL NO ES HIDEKI!_ ―pudo concentrar Chakra― _**¡Hakke Kūshō! (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío)**_ ―Hanabi liberó una onda de Chakra, que hizo retroceder al desconocido― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Hanabi― ¿Qué le hiciste?

―Eso no importa ―dijo su enemigo― **¡Hakke Hasangeki! (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas)** ―Shiro expulsó Chakra desde sus manos y acabó con la vida de la Chūnnin, quien no pudo hacer nada ―Así como mi maestro estaba obsesionado con los Uchiha, yo tuve una… admiración insana hacia tu clan. Los he estudiado. He estudiado sus costumbres, sus Jūinjutsu y su Taijutsu ―una risa enfermiza escapo de los labios de su enemigo y todos la podrían haber escuchado de no ser, porque él mantenía los labios cerrados ―El cuerpo del pequeño Hideki-Kun, es muy especial ―continuo hablando, se arrodilló junto a Hanabi y extendió sus dedos índice y corazón, frente al hombro de la Hyūga ― _**"Fūton: Chakra no Mesu" (E. Viento: Bisturí de Chakra)**_ ―Hanabi intentó moverse pero su enemigo la tomó por el rostro con el brazo izquierdo, dejándola inmóvil y colocó todo el peso del niño sobre la adolecente, mientras que una herida superficial aparecían en el hombro de Hanabi y el **Fūton** entraba directamente en una vena ― _"Esto… te producirá la muerte muy pronto, Sayonara… princesa Hyūga"_ ―Hanabi sentía como se quedaba sorda, sintió su cuerpo entumecido y luego como sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Para siempre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shiro corrió tanto como pudo, intentando alejarse de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni. Tenía que irse rápido, antes de que alguien notara que Hyūga Hideki no estaba en la mansión del Sōke. Antes de que los padres del niño notificaran su desaparición, antes de que encontraran el cadáver de Hyūga Hanabi. Tenía que llegar a Amegakure y hablar directamente con el enmascarado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha (15 minutos después)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡NECESITO AYUDA! ―dijo Hyūga Tetsu, quien cargaba a Hanabi. Rápidamente, fue rodeado por un equipo de Iryō-Nin quienes colocaron a la joven en una camilla.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―pregunto uno de los Iryō-Nin.

―La encontré al pie de las escaleras, no respondió y entonces noté la herida de su hombro ―dijo Tetsu ―El miedo me ganó y la traje aquí tan rápido como pude.

―Le avisaremos cuando sepamos algo exacto ―dijo el Iryō-Nin, mientras que Hanabi era llevada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

―Necesito avisar al consejo ―se dijo Tetsu, antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shiro se alegró al penetrar en Amegakure y rápidamente fue en busca de Obito.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó Yakushi Kabuto, quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por escamas blancas a causa de haberse implantado las células de Orochimaru.

―Vengo a ver a "Madara" ―dijo Shiro sonriendo ―Aunque… creo que tú ya sabes que él, no ES Madara.

―Ciertamente, sé que él no es Madara ―dijo Kabuto ―Pero: cuando él gane esta guerra contra las Shinobi Godaikoku, entonces yo obtendré el conocimiento de todos los Jutsus existentes y cumpliré el deseo de Orochimaru-Sama ―Kabuto invocó el pergamino de sellos del Shodaime Hokage.

―Interesante ―dijo Shiro, Obito apareció en un Kamui.

―Te creía muerto, Shiro ―dijo el enmascarado. En respuesta, el usuario del Byakugan sacó una Espada-Kunai y cortó la máscara, dejando que cayera al suelo y viendo directamente al Nukenin de Konoha.

―Y yo también te creía muerto a ti ―dijo Shiro con una sonrisa, mientras que el cabello de Hyūga Hideki se volvía blanco.

― ¿Quién carajos eres? ―preguntó Kabuto algo molesto, por el hecho de que lo dejaran por fuera de la conversación.

―Este hombre ante nosotros, se llama Shiro. Él fue un herrero de Konoha, especialista en la forja de Katanas ―dijo Obito ―La leyenda dice… que fue un alumno del forjador de espadas: Muramasa. En fin: Shiro comenzó a robar fondos de Konoha, para invertir en metales raros y crear aleaciones para sus Katanas, el Sandaime lo descubrió y lo envió a prisión.

―Estuviste desaparecido desde entonces ―concluyo Kabuto y Shiro asintió ―Orochimaru-Sama, habló en una ocasión sobre… un Shinobi de Konoha de su generación, adicto a las aleaciones y a la forja de espadas, cuyo amor por el Byakugan, estaba al mismo nivel que su amor por el Sharingan, ¿eres tú?

―Soy yo ―dijo Shiro, quien sacó un par de Katanas, entregándole una a cada uno de ellos: Una Katana de filo aserrado a Kabuto y una Katana con varios **Chakra Fuin Chanerā (Sellos Canalizadores de Chakra)** de **Katon** , para Obito ―He descubierto que en unas 2 semanas, los Damiyō y los Kages se reunirán en Tetsu no Kuni. Será el momento perfecto para atacar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2** días después, se notificó a toda Konoha, la condición de Hanabi: era muy grave. Podía morir si no se encontraba algún modo de extraer el Fūton que ahora recorría su cuerpo.

Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto y un escuadrón entero de Iryō-Nin, finalmente dieron con un modo de salvar a Hanabi, pero era muy peligroso. Era peligroso para las **3** partes: para Hanabi como paciente, para Tsunade, Sakura y Naruto en calidad de sus Iryō-Nin y peligroso para Konoha, si el Chakra se descontrolaba y accidentalmente liberaban un pulso de Chakra.

Un pulso de Chakra que podría matar a miles de inocentes.

¿En que había estado pensando Hashirama, al momento de inventar tal Jutsu?

Era prácticamente un Kinjutsu dentro del Iryō-Fūinjutsu.

Sacaron a Hanabi de la aldea y en un lugar aparte, dieron paso al Jutsu en cuestión, que salvaría la vida de la Hyūga: la tendieron sobre un pergamino, el cual tenía un Fūinjutsu, en el Fūin colocaron a Hanabi. Tsunade y Naruto recubrieron el Fuin de Chakra y las líneas del Fuin se volvieron doradas, mientras que Hanabi era rodeada por un aura dorada. Realizaron un rápido chequeo de su condición, Tsunade pidió traer una silla de ruedas y terminaron de curar a la Hyūga con la **Shōsen no Jutsu (Jutsu Palma Mística)** , volvieron a realizar un chequeo y luego la llevaron a la mansión Hyūga, donde dieron el veredicto sobre la condición de la joven Hyūga.

―Lo lamentamos, pero… aunque pudimos curar gran parte de sus Tenketsu y salvar su vida, fue golpeada de alguna forma, los huesos de su cadera fueron comprometidos ―dijo Tsunade, ante los ancianos Hyūga quienes solo asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Hikari ayudaba los usuarios de **Fūton** de Konoha, Akane a los de **Katon** y Saori a los de **Suiton**. Los Shinobis de Konoha se fortalecían poco a poco, la guerra estaba por comenzar. Y se esperaba que todos se encontraran en óptimas condiciones, para cuando llegara el momento del encuentro directo contra Shiro y Obito o Konoha desaparecería.


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::**

 **47**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Reuniones de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―A causa del anterior ataque a las naciones, se ha ordenado una reunión de los líderes de cada nación y aldea ninja ―dijo Teuchi.

―Así es ―dijo Minato.

―En ese caso, Hokage-Sama ―dijo Shikaku― ¿A quiénes llevará como su escolta?

―Mis hijos y Jiraiya-Sensei, serán mis escoltas ―dijo Minato, todos aprobaron esto y se dio por terminada la reunión ―Mientras que yo no esté en la aldea, Kushina-Chan, será la Hokage provisional ―todos asintieron satisfechos y salieron de la habitación.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Minato-Kun? ―preguntó Kushina.

― ¿Crees que si capturamos a Obito, todo acabe? ―preguntó Minato.

―Él es una de las cabezas de Akatsuki, si lo capturamos y sellamos, solo quedará Zetsu y él solo no puede hacer prácticamente nada ―dijo Kushina, Minato asintió.

―Le pediré a Jiraiya-Sensei, la creación de un Fuin que evite el posible escape de Obito ―dijo Minato, pero Jiraiya apareció.

―Lo escuché todo Gaki ―dijo Jiraiya ―Desde que supe sobre la supervivencia de Obito, lo he estado buscando. Está aliado con Kabuto y un joven del clan Hyūga. He visto la habilidad extraña del Sharingan de Obito y es posible sellarlo, para que no la utilice, pero necesito más estudio.

― ¿Qué otra cosa, necesita Jiraiya-Sensei? ―preguntó Minato.

―Si realmente es Obito…―murmuró Jiraiya llevando su mano derecha a su mentón, mientras pensaba en que hacer ―Entonces su Sharingan y el de Kakashi están conectados ―dijo Jiraiya, Minato asintió ante tal lógica ―Necesitaré probar varios Seigen-Fūin, en Kakashi.

―Adelante ―dijo Minato, Jiraiya asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin ―Debí llegar antes ―pensó el rubio, recordando aquel día en el que sus Gennin le dijeron que Obito había quedado atrapado entre las rocas de una cueva actualmente destruida y que su ultimo obsequio para Kakashi en su cumpleaños, fue un ojo Sharingan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

―Gracias a todos por aceptar mi invitación ―dijo el líder de los Samurái: un hombre con vendas en la cabeza, cabello largo, barba larga y usaba un Kimono lila ―La razón para esta reunión, es por los recientes ataques a sus naciones. Intentaremos dialogar, no acusar… ¿Quién desea abrir esta reunión?

―Con su permiso, iniciaré yo ―dijo Gaara ―Se presentó un ataque terrorista contra Kaze no Kuni y el Templo de la Ventisca, el lugar donde se encontraban los Ninsō de Kaze no Kuni, aquellos que defendían el país, fue destruido.

―Veo que ocurrió lo mismo, Kazekage-Dono ―dijo Onoki, llamando la atención ―El lugar donde los Ninsō de Tsuchi no Kuni se encontraban, también fue atacado y destruido.

― ¿Así como la infraestructura de sus países? ―Ahora intervino Minato y los restantes Kages asintieron ― ¿Un ataque terrorista, también?

―Así es ―dijo Æ ―Akatsuki fue aniquilada, sus peones fueron masacrados y ahora su líder está atacando los países, con tal de debilitarnos. Es el ladrido de un perro derrotado.

―En efecto, lo es ―dijo Minato, retirando su sombrero y pasando una mano sobre su cabello ―Obito… fue demasiado lejos, si es necesario yo mismo lo detendré.

― ¡¿De quién estás hablando, Namikaze?! ―preguntó Æ de manera agresiva.

―Estos últimos 3 meses, recibimos información de una fuente espía que no revelaré ―dijo Minato, molestando a Onoki y Æ ―Mi alumno Uchiha Obito, quedó atrapado en un derrumbe durante la última guerra, lo creí muerto pero sobrevivió, fue salvado por una criatura llamada Zetsu y conoció a Uchiha Madara, quien sobrevivió todos esos años empleando su nuevo Dōjutsu: El Rin'negan. Además de emplear a una de las invocaciones de esos ojos: el Gedō Mazo, como una fuente de Chakra. Obito pudo salir de su encierro en algún momento y vio como Kakashi asesinaba a la chica que él amaba, eso lo hundió completamente en la locura y es el fundador de Akatsuki, quienes buscan a los Bijū's para llevar a cabo cualquiera que sea su plan maligno.

―Pensar que los ojos de Rikudo, estarían en manos de ese sujeto ―murmuraron al unísono Æ y Onoki, recordando a Madara o bueno: Onoki lo recordó, Æ recordaba las historias que su padre contaba sobre él.

―Aun así ―dijo Gaara ―Akatsuki ha desaparecido: Sasori y Deidara fueron eliminados en una coordinación perfecta de Suna y Konoha.

―Kisame fue eliminado por el propio Yagura ―dijo Mei ―Al parecer: A Obito él ya no le servía.

―Itachi fue un espía en Akatsuki y al ver que Konoha seria atacada, selló a Hidan y luego Kakuzu fue asesinado por una Kunoichi de Taki desconocida ―dijo Minato.

―Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara… solo queda Obito, aparentemente ―dijo Mei.

―Debemos de realizar una operación rastrillo, con tal de encontrar a… ―pero Gaara fue interrumpido, cuando una criatura, surgió del centro de la mesa, era Shiro Zetsu ―Entreguen a los Bijū's o serán destruidos.

― ¡Jamás! ―gritó Æ, agarrando a Shiro Zetsu del cuello y rompiéndoselo.

―Entonces Sensei ―dijo una voz detrás de todos, era Obito quien acababa de retirarse su máscara, mostrando la cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro ―Usted caerá este mismo día, junto con los restantes Kages.

― **¡Suiton: Gekiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Torrencial)** ―exclamó Kabuto, lanzando una esfera de agua de gran tamaño, hacia le Hokage, pero Naruto realizó un Kawarimi y devoró el agua a mordiscos ―Interesante, Naruto-Kun ―Kabuto abrió su boca y de ella surgió la Kusanagi, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto.

Naruto vs Kabuto

El rubio menor, realizó un Kawarimi, reemplazándose con el cadáver de Shiro Zetsu, antes de patear en la espalda a Kabuto y mandarlo a volar.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamó Kabuto, lanzando una esfera de agua, que Naruto devoró.

― **¡Raiton: Kaminari no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Daga de Trueno)** ―el rayo surgió de la mano de Naruto y atravesó el pecho de su enemigo, quien surgió desde su propia boca― **¡Tendō! (Justicia Divina)** ―Sumiko surgió desde el pecho de Naruto y atravesó la cabeza de Kabuto matándolo.

Æ, Minato y Naruto Vs Obito.

Obito esquivó el Lariat del Raikage con su Kamui y enterró un Kunai envenenado en la base de su columna. El Nukenin de Konoha volvió a utilizar su Kamui para esquivar a Minato, quien iba a toda velocidad hacia él.

― **¡Fūton: Ea Keimu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Prisión de Aire)** ―Obito sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y no podía respirar, aun cuando lo intentaba con su boca abierta, dejó caer su máscara e intento tomar aire ―Cuando supe que eras tú y al saber todas las cosas que se decían sobre ti en el bajo mundo, me hice una pregunta: ¿Cómo detenerte? Y comencé a jugar con un Rasengan en mi mano, ¿sabes algo?, el Rasengan está incompleto y la forma de completarlo es añadiendo un elemento.

―Cada vez que Otosan intentaba añadir su Fūton, todo acababa en forma de un tornado ―dijo Naruto divertido ―Entonces, creo este Jutsu: Ea Keimu, con base en el Rasengan: Si al añadir Fūton, todo salía volando, ¿Por qué no colocar el Fūton desde dentro? ―Obito estaba a punto de desmallarse, pero entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y desapareció en una luz roja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Meseta del Viento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hikari, Saori y Akane vs Obito

Obito abrió sus ojos y se sintió mareado, el aire le faltaba.

― ¿Sabes? ―murmuró Akane ―Lo que sientes no es tan raro, después de todo: estamos a muchos metros sobre el nivel del mar y a esta altura, escasea el aire.

―Afortunadamente, nosotras podemos recubrirnos con armaduras de Fūton, ¿No es fabuloso?

― **¡Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disparo)** ―exclamó Saori, lanzando una bala de agua, que mojó y lastimó seriamente a Obito quien estaba indefenso.

― **¡Shakuton: Shōkyaku Furea no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Llamarada de Incineración)** ―exclamó Akane, lanzando una esfera tan caliente como el Jutsu que Obito, estaba intentando lanzarle.

El Uchiha empleo su Kamui, pero algo extraño sucedió: la esfera de calor se expandió, atrapando a Obito― ¡Shinra Tensei! ―las 3 Bijū's fueron lanzadas fuera de la plataforma de la meseta.

― **¡Fūton: Kaze no Oshi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Empuje de Viento)** ―Hikari, creo algo similar a un muro de viento que la devolvió a ella y a sus hermanas a la seguridad de la meseta ―Así que sabes usar ese ojo ―gruño enfadada― **¡Sabaku Sōsō! (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena)** ―Hikari hizo que sobre su enemigo comenzara a caer arena y luego la meseta se transformara en arena, atrapándolo rápidamente.

― ¡Akane, hazlo ahora! ―gritó Saori ― ¡Intenta escapar!

Akane llegó ante Obito y enterró su mano derecha en el vientre de su enemigo, mientras que la izquierda iba hacia su cabeza― **¡Fūin-Kin Ankā! (Sello del Ancla Dorada)** ―Obito brilló en un aura verde y luego lo pateo, fuera de la meseta.

― _Algo me hizo_ ―gruñó Obito, quien repentinamente sintió un dolor profundo en su espalda siendo atraído nuevamente a la meseta― ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de ocurrir?!

― **¡Fūton: Hanachiri Mai! (** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Danza de Pétalos de Polvo)** ―exclamo Akane, creando un tornado que voló hacia Obito, golpeándolo.

― **¡Fūton: Sansandan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dispersión de Balas de Arena)** ―Obito intentó usar su Kamui para volverse intangible, pero lo único que evitó, fue el Suiton no Jutsu de Saori, no pudo prever las esferas de arena, impulsadas por el viento.

― **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión E. Agua)** ―exclamó Saori, encerrándolo en una esfera de agua, pero aun así Obito salió del Jutsu de su enemiga.

― **¡Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación: Camino Animal)** ―exclamó Obito, invocando un rinoceronte, un Cancerbero y un Buey.

Akane asumió su forma de Kyūbi y atrapó con sus colas al Cancerbero para luego arrancarles las cabezas una por una con su hocico.

Hikari su forma de Ichibi y atrapó al Rinoceronte, con su propio cuerpo, cuando este se lanzó contra ella y empleo el **Sabaku Kyū** , matando al animal.

Saori esperó a que el Buey la embistiera y liberó su Chakra, ocasionando que de forma exponencial y extraña, el coral creciera por el cuerpo de su enemigo, matándolo.

Akane creo una Shakuton: Bijudama y se la lanzó a Obito quien no podía escapar― **¡Shinra Tensei!** ―El Jutsu, si bien le salvó la vida, no evitó que su Chakra bajara en picada. Al notarlo, las Bijū's sonrieron y se lanzaron las 3 contra su enemigo al mismo tiempo golpeándolo o realizando Jutsus elementales, hasta matarlo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Montaña del Rayo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Has venido desde muy lejos… para intentar capturarnos ―murmuró Yugito, quien se encontraba con el equipo de Bee y con el otro Jinchūriki.

―Él sabe que estamos cansados a causa del entrenamiento ―murmuró Omoi ―Puede intentar atacarnos ahora mismo o puede esperar a que nos mostremos desprevenidos o puede... ―Omoi detuvo su monologo, cuando el instinto asesino golpeo la zona y desde las sombras surgió un hombre de cabello plateado, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo, incluyendo su rostro, estaban cubiertos por escamas y vestía una gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

―Entreguen a Nibi y a Hachibi o los mataré y destruiré Kumo ―ordenó Kabuto.

―No lo haremos y no destruirás nuestro hogar ―dijo Karui, desenfundando su Katana.

―Como quieran ―dijo Kabuto tomando su Katana.


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **N/A: Lamentamos que sea corto. Pero esperamos que aun así, cumpla con sus expectativas.**

 **::::**

 **48**

 **::::**

―La información otorgada por Konoha, decía que estabas muerto, Yakushi Kabuto ―dijo Karui, Kabuto sonrió.

―Orochimaru-Sama desarrollo un Jutsu llamado: "Fushi Tensei" (Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo), el cual le permite pasar su alma de un cuerpo a otro, para mantenerse vivo, bien: yo mejoré ese Jutsu ―dijo Kabuto― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―Kabuto lanzó una esfera de agua.

Karui rodó por el suelo, esquivando la esfera de su enemigo― **¡Raiton: Sandāboruto no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Relámpago)** ―Karui y Omoi lanzaron cada quien un relámpago: Karui desde el frente y Omoi desde la espalda de Kabuto.

Sin embargo el Shinobi de cabello gris, saltó esquivando el Jutsu de sus enemigos, quienes giraron para esquivarlo― **¡Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disparo)** ―Kabuto lanzó una esfera de agua al cielo, la cual pronto golpeo el suelo liberando una ola en miniatura. El Nukenin tomó su espada y se lanzó contra Karui, quien bloqueo el corte enemigo ―Nada mal.

―Y aun no has visto nada ―dijo Karui empujando y separando a Kabuto de ella― **¡Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal)** ―La pelirroja se lanzó frontalmente hacia Kabuto, quien empuño su Katana de forma horizontal, pero fue un error: la Katana de Karui se desvió y se enterró en su hombro.

―Nada… nada mal… ―murmuró Kabuto, antes de enterrar su Katana en el costado de Karui.

La chica de cabello rojo, pateo en la barbilla a Kabuto separándose de él― **¡Raiton: Raiga no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Colmillo Eléctrico)** ―la Katana de Karui se recubrió de rayo, antes de correr hacia Kabuto.

Kabuto bloqueo la Katana de Karui, pero pronto las propiedades de corte del Raiton se hicieron presentes, haciendo que se distrajera y Karui pudiera realizar un corte ascendente y vertical, que cortó el cuerpo de su enemigo.

―Bien hecho Karui ―dijo Samui sonriéndole a su amiga.

―Gracias, Samui-Senpai ―dijo Karui también con una sonrisa.

―Chicas esperen, eso no es… ―pero Omoi no pudo finalizar su frase, pues Kabuto explotó en una ola de fuego, que arrasó con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Justo antes de que los Zetsus aparecieran, ante Samui, quien estaba por caer inconsciente.

Con suerte Kumo se recuperaría.

Con suerte los alumnos de Bee sobrevivirían.

Con suerte derrotarían a los Zetsus, que ahora mismo estaban invadiendo Kumo.

 **Con suerte, Kuroi Zetsu no sería capaz de resucitar a su madre, por medio de la magia de Zeref, con la ayuda del hijo artificial de este último.**


	49. Manipulación

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **49: Manipulación**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Entonces: Kumo ha desaparecido, a causa del ataque** ―dijo un sujeto sentado en un trono y cubierto por las sombras.

― **No solo eso: Obito puede darse por muerto** ―dijo Kuroi Zetsu ― **Creo… que solo quedamos tú y yo, marionetista** ―el sujeto ante Zetsu sonrió y se puso de pie, retirando su capucha y dejando ver a un hombre de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, en su frente se aprecia una cruz, llevaba un collar que tenía un círculo, llevaba una toga que cubre su torso a medias, sobre una túnica de diseños cuadrados, que solo cubre la mitad derecha de su torso y termina en diseños romboidales y forma de picas. El lado izquierdo de su torso está al descubierto dejando ver sus pectorales y músculos, su brazo izquierdo deja ver una marca, lleva un pantalón que llega hasta un poco más arriba de los talones ― **Agradezco por tu ayuda, joven Dragneel.**

― **Solo te ayudo, porque el imperio es muy aburrido, Zetsu-San** ―dijo el sujeto ― **Además: me has dicho que encontraré sujetos fuertes.**

― **¿Te importaría repetirme tu nombre?** ―pidió Zetsu, el sujeto le miró un momento, que a Zetsu se le hizo eterno.

― **Larcade Dragneel** ―dijo el sujeto ― **Entonces... permíteme repasar todo: tienes muchos siglos de existencia y manipulaste a tu sobrino: Indra, para iniciar una batalla entre sus descendientes y los descendientes de Ashura, con tal de que alguno de ellos despertara ese Dōjutsu** ―Zetsu asintió ― **Luego, manipulaste la historia misma y eliminaste a ambos bandos, mediante un hombre llamado Danzō** ― Zetsu volvió a asentir ― **El único que despertó el Rin'negan se llama Madara y actualmente está muerto... ¿Y eso a ti te parece un buen plan?**

― **Poco antes de morir, Madara encontró a un chico a quien también manipulé: Obito y él forjó Akatsuki** ―dijo Zetsu ― **Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando distintos equipos de Shinobis, eliminaron Akatsuki y luego las Bijū's eliminaron a Obito. Puedo darte lo que quieras: un país completo, oro o joyas.**

― **¿Qué me pides?** ―preguntó Larcade ― **Tu "Jutsu de atadura", se ha desvanecido hace ya unos 20 minutos y tu único peón, es ese idiota de Obito que está más muerto que vivo. Colapsará en 40 minutos.**

― **Si mi Jutsu se desvaneció: ¿Por qué sigues aquí?** ―preguntó Zetsu.

― **Estoy esperando a que me des algo valioso** ―dijo el Etherias.

― **¿Qué podría yo ofrecerte, que no puedas conseguir por mano propia, Dragneel?** ―preguntó Kuroi Zetsu.

― **Enséñame a manipular el Chakra** ―pidió Larcade.


	50. Chapter 50

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, soy Diego y este mensaje, es para decirles que estoy fuera de Colombia. Estoy en Missouri, visitando a una familiar. Así que lo horarios de publicación, serán muy raros y no tengo a Laura a mi lado.**

 **::::**

 **50**

 **::::**

―Hola, Æ ―dijo un hombre de tonalidad oscura, barba candado, vestido con una túnica negra y una camisa amarilla; su vestimenta estaba destruida y con él, viajaban menos de 100 civiles y 150 Samuráis que constantemente estaban en guardia, vestían camisas y pantalones negros, sus armaduras habían sido destruidas y estaban en un constante estado de nerviosismo.

― ¡Damiyō-Sama! ―gritaron los Shinobis y aldeanos malheridos, mientras que se arrodillaban ante él.

―Veo que no fue un único ataque contra Kaminari no Kuni, también atacaron Kumo ―dijo el Damiyō ―Eso explica porque nunca pudieron contestar a nuestra llamada de auxilio. Ese sujeto, aseguró que trabajaba para Akatsuki.

― ¿Cómo fue esto posible? ―preguntó uno de los Samuráis, quien aún no salía de su asombro ―Hace unos 3 años, eran un grupo de Nukenin y ahora parecen casi un ejército.

―Ciertamente, es aterrador ―dijo Æ ―Pero aun así, no podemos rendirnos. No podemos permitir que el enemigo nos vea debilitados, debemos alzarnos una vez más y debemos de contraatacar. Ahora mismo no podemos hacerlo, pero propongo unificar nuestros recursos y militarizar Kaminari no Kuni ―el Damiyō lo miró sorprendido ―Reconstruiremos lo que se pueda y ayudaremos como podamos; no podemos permitir que el pueblo vea que no existe una esperanza, pues está siempre existirá, Damiyō-Sama ―el Damiyō sonrió y le tendió la mano al Yondaime, quien aceptó gustoso, mientras que marchaban hacia Kaminari.

En una meseta cercana, se encontraba el Shiro Zetsu original, quien había sobrevivido tras absorber y matar a Akuma Zetsu; su misión era ver que haría Kaminari y luego llevar el mensaje a Kuroi Zetsu y Larcade, por lo tanto ahora mismo estaba fundiéndose en el suelo de la meseta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Yugakure no Sato, se encontraban un total de **90** personas, entre adultos y adolescentes, entrenando en el arte del Ninjutsu, bajo la supervisión de una hermosa dama de cabello largo de color menta, llevaba una camiseta blanca, una falda del mismo color, medias de red y un bastón Bō en la espalda.

―Descansen ―dijo la mujer y sus alumnos finalizaron el entrenamiento por ese día ―Mañana, daré un aviso importante, pueden ir a sus casas.

― ¡Gracias por todo, Fū-Sensei! ―dijo el nuevo capitán ANBU de Yugakure.

―A sido un placer ―dijo Fū, quien en su espalda tenía una Zanbatō de filo aserrado y empuñadura larga de verde ―Ahora... debo de reunirme con el líder de Yu, con su permiso ―la chica desapareció en un **Fūton: Shunshin**. La chica apareció en la oficina del líder de la aldea y le entregó un pergamino de color violeta en los bordes, el hombre volvió su mirada hacia otros 6 pergaminos con los colores: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y violeta; en cada uno de esos pergaminos, se narraba en proceso de entrenamiento de los Shinobis de Yugakure.

―No tengo como agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mi aldea, jovencita ―dijo el hombre.

―Usted me dio un hogar ―dijo Fū con una sonrisa, quien no pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriera su rostro ―Usted… usted me aceptó en su aldea… a pesar… a pesar de saber que yo había sido una Kunoichi de Taki.

―Y tú nos salvaste de una invasión y entrenaste a mis Shinobis ―dijo el hombre ―Yu, siempre será tu hogar Fū-Chan, eso nunca lo olvides ―el líder de la aldea, fue abrazado por Fū; la chica se alejó lentamente, para luego recordar algo y entregar un pergamino al hombre, la chica desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora, Fū se encontraba a las afueras de Yu no Kuni y comenzó a caminar fuera del país.

― _**¿Por qué decidiste irte?**_ ―preguntó una voz en su cabeza, pero la joven no contestó― _**¿No me dirás nada?**_

Pasaron **3** horas y Fū decidió contestar ― _No iba a exponerlos al peligro de lo que significa, tener a una Jinchūriki en su aldea. No después de lo que pasó en Taki_ ―la joven se estremeció, ante el recuerdo.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Fū acababa de ser llamada por un ANBU, que querían que ella se presentara ante el consejo de la aldea. Mientras que caminaba hacia la oficina del consejo, escuchaba a los aldeanos y los Shinobis, quienes no hacían ningún esfuerzo por disimular su odio hacia la chica, quien no se rendía en su deseo de ser querida y respetada en dicha aldea._

 _La joven, no tardó en llegar a la sala del consejo. Los consejeros no tardaron en mostrar su odio hacia ella por ser una Jinchūriki y ni en acusarla del ataque Fūton en la aldea, Fu se extrañó verdaderamente y negó que algo así hubiera ocurrido, pero una cúpula de Fūton blanco, golpeó Taki, ante los ojos de la chica y tras el consejo, quienes sonreían de forma maligna. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y entró un hombre vestido con una capucha blanca y una máscara negra, en la capucha tenía el símbolo de Taki tachado y sin decir nada más, el sujeto se lanzó contra ella._

― _**¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)**_ _―exclamó el sujeto, cuyos brazos se cubrieron de tierra, para luego lanzarse contra Fū, quien envió Fūton a sus brazos y desviaba los puños de su enemigo, luego pudo alejarlo._

― _**¡Funtaigakure no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ocultamiento entre el Polvo)**_ _―exclamó Fū, exhalando un polvo fino de su boca, que pronto encegueció a su enemigo; el Jutsu tenía el mismo efecto que el_ _ **Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ _de Zabuza._

― _Maldita, Jinchūriki ―gruño enfadado su enemigo, tomando un pergamino y abriéndolo―_ _ **¡Fūin: Kai!**_ _―su rival sacó una Zanbatō y se preparó para atacar a Fū ―A ver... ¿Por dónde atacará? ―Kakuzu giraba lentamente a su alrededor, para atacar a su enemiga, quien no se movía de donde quiera que estuviera._

― _**¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Viento)**_ _―exclamó Fū, lanzando varias esferas de viento, que abrieron golpearon a Kakuzu._

― _**¡Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Trabajo Duro Inteligente)**_ _―exclamó su enemigo, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que por un instante dejó ver un camino entre el polvo, dejándole ver a Fū calmada, sonriente y de brazos cruzados._

― _**¡Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)**_ _―exclamó Fū, creando varios dragones que golpearon a su enemigo, destruyendo las máscaras de Fūton, Doton y Katon. Kakuzu cayó al suelo._

― _**¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)**_ _―exclamó Kakuzu, lanzando una esfera de agua, que nuevamente abrió un camino entre el polvo, permitiéndole ver a Fū esquivando su Jutsu―_ _ **¡Suiton: Gekiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Torrencial)**_ _―Kakuzu lanzó una esfera de agua._

― _**¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Viento)**_ _―exclamó Fū, lanzando una alta cantidad de esferas de viento, que destruyeron el Jutsu de su enemigo._

― _**¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)**_ _―exclamó Kakuzu, creando un muro, que fue atravesado por las esferas de viento._

 _Fū tomó la Zanbatō y cortó el cuerpo de Kakuzu de forma vertical._

 _La joven se giró y solo encontró su aldea destruida, por todos los Jutsus anteriores de Kakuzu. No supo si ponerse feliz, por las muertes de aquellos que la habían odiado o golpeado, a lo largo de su vida o triste por la muerte de los inocentes; Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, Fū tomó las vestimentas y alimentos que encontró entre las ruinas y luego se fue de Taki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::**

 **51**

 **::::**

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, luego pudo ver unas plataformas, no sabía que era ese lugar.

― **¿Dónde se supone que estoy?** ―se preguntó Zetsu, a su derecha vio a Larcade, quien tenía en su pecho una Lacrima― **¿Qué llevas en tu pecho?** ―Larcade sonrió.

― **Hemos fracasado, Zetsu** ―dijo Larcade ― **Con los Akatsuki muertos, solo quedamos tu y yo. Quien diría que mi abuelo te causaría tantos problemas, ¿o no?**

― **¿Tu abuelo?** ―preguntó Zetsu y Larcade asintió.

― **Ōtsutsuki Hamura, se casó con una mujer llamada Inés Dragneel, con quien tuvo dos hijos: Zeref y Natsu** ―dijo Larcade, Zetsu entrecerró sus ojos ― **Mi abuelo: es Ōtsutsuki Hamura y mi tío abuelo, era Hagoromo** ―Zetsu lo entendió todo y apretó los puños, al unir los puntos ― **Cuando mi abuelo y mi tío abuelo, sellaron a Jūbi, lo que hicieron fue dividirla…**

― **¡LA MITAD YIN DE HAGOROMO ERA LA LOBA, SE CASÓ CON LA FORMA HUMANIZADA DE JŪBI; LA MITAD YANG DE HAMURA ES OKASAN!** ―Gritó Zetsu, el Dragneel solo alzó una ceja, levemente interesando en sus palabras.

― **Así es** ―dijo Larcade ― **En vista de que es imposible para ti, conseguir a las Bijū's, destruir el continente y resucitar a Kaguya creo que ya no tengo ninguna otra cosa que hacer aquí.**

― **No te atrevas a irte** ―gruñó Zetsu ― **He perdido demasiado, gracias a Hagoromo-Niisan. He perdido a todas mis marionetas, pero con tu ayuda puedo…**

― **¿Destruir el continente?** ―preguntó Larcade con una sonrisa― **¿Deseas destruir las naciones?** ―Larcade recibió una astilla en su hombro, que le hizo moverse hacia el frente.

― **Deseo un cuerpo, desde el cual pueda movilizarme debidamente y destruir las naciones elementales** ―dijo Zetsu, mientras que la muñeca de Larcade, comenzaba a recubrirse de astillas y a volverse de madera.

― **¿Y cómo destruirás el continente tu solo?** ―preguntó Larcade, enviando una onda de su magia RIP, dejando a Zetsu en un sueño profundo, mientras que Larcade se decidía a destruir las naciones elementales ― **Estoy aburrido, veamos si en este continente alguien puede presentarme un reto. Una batalla… solo por diversión** ―Larcade miró la base de Amegakure donde se encontraban― **¿Y esto?** ―Se acercó a unos pergaminos que tenía Zetsu en una mesa ― **Información. Información que** _ **al parecer**_ **, ha reunido por siglos… ¿Y esto?** ―Se interesó en uno de los pergaminos, tomándolo entre sus manos y leyéndolo a consciencia ― _ **Una prisión de máxima seguridad**_ _ **.**_

― _ **Si el transmigrante de Indra está muerto, entonces debo de encargarme del transmigrante de Ashura**_ ―se dijo a si mismo Zetsu, desde el sueño en el que Larcade lo había inducido.


	52. El Nuevo Amanecer

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **52: El Nuevo Amanecer**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu estaba fuera del mundo del Kamui, el cual podía controlar, solo con el pensamiento, había estado estudiando a un selecto grupo de personas, para que fueran sus nuevas marionetas, para que le ayudaran a encontrar a los Bijū's y resucitar a su madre. Los Akatsuki estaban muertos, junto a Kabuto y Obito, no podía confiar en Larcade quien ahora también estaba encerrado en el mundo del Kamui y su única opción, era entrar en la prisión más antigua del mundo Shinobi, en la cual estaban los más grandes y dementes Shinobis del mundo, encerrados allí por emplear algún tipo de Kinjutsu. Ese debería de ser el lugar, al que Orochimaru debió de ser enviado por el Sandaime, por usar el Fushi Tensei.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Kuroi Zetsu, haciendo aparecer un escuadrón de Zetsus aparecieron.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―exclamaron los Zetsus, fundiéndose en un dragón que se lanzó contra la prisión y destruyó el muro exterior de la prisión, mientras que los guardias Shinobis y Samuráis salían para enfrentar al enemigo. Los Zetsus se golpearon con sus manos el suelo, en una perfecta sincronía― **¡Mokuton: Mokusō Tenha no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Lanza de Madera del Cielo)** ―los Zetsus fueron elevados en el aire por una rama y desde ellas se lanzaron, golpeando con sus puños a los Zetsus. Jutsus Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton y Mokuton se vieron; los Zetsus caían y también los Shinobis y Samuráis que defendían la prisión― **¡Mokuton:** **Hōshi ni yotte Chissoku** **no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Asfixia por Espora)** ―Los Zetsus liberaron un tornado de esporas, que fueron respiradas por los guardias de la prisión, quienes cayeron al suelo: primero desmallados y con el paso de las horas, morirían.

Kuroi Zetsu, en un comienzo parecía estarse derritiendo, pero en realidad dejo ver a un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello blanco corto, ojos negros y vestía con el manto de Akatsuki: la verdadera apariencia del hijo menor de Kaguya.

Zetsu entró en la prisión y rebuscó entre los Nukenin que se encontraban en la prisión, decidiéndose a liberar a unos cuantos de ellos: 4 criminales del penúltimo sector de la prisión (sector -2) y el último Nukenin, era el sector más peligroso de la prisión, era el único en ese lugar, el sector -1.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó un hombre de cabello gris hasta los hombros, ojos dorados, llevaba un gi gris y un pantalón del mismo color.

―Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Zetsu, Hiroshi ―dijo el sujeto vestido con la capa negra y de nubes rojas ―Deseo de la ayuda de todos ustedes, para destruir a las aldeas que los han dejado en esta posición. Sus antiguas aldeas, han visto el alcance de sus poderes y han decidido que ustedes eran muy peligrosos para el pueblo al cual seguramente ustedes decidieron proteger. Yo les propongo tomar venganza, tomar al mundo en sus manos y hacer con él lo que ustedes quieran.

― ¿Y cómo planeas que hagamos tal cosa, blanquito? ―pregunto una Kunoichi que no superaba los 16 años, cuyo cabello era lila atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

―Atacar a las aldeas será un suicidio ―aseguró Zetsu ―Pero tú: Osa Yumiko, posees un obsequio, tu Sharingan es distinto al de los Uchiha y puedes prevenir el ataque de tu enemigo, además de tu impecable puntería con tu arco.

El tercero era un hombre de cabello negro, ojos pequeños, llevaba una camiseta negra, la cual tenía sellos de calor, que absorbían el Katon que su cuerpo producía de forma natural, además de un pantalón especial que no se quemaba.

Una nueva Akatsuki, pero… ya no eran una luna roja.

Ahora, era un amanecer, eran Yoake y el nuevo amanecer, que estaba por presenciar el mundo, sería la caída del mundo Shinobi.

Zetsu sonreía, mientras que desaparecía con los cuatro en un Shunshin de hojas. Esa prisión no era solo una prisión más. Esa era una prisión creada por todos los Shodaime Gokages, para encerrar a los más peligrosos Nukennin del continente y ahora él, tenía a los peores Nukennin bajo su mando.


	53. La Historia del Castillo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **53: La Historia del Castillo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Hashirama había deseado, que todos los clanes vivieran en paz, decidió crear una prisión de máxima seguridad a la cual serían enviados aquellos que perturbaran la paz. Fue llamada El Castillo y se suponía que era imposible de ser penetrada, pues cada aldea, ya fuera de las aldeas menores o de las aldeas mayores enlistaba a un puñado de sus mejores Shinobis (generalmente ANBU's), para que fungieran como guardianes del Castillo.

Sin embargo, el reciente ataque de Obito a la prisión no pasó desapercibido, pues la prisión estaba llena de **Kinsetsu Fūin (sellos de proximidad)** que alertaban si la persona en el perímetro era un aliado o un enemigo. Sería mejor definirlo como **Kan Fūin (Sello de Sentimiento)** , **Hakugai Fūin (Sello de Persecución)** y **Ninshiki Fūin (Sello de Reconocimiento)**. Zetsu no sabía esto y mucho menos conocía la cantidad exorbitante de sellos que habían repartidos por toda la prisión, que además, fueron otorgados por Uzumaki Ashina, un gran amigo de Hashirama y fueron colocados por Ashina y su hija Mito.

Tras la alerta de escape, todas las aldeas habían realizado una reunión de emergencia. En Konoha, Kushina daba las especificaciones de los Fūin empleados en la prisión.

―El **Kinsetsu Fuin** , detecto que habían muchas presencias y los guardias debieron de haber notado que no eran suficientes ―dijo Kushina ―Tuvieron que haber pedido refuerzos, pero fueron asesinados sorpresivamente o creyeron ser suficientes. Los **Kan Fuin** , permitieron saber que la persona que entró, estaba desesperada, los Hakugai Fuin muestran que se encuentra en Haru no Kuni. Pero los Ninshiki Fuin, no pudieron dar la identidad de la persona ―A más de uno le extraño― ¿Si, Mikoto-Chan?

―Kushina-Chan, ¿no decías que el Fūin mostró la imagen de la persona que los saco de prisión? ―preguntó la Uchiha.

―Sé lo que dije, pero no sé quién es esta persona ―dijo Kushina.

―Ese hombre, es la razón por la cual existen las aldeas ―dijo Hiruzen de forma sombría ―Hashirama-Sensei, me comentó sobre él y me dijo su descripción física, pero no me dijo su nombre ―el Sandaime suspiró ―Ese hombre, logró lo que Orochimaru no logró: la Juventud Eterna. La inmortalidad según las palabras de Tobirama-Sensei.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Iwa; Sala de Reuniones**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―No se encuentra en la base de datos de ninguna aldea, Tsuchikage-Sama ―dijo Akatsuchi preocupado, luego de que los miembros de los clanes de Iwa, observaran las imágenes de quienes fueron liberados de la prisión.

―Esto es malo ―dijo Onoki― ¿Algún superviviente? ―preguntó esperanzado, pero Akatsuchi negó.

―No Onoki ―murmuró Æ ―Esto… esto es más que malo, mira la séptima fotografía ―Onoki volvió sus ojos y reconoció al hombre de cabello gris, ojos dorados, gi gris y pantalón negro.

―Imposible… Hiroshi… ―Onoki estaba perplejo.

Hiroshi era un Shinobi que había vivido desde la época de guerras entre clanes, era un Shinobi prácticamente salido de la nada, poseía una Zanbatō de gran filo, con la cual diezmo clanes enteros durante dicha guerra. Ese sujeto fue la piedra angular para las alianzas entre clanes, para la creación de El Castillo y según decían los registros: Madara y Hashirama unieron fuerzas, para crear una fusa de magma, bajo los pies de la plataforma, en la cual se encontraría Hiroshi atrapado para toda la eternidad. Con el paso del tiempo, se crearon compartimientos, de forma redonda y escalonada por encima de la prisión de Hiroshi, quien no envejecía para sorpresa de todos.

Ese sujeto de cabello negro y ojos dorados, había sido el creador del **Fushi Tensei (Reencarnación de Inmortalidad)** y antes de ser encarcelado por Hashirama (momento, para el cual ya era un anciano), consiguió crear una versión mejorada llamada **Fushi Eien no Waka-sa (Inmortalidad de Eterna Juventud).**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Suna; Sala de Reuniones**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A Gaara aún le quedaban muchas cosas que aprender sobre Suna y el mundo Shinobi.

Cuando vio el Fūin aparecer, mando a llamar a sus hermanos, quienes negaron saber algo sobre ese Fuin; así que mando a llamar a Ebizō, el último anciano del consejo de Suna, pues Chiyo había muerto salvándole a él la vida.

― ¿Sabes que significa ese Fuin, Ebizō-Sama? ―preguntó un extrañado Gaara, quien tenía que admitir, que solo ver ese extraño Fūin le provocaba escalofríos.

―Grandes problemas ―gruñó Ebizō ―No creí que viviría para ver este día, Kazekage-Sama. Es más: Me pregunto, quien traicionó al continente entero, para liberar a ese sujeto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kiri; Sala de Reuniones**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El anciano del consejo finalizó la historia sobre Hiroshi y el consejo entero estaba temblando.

― ¿Mei-Sama? ―pregunto Ao, quien se veía calmado, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizado por lo que ese sujeto simbolizaba. Mei estaba en silencio, con sus manos cruzadas ante su rostro. Todos esperaban a que dijera algo.

―Envíen un aviso a Damiyō-Sama ―dijo finalmente ―Evacuen la isla, envíen a los civiles a Mizu no Kuni. Los Shinobis nos quedaremos aquí, para defender Kirigakure, si acaso ese sujeto y sus compañeros desean atacarnos. No quiero ninguna baja, si somos atacados por un demente inmortal, ¿soy clara?

― ¡Hai, Mizukage-Sama! ―gritaron los líderes de los clanes Kaguya, Yuki y Hōzuki, para iniciar de manera inmediata la evacuación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

― (…) Y esa es la historia de Hiroshi ―dijo un anciano Samurái a Mifune.

―Gracias por compartirlo con nosotros, Mukabe-Sama ―dijo Mifune ―Deseo que todos los civiles sean enviados a los refugios de manera inmediata y los Samuráis que no deseen morir, entreguen sus armas ahora mismo, porque enfrentaremos a este tal Hiroshi si es que desea atacar nuestro hogar. Somos Samuráis, somos defensores de la justicia y de la paz. No permitiré que nadie se atreva a destruir MI HOGAR. Alzaré mi brazo victorioso o lo perderé en el campo de batalla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu realizó un **Kuchiyose** y Larcade apareció en el suelo, respiraba débilmente, había gastado casi toda su magia intentando escapar del Kamui, pero era imposible.

― **Espero y sepas cuál es tu lugar, Larcade** ―murmuró Zetsu ― **Porque la batalla final se acerca y no quiero tener que matarte, antes de eso.**

―Zetsu ―le llamó Yumiko con una sonrisa ―Mira a quien conseguí invocar ―Detrás de Yumiko, venían un ejército de **Kage Bushin** suyos, quienes tenían cadenas, con las cuales aprisionaban a un dragón de escamas negras ―Te presento a: El Dragón del Apocalipsis.


	54. Chapter 54

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::**

 **54**

 **::::**

El **Hakugai Fūin (Sello de Persecución)** , que se había activado desde la prisión del Castillo, estaba siendo detectado por todos aquellos que supieran **Fūinjutsu** de rango A y ahora los Gokages sabían dónde se encontraban Zetsu, Larcade (cuya única magia era la de rayo, por culpa de una runa de restricción), Hiroshi (usuario de Zanbatō), Yumiko (la usuaria del Sharingan y arquera) y Takumi (Katon).

―Están en Amegakure ―dijo Æ seriamente.

― ¿Crees que tengan la aldea de su lado, al igual que Nagato los tenía bajo control? ―preguntó Onoki, sin poder evitar pensar en el usuario del Rin'negan.

―No lo sé ―dijo el Raikage ―Lo único que sabemos, sobre esa aldea: es que Amegakure, no ha dejado de incrementar su número efectivo de Chūnnin y Jōnnin, a pesar de que Nagato se encuentre muerto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― (…) Y no solo eso ―dijo Kushina, ante el consejo de su aldea ―Incluso Obito está muerto, o eso sabemos por las chicas ―Akane, Hikari y Saori asintieron.

―Iniciaremos a buscar a los candidatos a nuevos miembros de Akatsuki ―dijo Minato.

―Aquellos que se fugaron de prisión ―dijo Shikamaru y todos asintieron.

―Amegakure solo fungía como base para Akatsuki, porque sus miembros fundadores, eran parte de esa aldea ―dijo Jiraiya, mostrando **3** fotografías: una de Nagato, una de Konan y una de Yahiko.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

―Amegakure será descartada, pues sus miembros fundadores están muertos ―dijo Onoki― ¡Kurotsuchi! ―la joven pelinegra llegó ante su abuelo ―Necesito que realices una misión muy especial: necesito que tomes a 3 escuadrones ANBU y realicen un espionaje para: Kiri e Yugakure, pues tengo razones para creer que en esas aldeas, pueden encontrarse los Nukenin que escaparon.

―Está bien Ojisan, reuniré a los escuadrones y realizaré el espionaje de… ―dijo Kurotsuchi desapareciendo ¿en un Kuchiyose?

― ¡Kurotsuchi! ―grito Onoki asustado, al notar que aquello no había sido un Shunshin― ¡Han! ―ante el Kage apareció en un Shinobi de armadura roja― ¡Algo le ha pasado a Kurotsuchi, necesito que la encuentres inmediatamente!

― _Gobi-San_ ―pensó el Jinchūriki de armadura roja.

― _ **Hai**_ ―dijo la Bijū ― _ **Se encuentra acompañada por una presencia de nivel Kage, pero por el ritmo de latidos de su corazón, está en una batalla, en Tsuchi no Kuni.**_

―Tsuchi no Kuni y Roshi ―dijo Han ―Están en problemas, siendo atacada por un Shinobi de nivel Kage. Yo me hare cargo, Tsuchikage-Sama ―Han desapareció en un **Futton: Shunshin** , dejando a Onoki de brazos cruzados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tsuchi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando desapareció sorpresivamente, se encontró ante un hombre de cabello negro, ojos pequeños, llevaba una camiseta gris sin mangas, que dejaba ver su musculatura, además de un pantalón negro.

A un par de metros, estaba Roshi

Kurotsuchi no dudo en atacar al sujeto lanzando una patada, pero pierna fue atrapada por la mano de su enemigo, quien uso su codo para partirle la rodilla a la nieta del Tsuchikage. La chica se vio liberada de su enemigo y salto hacia atrás, antes de usar Chakra curativo ―Maldito ―gruñó furiosa.

―Muéstrame lo que puede hacer la nieta de Ryōtenbin no Onoki (Onoki de las dos escalas) ―dijo un serio rival.

― **¡Yōton: Kaisekifū no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Sello de Piedra de Ceniza)** ―exclamó Kurotsuchi, lanzando desde su boca una ceniza que fue hacia su enemigo. Su enemigo se recubrió con un aura gris y luego fue recubierto por la ceniza ―No puedes moverte, se acabó.

― ¡Kurotsuchi! ―gritó su maestro.

―Han-Sensei, no se preocupe ―dijo la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios ―Está hecho ―pero para sorpresa de ambos se escuchó una explosión y sus bocas se abrió de la impresión, al ver al sujeto recubierto por una caja torácica gris.

― _Susanoo, un Jutsu del_ _ **Mangekyō Sharingan**_ ―pensó Han ― _Este sujeto trabaja para el líder de Akatsuki._

― _Gracias por eso, Yumiko-San_ ―pensó el pelinegro, antes de lanzarse hacia Kurotsuchi y Han.

― **¡Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Congelamiento de Cal** ) ―exclamó Kurotsuchi.

― **¡Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón)** ―El sujeto no liberó la llama desde su boca, lo que hizo fue liberar su Chakra, el cual tomo una forma esférica.

― **¡Funsuiken! (Puño Erupción en Erupción)** ―Han rodeo su puño de Futton y lanzó un puño que deshizo la llama y en cambio recubrió el cuerpo de su enemigo de vapor, quemándolo― _¡¿Qué diablos?!_ ―para sorpresa de Han y Kurotsuchi, el vapor se transformó en fuego. Un fuego que no parecía dañar en lo más mínimo a su rival.

Al verlo sonreír del modo en el que lo hizo y al sentir el Chakra del sujeto ascendiendo, Han y Kurotsuchi se preguntaron que podrían hacer.

― **¡Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Excavación de Tierra Creciente)** ―exclamó Kurotsuchi, colocando sus manos en la tierra, la tierra se deformó hacia arriba creando un volcán, del cual surgieron rocas de gran tamaño que llovieron sobre su enemigo.

― **¡Katon: Jigoku Sāfu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Oleaje del Infierno)** ―el sujeto liberó una llama que tenía apariencia de una ola. Ni Han, ni mucho menos Kurotsuchi podían creerlo, el Katon de ese sujeto era muy caliento, ¡lo suficiente como para calcinar el suelo mismo!

― _¡Maldición!_ ―pensaron Kurotsuchi y Han.

― **¡Yōton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Lava)** ―grito Roshi apareciendo ante ellos y absorbiendo el Katon― ¿Cómo…?

― _ **Nunca digas que no te ayudo**_ ―se quejó una voz femenina dentro de su mente.

― _Gracias por eso, amiga mía_ ―pensó Roshi sonriente, ante la ayuda de Yonbi― **¡Yōton: Shakugaryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Abrazadoras)** ―exclamó el Jinchūriki, lanzando rocas en llamas, hacia su rival.

― **¡Katon: Hiryū Kōtei! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Rey Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó el pelinegro, liberando con su propio Chakra un dragón de fuego completamente dorado, el fuego del dragón sagrado, el fuego del sol mismo.

― **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu: Ryūmon! (E. Lava: Jutsu Liberación de Lava: Jutsu Cresta de Monstruo de Lava)** ―exclamó Kurotsuchi, poniendo todo su Chakra en ese Jutsu. Todo su Chakra en la cabeza de un dragón de lava.

― **¡Yōton: Campei Flegrei! (E. Lava: Jutsu Campei Flegrei)** ―exclamó Roshi, siendo asistido por Bulma, quien le otorgó su Chakra y liberó un chorro de lava.

― **¡Futton: Horā Jōki no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Horror del Vapor)** ―exclamó Han, quien sintió le Chakra de Kimi recorrer su cuerpo, juntó el Chakra en sus manos y liberó una esfera de vapor.

Cuando el dragón tocó al Nukenin su grito se escuchó, su grito empeoró con el Jutsu de Roshi, pero cuando fue tocado por el vapor de Han, una risa satánica llegó a los oídos de los Shinobis de Iwa, quienes estaban muy bajos de Chakra y entendieron que su enemigo estaba a un nivel aún mayor. Vieron el vapor despejarse y se encontraron con que su enemigo, solo había perdido partes de su camiseta y tenía una horrorosa cicatriz en su pecho

―Oh, vamos ―dijo con una sonrisa ―No se sientan mal. Son el primer equipo que ha podido lastimarme a este punto ―señaló la cicatriz― **¡Katon: Hi-jū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bestia de Fuego)** ―una vez más, el Chakra de su rival ascendió superando el Chakra de Gobi, quien se aterrorizo y le gritó a Han que escapara el cuerpo del sujeto se rodeó de fuego y pronto se transformó en un gigante hecho de fuego con apariencia de samurái.

― **¡Han!** ―gritó Kimi (Gobi), antes de que el cuerpo de su Jinchūriki fuera molido y quemado por el puño del gigante. Fue una muerte instantánea, que le permitió a Kimi ser liberada, en su forma de yegua/delfín― **¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!** ―Gritó Kimi― **¡Futton: Bijudama no Jutsu!** ―La esfera lila fue recubierta de vapor y salió hacia el gigante, golpeándolo en el pecho, dejando al descubierto al sujeto, cosa que provocó que Kimi abriera los ojos― **¡Taku Shinobu!** ―la Bijū no pudo esquivar el puño del gigante, luego comenzó a ser pisoteada.

― _**¡Kimi-Chan!**_ ―gritó Bulma, desde el interior de Roshi ― _ **Roshi escúchame, necesito que realices los siguientes sellos de manos, ¿de acuerdo?**_ ―Roshi aceptó y realizó los Jutsus que le indicó la Bijū, mientras que ella le daba aún más Chakra.

― **¡Yōton:** **Kyasutā Chōshinsei no Jutsu** **! (E. Lava: Jutsu Ricino Supernova)** ―gritaron Bulma y Roshi al tiempo, mientras que Roshi entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, saltaba y golpeaba en la cabeza a su enemigo.

Su enemigo se puso de pie y sonrió, ahora tenía la cabeza deformada por el Jutsu y estaba calvo.

― _ **Esta bastardo parece inmortal**_ ―pensó una molesta Kimi― _**¡Inmortal!**_ ―La imagen de Orochimaru llegó a su cabeza ― _ **Además… un Chakra distinto al suyo, le permitió usar el Susanoo.**_

― _**(…) Su inmortalidad, es gracias a un Fuin ubicado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, quizás si destruimos su camiseta o si lo decapitamos, ese Fuin deje de afectarle, pero además, el Susanoo no era suyo…**_ ―pensó Bulma de forma calculadora― _**¡Roshi, escúchame: te daré mi Chakra, para crear una Bijudama y tendrás que concentrarlo en tus manos y luego concentrar Yōton!**_

― _Entiendo_ ―pensó Roshi, mientras que concentraba su Chakra entre sus manos y la criatura alzaba su pierna para atacar a Roshi y a Kurotsuchi.

―Roshi-Sensei ―habló Kurotsuchi― ¡Sea lo que sea que usted esté haciendo, no deje de concentrar su Chakra, Gobi y yo lo entretendremos, ese Jutsu parece ser muy poderoso y quizás así podamos vencerlo!

― **¡Toma esto!** ―Kimi saltó y concentró Chakra en su puño derecho, consiguiendo golpear a la criatura en el rostro y haciéndola retroceder.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Gobi-San? ―preguntó Kurotsuchi asombrada, pues pensaba que la Bijū se quemaría.

― **Las 9, contamos con un Chakra ajeno al nuestro** ―explicó Kimi ― **Algo así como el Chakra del Senjutsu, pero no lo obtenemos de las cosas vivas, lo obtenemos de la nada** ―Kurotsuchi se mostró confundida ― **Los árboles, si bien están vivos no tienen consciencia, tampoco el mar, la lluvia o el aire mismo. Los humanos usan un Senjutsu que toma una porción de la vida de los seres vivos y de aquello que los rodea. Porque los arboles realmente están vivos y ustedes toman una parte de esa vida** ―Kurotsuchi se horrorizó ante el significado de esas palabras ― **Nosotras tomamos el Senjutsu directamente de la no-vida.**

―Vamos a vencerlo ―dijo Kurotsuchi, realizando sellos de manos, pero Kimi la detuvo.

― **No utilices tu Yōton, eso déjaselo a Roshi y a Bulma** ―dijo Kimi ― **Yo utilizaré mis armas de Chakra y tu utiliza tu Suiton** ―ambas miraron el rio y el lago cercano, Kurotsuchi asintió.

― **¡Doton: Shōnyūseki Taitanikku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Estalactita Titánica)** ―exclamó Kurotsuchi colocando sus manos en el suelo, haciendo que del mismo surgiera una roca de gran anchura y alargada, la cual salió como un proyectil, haciendo retroceder al gigante.

Kimi hizo ascender su Chakra, sus puños se vieron revestidos por lo que parecían ser guantes blancos, la Bijū esquivó los puños y esferas de fuego del gigante, envió Chakra a sus pies, saltó y quedo a su altura― **¡Taju Eikyō! (Múltiples Impactos)** ―La velocidad y fuerza de la Bijū sorprendió a los 3 humanos, los golpes que recibía Shinobu eran tantos, que tuvo que ordenar al gigante que cruzara sus brazos a modo de defensa, pero la Bijū cayó al suelo, tocó el hombro de Kurotsuchi y ambas quedaron suspendidas en el aire ―No caerás.

Shinobu ordenó a su gigante atacar― **¡Doton: Dosekiryū-Ken no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño del Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** ―El puño de Kurotsuchi se recubrió por rocas, usando el Chakra de la chica, justo cuando el gigante lanzó su puño, destruyéndole el brazo al gigante, quien lanzó otro puño― **¡Yōton: Kasai Kyūshū no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Absorción de Fuego)** ―El otro brazo del gigante, se transfirió al brazo de roca de Kurotsuchi, formándolo de lava.

El gigante cayó al suelo y se deshizo, a causa de la cantidad de Chakra, dejando ver a Shinobu tendido en el suelo ―Buen trabajo, pero eso… no les ayudará a salvar sus vidas ―Su enemigo murió y segundos después su cuerpo fue consumido por el fuego, para luego causar una onda expansiva de Katon, de la cual Kurotsuchi, Han y Bulma a penas y pudieron escapar, subiendo a una meseta. Los **3** se giraron, solo para ver como la ciudad feudal de Tsuchi no Kuni y miles de inocentes, fueron consumidos por las llamas.

Tsuchi no Kuni ya no existía.

 **Ahora que había perdido a su amigo y Jinchūriki y sin nada que la atara a ese lugar, Bulma se alejó de Iwa.**


	55. Rojo y Azul

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **55: Rojo y Azul**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Takumi, está muerto** ―avisó Uzu Zetsu a Kuroi Zetsu, quien le miró asombrado.

― ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como ese sujeto, muriera ante los Shinobis de Iwa? ―preguntó Hiroshi― ¿Fue Onoki? ―pero Uzu Zetsu negó.

― **Fueron los Jinchūriki's de Iwa** ―dijo Uzu, sorprendiendo al original ― **Pero: Tsuchi no Kuni y los Jinchūriki's, junto a la nieta de Onoki, sufrieron graves daños a causa de su Jutsu suicida.**

― **Algo bueno salió de ese ataque** ―murmuró Larcade, quien comenzaba a fastidiar a Hiroshi, pues supuestamente, él era el inmortal. Se escuchó un rugido y luego se vio una luz, Yumiko apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios y rodeada por un aura blanca ― **Asesinaste al dragón del apocalipsis… y ahora eres la guardiana de su alma** ―Larcade salió de su sorpresa ― **En fin, espero y hagas un buen uso de las habilidades de luz de ese dragón.**

―Pareces tenerle mucho odio a ese dragón ―dijo Hiroshi.

―Así era ―dijo Larcade.

― **Esperaremos un mes, antes de nuestro próximo movimiento** ―dijo Zetsu y todos se retiraron. Zetsu caminó fuera de la base, se paseó por las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar a la antigua torre de Pein, subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la terraza, se sostuvo de la barandilla y miró la luna fijamente ― **Lo lamento Okasan, pero no pude completar mi trabajo. No pude resucitarte… vaya Nukennin de Rango S, los que me conseguí con Akatsuki** ― Suspiró ― **Yoake no puede hacer lo mismo, no podemos ir tras los Bijū's, sería muy peligroso, si nuevamente las aldeas se ponen contra nosotros, ya es suficiente problema, el que se sepa cuáles son nuestro miembros y la muerte de Takumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Esto… esto es… ―Onoki no tenía palabras para describirlo y sostuvo fuertemente la hoja que tenía en sus manos, en las cuales se realizaba un conteo de cadáveres ―Son demasiados.

― **150\. 000 .000** de muertos entre los habitantes de la ciudad feudal de Tsuchi no Kuni y aquellos Shinobis, que estaban en la zona ―murmuró Æ con rostro decaído, pero furioso al mismo tiempo, a Onoki le sorprendía como el Raikage podía pasar de una emoción a otra en cuestión de segundos.

―Necesitamos a los otros Kages, Æ ―dijo Onoki.

―Es verdad Onoki ―dijo Æ ―Tenemos que proteger Iwa, Suna, Kiri y Konoha…antes de que no quede nada más que proteger.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

― _Las cosas han cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que estuve aquí_ ―pensó la mujer de cabello lila, sus ojos eran negros, vestía con una gabardina gris y se paseaba por la aldea. La chica no pudo evitar recordar, como los Shinobis de Kiri, quienes supuestamente debían de proteger a la aldea y a sus habitantes, habían sido los culpables de la muerte de su madre y de muchos otros miembros, no solo de su clan, sino de los restantes clanes de Kiri. Luego de la muerte de su madre, ella utilizó su Kekkei Genkai y después se encontró con ese hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida, quien la entrenó y le dio el Sharingan, para que luego ella se diera a la fuga.

Ahora, que estaba nuevamente en su aldea estaba decidida a demostrar de lo que estaba hecha. Ella había perdido a sus padres por culpa de Yagura, pero desde su punto de vista, Mei también era culpable, pues la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo solo la rescató a ella (sus padres ya estaban muertos, cuando fue encontrada) de las ruinas y ni siquiera pudo darles sepultura. Era hora de que toda Kiri pagara por su traición.

― **¡Sawarabi no Mai! (Danza del Helecho)** ―gritó la Nukennin, golpeando el suelo con ambas manos, antes de que huesos afilados surgieran desde el suelo, destruyendo casas, negocios y atravesando a los transeúntes, antes de que un escuadrón Jōnnin, se lanzara contra ella, quien ya los esperaba, la chica cruzo sus brazos, pero extendió sus manos hacia sus enemigos― **¡Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu! (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)** ―Los huesos salieron desde las palmas de sus manos, atravesando a una pareja de Jōnnin, quienes dejaron caer sus Katanas, las cuales fueron agarradas en el aire por Yumiko― ¿Quién sigue? ―pero todos se detuvieron en el acto y se giraron, hacia los cadáveres.

― ¿Un miembro del clan Kaguya? ―preguntó uno de los Jōnnin.

―Así es ―dijo ella ―Y venido por mi venganza ―Un Jōnnin se lanzó contra ella, pensando que iría por su punto ciego, pero la chica de cabello lila, bloqueo la Katana de su rival con las suyas― ¿En verdad creíste tener, una oportunidad? ―preguntó ella, atravesando el corazón de su enemigo.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó una pareja Jōnnin, cuyos dragones fueron esquivados por un hábil salto de su contrincante.

― **¡Suiton: Mie Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Triple Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó la joven, tomando el agua con el cual fueron creados los anteriores y también agua de un lago cercano, creando un dragón con tres cabezas, que se abalanzó contra los Jōnnin, consiguiendo inundar la zona de batalla.

― **¡Suiton: Mizu no Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Shuriken de Agua)** ―exclamó un Jōnnin lanzando varias Shuriken's de agua, hacia su rival.

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamó un segundo Jōnnin detrás de la joven, escupiendo una esfera de agua.

La chica se agachó y los huesos que ya habían sido liberados del suelo, gracias al Sawarabi no Mei, crecieron creando un muro de huesos afilados, que alejó a los Jōnnin, quedando ante ella dos― **¡Teshi Sendan! (Balas Perforadoras de Diez Dedos)** ―La chica estiró sus manos y los Jōnnin fueron atravesados por las falanges de sus dedos, las cuales salieron volando hacia ellos, como proyectiles, antes de ser reemplazadas por más falanges, la chica se giró y con un sencillo movimiento de mano, el muro de huesos afilados cayó, pero no encontró a los otros dos Jōnnin, sino a la actual Mizukage y a su asistente ―Terumi Mei y Ao-Baka.

Ambos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver ante ellos a ESA Kunoichi en especial sobre todo que fuera la causante del daño en la aldea y que acabara de asesinar a tantos Jōnnin― _"Yumiko"_ ―susurró Mei, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, volvió a prestar atención, exclusivamente por el puño alojado en su vientre y antes de que Ao pudiera hacer algo, Mei ya se encontraba en el aire producto de una patada― _¿Cómo lo hizo?_ ―se preguntó la Mizukage, antes de retomar el control en el aire y caer sobre sus dos pies en tierra firme y alejada de Ao ― _Mierda._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ao miraba fijamente a los ojos a la joven, quien le devolvía la mirada

―Te volviste muy rápida, mientras que estuviste en El Castillo ―dijo Ao, haciendo a su enemiga sonreír ―Pero te prometo que no será suficiente ―ambos realizaron sellos de manos y Ao frunció el ceño, ella no tendría por qué ser tan rápida a la hora de realizar sellos de manos, se metió lo suficiente en sus pensamientos, como para olvidar donde estaba.

― **¡Suiton: Suisamedan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** ―exclamó Yumiko, liberando un tiburón de agua.

― _¡Ese era mi Jutsu!_ ―pensó Ao, realizando un Kawarimi, con uno de los cadáveres de los ANBU's muertos― **¡Suiton: Taju no Suidangan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Múltiples Balas de Agua)** ―exclamó Ao, lanzando 10 esferas de agua.

― **¡Teshi Sendan! (Balas Perforadoras de Diez Dedos)** ―exclamó la chica, lanzando nuevamente las falanges de sus dedos.

― **¡Kōsoku Kage Mizu! (Rápida Sombra del Agua)** ―exclamó Ao, sacando su Tantō y chocándolo contra la Katana que tenía en esos momentos Yumiko en manos, Ao realizó un movimiento de muñeca intentando desarmarla, pero ella presionó hacia abajo y luego hizo surgir un huesos desde la palma de su otra mano, con el cual apuñaló al consejero de la Mizukage.

― **¡Gaizā no Kiri! (Geiser de la Niebla)** ―exclamó Yumiko, realizando un corte ascendente, con el cual pudo haber matado a Ao, de no ser porque tuvo que detener su Kata de Kenjutsu y retroceder, para esquivar una esfera de lava ―Por fin llegas, Mei.

―Ao, prepárate ―ordenó Mei, como si se encontrara en la oficina, para luego recoger su sombrero y colocárselo.

― **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** ―exclamó Ao, lanzando un chorro de agua.

― **¡Hijutsu:** **Tsuruseishokubutsu** **! (Jutsu Secreto: Enredadera)** ―exclamó Yumiko, golpeando el suelo con sus manos, como si se tratara de un Doton no Jutsu, pero en lugar de alzar tierra, del suelo surgieron huesos, que actuaron como un muro― _¡Hazlo Mei, lo estoy esperando!_ ―pensó ansiosa la usuaria del **Sharingan**.

― **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Liberación de Lava** ) ―exclamó la Mizukage, escupiendo una gran cantidad de lava, que fue hacia Yumiko.

― _**¡Kamui!**_ ―pensó Yumiko, para comenzar a ser absorbida por un vórtice proveniente de sus ojos, que la salvó del Jutsu de la Mizukage.

― _¡¿Qué rayos…?!_ ―Se preguntó Ao, antes de pensarlo mejor: Yumiko no huiría, sin que alguno de ellos muriera, realizó sellos de manos y se giró― _¡Espero no estar equivocado!_ ―activo su Byakugan y esperó― **¡Suiton Dan: Oruka no Jutsu! (Bala de E. Agua: Jutsu Orca)** ―Mei miro de reojo, como Ao la estaba atacando a traición.

Pero entonces vio a Yumiko aparecer ante ella, para atacarla con un hueso a modo de daga, Mei esquivó a tiempo, mientras que la usuaria del Sharingan fue golpeada en la espalda― **¡Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Niebla Corrosiva)** ―exclamó Mei, lanzando su Jutsu, el cual impactó en la espalda de Yumiko, quien gritó una vez más.

― **¡Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Violenta de Espuma)** ―exclamó Ao, una vez más consiguiendo lastimar a Yumiko, quien cayó al suelo ante ese Jutsu.

Kaguya Yumiko estaba derrotada y su Chakra agotado. Yumiko sonrió desde el suelo y envió Chakra a su Sharingan haciendo girar encerrando a Mei, Ao y a los Shinobis y aldeanos presentes en un Genjutsu; que le permitió a ella escapar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tsuchi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Ninsō estaban muertos, estaban atrapados en árboles, por obra del **Mokuton** o empalados por lanzas de madera.

Los cadáveres se encontraban por todo el palacio, la sangre manchaba los pilares que sostenían el piso superior y las paredes, por las escaleras caía sangre y un par de grandes puertas, que daban al salón del trono de los Damiyō's, estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando ver los cadáveres de ambos señores Feudales: el de Kaminari y el de Tsuchi, ambos habían fallecido en las mismas condiciones: de sus pies, piernas, brazos y manos brotaban raíces y de sus pechos surgían flores de grandes pétalos blancos manchadas de sangre.

 **Solo un usuario de Mokuton podría hacer algo así. Y el único usuario del Mokuton existente en la actualidad era un ANBU de Konoha, llamado Tenso.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Curiosidades**

*La muerte de ambos Damiyō's, supondrá un gran golpe en la moral de los Shinobis de Iwa y Kumo, cosa que será más visible en los próximos capítulos. Si nos desesperamos, y no podemos ver una salida para un problema, eso puede llevarnos a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

*Originalmente, Yumiko sería un miembro de los clanes Yuki y Kaguya, pero nos pareció que era demasiado poder, así que solo le dimos el **Shikotsumyaku**.

*Recordemos que los Jutsus no lo son todo en el mundo Ninja, se necesita tener una buena estrategia, fue lo que intentamos demostrar con el trabajo en equipo de Mei y Ao.


	56. El Regreso de un amigo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **56: El Regreso de un amigo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Entonces: Kaguya Yumiko derrotó a la Mizukage; dos días antes: Takumi atacaba a los Jinchūriki's de Iwa, quienes fueron apoyados además por la nieta del Tsuchikage y luego una cuarta parte de Tsuchi no Kuni ―dijo Sasuke.

―No solo eso ―dijo Sakura, actual líder del clan Haruno ―Los Damiyō's de Tsuchi no Kuni y Kaminari no Kuni, fueron encontrados muertos.

― ¿Es necesario señalar lo obvio? ―preguntó Naruto enfadado, poniéndose de pie― ¿Por qué no solo vamos hasta Amegakure y matamos a Zetsu?

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Sasuke ―Solo le estamos dando carta blanca a ese sujeto para destruir las naciones elementales. Además: Uzumaki-Sama, dijo que Zetsu tenía un sello de seguimiento.

―Aunque así es: debemos recordar que Zetsu está usando a Amegakure, como su base de operaciones y no podemos simplemente atacar la aldea, pues aquello podría provocar que otros líderes de aldeas menores, no nos vean con buenos ojos ―dijo Shikaku, la mayoría del consejo le miró extrañado. Hasta que su compañera de equipo, levantó la mano para hablar.

―Las aldeas menores, no han sido atacadas por Akatsuki ―explicó Ino, actual líder del clan Yamanaka ―Por dicho motivo, ellos no saben gran cosa sobre sus actos terroristas e invadir alguna aldea menor, podría provocar que las demás se pongan en nuestra contra ―era verdad, al parecer: estaban de manos cruzadas, sin poder hacer mayor cosa, que vigilar…

―Podemos enviar ANBU's a distintas aldeas o podemos emplear algunos Yokusei Fuin Chakra, en algunos de nuestros Shinobis, para conseguir hacerlos pasar por simples viajeros y que al encontrar algo sospechoso, puedan deshacerse de los Fūin y atacar o realizar un Kuchiyose y conseguir refuerzos ―propuso Misaki.

―Un movimiento interesante, por parte de la hija de tan respetado Hokage ―dijo una voz, reconocida al instante por las Bijū's y por Minato. Todos se pusieron en guardia, cuando apareció Uchiha Obito con una mirada seria y alzó sus brazos ―No he venido a pelear, he venido a ayudarlos para dar con Zetsu y su estúpida organización Yoake ―Pero Kushina activo sus Kongō Fusa y ató al pelinegro.

― ¿Y porque tendríamos que confiar en ti, Obito? ―preguntó Kushina enfadada, pero para sorpresa de todos, Obito caminó fuera de las cadenas con el Kamui.

―Porque yo no hice todo esto por obra y gracia únicamente mía, Kushina-Sama ―dijo el pelinegro, para luego realizar sellos de manos rápidamente― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei! ―Ante todos, se levantaron un par de ataúdes con el símbolo del sol y la luna, las tapas salieron volando y desde el interior, surgieron una pareja de individuos, un hombre y una mujer, quienes tenían un nivel de Chakra abrumadoramente inmenso.

El primero era un hombre de cabello blanco largo, sus ojos mostraban el Rin'negan y vestía con un Kimono blanco con magatamas, su Chakra era inmenso, pero así mismo era opacado por el Chakra de su acompañante.

La segunda figura, era una mujer de cabello negro largo, sus ojos mostraba un Rin'negan rojo con 9 Tomoes como una fusión entre el Sharingan y el Rin'negan; vestía un Kimono negro.

―Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo ―dijo el hombre ―Ella es mi esposa, Ōtsutsuki Mayu.

Las Bijū's se levantaron de forma abrupta de sus sillas, asombradas ante lo que veían― ¡¿Otosan, Okasan?! ―Hagoromo y Mayu sonrieron.

―Akatsuki, intentaba capturarlas a ustedes y resucitar a aquella mitad Yang de Jūbi, que se encuentra en la luna ―explicó Obito ―Fui salvado por Zetsu de morir en las ruinas y me encontré con Uchiha Madara, quien me habló de que el mundo estaba corrompido por los Ninjas y que planeaba encerrar al mundo en un Genjutsu, con tal de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Admito que me tragué ese cuento y le ayude, luego de ver a Kakashi asesinar a Rin, estuve hundido en mi maldad y mi odio, hasta que un día encontré el lugar donde Pein, ocultaba el Gedō Mazo, la mitad Yang del Jūbi, convertida en una estatua. Algo me atrajo hacia la estatua y al tocarla, me encontré ante Hagoromo-Sama y Mayu-Sama, quienes me propusieron trabajar para ellos, con tal de salvar al mundo de las ambiciones de Zetsu. Me mostraron como, a lo largo de la historia incontables Shinobis habían hecho exactamente lo que Zetsu quería. Me mostraron quien era Zetsu: Él es el hermano menor de Hagoromo-Sama y su hermano Hamura. Zetsu fue creado segundo antes de que Kaguya, fuera sellada en la luna. La misión de Zetsu era que algún miembro del clan Uchiha despertara el Rin'negan, liberara el Gedō Mazo de la luna y luego encerrara a las Bijū's en la estatua, para así liberar finalmente a Kaguya.

― **Le dijimos a Obito que tomara a 10 Nukennin y que los instara de atacar las aldeas, con tal de tomar a las Bijū's** ―dijo Mayu ― **Que… hicieran lo que Zetsu quería, pero de igual forma yo le coloqué un Fuin (sello de expulsión) al Gedō Mazo, que dejaría a mis hijas libres de la estatua.**

― **Los Shinobis de las aldeas lo hicieron bien, evitando que sus Jinchūriki's fueran atrapados** ―dijo Hagoromo, para luego mirar a sus hijas ― **Veo que todas han encontrado en amor, en el transmigrante de su hermano Ashura.**

― ¡¿Transmigrante?! ―preguntaron todos.

― **Indra y Ashura, fueron los primeros Uchiha y Senju respectivamente, yo nombré a Ashura como aquel que seguiría con el Ninshu** ―dijo Hagoromo ― **El Ninshu consistía en conectar a todos los usuarios del Chakra entre sí y que todos se entendieran, unos a otros, de ese modo, evitarían las disputas y cesarían las guerras en el mundo. Pero el Ninshu se convirtió en el Ninjutsu y tras nombrar a Ashura mi sucesor, Indra se lanzó contra Ashura, en una guerra sin fin. Una guerra que se transformó, en el conflicto entre los Uchiha y los Senju… los anteriores transmigrantes de Ashura e Indra fuera Hashirama y Madara.**

―Luego vinieron Naruto y Sasuke, quienes arreglaron sus diferencias, se apreciaron como amigos, luego de que Naruto huyera a Fiore ―dijo Mayu―Aquello, da fin a la guerra entre nuestros hijos ―la Jūbi no Okami se acercó a ambos hombres y les extrajo un par de luces azules ―Estas, son las almas de mis hijos. Les agradezco a ambos, por no lugar entre ustedes y alcanzar la paz ―ambos asintieron.

―Pero esto aún no ha terminado, Mayu-Sama ―dijo Sasuke ―Aun tenemos que detener a Zetsu.

―No ―dijo Hagoromo ―No detenerlo: Sellarlo ―Hagoromo, saco (literalmente) de su manga, un pergamino que le entregó a Naruto, para luego sonreír ―Eres el mejor usuario de Fūinjutsu en todo el continente y sé que podrás completar este Fūin, para sellar a Zetsu definitivamente. Sabemos qué harás muy felices a nuestras hijas, Naruto-Kun.

―Zetsu siempre ha estado un paso adelante ―dijo Mayu enfadada, con su cuñado ―Naruto-Kun, esto te permitirá detenerlo definitivamente ―la mujer hizo aparecer una esfera de color verde, la cual se dividió y entró en los ojos de Naruto.

―Tengan cuidado ―pidió Hagoromo ―Obito― el Uchiha miró al padre del Ninjutsu a los ojos ―tu servicio a mi esposa y a mí, acaba en este momento, ¿deseas volver a tu aldea?

―No Hagoromo-Sama ―dijo Obito sonriente ―Le agradezco por liberarme de la oscuridad, pero… lo que más deseo, es volver a ver a Rin-Chan

Hagoromo asintió y realizó sellos de manos― ¡Shiki Fūjin! ―Detrás de Hagoromo, apareció la Shi no Megami, siempre con su forma humanizada y eternamente hermosa: cabello negro largo, ojos dorados, piel pálida y un Kimono negro que hacia babear a la mayoría de los hombres presentes.

―Hola, Hagoromo-Kun ―dijo ella con una sonrisa, al ver como Mayu gruñía de celos― ¿En qué puedo servirte? ―pero el legendario Rikudo Sen'nin no se dejaba seducir tan fácilmente.

―Shinigami-Sama: Obito ha dado su vida por su aldea y nos ha obedecido a nosotros dos por muchos años ―dijo el hombre ―Deseamos que resucite a Nohara Rin.

― **Está bien. Después de todo…** ―la diosa sonrió y Hagoromo supo que no saldría ileso― **Me diste una buena noche hace novecientos años.**

― **¡HAGOROMO!** ―Gritó una furiosa y celosa Jūbi, quien tomó a su marido por el cuello con una clara expresión de furia ― **Sayonara niñas, Naruto-Kun: cuento contigo para que hagas a mis hijas muy felices y nos des muchos, muchos nietos, al infiel de mi marido y a mí** ―luego de aquellas palabras, la mujer desapareció junto a su esposo en una llama negra. La misma llama, se transformó en un pilar y de ella salió Rin, pero… con una apariencia adulta y la misma edad que sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo parecía estar dormida, Obito la abrazó antes de que cayera al suelo.

―Kakashi, Obito… déjenme dormir ―dijo la mujer somnolienta, Obito sonrió.


	57. Chapter 57

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **57**

 **:::::**

La muerte de los Damiyō's de Kaminari y Tsuchi.

El ataque de Yumiko a unos Mei y Ao, actualmente malheridos y con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, dejaban al mundo Shinobi en una difícil situación.

Las únicas aldeas intactas eran Konoha y Suna, cosa que provocó rumores sobre que las aldeas menores, intentarían atacar ambas aldeas.

―De acuerdo ―habló Minato, feliz de volver a ver a su equipo completo ―Repasemos la información que tenemos hasta ahora.

―Segundos antes de que la madre de Hagoromo-Sama, fuera sellada en la luna, ella creo a Zetsu a partir de su voluntad, para que la liberara en el futuro ―dijo Sasuke.

―Sedujo a Indra, para que iniciara una guerra contra Ashura, que acabó desencadenando la guerra entre los Uchiha y los Senju ―dijo Shikaku ―Dicha guerra acabó con la fundación de nuestra aldea.

― **Ritsuko-Sama** ―dijo una Kitsune, apareciendo ante su señora ― **De los miembros de Yoake, solo quedan 2 vivos: Zetsu, Larcade, Yumiko y Takumi.**

― **Gracias, Kaede** ―dijo Akane ― **Puedes irte, nosotros nos haremos cargo** ―Todos vieron a Naruto ponerse de pie― ¿A dónde vas, Naruto-Kun?

―Necesito revisar este Fūin muy minuciosamente, Akane-Chan ―dijo Naruto ―Por favor: No detengan la reunión. Este Fūin puede detener a Zetsu, pero los otros 3, podrían ser un grave problema.

―Recuerdo que en una ocasión, escuché al maestro, hablar sobre este sujeto Larcade ―dijo Mirajane y todos la miraron. La joven de cabello blanco, llevó su mano derecha a su mentón ―Él nos dijo, que en el consejo, se creía que el Imperio Álvarez, era un lugar en el que se ocultaba Zeref ―Aunque nadie nunca antes, había escuchado sobre ese tal Zeref, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda ―Y que uno de los miembros más poderosos del Imperio, tenía una habilidad que provocaba un hambre insaciable en el contrincante, que le obligaba a suicidarse, para dejar de padecer el hambre, además de magia de Rayo o de Luz, el maestro nunca nos explicó aquello.

―Larcade tiene un Fūin que le fue colocado por Zetsu y que solo lo deja con su magia de Rayo, espero que tu Raiton sea tan poderoso como su magia, Naruto ―dijo Obito.

―Su poder no importará, si me dejan irme y revisar esta cosa ―murmuró Naruto, pues lo estaban atrasando― **¡Raiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―Un Kage Bushin de Naruto apareció ―Él escuchará todo y luego yo podré saber lo que se habló aquí dentro ―todos asintieron, mientras que Naruto partía ―Kushina respiró y aguanto la respiración, pero al sentir la mano de su esposo en su hombro, boto el aire de sus pulmones.

―Akane, Hikari, Saori, Misaki, Megumi… vengan, vamos a entrenar ―dijo Mirajane sonriente, siendo seguida por las restantes damas, fuera de la oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Hikari y Akane entrenaban su Fūton; Saori entrenaba su Suiton e instruía a Megumi, Misaki entrenaba con su Katana.

A varios metros de las 5 mujeres se encontraba Naruto, quien estaba revisando varios pergaminos de **Fūinjutsu** , con tal de poder descifrar el sellado que usarían en Zetsu, cuando llegara "la batalla final", el rubio leía incansablemente, aun recordaba cuando habían traído desde Uzushiō los pergaminos, en compañía de sus padres y ahora mismo, era eso lo que estaba revisando, pues el Fūin que Hagoromo le había entregado, era algo que nunca antes había visto: Un Fūin normal, estaba compuesto por Kanjis y en el caso de la magia, eran runas, como aquellas que utilizó ese idiota de Laxus, durante la guerra entre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Naruto había aprendido a leer las runas, luego de dicha batalla y con la ayuda de Levi a quien nunca le había agradecido apropiadamente, por dicha ayuda, pero ya lo haría si se volvían a encontrar. Mirando una vez más los pergaminos de Uzushiō, encontró que había pergaminos que explicaban el dialecto Rúnico y su uso correcto; aquello dejó pasmado al rubio, pues él nunca antes había notado el uso de runas mágicas en los pergaminos de Uzushiō. Ese descubrimiento, le hizo pasarse una mano por la cabeza, era demasiada información y el "sabio" que tenía por suegro, había creado un Fuin con Kanjis y por consecuencia con Chakra, pero también había Runas y por consecuencia tenían Magia. Su sorpresa no le hizo dejar de lado su mal genio y en su enojo y desesperación, envió Chakra a sus ojos, mejorando mucho su visión y consiguiendo un entendimiento estúpidamente perfecto sobre lo que quería transmitir se Fūin― _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!_ ―se preguntó el rubio pasmado― _¡¿Porque ahora si lo entiendo?!_

― _ **Se debe a la habilidad que Hagoromo-Sama y Mayu-Sama te obsequiaron, Naruto-Kun**_ ―habló Karat, dentro de él ― _ **Es el entendimiento del manejo y funcionamiento de las runas y de este Fūin Rúnico en especial.**_

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―exclamó Naruto y ante él aparecieron: Liva, Aman y Erika.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Liva.

―Liva-Sama, Aman-Sama, Erika-Sama: necesitaba preguntarles, si alguna de ustedes sabia del lenguaje rúnico y si podrían enseñarme… ―el rubio fue interrumpido por Erika

¿Quieres aprender magia de Runas, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Erika con una sonrisa.

―Hagoromo-Sama y Mayu-Sama estuvieron aquí y me dieron este Fuin para detener al líder de la organización terrorista, que está atacando el continente Shinobi ―dijo Naruto, enseñando el pergamino ―Pero aunque puedo entender la mitad, la cual es de Fūinjutsu, su otra mitad está compuesto por lenguaje Rúnico y es lo que no entiendo, ni sé cómo activar ―Erika sonrió y alzó sus manos al cielo, un circulo de fuego se formó rodeando a la dragona de fuego y a Naruto, para luego desaparecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos aparecieron en una biblioteca ― **Naruto-Kun, esta biblioteca fue creada por los primeros Dragón Slayer de la historia y tiene toda clase de magias de dragón en ella** ―dijo Erika ― **Empecemos a buscar sobre las Runas y vamos a aprender, mi estudiante.**

 **Naruto tenía mucho que aprender, pero también tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, Zetsu podía atacar en cualquier momento y él necesitaba detenerlo, antes de que el Ōtsutsuki se decidiera a atacar, una vez más.**


	58. El Arte de la Guerra

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mishima.**

 **(N/A Diego: Lamentamos la demora con este capítulo, pero la Universidad nos tiene muy ocupados, no habíamos podido reunirnos y planificar los Fic's correctamente)**

 **(N/A Laura: Desgraciadamente, iremos planeando sobre la marcha)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **58: El arte de la guerra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Junto a Gaara se encontraban sus hermanos: Temari y Kankuro, también estaba su novia Matsuri. Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, quien llevaba un Kimono masculino verde y un pantalón negro, junto al hombre se encontraba un televisor y en dicho televisor, aparecía el Damiyō de Kaze no Kuni: Un hombre de grandes proporciones con un cuerpo robusto y prominentes mejillas, tiene ojos orientales, unos bigotes finos que van hacia arriba y una pequeña y fina barba.

―Kazekage ―habló el Damiyō ―Sin duda alguna, usted debe de estar familiarizado con los recientes ataques a lo largo de los restantes países y aldeas, ¿no es verdad?

―Así es, Damiyō-Sama ―dijo Gaara ―Se sabe que las únicas aldeas intactas, son Suna y Konoha. Sabemos sobre los enemigos que actualmente tiene el continente.

―Akatsuki ―dijo el Damiyō.

―Solo queda un miembro de Akatsuki y hemos podido recabar información gracias a Namikaze Naruto, hijo del Yondaime Hokage ―dijo Gaara ―He entregado una copia de la información al enviado del Damiyō.

― ¿Sabe usted, como consiguió el joven Namikaze esta información, Kazekage-Sama? ―preguntó el enviado.

―Uzumaki Kushina, tiene en su posesión el contrato de invocación de los Kitsunes, quienes son perfectos espías ―dijo Gaara ―Imagino que su hijo, también tendrá el mismo contrato. La verdad: es que ignoro cómo consiguió la información, pero sé que es real, gracias a las investigaciones que hemos recabado. También, nos hemos enterado que aquellos Nukennin que escaparon del Castillo, efectivamente están trabajando con el verdadero líder de Akatsuki: Ōtsutsuki Zetsu.

―Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre, Kazekage-Sama ―dijo el Damiyō.

―Yo tampoco ―dijo el enviado.

―Nosotros menos ―admitió Gaara ―Pero se ha comprobado, que este sujeto, sea quien sea es aparentemente inmortal y ha estado presente en demasiados asuntos del mundo Shinobi como para tan solo ignorarlo. Despues de todo, este sujeto fue el culpable de la guerra entre los clanes Senju y Uchiha, así como la fundación de Konoha, el culpable de múltiples crímenes alrededor del globo terráqueo.

―Kazekage-Sama: enviaré una suma de fondos del 88%, quiero que pida de forma amable a algunos aldeanos que se unan a las filas Shinobi, enviaré una tercera parte de las fuerzas Samurái de Kaze no Kuni ―decía el Damiyō, asombrando a Gaara.

―Damiyō-Sama, nosotros podemos entrenar a… ―pero el Damiyō no se detuvo a escuchar a Gaara.

―Quiero que los Gennin, Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU, tomen un entrenamiento especial, utilizado por el Reto-Sama ―dijo el Damiyō ―Solo Konoha ha declarado la guerra de manera formal a Akatsuki, nosotros también lo haremos. En una semana, llegaran unos arquitectos, que yo mismo contrataré para formar nuevos escondites para los aldeanos. Sin más que decir, usted queda a cargo de absolutamente todo, Kazekage-Sama y ni el consejo Shinobi, ni el consejo civil, ni mucho menos los ancianos, tendrán poder alguno, hasta que yo dé la orden ―el Damiyō terminó la transmisión y Gaara sintió un peso que nunca antes había sentido sobre su cuerpo. Toda Suna, estaba en sus manos y al parecer, por un tiempo serian un pueblo pro-militar.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en medio de vapor.

En medio de mucho vapor, casi como si controlara el **Futton** y acabara de realizar un **Shunshin**.

Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color naranja y un pantalón negro. Su brazo derecho tenía el tatuaje de un dragón el cual parecía enroscarse alrededor de su mano y antebrazo. Su brazo izquierdo tenía el tatuaje de dos rombos.

― ¡Niisan/Naruto-Kun! ―gritaron una felices Misaki, Megumi y Mirajane, abrazándolo; para luego ser abrazado por Akane, Saori, Hikari y Bulma.

Bulma había aparecido en el lugar donde las restantes 3 Bijus solían entrenar y les comentó a sus hermanas, sobre la batalla que habían tenido en Tsuchi no Kuni y como Roshi había fallecido. Igualmente, Naruto fue caballeroso con Bulma, acabando por conquistar el corazón de la biju de 4 colas.

― ¡¿Lo lograste?! ¡¿Completaste el **Fūin/Runa**?! ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo Obito y Mirajane, mientras que la segunda lo abrazaba, para luego verse rodeado por casi todos los Shinobis de la aldea, incluidos sus padres y los equipos de ambos.

 _ **(N/A LAURA: Shisui está muerto y es el único miembro faltante del equipo Kushina)**_

―Sí, lo logre ―dijo Naruto― ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué tan asustados? ―preguntó confundido el Dragón Devil Slayer.

―Los Kitsunes de Akane-San y de Kushina-Sensei, nos han traído un mensaje, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kurenai.

― **Los Kitsunes dijeron que la infraestructura de Nami no Kuni y Taki no Kuni, han sido atacadas hace menos de 3 horas** ―dijo Akane, haciendo que Naruto palideciera, se girara y llevara una mano a su frente.

―Kaminari no Kuni y Tsuchi no Kuni, fueron atacadas y arrasadas ―dijo Naruto y todos asintieron ―Ese maldito Zetsu, está dejando a las aldeas sin conexiones entre ellas y destruyendo los puertos. Desea que las aldeas menores vean a las mayores como enemigas y nos devoremos unos a otros, como chacales.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer, Niisan? ―preguntó Misaki.

―Dar con Yumiko, gracias los Fūin ―dijo Naruto ―Donde estén los Nukennin que escaparon del Castillo, allí estará Zetsu y así ganaremos esta guerra. Déjenme contra Larcade y Zetsu.

―Avisaré a los Kages ―dijo Minato, partiendo con su **Hiraishin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Fū-Chan?** ―preguntó una bella mujer de cabello azul largo, ojos naranja y vestida con un Kimono. Su protegida, su Jinchūriki estaba caminando junto a ella, era una mujer de cabello verde claro, ojos naranja y en esos momentos llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga y una falda negra.

―Me pediste que confiara en otros ―dijo Fū ―Me dijiste que pudiste sentir como desde Konoha venia el Chakra de varias de tus hermanas Bijus, ¿o no, Natsumi-Chan?

― **Es verdad** ―admitió la Biju de 7 colas ― **Pero no sabemos que pueda ocurrir, una vez que entremos allí** ―ambas mujeres se acercaron a la puerta, encontrándose con Kotetsu e Izumo.

―Bienvenidas a Konoha, ¿Cuál es su asunto en este lugar? ―preguntó Izumo.

―Mi Okasan y yo, fuimos exiliadas de Takigakure, a causa de que tenemos Fūton y para ellos, era una maldición ―mintió Fū ―Nos estuvieron persiguiendo casi toda nuestra vida y… queríamos pedir asilo político en Konoha.

―Por favor, vengan con nosotros y las llevaremos ante el Hokage ―dijo Izumo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Ya te tengo, Jinchūriki ―dijo Yumiko, quien tenía en su mano derecho un hueso en forma de daga, el cual estaba clavado en el hombro de Utakata, el Jinchūriki de Rokubi ―Ahora, no te preocupes, solo extraeré a tu Biju ―Yumiko sacó un cristal de su bolcillo y lo acercó al pecho del Nukennin de cabello azul, el cual fue rodeado por un Chakra blanco.

―No… no la tendrás… a… ella ―habló como pudo Utakata debido al dolor― **¡Bakuhatsu: Hiruma! (Explosión: Brecha Sanguijuela)** ―Utakata entró en la segunda forma y liberó una sustancia corrosiva, que hizo retroceder a Yumiko ―No permitiré que hieras a mi amiga.

― _ **Utakata detente, tu Chakra está muy bajo a causa de ese maldito cristal**_ ―advirtió la Biju dentro de él.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―dijo Yumiko― **¡Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu! (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)** ―de la espalda de Yumiko, surgieron varios huesos, los cuales utilizó como espadas arrojadizas.

Utakata pudo ver los huesos y esquivarlos, saltó para esquivar uno que iba directamente hacia él― **¡Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Burbujas)** ―exclamó desde el aire, lanzando varias burbujas, con su aparato.

Yumiko no sabía de qué se trataba, pero aun así comenzó a esquivarlas, hasta que una burbuja provocó la explosión de un árbol y allí fue que la usuaria del Shikotsumyaku decidió tomarse en serio a su rival ―No lo haces nada mal, pero ya que te tomé por sorpresa y extraje parte de tu Chakra, no creo que puedas... ―Yumiko volvió a olvidarse de las burbujas y varias literalmente le explotaron en la cara y destruyeron el bosque― ¡Maldito bastardo! ―gruñó la Nukennin, ahora con su rostro quemado por la explosión― **¡Sawarabi no Mai! (Danza del Helecho)** ―la zona comenzó a temblar.

― **¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Explosión de Olas)** ―exclamó Utakata, liberando 3 grandes olas, que destruyeron los huesos, antes de que estos llegaran a él, quedando sobre el agua. Era como si un diluvio acabara de golpear la zona, minutos despues, su rival apareció en la superficie y ahora también estaba sobre la superficie liquida.

―Veamos si puedes repetir ese milagro ―gruñó su enemiga, ahora con un hueso en forma de espada en su mano, antes de lanzarse contra Utakata.

El Jinchūriki lanzó una patada ascendente, que hizo a Yumiko soltar su hueso/espada, el cual fue tomado por Utakata, para lanzar un corte.

Yumiko, a pesar de que vio el ataque gracias a su Sharingan, no fue lo suficientemente veloz, como para retroceder y recibió un corte en su vientre; la Kaguya, tomó un hueso/espada y se lanzó contra Utakata.

El Jinchūriki tomó su aparato de burbujas, para bloquear el hueso/espada de Yumiko y usó el que él tenía en su mano en esos momentos para enterrárselo en el hombro a la usuaria del Sharingan, la cual retrocedió.

Yumiko realizó sellos de manos― **¡Yanagi no Mai! (Danza de los Sauces)** ―los huesos salieron alrededor de los antebrazos y piernas de la joven, quien se lanzó contra el Jinchūriki, ahora armado con su aparato de burbujas y el hueso espada, obligándolo a retroceder, mientras que ella lanzaba puños y patadas― ¡Entrégame al Rokubi y perdonaré tu vida!

― ¡Jamás! ―decía Utakata retrocediendo y bloqueando algunos ataques― _¡Lo encontré!_

― _**¿Un modo para escapar de aquí?**_ ―preguntó la Biju.

―No: encontré su patrón de ataque ―dijo Utakata.

― _**¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Utakata-Baka!**_ ―gruñó la Biju, quien estaba en sus días.

Utakata utilizó su aparato y bloqueo el brazo de Yumiko, luego envió Chakra corrosivo a las palmas de sus manos, consiguiendo atrapar el brazo derecho de la Kaguya, quien gritó.

La Kaguya lanzó un puño con su brazo izquierdo.

Utakata atrapó su otro brazo y comenzó a concentrar Chakra. Esperaba que su enemiga le diera el tiempo suficiente para enfocar las cantidades exactas de Chakra, pues no podía usar sus manos para hacerlo rápidamente― _**¡Ninpō: Fushoku Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Clon de Sombras Corrosivo)**_ ―exclamó en su mente, mientras que el Kage Bushin aparecía y al ver como el Chakra de su enemiga se concentraba en la espalda, él realizo un Kawarimi, con su Kage Bushin.

El silencio del lugar, fue roto cuando Yumiko comenzó a ser consumida por el acido del cual estaba hecho el Kage Bushin, mientras que Utakata fallecía a causa de que su enemiga le había atacado con algo que extrajo su Chakra y su Jutsu le quito el poco que tenia, dejando ver como Utakata era rodeado por un aura roja y una joven de 22 años aparecía: su cabello era gris y estaba atado en dos coletas, sus ojos negros, los cuales veían con desespero como la Shinigami poco a poco, se llevaba a Utakata y llevaba un Kimono gris el cual fue humedecido a causa del cuerpo de su Jinchūriki fallecido.

 **El silencio del lugar, fue roto por el grito de dolor de la Biju.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Un aviso sobre: "El Destino del Caballero Kitsune": Normalmente empleábamos mi Laptop para escribir todos los Fic's, pero esta se dañó y allí también teníamos las magias de Dragón y God Slayer de Naruto, no sé cuanto tardaré en poder reparar la Laptop. Aunque sería fácil buscar los hechizos capitulo, por capitulo, soy muy flojo. El Fic no ha sido cancelado, pero es posible que ahora las publicaciones sean esporádicas, lo siento.**

 **Posdata: había una línea, en el capitulo anterior, que separaba el Fic, del Random y esa línea no apareció, así que la próxima vez que hagamos algo Random, lo separaremos con un grupo de barras o por dos puntos (:).**

 **:::::**

 **59**

 **:::::**

El agua comenzó a descender poco a poco, hasta dejar un lodazal, en el lugar donde se habían enfrentado Utakata e Yumiko. Una mujer de cabello gris, ojos negros, piel blanca y vestida con un Kimono plateado, apareció en medio de un Chakra rojo. Esa mujer era Rokubi o Midori. Los únicos que conocían su verdadero nombre eran: sus padres (Hagoromo y Mayu), sus hermanas (las Bijus), sus hermanos (Indra y Ashura) y su último Jinchūriki (Utakata). La Biju cargó el cuerpo de Utakata y se alejó de dicho lodazal, llegó a la playa de Mizu no Kuni, tomó algunas tablas que eran usadas para la construcción, formó una balsa, consiguió fuego de una antorcha, colocó el cuerpo de Utakata en la balsa y luego le prendió fuego.

 **Recuerdo**

― _¿Sabes Midori-Chan? ―dijo un Utakata de 9 años, con una sonrisa en sus labios, quien se encontraba ante una babosa gigante de_ _ **6**_ _colas. ―Los Vikingos eran nómadas y guerreros de honor. Leí que al fallecer, los colocaban en una balsa y se le prendía fuego― La Biju se mostró sorprenda, ante dicho dato―Me gustaría un funeral Vikingo._

 _El cuerpo de la Biju brilló y se mostró como una mujer de unos 17 años, cabello plateado, ojos negros y Kimono plateado―_ _ **¿No estás muy joven, como para estar pensando en tu funeral?**_

― _Soy un Jinchūriki y los aldeanos de Kirigakure, me odian ―dijo Utakata deprimiéndose ―Sé que en cualquier momento voy a morir. Pues bien: quiero convertirme en un Shinobi, protegerlos y morir protegiendo Kiri, quizás de esa forma, me vean como su amigo y mientras que me quede vida, protegeré Kirigakure no Sato y Mizu no Kuni._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Midori vio la balsa convirtiéndose en carbón y el cuerpo de su amigo, hundiéndose en el agua ― _**"Prometo que tu muerte no será en vano"**_ ―Susurró la dama.

― **No** ―dijo alguien detrás de ella ― **Su muerte no será en vano** ―Midori se giró encontrándose con un joven de cabello blanco, ojos amarillos, piel blanca y que llevaba el manto de Akatsuki ― **No lo será: porque solo necesito robar el Chakra de cada una de ustedes y Okasan podrá volver a la vida.**

― **Zetsu** ―gruñó la Biju, quien pudo mantener la calma ― **Así que tu eres la última creación de Kaguya-Obasan, antes de ser apresada en el cuerpo de Hagoromo-Otosan y Hamura-Ojisan.**

― **Así es** ―dijo Zetsu ― **No me sorprende en verdad: siempre fuiste muy lista para esta clase de cosas. Eso se lo sacaste a Jūbi, antes que a Hagoromo-Niisan.**

― **Seamos francos: Otosan en algunas ocasiones era muy ingenuo** ―dijo Midori con una sonrisa.

Tío y sobrina se miraron a los ojos.

― **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante)** ―exclamó Zetsu estirando sus manos, sus dedos se convirtieron en varios pilares de madera, con la intención de atrapar a la Biju, la cual no se movió de su lugar y fue capturada, Zetsu no lo podía creer y comenzó a reír de felicidad. Sin embargo la Biju sonrió.

― **Hiruma (Brecha de Sanguijuela)** ―dijo con gran calma la mujer, Zetsu no tuvo tiempo de retirar sus dedos y el silencio del lugar, fue profanado por el grito de Ōtsutsuki― **¡Chirōkyū! (Decadencia de la Sabiduría del Lobo)** ―La Biju liberó **7** balas de gas, de las cuales solo **3** golpearon al Ōtsutsuki quien huyó.

Zetsu no podía ser detenido sin ese **Fūin Rúnico** que ahora mismo, estaba en manos de Naruto. Y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Ōtsutsuki inculpara a Naruto por sus crecientes fracasos y fuera en busca de venganza contra el ex – transmigrante de Ashura.

Midori respiró, mantuvo el aire algunos segundos en sus pulmones y luego lo exhaló. La Biju salió de Mizu no Kuni rápidamente, aunque era obvio que en cualquier momento los Samuráis del Damiyō y los Shinobis de Kiri, irían a ver qué ocurrió, se encontrarían con una zona de guerra digna de una batalla entre Hashirama y Madara.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

―Lograron realizar la misión ―dijo Minato, sonriente ante el equipo Kakashi, antes de pagarles a cada uno de ellos ―Gran trabajo, pueden irse.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea a paso calmado, escuchó un grito de batalla y la curiosidad le invadió, decidiéndose a ir hacia ese lugar.

Se encontró con Hyūga Neji, Hyūga Hiashi y otro trió de miembros del Sōke rodeando a Hyūga Hinata ¡y listos para atacarla!, Sasuke aun recordaba la noticia, hace solo un par de meses sobre alguien que atacó a la princesa Hinata y se decía que ella había quedado cuadripléjica.

Sintiendo que ese momento hubiera sido digno de ser grabado con una cámara, al Uchiha no le quedó más opción, que activar su Sharingan, era sorprendente cuan decidida y feroz se había vuelto Hinata tras el ataque de ese sujeto. Todos en Konoha, sabían que alguien había tomado el cuerpo de Hyūga Shiro y había atacado a Hinata. La joven empleo una variante del Jūken, que envolvió sus manos en Chakra, dándoles la apariencia de leones y con eso, derrotó a sus oponentes.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron las felicitaciones de Hiashi hacia su hija, todos se giraron encontrándose con que Uchiha Sasuke, estaba aplaudiendo.

―Me ha sorprendido, Hinata-Hime ―dijo el Uchiha de forma cortés ―Sin lugar a dudas, ha usted demostrado su dominio en el Jūken. Aunque… perdonen mi brusquedad, pero… tenía entendido que había sido atacada y que no podía caminar.

―Tsunade-Sama y Naruto-San, me curaron ―explico la Hyūga ―Luego, solo fue cosa de una extensa terapia. En unos 3 meses, podré volver a realizar misiones.

―Me alegra saberlo ―dijo el Uchiha ―Sin lugar a dudas, Hinata-Hime, usted tiene un gran futuro como Kunoichi.

―Se lo agradezco, Sasuke-San ―dijo la Hyūga, mientras que veía al Uchiha seguir con su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento #28, se encontraba junto a Obito y a algunos metros de ambos, vieron a Rin trayendo a Kakashi del cuello de su chaleco táctico.

―Ya que Kakashi tiene esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos ―explicó una sonriente Rin, sobre un pálido Kakashi.

― _Había olvidado cuanto miedo me causaba Rin-Chan_ ―pensó Kakashi aun pálido.

―Bien ―dijo Minato ―Quiero que trabajen en equipo, una vez más ―el Jōnnin (Kakashi), la Chūnnin (Rin) y el Gennin (Obito), asintieron ―Ya conocen la prueba de los cascabeles ―El Hokage señaló los cascabeles de su cintura, pronto el rubio alargó su mano y tomó la mano derecha de Obito, que surgía desde un agujero del Kamui ―Buen intento Obito, la próxima vez, intenta no ser tan obvio.

―Hai, Sensei ―dijo el pelinegro.

―Lamento interrumpir el entrenamiento, Minato-Sensei ―dijo Rin, mirando fijamente a su amigo Uchiha― ¿Cómo recuperaste tu ojo, Obito-Kun?

―Eso fue gracias a Mayu-Sama ―dijo Obito con una sonrisa.

― **¡Raikiri!** ―exclamó Kakashi, lanzándose hacia Minato.

― _Kakashi-Baka_ ―pensó una enfadada Rin― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―la ex – Jinchūriki, lanzó un chorro de agua, hacia su Sensei.

Minato empleo un Kawarimi, reemplazándose por Kakashi, quien fue electrocutado.

¡Rayos! ―gruñó Obito, quien estaba francamente sorprendido por el Jutsu tan común realizado por su Sensei ―Esperaba que utilizara el Hiraishin y luego lo atraparía con el…

― ¡Detrás de ti, Obito-San! ―gritó Kakashi, quien aun no se recuperaba de su electrocución.

― **¡Fūton: Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria)** ―exclamó Minato con su Rasengan atacando a su alumno, quien se volvió intangible, siendo atravesando limpiamente por su Sensei, el Uchiha recibió un golpe en el rostro y fue mandado hacia atrás.

― **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Prisión de Agua)** ―exclamó Rin, encerrando a Minato en una burbuja de agua.

― **¡Chidori! (Millar Aves)** ―exclamó Kakashi, Rin realizó un Shunshin y Minato fue electrocutado, siendo derrotado, mientras que era Obito quien se quedaba con los cascabeles.

 **Nada mal para una Chūnnin, un Jōnnin despreocupado y un Gennin espía, quien solía rendir cuentas al Shinobi no Kami.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A Diego y Laura: ¡Hemos llegado al capítulo 60 y este Fic sigue en pie! De la nada salen Zafir09 y CCSakuraForever y la sala de la mansión se vuelve una fiesta. Zafir acompañado por Erza y Sakura viene con Kuna Mashiro.**

 **:::::**

 **60**

 **:::::**

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó un ANBU cuya mascara tenía unas marcas azules.

―No lo sé, pero debemos de avisar a Mizukage-Sama ―dijo un ANBU cuya mascara tenia marcas rojas.

El ANBU de marcas azules, levantó su mano derecha la cual fue rodeada por Chakra y luego asintió a su compañero, para ambos alejarse de la zona, en la que Yumiko y Utakata habían combatido hace apenas una hora y donde Zetsu y Midori acababan de combatir.

Mientras que el ANBU de mascara azul se alejaba, miraba su mano derecha ― _El veneno fue esparcido por el aire natural_ ―pensó ― _Era veneno y Chakra, un Jutsu de incluía veneno. El consejo y Mizukage-Sama deberán de saber esto, si es que fue obra de un miembro de Yoake._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Mizukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Mizukage-Sama ―dijeron ambos ANBU´s al tiempo, pero la dama alzó su mano, pidiéndoles detenerse.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Chōjūrō-Kun? ―preguntó Mei.

―A **5.000** km de Mizu no Kuni, encontramos una zona en la que parecía haberse desatado una batalla y el lugar estaba lleno de veneno, pero se estaba diluyendo rápidamente, no era ni siquiera un 4% de veneno mortal ―dijo Chōjūrō, antes de calmarse y suspirar.

―Pensamos que pudo haber sido un combate entre algún Shinobi de Kiri y un Nukennin ―dijo Suiren, una ANBU de cabello rubio, ojos negros, que siempre vestía con una camisa negra, un chaleco táctico de Kiri y un pantalón negro.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Mei ―Quiero un equipo ANBU, rondando dicha zona, en busca de pistas y las posibles identidades de los Shinobis, que se encontraban en esa zona.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron Chōjūrō y Suiren, saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

―Las cosas se complican cada vez más, ¿verdad Ao? ―preguntó Mei.

―Así es, Mizukage-Sama ―dijo Ao, quien miro por la ventana ―Ya está anocheciendo, es tarde… debería de ir a casa.

― _¿«Tarde»?_ ―pensó Mei― ¿« _Tarde para el matrimonio»?_ ―la Kage se acercó, delicadamente a su consejero ―Di una palabra más… y te mato.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kaze no Kuni; 3 horas despues (22:00)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que los nuevos reclutas…

No.

Esa palabra no le gustaba a Gaara, era cierto que estaban en guerra y que ahora se estaban preparando para lo peor, era cierto que varios aldeanos se habían inscrito en los entrenamientos Shinobi que engrosarían las filas de Suna, pero no eran reclutas.

En fin: el caso, era que en esos momentos, el Kazekage se movilizaba hacia Kaze no Kuni, para reunirse con el Damiyō y planificar mejor las defensas de Suna, para cuando Zetsu decidiera atacarlos. Era cierto que Zetsu había atacado el Castillo y había sacado de la misma a los mejores Nukennin o más bien: a los Nukennin más poderosos, pero los Shinobis de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, se había enfrentado a los supuestos Nukennin más peligrosos del mundo Shinobi y los habían derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ― Ahora, Zetsu no tienen en quien apoyarse… de nuevo ―gruñó, al recordar cómo le habían arrebatado su Biju, como había sido salvado por un esfuerzo de los equipos 7 y 11 de Konoha, ahora sabia que los miembros originales de Akatsuki estaban muertos, que Ichibi estaba a salvo y que Zetsu pronto caería...

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando un escudo de arena se alzó a su espalda, salvándolo de un ataque, Gaara se giró y vio que habían semillas en la arena ― _Que extraño_ ―pensó el Kazekage, las semillas comenzaron a brillar y Gaara empleo la arena, buscando el Chakra impreso en las semillas, encontrándose con **7** Shiro Zetsu's, quienes planeaban atacar Kaze no Kuni, los elevó en el aire y la explosión de las semillas, fue suficiente para acabar con ellos ―No creo que sea todo lo que tienes bajo tu manga, ¿verdad? ―De la arena salieron más Zetsu's, Gaara sacó de su bolsillo una piedra roja a la cual envió Chakra y una alarma de evacuación comenzó a sonar, mientras que el lugar se llenaba de Shinobis de Suna y Samuráis del Damiyō.

― ¡ **Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―exclamaron **4** Zetsu's quienes estaban sobre una de las casas de la ciudad feudal, atacando con un dragón que fue hacia el Kazekage, quien se lanzó hacia un lado.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―exclamó Gaara, atacando a los Zetsu's, pero el Mokuryūdan, los defendió del **Fūton no Jutsu** , aunque fue destruido en el proceso.

― **¡Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Advenimiento de un Mundo de Arboles de Flores)** ―exclamaron los mismos enemigos, creando árboles y arbustos de los que brotaron flores, las cuales liberaron un polen, que a nadie le dio una buena espina.

― ¡TODOS LOS SAMURAI, AYUDEN A EVACUAR KAZE NO KUNI, AHORA MISMO! ―Ordenó Temari― ¡ESCUADRONES 3, 4 y 5, CONMIGO! ― Todos sacaron sus abanicos― **¡FŪTON: FŪJIN NO JUTSU! (E. VIENTO: JUTSU TORMENTA DE POLVO)** ―El polen fue sacado de la ciudad― **¡FŪTON: FŪRYŪDAN NO JUTSU! (E. VIENTO: JUTSU DRAGÓN DE VIENTO)** ―El Jutsu fue hacia los Zetsu's, acabando con ellos. Temari se giró y vio a todos los Zetsu's muertos, la ciudad feudal si bien estaba destruida, no parecía ser mayor cosa. Había heridos, pero no muertos.

― _¿Zetsu quería debilitar las aldeas y luego lanzar un ataque final?_ ―se preguntó Gaara ―Debemos advertir a Konoha y pedirles asilo ―todos asintieron.


	61. Premonición o solo una pesadilla

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **61: Premonición o solo una pesadilla**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, buscando escapar de aquel ser que la perseguía. Podía ser que ella tuviera el Take Over, pero ese ser era un verdadero demonio, además de que era más rápido. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio la silueta del ser que la perseguía, solo se distinguían sus ojos amarillos, volvió su mirada hacia el frente y se encontró de bruces con un hombre de cabello plateado corto, ojos dorados y vestido con una armadura negra de batalla; ella saltó hacia atrás y activo su Satán Soul, adquiriendo alas, brazos y piernas de demoniza, su cabello levitaba y llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de baño fucsia.**_

― _**Veamos que tanto puede hacer, una maga de Earthland ―dijo el hombre ante ella.**_

― _**¡Demon Blast! (Ráfaga Demoniaca) ―exclamó Mirajane, cargando una esfera de magia oscura, entre sus manos antes de lanzarla.**_

 _ **Pero el hombre estiró su brazo derecho al frente, su mano brilló con un aura blanca y absorbió la magia oscura ―Así que esta es la magia de un Take Over.**_

― _**¡¿Y QUÉ TE PARECE ESTO?! ―exclamó una voz femenina, era una chica de cabello negro, vestida con un conjunto ANBU― ¡Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro) ―exclamó la chica, lanzando un dragón de hielo negro que golpeo al enemigo de Mirajane― ¡Los ataques de energía pueden ser absorbidos por él, pero no un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo! ―informó su aliada.**_

 _ **Un grito se escucho y un pilar de luz verde se alzó al cielo, Naruto apareció junto a las chicas.**_

― _**¡Naruto-Kun! ―dijeron ambas felices.**_

― _**¡Ryū Kaiyō no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Océano) ―gritó Naruto, lanzando su hechizo, contra su rival.**_

― _**¡Tetsu no Fūin no Shōheki! (Sello de Barrera de Hierro) ―exclamó su enemigo, creyendo que podría detener su hechizo ―Ningún Jutsu puede atravesar esta barrera.**_

― _ **Lo sé ―dijo Naruto, mientras que activaba su ojo dorado, la barrera se agrieto.**_

― _**¡Qué demonios es esto! ―grito su enemigo, mientras que su barrera era destruida y él golpeado, antes de ponerse de pie, sacar una Katana de la nada y lanzarse contra Naruto.**_

― _**¡Tendō! (Justicia Divina) ―murmuró Naruto, mientras que Sumiko aparecía en su mano derecha y la Zanpakutō chocaba contra la Katana de su rival.**_

 _ **Su enemigo comenzó a hacer fuerza, intentando ganar terreno, cosa que logró, pero olvido el brazo derecho de Naruto, con el cual fue tomado por el cuello y asfixiado.**_

 _ **Naruto enterró su Katana en el vientre de su enemigo, sin dejarlo escapar― ¡Ryū no Kiba Ōshan! (Colmillo del Dragón del Océano) ―Naruto golpeo a su rival en el rostro, haciéndolo salir despedido y golpear un muro.**_

― _ **Soy inmortal, transmigrante de Ashura, no puedo morir ―dijo su rival.**_

― _**¡Shakuton: Bijudama Shuriken! (E. Quemar: Bola Bestia con Cola Shuriken) ―exclamó Akane apareciendo, estaba malherida, pero eso no le impidió lanzar su Jutsu, que golpeo a su enemigo.**_

― _**¡Hyōton: Kōri no Kesshō Kusari no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Cadena de Cristal de Hielo)**_ _―_ _ **exclamó la ANBU ahora golpeando el suelo con sus manos y causando que varias cadenas surgieran de la tierra, atravesando los brazos y piernas de su enemigo.**_

― _**¡Fūinjutsu: Rūn Sen Hashira! (Jutsu de Sellado: Mil Pilares de Runas)**_ _―_ _ **exclamó Naruto, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su enemigo, desde el pecho se extendió una tinta roja, que tomo forma de cadenas y que le impidieron moverse**_ _―_ _ **Adiós.**_

Mirajane despertó, se encontraba desnuda, miro a su derecha y encontró a Naruto durmiendo junto a ella, un dolor levemente punzante apareció en su zona baja y se sonrojó al saber a qué se debía dicho dolor. Volvió a acostarse y el recuerdo del ser que destruiría Konoha volvió a aparecer en su mente, apretó su puño derecho. Ella sabía que eso era algo más que solo una pesadilla. En esos momentos deseó que Erza y Natsu, estuvieran con ellos, en ese momento. Recordó el día ya pasado y las palabras de Naruto, hacia su familia o más específicamente: hacia su padre, el Hokage.

 **Recuerdo**

― _Naruto-Kun ―habló Kushina, mientras que almorzaban ―_ Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿Qué harás?

― _Luego de vencer a Zetsu o más bien: luego de sellarlo ―enfatizo, antes de comer otro poco de Ramen ―Supongo… que volveremos a Earthland. No permitiré que uno de mis hijos o uno de mis descendientes sea un Jinchūriki. Puede que el actual consejo civil, se encuentre de acuerdo con las normas del consejo Shinobi, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Qué nos asegura que sus sucesores, no serán iguales al consejo anterior y que no desearán usar a mis futuros hijos, como armas, como Jinchūriki's?, no me quedaré aquí, para ver como eso sucede, así que reuniré a las restantes Bijū's y las sacaré del continente ―miró fijamente a su padre ―Eres el Hokage y si piensas que estoy traicionando a Konoha, entonces: detenme, ahora._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto era poderoso y no solo por el factor de que contaba con magia, sino que su Raiton era igualmente poderoso, además de contar con el primer contrato sagrado, "el contrato original". Este mundo perteneció a los dragones hace muchos siglos y Naruto tenia de su lado a las más poderosas dragonas de la historia. Otra cosa: era la carga psicológica y de culpabilidad que abordaría a Minato, si él intentaba algo contra Naruto.

Mirajane sintió el brazo draconiano de Naruto, abrazándola y acercándola a él, cerro sus ojos e intento volver a conciliar el sueño, pero al día siguiente le contaría a Naruto sobre…

Un haz de luz muy potente, hizo que todos los habitantes de la aldea despertaran. Despues de eso, una carga concentrada de rayo dorado, cayó sobre Konoha, barriendo con gran parte de la vida en la aldea.

 **Estaban bajo ataque, por un poderoso usuario de Raiton.**


	62. Destino

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **62: Destino**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis de la aldea, se armaron tan rápido como pudieron, antes de salir de sus hogares y dividieron el trabajo: los Gennin y Chūnnin se encargarían de guiar a los aldeanos a los refugios, mientras que los Jōnnin y los ANBU's combatían al enemigo.

― ¡¿ESTÁ VOLANDO?! ―Gritó una incrédula Kurenai, viendo al atacante flotando por encima de sus cabezas.

― ¡Eso no importa! ―gruñó Yamato― **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―Yamato golpeo el suelo con sus manos y el dragón surgió detrás de él, lanzándose contra su enemigo.

Su enemigo se preparó para lanzar un puño― **¡Kōsen Hōiru! (Rueda de Rayo)** ―exclamó el sujeto, lanzando un puño al frente y destruyendo el Jutsu de su enemigo ―Nada mal.

― **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)** ―se escuchó y su enemigo fue golpeado por el Jutsu, cayendo al suelo y ardiendo ―Un Shinobi siempre debe de estar atento a su rival.

―Puede… puede ser… ―dijo el sujeto, antes de lanzar una patada que lanzó a Sasuke hacia atrás ―Pero yo no soy un Shinobi, chico.

― **¡Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Espejo del Cielo y Cambio de la Tierra)** ―exclamó Kurenai, pero el sujeto comenzó a reírse.

―Yo no soy un patético Shinobi, como ustedes. Yo soy… ―pero el sujeto no pudo terminar, pues sintió un gran poder mágico.

― ¡NIX! ―gritó Naruto, mientras que su enemigo era golpeado por flechas oscuras ―Es un mago. Es de quien nos estuvieron hablando, el aliado de Zetsu: Larcade.

―Así es ―dijo el sujeto, quien no podía moverse a causa de las flechas clavadas por todo su cuerpo― **¡** **Rējingu Boruto** **!** **(Furia Eléctrica)** ―exclamó alzando su puño derecho y creando una esfera de rayos, que luego lanzó contra los Shinobis de Konoha, quienes solo pudieron esquivarlo, mientras que veían como muchas casas y edificios eran destruidos ―Aman Naruto, el Dragón Slayer de Agua, que también tiene una magia God Slayer de la Noche, aparentemente.

―Larcade, el hijo de Zeref ―dijo Naruto, provocando una sonrisa en el otro rubio― ¡ **Yoru no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa de la Noche)** ―el puño de Naruto se rodeo de oscuridad y luego se lanzó contra su enemigo, pero un Zetsu apareció entre Naruto y Larcade, siendo el Zetsu atravesado ― _"Mierda"_ ―gruñó el rubio por lo bajo, mientras que otro Zetsu se reemplazaba con su enemigo― _"doble mierda"_

― **¡Kaminari no Ken! (Puño de Relámpago)** ―exclamó Larcade lanzándose contra Naruto al cual atravesó como si no estuviera allí― ¡¿Qué?! ―se preguntó asombrado, antes de ver como Naruto era arrojado hacia atrás, mientras que alguien apretaba su brazo, vio surgir medio cuerpo de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos rojos, la mitad del rostro destruido y vistiendo como Jōnnin, antes de poder hacer algo, Larcade fue absorbido por ese hombre y por otro sujeto de cabello plateado y enmascarado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Larcade estaban Obito, Kakashi y Rin.

―Esa habilidad de hacer intangible al God Slayer fue muy interesante ―dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

―Veamos si sigues riéndote, despues de esto ―dijo Rin enfadada― **¡Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disparo)** ―exclamó la chica, dejando ir la esfera de agua, Larcade sonrió.

― **¡Raitoningu Kikku! (Patada de Rayo)** ―exclamó su enemigo, pero fue salpicado por el agua electrificada y lastimado.

― **¡Katon: Bakufū Ranbu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** ―exclamó Obito, dejando ir una esfera de fuego y haciéndola girar con su Kamui, lastimando gravemente a su rival.

Su enemigo gritó de frustración y se preparó para lanzar su último hechizo, siendo rodeado por rayos dorados, mientras que su poder mágico aumentaba.

―Hora de acabar con él ―dijo Rin― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―la chica de cabello castaño y marcas en las mejillas, realizó un dragón de agua realmente grande e imponente, el cual se lanzó contra su enemigo.

Kakashi sacó un Kunai― **¡Raikiri! (Cortador de Rayo)** ―con el Kamui lanzó el Kunai ahora imbuido en rayos.

― **¡Mokuton:** **Rafureshia-ka no Jutsu** **! (E. Madera: Jutsu Rafflesiaceae)** ―Obito creó una enorme ramificación de la cual surgieron flores, las flores generaron Bijūdama's, las cuales fueron lanzadas contra su enemigo.

― **¡Raikō: Akamikazuchi! (Fulminato de Mercurio: Rayo Rojo)** ―Larcade lanzó un rayo rojo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu se lanzó contra Naruto, con Katana en mano y le atravesó el pecho, sonrió al pensar que el rubio había sido asesinado, pero pronto, Naruto se transformó en rayos, él fue electrocutado y lanzado hacia atrás.

―Hola Zetsu ―dijo Naruto, saliendo desde un árbol, siendo acompañado por Sasuke, Megumi y Minami.

―Los trasmigrantes de Indra ―dijo señalando a Sasuke ―Ashura ―dijo señalando a Naruto ―Y sus hermanas.

―Veamos si te sigues riendo ―dijo Megumi desenfundando su Katana y lanzándose contra Zetsu, quien estiró su mano y la transformó en madera.

Madera que fue cortada por la Katana de Megumi.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó Megumi estando muy cerca de Zetsu y logrando golpearlo en el rostro.

― ¡ **Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―exclamó Zetsu, creando un dragón de madera que fue hacia sus enemigos.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Sasuke, para que segundos despues, su ojo derecho comenzara a sangrar― **¡Amaterasu!** ―su dragón de fuego naranja, fue revestido con llamas negras, carbonizando al **Mokuryūdan** de Zetsu.

― **¡Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Advenimiento de un Mundo de Arboles de Flores)** ―exclamó el Ōtsutsuki, generando un campo de flores, las cuales liberaron su Polen, pero los Shinobis ya sabían que esperar.

― **¡Fūton: Hanachiri Mai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Danza Empolvada de Pétalos)** ―exclamó Misaki, generando un tornado que se llevó el polen, mientras que Sasuke quemaba las flores.

¡Mokuton: Daisōju no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Gran Lanza de Árbol) ―Zetsu hizo brotar raíces gigantescas desde su cuerpo, con las cuales se lanzó para atacar a sus enemigos.

― **¡Ōshan Ryū Ken! (Puño del Dragón del Océano)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que su puño se rodeaba de agua y Naruto golpeaba las raíces, alejándolas de él y de su equipo.

― ¡ **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** ―exclamó Sasuke, lanzando varias esferas de fuego que quemaron las raíces, dejando indefenso al Ōtsutsuki.

Zetsu, al ver que no podía ganar y que su Chakra se estaba agotado, por culpa de unos simples mocosos, comenzó a hundirse en la tierra, para escapar, al igual que solía hacerlo el difunto Orochimaru.

Naruto activo el Runa-Fūin, el cual se manifestó como **5** llamas doradas en cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha, muy parecido al sellado o des-sellado del de los **5** elementos, Naruto se lanzó sobre Zetsu y alcanzó a rozar su hombro, antes de que este desapareciera bajo tierra, miles de runas aparecieron por toda la piel del Ōtsutsuki, antes de escucharlo gritar.

Minato y Kushina aparecieron, seguidos por un escuadrón ANBU; Zetsu fue sacado de la tierra, transformado en un simple joven de cabello blanco, ojos Byakugan y vestimentas blancas con Tomoes.

La guerra había acabado, Naruto fue abrazado por sus hermanas, los **3** desaparecieron en un Shunshin, reuniéndose con las Bijū's. Con las **9** , al parecer en algún momento, Akane, Hikari, Saori y Bulma, habían reunido a sus otras **5** hermanas, prometiéndoles que en Konoha podrían vivir, sin ser repudiadas.

―Entonces, ¿así acaba todo, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Mirajane, el rubio asintió. El futuro era inseguro e incierto.

 _El Destino del Caballero Kitsune, había sido completado: vivir en Konoha entre el olvido y el amor de los suyos; volverse fuerte, para proteger a quienes amaba, en el futuro; vivir lejos de su hogar, para curar viejas heridas y cuidar del legado de Rikudo, para asegurar el futuro._


	63. Epilogo (Atrasado)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Epilogo**

 **:::::::::::::**

 _Ahora que el mundo Shinobi estaba a salvo, Naruto y sus amadas, pudieron volver a Earthland, junto a sus amigos de Fairy Tail._

 _Zeref se encontraba casado con una Mavis, era increíble el que la fundadora del gremio estuviera viva y al parecer, ella padecía de la misma maldición de eternidad que el Ōtsutsuki-Dragneel. Ambos habían tenido dos hijas llamadas: Caroline (Por la madre de Zeref y Natsu) y August._

 _Natsu había tenido un hijo con Lucy y otro con Erza. Su hijo con Lucy, se llamaba Igneel. Su hijo con Erza se llamaba Marius, como el padre de la pelirroja._

 _Elfman tuvo una hija con Evergreen llamada Luisa, la madre de Elfman, Mirajane y Lisanna._

 _Alzack y Bisca tuvieron un hijo llamado Asuka._

 _Juvia y Gray tuvieron un hijo al cual llamaron Natsu, en honor al buen amigo de Gray._

 _Naruto tuvo un hijo con cada una de sus amadas y las hermanas de Akane, prácticamente lo habían violado…_

 _Quizás "violado" sea una palabra fuerte._

 _ **(Desde este punto, comienzan los nombres de las Bijū's, sus hermanas y Aman, así como los nombres de sus hijos o hijas, en descenso, desde la más fuerte, hasta la mas débil)**_

 _Su hija con Akane se llamaba Yasaka._

 _Su hijo con Hachiko se llamaba Ichigo._

 _Su hija con Natsumi se llamo Fū_

 _Su hijo con Midori se llamo Utakata._

 _Su hija con Kimi se llamo Harumi._

 _Su hijo con Akane se llamo Masaru._

 _Su hija con Saori se llamo Yuriko._

 _Su hija con Naoko se llamo Yugito._

 _Su hijo con Hikari se llamo Kuma._

 _Su hija con Megumi Kushina._

 _Su hijo con Misaki se llamo Minato._

 _Su hija con Mirajane se llamo Luisa._

 _Su hijo con Aman se llamó Hagoromo._


End file.
